Te Amo
by Melahel
Summary: Duo et Heero s'aiment mais la vie n'est pas toujours facile et Heero l'apprend à ses propres dépens... Douleur, chagrin, violence et abandon seront sa peine... Parviendratil à retrouver le bonheur? A vous de le découvrir...
1. Une nouvelle vie

**_TE AMO_**

Voici une nouvelle traduction que je propose. Encore une fic d'Akuma mais celle-ci est de loin ma préférée même si mon Hee-chan à moi souffre beaucoup dedans. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.

**_Voilà le premier chapitre, alors ENJOY..._**

**Couples** : 2x1

**Rating** : PG 13 (voir R et NC 17)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

_AC 195_

_Une chambre du dortoir_

Joyeux anniversaire Heero !

_Heero regarda par-dessus son laptop le natté souriant. Il leva un sourcil alors qu'il parlait de sa voix monotone._ Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Je sais, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi. _Duo s'assit sur le lit où Heero était assis, offrant le dit présent._

_Heero baissa les yeux sur son cadeau et regarda à nouveau le natté._ Un journal intime ?

Yes. _Cette réponse valut à Duo un revolver pointé sur son front_.

Ne plaisante pas avec moi, _menaça Heero, prêt à tirer sur lui (1)._

Pourquoi penses-tu que je joue ? _Duo plaça sa main sur le canon et détourna l'arme._ Je sais que tu ne montres que rarement tes véritables émotions. Vivre comme un soldat a effacé les émotions de ton visage. Je pense que ce carnet pourra t'aider dans ce domaine. Si tu ne peux montrer tes émotions aux autres, au moins tu peux les exprimer par écrit. _Le natté déposa le carnet bleu sur les genoux d'Heero._

_Heero posa son arme sur le côté et prit le carnet_. Quel est ton but, Duo ?

_L'autoproclamé Shinigami leva ses deux mains_. Rien. Je veux juste être ton ami.

_Le japonais posa doucement le journal sur ses genoux. Il parut hésitant pendant un moment, puis répondit :_ Nous sommes déjà amis.

Hey, tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant, _sourit Duo._

Je viens de le faire, _grogna Heero_. Maintenant, laisse moi. Je dois encore hacker l'ordinateur principal de cet établissement. _Ses doigts étaient une fois de plus sur le point de danser sur son clavier quand une autre main vint couvrir les siennes_. _Heero leva le regard, légèrement irrité._ Quoi encore ?

_Le pilote du Deathscythe sourit_. Et si je veux être plus qu'un ami, Heero ? (2)

Que veux tu dire ? _s'étonna Heero_.

_Duo sourit et se pencha, donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du pilote du Wing_. C'est ce que je veux, Heero.

_Heero écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda le natté un moment avant de répondre, maussade_. Je ne peux le permettre.

Pourquoi pas ? _demanda Duo, d'une voix rauque, ses mains caressant les paumes sous les siennes._

Nous n'avons que quinze ans...

Tu sais que nous sommes plus matures que des enfants de quinze ans, Heero, _le coupa Duo_.

Nous sommes au milieu de la guerre...

Avec cette nouvelle relation, nous pourrons prendre soin l'un de l'autre et nous réconforter l'un l'autre, _le coupa à nouveau Duo_. Nous comprendrons également mieux. _Ses mains étaient remontés jusqu'au cou d'Heero et étaient prêtes à caresser ses joues quand Heero s'empara de la main baladeuse._

Nous sommes deux garçons, Duo.

Et après ? _Duo haussa les épaules_. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

..... Pourquoi moi ?

_Duo se pencha et soupira à son oreille_ : Parce que... (3)

_Heero trembla en sentant le souffle de Duo près du lobe de son oreille. Les mains de Duo échappèrent son étreinte et il lui prit le poignet, maintenant ses mains immobiles._ Duo, nous ne pouvons...hmph... _Heero ne put achever, la bouche de Duo le faisant taire d'un baiser dévorant. Un étroit et chaud bout de chaire envahit ses lèvres entrouvertes, provoquant chez Heero des frissons de plaisirs tels qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. La main libre de Duo s'égara dans des caresses sur son corps, caressant et pétrissant la chair intimement_.

_Quand Duo brisa leur étreinte, le pilote du Wing avait les yeux troublés de désir. Le natté sourit, confiant._ Je ne veux entendre aucune de tes raisons Heero. Dis-moi, juste oui ou non.

Tu ne peux me donner des ordres. _Heero haletait, foudroyant du regard l'Américain en face de lui._

Je te propose de choisir, Heero. Ce n'est pas un ordre. _Duo recouvrit la joue d'Heero de sa main et caressa la douce chair de son pouce_. Si tu dis non, j'arrêterai tout de suite et je n'en parlerai plus, mais si tu dis oui... _Duo s'arrêta alors que ses doigts se posaient sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Il regarda droit dans les yeux prussiens du Japonais et murmura doucement_ : Nous partagerons nos rêves et nos cauchemars.

_Heero dévisagea longuement les yeux violets du Shinigami avant d'hocher la tête_. Très bien. Je vais essayer cette nouvelle relation avec toi.

_Duo sourit à cette réponse._ Tu ne seras pas déçu, Heero. _Il scella leur relation en s'appropriant les lèvres d'Heero._

_Quelque part, Heero parvint à mettre son laptop en sécurité sur la table de nuit, avant qu'il ne soit poussé sur le dos, le corps de Duo recouvrant le sien. Leurs vêtements furent rapidement abandonné, les laissant se presser peau contre peau. Les doigts de Duo se mouvèrent et caressèrent chaque centimètre de la douce peau d'Heero. Les sens du pilote du Wing furent bientôt submergés par le plaisir. Il sentit vaguement l'intrusion de doigts étrangers, l'étirant et le préparant. Alors, quelque chose de plus gros les remplaça, causant une sensation de brûlure pendant quelques secondes avant de devenir plaisir._

_Duo embrassa et mordilla son cou, dansant sur les cimes du plaisir. Heero fut à peine conscient de son cri de délivrance et du grognement de Duo alors qu'il relâchait sa passion dans le Japonais. Puis, Heero n'eut plus conscience de rien._

* * *

**_2/05/AC 195_**

**_Bonjour Odin,_**

**_Duo t'a donné à moi. Ce baka m'a dit que je pouvais écrire ce que je pensais ou ressentais alors je pense que je vais utiliser mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu portes le nom de mon premier mentor. Il m'avait dit une fois de suivre mes émotions et je l'ai fait. Aujourd'hui, Duo m'a offert mon premier baiser, ma première expérience avec le sexe et ma première relation. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un qui voudrait de moi pour compagnon, mais il semble que Duo le veuille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en moi. Je suis un soldat. Je n'ai que rarement des sentiments. Pourquoi veut-il de moi, Odin ? Je ne sais même pas si je survivrai à cette guerre. Je ne peux rien lui promettre. Mais, puisqu'il m'a choisi, je peux au moins faire de mon mieux pour qu'il me garde à ses côtés, ne ?_**

Hmmm... Heero reviens te coucher.

Dans une minute.

_Le Japonais écrivit encore une phrase dans son carnet bleu et le mit dans le tiroir. Il le ferma et se recoucha dans le lit. Une paire de bras vint rapidement l'enlacer._

_Le Japonais s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres_.

**_Ne Odin, Je pense que je ne suis plus seul désormais....._**

* * *

_AC 195_

_Dans un spatioport des colonies_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se tenait devant l'un des bâtiments du spatioport, regardant la navette prendre le départ._

Alors tu as donné à Réléna un ours en peluche, ne Heero ?

_Le garçon appelé Heero, et accessoirement pilote du Wing Zero, se tourna et vit un autre jeune homme près de lui, souriant._

Duo. _Heero fronça les sourcils_. Que fais-tu ici ?

_Duo, pilote du Deathscythe Hell s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de la taille du Japonais_. Retrouver mon amant, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse enlever par la Reine du monde.

_Heero haussa un sourcil_. Tu me veux toujours pour amant.

Pourquoi pas ? _Duo plia ses bras, amenant le Japonais contre son torse_. Même si la guerre est terminée, j'adorerais t'avoir à mes côtés. _Il embrassa alors le Japonais, longuement et profondément._

Qu'allons nous faire maintenant que la guerre est finie ? _demanda Heero, une fois qu'ils se furent séparés._

_Duo y réfléchit un instant_. Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions nous installer sur terre et trouver une maison où vivre. Duo s'empara de la main d'Heero et entraîna le Japonais.

* * *

**_21/01/AC 196_**

**_Odin, nous nous revoyons à nouveau. Je suis heureux de t'avoir laissé sur terre après que Duo t'ais donné à moi. Maintenant je peux te récupérer et t'écrire parce que je ne crains pas de te perdre, mon premier cadeau. La guerre est terminée, Odin. Cette guerre que tu as commencée est achevée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Duo et moi avons tous les deux survécus à cette guerre._**

**_J'ai finalement réalisé que je voulais vivre._**

**_Je voudrais vivre avec Duo si possible....._**

**_Et cela va se faire ! Il y a une semaine, il est venu me chercher pour que je vive avec lui, Odin. Cela m'a surpris. Je pensais qu'il me quitterait une fois la guerre terminée, surtout depuis qu'il a aidé cette fille appelée Hilde, d'Oz, sans même prendre soin de sa propre sécurité. Je pensais qu'il ne me voulait que comme réconfort pendant la guerre, mais il semble que j'ai eu tort. Il veut que je vive avec lui._**

**_Moi... le soldat, la machine de guerre..._**

**_Tu sais, nous avons acheté une maison sur terre. Il y a un petit jardin derrière et un grand chêne. La maison est petite, mais c'est notre maison. La maison de Duo et moi. Notre maison. Cela rend bien._**

**_J'ai une maison, Odin... J'ai une famille..._**

_Le Japonais, qui était adossé à la tête de lit, referma le livre bleu et le plaça dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il regarda son amant endormi et se pencha pour baiser le natt_. Arigato, Duo.

* * *

_AC 196_

_Février._

Tadaima. _Duo pénétra dans la maison_. Heero, où es-tu ?

Je suis là. _Heero apparut sur le pas de la porte donnant sur le jardin_. Okaeri.

_Duo sourit et enlaça le Japonais_. J'ai eu le job, Heero !!

L'entreprise de retraitement ? (4) _s'enquit Heero_.

Ouais ! Grâce à ton idée, j'ai réussit à persuader Howard de se joindre à moi. Nous ouvrirons le magasin le mois prochain. _Duo étourdit le Japonais de baisers_.

Omedeto. _Heero acquiesça et s'éloigna de l'étreinte du natt_. Attends un instant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

_Duo vit le Japonais entrer dans la cuisine puis en ressortir quelque secondes plus tard avec quelque chose dans la main_. Qu'est ce que c'est ? _s'enquit Duo en pointant la petite boite dans la main du Japonais._

C'est pour toi. _Heero offrit la boite à son amant natt_. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Duo (5).

_La Saint Valentin. Duo avait totalement oublié. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Japonais ferais quelque chose d'aussi féminin (6), mais parfois Heero était imprévisible. Comme le jardinage... Qui aurait pu penser que le Perfect Soldier choisirait de devenir jardinier... Duo regarda la boite surpris. Elle était en verre et à l'intérieur reposait un petit Deathscythe en chocolat au lait. Un Deathscythe en chocolat ! Duo regarda avec étonnement son amant qui haussa un sourcil._ N'aimes-tu pas le chocolat ?

_Duo cligna des yeux puis sourit_. J'adore. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose comme cela (7).

Eh bien, je l'ai fait, _répondit Heero en haussant les épaules_. C'est une première, tu sais.

Je ne doute pas de tes capacités en matière de cuisine, _sourit Duo. Il était vraiment heureux qu'Heero soit également doué en cuisine, pas qu'il ait déjà goûté de la cuisine faite maison hormis celle d'Heero, mais la cuisine d'Heero était cent fois meilleurs que la sienne et il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il ouvrit la petite boite et mangea lentement le chocolat. Il était doux contre sa langue et fondait rapidement, couvrant sa langue._ C'est délicieux. Merci beaucoup, Heero. _L'Américain serra le Japonais dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, partageant le chocolat avec lui_.

* * *

_**14/02/AC 196**_

_**Odin, cette journée a été emplie de bonnes nouvelles. Duo a eut le boulot qu'il voulait. Je suis vraiment content pour lui. J'ai découvert que j'aimais jardiner. Moi, le destructeur, la machine à tuer, j'ai réussi à faire vivre quelques fleurs et à les faire s'épanouir. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**_

_**J'espère que les plants de lavandes que j'ai planté ce matin fleuriront en mars afin que je puisse offrir ces fleurs à Duo pour l'ouverture de sa compagnie.**_

_**Tu sais quoi, Odin ? Duo a accepté mon chocolat et l'a mangé immédiatement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire... mais cela valait le sourire qu'il m'a fait. J'aime le savoir heureux. Mon cœur se réchauffe et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien agit. Je veux sourire quand je le vois me sourire. Pas le sourire narquois, ni le sourire cruel, je veux sourire aussi chaleureusement que lui... mais comment ?**_

_**Ne Odin... Je veux sourire avec Duo...**_

* * *

_AC 196_

_Mars : ouverture de la compagnie_

As-tu vu Heero, Quatre ?

_L'Arabe secoua la tête_. Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé, Duo. N'était-il pas sensé venir avec toi ?

Si, mais il m'a demandé de partir devant parce qu'il devait encore s'occuper du jardin, _grogna Duo_. Il préfère jardiner plutôt que m'accompagner à la fête d'ouverture de mon entreprise.

Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison, _sourit Quatre_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il choisirait de devenir jardinier (8).

Il est vraiment doué, _sourit à son tour Duo_. Le petit jardin est empli de fleurs qui s'épanouissent chaque matin. C'est magnifique.

Je n'ai aucun doute. Il essaye toujours de faire les choses parfaitement après tout. _Le blond se mit à rire alors que Duo se rappelait la première fois où il était allé dans le jardin le matin. Les fleurs étaient épanouies et la rosée sur leurs pétales réfléchissait le soleil du matin, les faisant briller. Et, au milieu des fleurs, il y avait Heero, dans son spandex noir et son débardeur vert, coupant quelques roses. C'était vraiment un superbe tableau._

Parliez-vous de moi ? _interrompit une voix nasale_.

_Duo et Quatre sursautèrent et tournèrent leurs têtes à l'unisson, découvrant un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés près d'eux, les mains derrière le dos_.

Salut, Heero, _le salua Quatre_.

Quatre. _Heero hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance puis regarda Duo_. Désolé, je suis en retard. Voilà. _Le Japonais lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs pourpres_. Félicitations pour l'ouverture.

_Duo cligna des yeux puis sourit de contentement. Alors c'était la raison pour laquelle il était en retard. Il prit le bouquet et sentit la douce fragrance._ Elles sentent bons. Merci, Heero.

_Quatre vit Heero hocher la tête_. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, Heero. Toujours aussi peu bavard.

Parce que Trowa n'est pas pareil ? _s'enquit Heero_ (9).

_Quatre toussa à la mention de son petit ami pendant que Duo riait franchement_. Je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il doit se cacher quelque part en ce moment, Quatre.

Oui, il n'aime pas vraiment les parties. Je pense que je ferai mieux de le chercher. _Quatre s'excusa et partit à la recherche du garçon à la mèche._

_Duo observa la retraite de Quatre puis se tourna vers le Japonais. Ses yeux brillaient_. J'ai également quelque chose pour toi, Heero. _Le natté prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le tendit au Japonais._ Happy White Day (10).

_Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait la boité en verre où reposait un Gundam Wing. Un Gundam Wing en chocolat blanc._

Tu pensais que je ne pensais plus à ce jour, hein ? _sourit Duo_. Cela m'a pris une semaine pour le faire.

_Le Japonais prit avec précaution la boite et la regarda pendant un long moment avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard violet de Duo_. Arigato, _Duo. Pour la première fois, les coins de la bouche se relevèrent, formant un magnifique sourire_ (11).

_Duo cligna à nouveau des yeux et lui sourit joyeusement. C'était la première qu'il voyait le Japonais lui sourire et il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Japonais serait si beau souriant. Il se promit par la suite de tout faire pour que Heero sourie plus souvent, puis il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa._ Je suis heureux de te voir sourire, Heero. Reste là pendant que je vais chercher un appareil photo (12). Je veux une photo de ton sourire. _Alors, Duo relâcha Heero et partit._

_Quatre qui avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé, s'approcha du Japonais qui regardait toujours la boite_. Tu sembles heureux, Heero.

... Je le suis, Quatre.

* * *

_**14/03/AC 196**_

_**Duo m'a donné un chocolat blanc aujourd'hui, Odin. Il est toujours posé sur mon bureau pendant que je t'écris. Je ne peux me résoudre à le manger. C'est le deuxième cadeau que l'on m'a fait et c'est aussi la preuve que Duo se soucie de moi. Cette pensée réchauffe mon cœur. Je lui ai sourit, Odin. J'espère que nous pourrons toujours rester ainsi ensemble.**_

_**Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.**_

_**Juste Duo...**_

_Le Japonais ferma son journal et regarda le personnage en chocolat blanc... Un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres._

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Ceci est une fic totalement différente présentée par Akuma. Pas de crossdressing, d'esclave ou autre... En fait, c'est vraiment un style différent et tout comme l'a fait l'auteur de cette œuvre je ne donnerai pas de précision sur les suites de l'histoire et vous laisserai la découvrir comme je l'ai fait moi-même dans en version anglaise. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira car cette fic est à mon avis, la meilleure fic d'Akuma. Mais cela sera à vous de me le dire !!!!!**_

_**Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la fic... Bientôt la suite...**_

**_Notes persos :_**

**_1 Et il est où le Omae o korosu ???? Hee-chan t'es malade ? 2 Euh... Dudulle ? J'croyais que tu voulais juste être son ami ??? Pourquoi tu tournes autour de mon Hee-chan... euh... je veux dire ton Hee-chan... Alors pose ta faux et vient faire un câlinou à Tante Melahel... (--") 3 Bonjour le romantisme, hein Dudulle !!! 4 Alors là c galère pour trouver la traduc' D'après la fic et la suite, il semblerait que l'entreprise de Duo permette le retraitement du gundamium utilisé pendant la guerre et son exploitation mais voilà, c'est difficile à transcrire... En anglais, ça donne « The salvage company » Désolée pour la traduc' mais je le sentais bien comme ça. J'suis pas une pro mouah alors soyez zentil siouplait -- 5 L'est-y pas mimi mon Hee-chan comme ça... Mouah aussi veut une chocolat ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! 6 C koi c conneries ????? Et les roses rouges et la boite de bonbons en cœur alors ??? 7 C clair que Perfect Soldier il est parti en vacance là... Quoique j'aimerai bien voir la tête de J s'il apprenait que son soldat prépare du chocolat pour la St Valentin... 8 Ben franchement, moi non plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9 Hee-chan : Un Quatre : Zero la tête à toto.... 10 Alors, White Day pour ceux qui connaisse pas c'est le retour des cadeaux de la St Valentin le 14 mars où jour de la Ste Mathilde. On appelle ça la fête du blanc. En effet, au Japon, la tradition veut que le jour de la Saint Valentin, on offre des chocolats à tous ceux auxquels on tient (amant, ami ou famille). Un mois après, le 14 mars, c'est le retour et ceux qui ont reçu un présent à la St valentin doive rendre la pareille en offrant quelque chose de blanc (Si quelqu'un a vu Sakura... Bah c la même chose !!!!). Je ne crois pas que cela existe ici en Occident mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. 11 Et la lumière fut.................................. d'ac c stupide mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. 12 Ben m'étonne... Vu la rareté du phénomène, vaut mieux... C un peu comme les éclipses de lune, une touts les cents ans !.._**

**_PS : Là je me permets des commentaires stupides mais cela ne sera pas toujours le cas... Cela dépendra de l'humeur et de la tonalité du chapitre traduit. Bon allez, à plus et review please !!!!!_**


	2. Entre deux mondes

**_TE AMO_**

**_Suite aux reviews enthousiastes, et pour lesquelles je remercie une fois de plus, voici la suite promise de Te amo_**. **Attention, le registre monte un peu et on va entrer de plus en plus dans le DRAMA alors pas de surprise.**

**_PS :_** Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : mais t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). **Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter _(pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...)_** **mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !**

**Je décline toute responsabilité...**

**_A présent, lever de rideau sur le deuxième chapitre, ENJOY..._**

**_Couples _**: 2x1

**_Rating _**: PG 13 (ou R voir NC 17)

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_AC 196_**

**_Vers la fin Mars_**

Heero, on sort. _Duo fit irruption dans le jardin et localisa rapidement son amant Japonais sur sa droite, lisant sous le chêne_.

Où veux-tu aller ? _Heero observa le natté par-dessus son livre, un sourcil lev_.

Shopping, _sourit Duo._

Shopping (1)?

Oui. Nous vivons ici depuis deux mois. Il est temps d'ajouter quelques meubles à notre maison et de faire quelques provisions par la même occasion.

_Un demi heure plus tard, les deux garçons se promenaient l'allée marchande. Duo mettait joyeusement toutes les sortes de barres chocolatées qu'il rencontrait dans le caddy que Heero poussait. Et tandis que Duo continuait à s'approvisionner, Heero récupérait les barres dans le caddy et les remettaient en rayon. Leur manège provoquait les rires des gens autour d'eux tant ils étaient amusants. Duo réalisa finalement ce qu'Heero faisait et commença à protester.  
_Heero, laisses mes chocolats.

Tu vas grossir à force de manger toutes ces sucreries,_ rétorqua Heero_.

Mais j'adore le chocolat, _bouda Duo_.

Tu as la moitié du caddy empli de chocolats. C'est plus qu'assez comme réserve pour le mois.

_Duo fit la moue. Heero le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que Duo éclate de rire_. Tu rjoues la maman. Très bien, mais laisse moi en choisir encore un et nous irons ailleurs.

Ok.

_Duo sourit et chercha dans le rayon. Il prit la plus grande bouteille de sirop au chocolat Hershey's et lança un regard provoquant au Japonais_. Je suis sûre que tu sais pourquoi je veux ça, ne ?

_Heero détourna son regard, gardant le silence, mais Duo put voir une couleur rosée sur ses joues et cela le fit sourire encore plus le temps qu'ils changent de rayon._

_Une fois rentrée, il utiliserait immédiatement ce sirop. Un Heero enrobé de chocolat était un snack appétissant._

Avez-vous besoin d'une paire de chaussure, Monsieur ? _La question sortit Duo de ses pensées libertines. Il se rendit alors qu'ils étaient dans le rayon chaussures et que la vendeuse lui parlait. Heero avait déjà dépassé le rayon et Duo était sur le point de le rejoindre quand il vit les chaussures jaunes que portait Heero. Elles étaient abîmées et devaient être remplacées._

_Souriant, Duo laissa son regard errer sur les rayonnages et désigna une paire de chaussures en cuir marron_. Je veux celles-ci.

_Heero remarqua Duo en arrêt dans le rayon chaussure et le rejoignit._ Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

J'achète des chaussures, _lui sourit Duo._

_La vendeuse prit la paire de chaussure et les montra à Duo_. Celles-ci sont en taille 39. Voulez-vous les essayer d'abord, Monsieur (2)?

_Heero fronça les sourcils_. Elles sont trop petites pour toi, Duo. Tu fais du 41.

Comment le sais-tu ? _s'étonna Duo_.

_Heero pencha légèrement la tête_. J'ai mémorisé tes données une fois.

Tout à fait toi, _bougonna Duo_. Peu importe, elles ne sont pas pour moi. C'est pour toi. Va les essayer.

_Heero écarquilla les yeux et regarda la paire de chaussures_. Pour moi ?

Oui, pour toi. Il était temps de changer de tes vieilles choses jaunes. Un cadeau.

_Duo poussa le Japonais surpris à s'asseoir et regarda le Japonais les passer avec hésitation. Elles allaient parfaitement à Heero et Duo se pâma de son choix_. Elles te vont bien, Heero. _Il se tourna vers la vendeuse_. Je les prends. Puisqu'il porte les nouvelles, pourriez-vous emballer les anciennes à la place ?

Bien sûr, Monsieur. _La vendeuse sourit et emporta les chaussures jaunes_.

_Duo se tourna vers Heero et vit qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures_. Les aimes-tu Heero ?

_Heero releva le regard et lui sourit. Je les aime beaucoup_. Arigato Duo.

Do itashimashite, _lui sourit Duo._

_Une heure plus tard, les garçons sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Ils venaient juste de finir de décharger dans le coffre de la voiture quand ils entendirent les cloches sonnées. Regardant autour de lui, Duo aperçut une petite église près du parking. Il sourit et entraîna Heero jusque l'église._

Duo, où on va ? _s'enquit Heero_.

Il semble qu'il y a un mariage. Allons regarder, _lui répondit Duo dans un sourire_.

_Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir les mariés sortirent de l'église. Duo regarda la marié lancer son bouquet et les autres femmes crier leurs joies. Soudain, le vent souffla et le bouquet échappa au cercle des femmes et tomba droit dans les mains de Duo._

_Duo écarquilla les yeux en voyant les fleurs dans ses mains puis regarda les femmes qui boudaient autour de lui, souriant grandement_. Je serai le prochain à me marier, Mesdames. _Il prit le poignet d'Heero et l'entraîna loin du groupe de Berserk._

_Derrière lui, Heero courait, un sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres, la joie irradiant ses yeux prusses_.

* * *

_**21/03/AC 196**_

**_Un nouveau jour que je n'oublierai jamais. Je suis si content, Odin. Nous avons été faire du shopping, Duo m'a acheté une nouvelle paire de chaussures, et nous avons un mariage. Je n'aurait jamais pensé que Duo aurait le bouquet de la mariée. Il était si heureux et nous courûmes hors d'atteinte des femmes jusqu'à en perdre haleine._**

**_Dis, Odin, les gens croient que celui qui reçoit un bouquet de mariée sera le prochain à se marier... mais quand Duo m'a entraîné loin de l'église, j'ai comme eu l'impression que nous fuyons comme de jeunes mariés. Etranges, non ?_**

**_Cela fait deux mois que nous vivons ensemble. Deux moi. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer ce temps avec Duo près de moi. Je sais que Duo aime sa liberté et je ne lui demanderai jamais plus que s'il peut déjà me donner._**

**_Une cérémonie de mariage, l'échange des vœux, le bouquet de fleur, les anneaux..._**

**_Je n'en ai pas besoin..._**

**_J'ai une maison où reposer ; j'ai Duo qui se soucie de moi._**

**_Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre._**

_Le Japonais rangea son carnet dans la table de nuit et prit le bouquet que son amant avait laissé sur le bureau. Fermant les yeux, il sentit le délicieux parfum, souriant légèrement._

* * *

**_AC 196_**

**_Avril, dans une petite maison perdue dans un jardin de lavandes..._**

Heero, j'ai des bonnes nouvelles ! _Duo entra dans le salon joyeusement. Il fronça les sourcils en n'apercevant pas le Japonais et se rendit dans le jardin_. Hee... _Duo stoppa net, voyant le Japonais assis contre le chêne, les yeux clos. Le natté sourit et s'approcha silencieusement du garçon endormit. Alors qu'il s'approchait, son regard erra sur le corps élancé de son amant. Heero semblait si beau, si heureux, ainsi endormi._

_Duo s'agenouilla devant le Japonais et se pencha, baisant ses lèvres_. Sleeping beauty... _Heero ronronna mais ne se réveilla pas. Duo pouffa et prit tendrement le Japonais dans ses bras. Il le souleva doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller et l'emporta dans leur chambre._

_Après l'avoir déposé dans les draps, il laissa ses mains errer sur le fin corps de son amant endormi. Heero ronronna et s'agita lorsque les doigts caressèrent ses points sensibles, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Cette rare occasion stupéfia Duo car Heero se réveillait au moindre effleurement. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il décida d'utiliser cette occasion à son avantage. Ses doigts travaillèrent délicatement, défaisant le jean d'Heero et le lui retirant, en même tant que son boxer. Le débardeur d'Heero rejoignit rapidement le jean sur le sol, laissant Heero nu aux yeux dévorants de Duo._

Tu es si sensuel, Heero. _Duo pouffa alors qu'il ôtait ses propres habits. Après avoir enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, il les inséra un par un dans le garçon toujours inconscient_. Tu ne veux toujours pas te réveiller, hein ? _Duo sourit alors que ses doigts s'amusaient en Heero. Le Japonais gémit et ronronna mais ne se réveilla pas. Il paraissait faire un beau rêve à en croire le léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres._

Puisque tu ne veux pas te réveiller... _Duo s'assit entre les jambes écartées d'Heero_. Ne me blâme pas pour avoir été incapable d'attendre. _Souriant, Duo se pencha, pénétrant le garçon endormi._

_Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que Duo se glissait en lui jusqu'à la garde_. Na... nani ?

Tu te réveilles enfin ? _Duo rit et commença à aller et venir en lui_.

Duo ! Mais comment diable... ah ! _Heero cambra ses hanches lorsque Duo toucha son point sensible. Duo sourit et se fit un devoir de rendre Heero fou. Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard, après avoir empli de sa semence son amant et Heero crier sa délivrance, qu'ils purent enfin parler._

Aimes-tu ma façon de te réveiller ? _lui sourit Duo, caressant les cheveux d'Heero. Ils étaient toujours allongés sur le lit, Heero reposant sur Duo._

Tu es sensé travailler à cette heure,_ rétorqua Heero_.

Je suis rentré plus tôt. _Duo caressa les cheveux ébouriffés_. Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, la belle au bois dormant dans mon jardin.

Je me reposais après avoir jardiner. _Heero posa son menton sur la poitrine de Duo et regarda son amant souriant_. Pourquoi es-tu rentré plus tôt?

J'avais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. _Duo regarda son amant_. J'ai réussi à obtenir une semaine de congé début mai. Que penses-tu d'une croisière pour notre anniversaire ?

Tu te souviens de notre anniversaire ? _s'étonna Heero_.

Tu pensais que j'avais oublié, hein ? _sourit Duo._ Je me souviens également que c'est ton anniversaire. Ce sera ton premier anniversaire et notre première année ensemble. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cela. _Il ramena Heero à son niveau et l'embrassa tendrement._ _Puis, il le laissa aller et sourit_. Alors, que penses-tu d'une croisière avec moi pour ton anniversaire et notre première année ensemble ?

_Le Japonais lui sourit en retour_. Excellente idée.

* * *

**_2/05/AC 196_**

_**Cela fait exactement un an aujourd'hui que Duo t'a donné à moi, Odin. Un autre jour que je n'oublierai jamais. La croisière avec Duo était amusante. Nous nagions le matin et dansions la nuit. Duo s'est endormi dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Je pense qu'il était ivre.**_

_**Un an... cela fait un an que Duo est entré dans ma vie et repeint mon monde noir et blanc de couleurs. Un an que Duo m'a donné une date d'anniversaire. C'est l'année la plus merveilleuse de mon existence. Parfois, des cauchemars viennent encore me hante ; mais une caresse de Duo les fait disparaître. Je ne suis pas seul. Duo est avec moi.**_

_**Avec Duo, je n'ai pas peur de vivre.**_

_Le Japonais regarda pensivement son agenda puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser à son amant endormi._ Joyeux anniversaire, Duo. _Il referma son carnet puis se blottit contre son amant, soupirant de contentement_. Et joyeux anniversaire à moi-même...

* * *

_**AC 196**_

_**Début juin**_

_Deux garçons reposaient dans un lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Une couverture recouvrait le bas nu de leurs corps._

Heero, haraetta (3), _marmonna Duo, le visage caché dans sa nuque alors que ses mains caressaient son ventre._

Tu fais des progrès en japonais, mais uniquement dans le domaine de l'alimentation, _grogna Heero, ne se libérant pas de la prison formée par les bras et les jambes de Duo_. Si tu me relâches, je préparerai le petit déjeuner pour ton appétit insatiable.

Mais c'est si bon de rester ainsi, _ronronna Duo_. Dieu merci pour les dimanche, je n'ai pas besoin de me lever pour aller bosser. _C'était son jour préféré. Enlacé Heero après avoir couché avec lui (4) était définitivement son occupation favorite. Il se sentait si bien, si détendu...._

**_Beep... beep... beep_**

_Duo jura alors que le vidéotéléphone sonnait plus bruyamment dans le salon, signalant un appel_. Zut !

Toi ou moi ?_ Heero tourna la tête et observa son amant bouder par-dessus son épaule_.

Moi. _Duo l'embrassa tendrement avant de les séparer_. Tu peux préparer le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps. _Il passa un pantalon et partit répondre pendant que le japonais passait une robe de chambre et se rendait dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner._

_Heero les servait quand Duo entra dans la cuisine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu me sembles bien content._ Qui a appelé ?

Hilde, _sourit Duo en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Il ne remarqua pas la soudaine raideur du Japonais quand il avait prononcé le nom de la jeune femme. Duo poursuivit _: Elle est sur terre en ce moment et est également la chef de la compagnie de retraitement de L2.

Oh. _Le Japonais continua à emplir leurs assiettes_. Veut-elle travailler avec toi ?

Yeah, _sourit Duo. Il entoura distraitement la taille du Japonais de ses bras et l'attira pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cachant son visage contre la nuque d'Heero, il s'expliqua._ Elle veut d'abord en parler avec moi en privé. Je l'ai donc invité à dîner.

_Heero se tendit._ Tu n'es pas sensé travailler aujourd'hui.

Je sais, mais Hilde est également une amie. J'invite une amie à dîner._ La main de Duo caressa le ventre d'Heero alors qu'il mordillait son lobe d'oreille._ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est de bonne compagnie. Je suis sûr que nous passerons un bon moment ensemble.

_Heero resta silencieux quelques instants et Duo le laissa, sachant très bien que le Japonais se sentait encore mal à l'aise avec les autres, exceptés les pilotes de Gundam. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Heero ne se détende et se laisse aller contre lui_. Je préparerai le dîner.

_Duo sourit et embrassa sa joue_. Merci, Heero.

* * *

_**3/06/AC 196**_

**_Hilde... cette femme revient, Odin._**

**_Peut être n'est-ce que moi, mais je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir au dîner... Ses yeux me lançaient des couteaux, comme si j'étais quelque chose de répugnant. Duo ne semble pas l'avoir vu ; il était trop heureux de la revoir. Ils ont parlé de leur travail ; une conversation à laquelle je n'aurai pu participer. Ils sont également lancés des vannes mais je n'ai pas réussi à en comprendre le sens._**

**_Je me sentais indésirable..._**

**_Ne Odin... J'ai peur._**

**_J'ai peur de perdre Duo._**

_Serrant inconsciemment sa main qui tremblait, le Japonais regarda le lit vide. Son amant était toujours dehors, parlant et riant avec la jeune fille. Quelques minutes après avoir refermé le tiroir sur son carnet, une tête natté apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte._

Heero, je reconduis Hilde chez elle. Ne m'attends pas.

Aa...

_Comme la porte se refermait, le Japonais se coucha dans le lit glacé. Il savait qu'il resterait éveillé jusqu'au retour de son amant._

* * *

_**AC 196**_

_**Fin Juin.**_

_Le Japonais regarda le repas intouché sur la table puis l'horloge sur le mur._

_20h00._

_Son amant n'était toujours pas rentré. Se levant, il alla dans sa chambre et sortit le petit carnet bleu. Il s'assit sur une chaise et commença à écrire._

**_25/06/AC 196_**

**_Duo n'est pas encore rentré, Odin. Il avait l'habitude de rentrer au plus tard à 18h, mais maintenant il aime travailler tard. Il parle souvent de Hilde faisant ci, ou cela, Hilde est excellent en cela, Hilde est stupéfiante..._**

**_Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je ne veux pas !_**

**_Je sais que je ne peux être comparé à elle. Je ne peux sourire aussi ouvertement qu'elle, je ne peux rire, je ne peux pas me mouvoir aussi gracieusement, et je ne suis pas beau._**

**_Je ne pourrais rien dire si Duo la préfère à moi. Pourquoi garderait-il une personne telle que moi à ses côtés s'il peut avoir une jeune femme super mignonne ? Il n'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, n'a jamais dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il a seulement dit qu'il adorerait m'avoir à ses côtés._**

**_Je sais que je ne peux rien lui offrir, mais je ne veux pas le perdre non plus._**

**_J'ai besoin de toi Duo..._**

**_Ne Odin. Dis moi... que devrais-je faire pour qu'il veuille me garder à ses côtés ? Dois-je essayer de rire ou de plaisanter comme Hilde ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire... Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens inutile. Que dois-je faire, Odin ? Que puis-je faire pour qu'il reste avec moi ?_**

**_Je ne veux pas te perdre Duo..._**

_Le son d'un moteur approchant réveilla le Japonais. Il referma le carnet dans son tiroir et alla dans le salon, ouvrant la porte à son amant._

Tadaima. _Duo sourit et baisa le front d'Heero._

Okaeri. _Le Japonais se poussa et le laissa entrer_.

Je vais d'abord prendre une douche. Hilde dit que je ne sens plus très bon, _sourit Duo, allant dans la salle de bain sans se rendre compte de la soudaine tension du Japonais à ce nom. Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard que le Japonais bougea à nouveau et se rendit dans la cuisine réchauffer leur repas._

_Sous la douche, Duo soupira alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps. Il se lava tout en repassant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hilde. La jeune fille l'avait toujours amusé avec ses potins sans fins. Il s'était amusé, débattant sur les droits des hommes et femmes. Hilde avait insisté sur le fait que l'homme avait les mêmes droits et devoirs que la femme. Duo sourit à ce souvenir, se souvenant qu'il avait du acquiescer à ses propos. Il n'avait jamais gagné un débat contre Hilde, de toute manière._

_Duo était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il sortit de la salle de bain, couvert uniquement de son boxer. Entrant dans la cuisine, il vit qu'Heero était assis sur sa chaise, l'attendant pour qu'il se joigne à lui. Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir fait attendre Heero, Duo l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise face au Japonais. Il remua un peu en voyant la quantité de nourriture que lui avait servit le Japonais. Il n'avait pas faim, ayant mangé avec Hilde avant de rentrer, mais il n'allait pas ennuyer Heero. Après tout, Heero avait cuisiné et l'avait attendu._

Itadakimasu ! _dit Duo comme d'habitude avant de commencer à manger_.

Itadakimasu ! _murmura Heero avant de manger son dîner_.

_Une minute passa dans le silence et Duo tentait de se forcer à manger quand Heero dit_ : Duo...

Whummmmh ! _Duo avala_. Quoi ?

Pas besoin de manger si tu n'as pas faim.

Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai pas faim ? _s'étonna Duo_.

... Tu as l'air d'être forcé à manger... _Heero sirota sa soupe_.

_Duo sourit et posa sa cuillère et sa fourchette._ Tu as raison, je pense que je suis plein pour ce soir.

_Heero hocha la tête et continua de manger. Duo s'agita sur sa chaise. Il voulait dormir mais ne se sentait pas le cœur à laisser Heero manger seul dans la cuisine._

Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

_Cette soudaine question surprit Duo. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Heero de lancer la conversation. Il fixa son amant qui continuait à manger tranquillement._ Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

_Heero haussa les épaules._ Parce que.

_Duo pouffa._ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserai que tu tenterais de faire la conversation. J'ai eu une bonne journée, t'inquiètes pas. Rien ne s'est vraiment passé au boulot, sauf quelques crétins qui ont tenté d'acheter de l'alliage de gundamium. C'est contre la loi et ils le savent, mais ils ont quand même essayé de me gruger. Pas besoin de le dire, mais j'ai passé un bon moment à botter leurs derrières.... _Duo poursuivit, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, pendant que son amant continuait de manger, acquiesçant parfois à ce que disais Duo._

_Ils étaient revenus à leurs vieilles et confortables habitudes_.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

**_Notes persos :_**

1**_ Shopping avec Duo, c comme rencontre Freddy... Ca craint un max !!!_**

**_2 Alors, si vous trouvez un magasin avec une vendeuse aussi pot de colle sans qu'elle est un intérêt tout autre... ben ça veut dire que vous mentez paske c pas possiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible !!!... Allez avouez tout ou je vous fous Shinigami au cul moi, non mais !!!_**

**_3 Cela signifie j'ai faim... Pourtant c un mot connu des apprentis mangavores... c ce que dit tout le temps Goku jusqu'à ce que Sanzo l'assomme à coups de baffeur !!_**

**_4 Je sais que pour beaucoup vous n'allez pas aimé cette traduction... Pourtant c littéralement ce que voulais dire Akuma et la suite de l'histoire vous explicitera cela. En attendant, pardonnez si ça fait pas joli mais c vraiment ainsi que cela doit être retranscrit. Gomen !_**

**Bon, comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai vraiment mit un stop à mes bêtises (voire petites choses curieuses juste au-dessus) mais comme vous devez l'avoir compris avec la fin du chapitre, le registre change doucement vers quelque chose de sérieux et plus triste. Alors, veut pas tout casser avec de l'humour mauvais marché. A partir de ce chapitre, il n'y aura plus de commentaires propres sauf explications ou notes de traduction.**

**Allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu et le meilleur moyen pour moi de le savoir, c'est les reviews (petit bouton en bas à gauche !!!!!)... Bye !!!!**


	3. Le début de la fin

**_TE AMO_**

**_Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !_**

**Je décline toute responsabilité...**

* * *

**Avant tout réponse aux reviews sur Te Amo :**

_Kyonkyon chan_: Tu es toute excusée... J'comprends paske c'te fic est vraiment superbe. Donc t'es pardonnée!!!!! Mais... tu verras la suite c encore mieux alors surtout continue à lire!!!

_Kari30150:_ Merci pour le compliment, c gentil... Par contre, soit compréhensive pour la traduction, je fais pas du littéral paske c chiant mais plutôt avec ce que moi j'ai ressenti sans pour autant trop déformer l'esprit de l'auteur... Mais bon, l'essentiel c que pas mal d'entre nous puisse lire ces fics géniales... Et t'inquiète, moi aussi suis à la fac.. et je comprends que ça puisse soûler de traduire... (Duo: vous n'êtes qu'une bande fainéasse... M: Arrête où juste pour toi j'écris une fic avec un 13x2x6 avec un 13 sado et J portant une jupette de pompom girl!!!! Duo: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! Mes yeux y pourrissent!!! M: Enfin la paix...) J'espère que la suite te plaira...

_Mimi Yui_: Oui c vrai c une fic assez connu par les anglophones, mouah c un pote qui m'a fait découvrir le site d'Akuma et cette fic. Comme il savait que j'avais un bon niveau d'anglais m'a conseillée de les traduire (Quatre: Et la modestie ? M: En vacances!!!)... et je regrette pas. J'te rassure (et indirectement les autres lecteurs) la suite est bien prévue au programme (j'aime pas commencer quelque chose et pas finir) sauf que parfois ce sera un peu plus long paske j'vais traduire d'autres fics en attendant (c'te fic est vraiment longue 24 chapitres en tout plus une séquelle connu sous le nom de Ever After qui compte déjà 11 chapitres alors...). Voilà, merci pour ton soutien et t'inquiète pas, j'vais pas lâcher les non-anglolovers (Duo: Merci de me faire comprendre M: Ouais paske dans les fics t'as toujours le beau rôle!!! Duo: Vip M: Baka!).

**_PS : Pour ceux qui craignent que je ne fasse que des fics d'Akuma, y'a aucun risque (même si j'ai pris une option sur bon nombre de ses fics ). Donc pas d'inquiètudes, n'est-ce pas Meanne77.... En fait, en même tant que ce chapitre, j'lance une nouvelle trad' d'une fic de Mekura dispo en anglais sur Seulement, j'vous demande de pardonner la lenteur pour la proposition de nouvelles fics (Duo : T'es trop lente, Fainéasse ! M : Tu veux peut-être que j'm'occupe de toi perso ???? Duo : Euh... Non ça va... Merci). La raison c qu'il faut que j'la traduise (Logique '') mais aussi et surtout il me faut les autorisations des auteurs de la fic... Ce qui peut prendre du temps ! Au fait, si vous avez des fics anglophones à proposer pour une trad, n'hésitez pas et passez le message en review... Je verrais si c possible..._**

**_Voilà, c fini pour aujourd'hui... Je dis pas que je répondrais toujours mais j'essaierais de temps en temps. _Now, ENJOY YOURSELF...**

**_Pairings_** : 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS...

**_Disclaimer_**: les persos ne sont pas à moi... l'histoire non plus... j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF...

**_Rating _**: PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. _**Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_4/07/AC 196_**

**_Mi-juillet_**

Bonjour Duo.

Salut, Howard, _le salua Duo avant d'entrer dans son petit bureau où sont personnel étaient occupé à tapoter et négocier avec des clients. Il se dirigea directement vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il commençait à prendre conscience du flou dans ses sentiments. Il se sentait vraiment attiré par Hilde. La jeune fille l'amusait et il ressentait de la fierté et en même temps une désir de protection quand il se promenait avec elle. Après tout, c'était le rôle d'un homme d'aider et de protéger la femme. Et Hilde était une femme à protéger. Un feu s'éveillait en lui à chaque qu'elle le regardait avec adoration. Avec Hilde, il se sentait un homme véritable. Sans parler des douces courbes de son corps, ses seins délicats, et la manière dont elle marchait, éveillant son désir et sa curiosité. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une femme._

_Duo soupira et leva la tête, regardant le plafond. Heero était très différent d'Hilde. Heero n'avait pas besoin de sa protection. Il était plus fort que lui et si indépendant. Duo aimait avoir Heero près de lui lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Il réagissait comme lui et ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. Avec Heero, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire... pas besoin du tout... Duo soupira à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La seule chose dont il soit sûr c'est qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, déchiré entre Hilde et Heero. Il devrait au final choisir l'un des deux._

Tu as l'air d'avoir des soucis.

_Duo sursauta à cette voix. Tournant sa tête vers la droite, Duo vit un garçon avec des cheveux ébouriffés debout à ses côtés_. Heero !! _Il se leva d'un bond de se chaise_. Que fais-tu ici ?

Tu as oublié tes contrats. _Heero lui tendit son attaché case_.

Ah, oui. Merci. _Duo lui sourit alors qu'en lui, il se maudissait pour avoir oublier des papiers si importants. Il le prit des mains d'Heero et le posa sur son bureau. Soudain, il se rendit compte que l'on entendait plus le tip tip du clavier depuis qu'il avait vu Heero. Levant la tête, il vit que son personnel les regardait. Certains, les femmes surtout, regardaient Heero avec admiration alors que d'autres les regardaient avec curiosité._

_Se sentant gêné, Duo secoua la main signe de renvoi_. Ce n'est pas un spectacle. Remettez vous au travail. _A son ordre, les tapotements reprirent. Duo s'assit et s'adossa à sa chaise. Il posa ses yeux sur Heero et le vit regarder tout autour de lui. Il remerciait Heero de lui avoir apporté ses papiers, mais il ne voulait pas que son personnel ne devienne curieux et commence à parler d'eux. La meilleure façon d'éviter cela était de renvoyer Heero chez eux immédiatement_. J'ai encore du boulot. As-tu autre chose à me dire, Heero ?

_Le Japonais tressauta à peine et le regarda. Duo vit alors quelque chose traverser son regard prussien mais il disparut avant même qu'il ne puisse l'identifier._ Je rentre. _Heero parla d'un ton monocorde et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était entré. Duo se contenta de le regarder partir, se sentant soudain fautif. Il était stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce imaginer pouvoir tromper Heero. Le Japonais le comprenait mieux qu'il ne le croyait._

* * *

**_13/07/AC 196_**

_**Il semblerait que quelque chose ait perturbé Duo. Il n'est plus très souriant maintenant et aime partir dans son univers. Il a même oublié de prendre ses papiers aujourd'hui.**_

_**Ne, Odin, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que Duo ne voulait pas de moi dans son bureau... Duo a honte de moi...**_

_**Est-ce pour cela qu'il est ainsi ? Serai-je devenu un poids pour lui, Odin ?**_

_**Je pensais être parvenu à le rendre heureux, mais il semblerait que non. Pense-t-il que je suis ennuyeux ? Pense-t-il me quitter ? Je dois essayer de tout faire pour qu'il reste à mes côtés... mais comment ?**_

_**Personne ne m'a jamais appris cela. Pas toi, ni J...**_

_**Je ne sais pas quoi faire...**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il soit heureux avec moi...**_

_**Que dois-je faire ?.... Je ne veux pas le perdre, Odin...**_

Tadaima !

_Le Japonais sursauta à la voix. Il rangea rapidement son livre dans le tiroir et le ferma avant de quitter la chambre pour accueillir son amant_. Okaeri. Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

_Duo regarda l'horloge et grimaça. 19h00 et Heero disait qu'il était en avance. Il semblerait qu'il est négligé son amant. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement et doucement, demandant pardon_.

_Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent avant de se refermer ; son corps se détendit et il se fondit dans l'étreinte de Duo. Cette claire capitulation amplifia le désir de Duo et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Heero. Quelques baisers, des étreintes et bientôt ils furent nus sur le lit. Duo attira Heero pour le pénétrer ; Heero se cambra, jetant sa tête en arrière. Ce geste sensuel fit Duo se durcir encore plus et après quelques allées et venues, il emplit Heero de sa passion. Heero cria sa propre délivrance et ils retombèrent sur le lit, perdus dans les limbes, attendant que leur respiration se calme._

_Duo embrassa le front d'Heero, caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés_. Je suis désolé pour ce matin, Heero.

Aa...

_Duo sourit et étreignit le Japonais plus fortement. C'était une bonne chose qu'Heero ne lui en veuille pas. Il aurait du savoir qu'Heero ne serait pas du genre à bouder. Tant qu'il parlait à Heero avec calme et raison, Heero le comprendrait et l'accepterait sans en faire toute une histoire._

* * *

**_AC 196_**

_**Fin Juillet.**_

Beep... beep... beep

_Le Japonais appuya sur le bouton pour accueillir l'appel sur le vidéophone_. Heero Yui.

Bonjour, Yui. _Le visage d'une jeune fille apparut sur l'écran_.

Hilde. _Son visage resta inexpressif mais ses sourcils se foncèrent légèrement_. Duo n'est pas encore rentré.

Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'appelle. _La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et son expression devient sérieuse_. Nous devons parler.

Que veux-tu ? _Le Japonais s'assit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine_. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Si. Nous devons parler, _rétorqua Hilde_. C'est au sujet de ton manque de tenue.

_Le Japonais se contenta de lever un sourcil._

Arrête de séduire Duo, _le menaça Hilde_. Ce n'est pas bien. Vous êtes deux garçons !

Je ne le séduis pas, _répondit Heero, sans changer de ton_. Et quelque soit notre relation, cela ne te concerne en rien.

Si, cela me concerne car j'ai l'intention de l'épouser.

_Le Japonais serra ses bras étroitement autour de lui à cette réponse mais ne répondit pas_.

Vraiment Yui. Si tu veux quelqu'un pour te baiser, tu peux chercher quelqu'un d'autre qui satisfera tes besoins, _poursuivit-elle_. Ne fait pas de Duo un objet sexuel.

Tu n'as aucun droit... _Heero grinça des dents._

Oh, si j'en ai le droit ! _le coupa Hilde._ J'ai trahit mes amis pour l'aider pendant la guerre. J'ai risqué ma vie pour lui ! Juste pour lui ! Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu n'as rien fait pour lui. La jeune femme le regarda avec mépris. Je peux lui offrir une famille. Je peux lui offrir une vie normale avec des enfants. Je peux le rendre heureux. Et toi ? Que peux tu faire pour lui ? _Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre du Japonais et Hilde se redressa, visiblement satisfaite_. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne mérites pas Duo. Quitte le Heero. Il m'appartient.

_Hilde se déconnecta alors, laissant le Japonais regardait l'écran noir sans le voir. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en minute, mais le Japonais resta assis, continuant à fixer l'écran comme perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, quand son amant annonça triomphalement son arrivé qu'il réagit, allant rapidement à sa rencontre pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue._

Okaeri.

Heero, tu es là. _Duo sourit alors qu'il quittait ses vêtements de travail_. Je pensais que tu t'étais à nouveau endormi dans le jardin. Laisse-moi prendre une douche d'abord, d'ac ? _A l'acquiescement d'Heero, Duo se rendit sous la douche. Il paraissait calme mais à l'intérieur, il était vraiment nerveux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux, il aurait vu que son amant était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais une fois de plus, Duo avait quelque chose de plus important en tête._

_Cet après-midi, Hilde l'avait embrassé et à sa surprise, il lui avait rendu son baiser. Les lèvres d'Hilde étaient si douces et la manière dont son corps se pressait contre le sien l'avait rendu fou de désir. Duo haletait quand ils rompirent le baiser et Hilde lui avait proposé un rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. Elle était partit sans rien ajouter de plus, sans lui donner une chance de refuser. Pas qu'il l'ait envisagé d'ailleurs. Duo voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de sortir avec une femme. Et si l'on ajoutait à cela qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec Heero, ayant directement couché ensemble, Duo avait vraiment envie de sortir avec Hilde le lendemain soir._

_Maintenant, le véritable problème, c'était d'annoncer la nouvelle à Heero. Il aurait l'impression de le tromper s'il ne lui disait pas. Pas qu'Heero sans soucis, se moqua-t-il. Cependant, Duo aimait encore assez le Japonais pour ne pas vouloir lui mentir. Alors, il avait décidé d'être honnête avec Heero sur ses sentiments._

_Après s'être douché, Duo entra dans la chambre où Heero l'attendait. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, Heero. Duo s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amant._ Hilde m'a proposé de sortir cet après-midi. Elle m'a invité à un dîner en amoureux demain soir_. Duo put voir Heero se tendre légèrement sur la chaise où il était assis, face à lui._

Pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

Heero, nous sommes amants, alors je veux être honnête avec toi. _Duo se laissa aller contre la tête de lit_. Je me sens attiré par Hilde, tout comme j'étais attiré par toi les premiers temps. Elle est gentille, douce, et si pleine d'énergie. J'aime sortir et parler avec elle. Cependant, tu es mon amant, non elle. Je ne veux pas te tromper. Mais je... _Duo se mordit la lèvre, hésitant._

Mais tu veux sortir avec elle,_ acheva Heero, d'un ton uniforme. Aucun des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir n'apparaissaient sur son visage._

_Duo acquiesça, tête basse_.

_Pendant un long moment, Heero se contenta de regarder son amant avant de demander d'une voix douce_. ....L'aimes-tu Duo ?

_Duo le regarda avec surprise_. Je... je ne sais pas... Je l'aime autant que toi...

... Avais-tu le projet de rester ici avec moi pour toujours ?

_Le natté écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Duo secoua la tête lentement. Diable, il n'avait pas imaginé survivre à la guerre, alors imaginer son futur._ Je... je n'ai jamais pensé à cela, Heero.

_Quelque chose traversa le regard du Japonais à cette réponse, mais cela disparut rapidement_. Je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux pour l'instant.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Tu ne peux rester avec moi et sortir avec Hilde. Elle n'acceptera jamais cela. Tu dois choisir Duo. Tu dois choisir ce que tu veux faire de ton futur. Veux tu l'aimer, l'épouser et avoir des enfants... ou veux tu vivre avec moi ; comme nous l'avons fait pendant ces sept derniers mois...

_Duo en fut stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Se marier, avoir une femme et des enfants... Cette soudaine découverte le submergea_. Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour penser à cela...

Combien ?

_Duo réfléchit longuement. Ce n'était pas facile. Cela changerait définitivement sa vie. Il devait y penser soigneusement_. ... A peu près un mois ?

_Un nouvel éclair dans le regard prussien avant qu'Heero ne détourne le regard, hochant la tête._ Un mois, donc. Tu as toute liberté pour sortir avec Hilde pendant ce temps, afin que tu puisses comprendre tes sentiments et faire ton choix. _Il se leva et sortit, laissant Duo seul avec ses pensées dans la chambre._

_Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se fut refermée et que les pas éloignés que Duo réalisa à quel point Heero avait pris cela calmement. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était vraiment déçu par sa réaction. Quelque part en lui, Duo pensait qu'Heero serait jaloux et furieux en entendant parler d'Hilde, mais Heero ne ressentait rien hormis cette légère tension_. Heero..._murmura Duo_, toujours Perfect Soldier, ne...

* * *

**_1/08/AC 196_**

**_Un mois..._**

**_Serait-ce le temps qu'il me reste aux côtés de Duo ?_**

**_Plus qu'un mois, Odin._**

**_Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'espérer que Duo choisisse de rester avec moi quand il peut se marier avec Hilde et avoir des enfants. Je sais que Duo choisira Hilde à la fin du mois. Je peux voir à quel point il est heureux quand il est avec Hilde. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je gagne contre elle. Comme Hilde me l'a dit, je ne le mérite pas. Je ne peux rien lui offrir, rien à part moi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment grand-chose. Je ne peux lui donner de satisfaction en tant qu'homme. Je ne peux lui donner d'enfants..._**

**_Je suis inutile..._**

**_Duo dîne en ce moment avec Hilde. Il commence à faire le point sur ses sentiments pour elle et pour moi. J'espère juste qu'il ne sortira pas trop souvent avec Hilde pendant ce mois. C'est la dernière fois que je pourrais dormir avec lui, l'embrasser, voir son sourire et le toucher._**

**_Du temps... Je voudrais avoir plus de temps._**

**_Je voudrais rester avec Duo un peu plus longtemps......_**

_Au son d'un véhicule approchant, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés rangea son carnet dans le tiroir et sortit de la chambre._

Tadaima. _Duo entra dans la maison_.

Okaeri, _murmura le Japonais, le suivant dans la chambre_. Cela s'est bien passé ?

Le dîner était absolument génial et nous avons passé un bon moment au club. _Duo ronronna et s'allongea sur le lit_. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir. Il faut que je refasse ma réserve d'énergie car j'ai promis à Hilde de l'emmener à Wonderland demain. _Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement._

_Le Japonais remonta les couvertures sur son amant et s'assit lentement à ses côtés, le regardant tendrement. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et ne le perdrait pas à dormir s'il pouvait rester à regarder le visage de son amant toute la nuit._

_Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire..._

_Juste regarder...._

* * *

_**AC 196**_

_**Terre. Début septembre.**_

Heero. _Duo s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda son amant se lever de là où il s'occupait des fleurs. Le Japonais ôta la terre qu'il avait sur le front et regarda Duo, interrogatif. Duo s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui_. J'ai enfin choisi ce que je voulais. _Duo avala difficilement et regarda droit dans les orbes bleus prussiens_. Je vais épouser Hilde.

_Duo attendit. Il attendit une réaction de son amant. Colère, jalousie, tristesse, n'importe quoi démontrant qu'Heero pouvait ressentir, mais à sa grande déception, le Japonais ne fit que se tendre légèrement et acquiesça_. Quand veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

_Duo fut surpris du calme d'Heero. On est normalement furieux ou triste quand son amoureux part, mais pas Heero. Heero ne ressentait rien. Sa voix était uniforme et si Duo ne connaissait pas Heero aussi bien, il aurait pu penser qu'il était un peu résigné aussi. Duo secoua la tête, voulant repousser au loin son désappointement. Sept mois passés avec lui n'avaient pas changé Heero._ Hilde ne s'installera pas ici avant notre mariage. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour déménager tes affaires.

_Heero haussa un sourcil_. Elle ne veut pas dormir avec toi ?

Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Elle est toujours vierge et elle dit que seul son époux aura sa virginité. Elle est si pure. _Duo sourit tendrement et rata les poings soudainement serrés du Japonais._

Veux-tu l'épouser parce qu'elle est toujours vierge ? _s'enquit Heero._

Bien sûr que non, _s'indigna Duo avant de sourire à nouveau_. Mais c'est plaisant de savoir que ta femme s'est préservée pour toi.

_Une ombre passa dans le regard du Japonais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse (1)._ Quand l'épouses-tu ?

Le 30 septembre. _Le natté parut soudain perturb_. Heero, nous sommes toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime beaucoup et ne voudrais pas te perdre _(2)._

_Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils mais finit par acquiescer_. Aa... Amis.

_Duo sourit et le serra dans ses bras_. Merci Heero. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. _Il le relâcha enfin_. As-tu besoin d'aide pour déménager ?

_Heero secoua la tête_. Je vais me débrouiller. Je partirai quelques jours avant ton mariage.

OK. Je vais prendre une douche. _Duo sourit et entra dans la maison_.

_Le Japonais resta là où il était, regardant son ex-amant disparaître. Il leva alors lentement ses poings serrés et les ouvrit, révélant les blessures ensanglantées faites par ses ongles qui mordirent sa chair._

_Ces blessures étaient la seule preuve que ces nouvelles l'avaient affecté._

_Mais... Duo ne les verrait pas... Il ne laisserait pas Duo les voir._

* * *

**_4/09/AC 196_**

**_Je ne veux pas quitter Duo, Odin. Je ne le veux pas._**

**_Il est le seul que j'ai. Pourquoi... Pourquoi dois-je le quitter ?_**

**_Je voudrais lui crier après, le supplier de ne pas me quitter. Mais il parait si heureux._**

**_Il semble vraiment heureux._**

**_Et je ne suis pas celui qui le rend heureux._**

**_Duo... Duo... Duo..._**

**_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas celui qui peut te rendre heureux, Duo..._**

**__**

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**_Notes persos :_**

**_1 Je rappelle ici pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas la réaction d'Heero que dans le premier chapitre, Duo sait qu'Heero n'a jamais eu de relation d'aucun genre. Le fait que Duo vante ouvertement l'innocence d'Hilde alors que le Japonais était dans le même cas sans pour autant qu'il ne s'en préoccupe outre mesure est la raison de cette réaction._**

**_2 Je sais que j'avais promis de ne plus faire de blablas persos mais là, j'peux pas ! DUO T'ES UN SALOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah ça fait du bien. Le développement des sentiments est propre à Akuma mais là je trouve que Duo va loin... Demander à ce qu'il reste amis après ce qu'ils ont vécus, il va vraiment trop loin !!! Je comprends que certains d'entre vous doivent s'étonner de la réaction d'Heero mais rappelons qu'il est le Perfect Soldier et qu'il ne souhaite que le bonheur de Duo même au détriment du sien... Ce qui explique aussi partiellement le comportement de Duo. Cependant, à mon avis, il exagère. Bien entendu , la fic est ainsi écrite car cela a un rapport avec l'évolution qu'elle aura par la suite (C'est l'un des chapitres les plus important pour comprendre la suite et même la séquelle !!!)._**

**_Mais, j'aimerai quand même avoir votre opinion... Alors, REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Un nouvel espoir

**_TE AMO_**

**_Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !_**

**Je décline toute responsabilité...**

(J'adore le copier-coller !!!!)

**_Pairings _**: 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS...

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi... l'histoire non plus... j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF...

**_Rating_** : PG 13 (voir R) _**Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_AC 196_**

**_Colonie L3. Début septembre._**

Salut Quatre.

_Quatre répondit au visage souriant sur son écran_ : Salut, Duo. Comment vas-tu ?

Tu vois que je vais bien. Trowa est là ? _s'enquit Duo_.

Je suis là. _Trowa était debout derrière Quatre, qui était assis sur une chaise, et se pencha pour que son visage puisse être vu de Duo sur l'écran._

Salut Trowa. Maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, je voudrai vous demander une faveur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? En son cœur, Quatre pouvait sentir la joie irradiant du natté et son sourire s'agrandit. Tu sembles si heureux.

_Duo sourit_. Je le suis. Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin, Quatre.

Quoi ? _Quatre et Trowa écarquillèrent les yeux_. Tu vas te marier ?

Yup ! La cérémonie se tiendra le 30 septembre. Je vous enverrai les détails plus tard. Pourrez-vous venir ?

Bien sûr ! _Quatre sourit et secoua la tête_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te marierais si vite.

_Duo pouffa_. Eh bien, Hilde veut se marier le plus rapidement possible. Je vous vois à la cérémonie, les gars.

_Quatre regarda l'écran noir avec surprise. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour surmonter le choc de la déclaration de Duo_. Trowa ?

Oui ?

Ce n'est pas Heero ?

Duo a dit Hilde, Quatre.

Je pensais....

Moi aussi. _Trowa regarda son amant s'avachir sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quatre se souvenait encore le magnifique sourire d'Heero la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était la première que le Japonais admettait être heureux... mais là... Quatre se redressa brusquement et fit le numéro de Duo. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Duo avait probablement dit le mauvais nom. Quatre attendit et sur l'écran apparut enfin le visage d'Heero._

_Le blond ne put pas même prononcer un mot. La douleur submergea son corps dès qu'il rencontra les yeux bleus prussiens. Quatre haleta et serra sa poitrine étroitement._

Quatre ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Trowa regarda son amant avec inquiétude alors que sur l'écran, Heero sembla comprendre ce qui se passait._

Gomen, Quatre. Ne dis rien à Duo. Il est heureux avec Hilde. _Ce furent les seules paroles d'Heero avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir._

_Quatre se laissa aller et respira avec difficulté. La douleur avait disparut dès que Heero s'était déconnecté. Pourtant, des larmes continuaient à dévaler sur ses joues._

Quatre, pourquoi pleures-tu ? As-tu mal ? _s'alarma Trowa_.

Ce n'est pas moi... _haleta Quatre_.

Hein ?

Ce ne sont pas mes larmes. _Quatre essuya ses pleurs_. C'est Heero. Heero est blessé et il pleure dans son cœur....

* * *

**_8/09/AC 196_**

**_Plus que 21 jours..._**

**_Je ne veux pas quitter Duo...._**

**_Je ne veux pas..._**

* * *

**__**

**_17/09/AC 196_**

**_Plus que 12 jours..._**

**_Duo semble tellement lointain, Odin..._**

**_Dans mes rêves, je tends la main, essayant de l'attraper, mais il est toujours un pas plus de mon étreinte... Je l'appelle... Je lui crie après... mais il ne m'écoute pas... Je le pourchasse mais alors Hilde apparaît à ses côtés et me menace du regard, me faisant signe de le laisser..._**

**_Je ne veux pas le quitter..._**

**_Je ne veux pas..._**

* * *

_**AC 196**_

_**Terre. Fin Septembre.**_

_Le Japonais entra dans le laboratoire poussiéreux où il avait caché son Gundam pendant les huit derniers mois. Il portait un débardeur bleu, un jean bleu et une veste assortie à ses chaussures de cuir marron. Un sac à l'épaule, il tenait dans ses mains un pot de fleurs violettes._

_Il s'approcha du bureau dans le coin droit et après avoir ôté la poussière, il déposa le pot et le sac sur le bureau. Alors, il se mit à ranger le laboratoire._

_Deux heures plus tard, plus aucune poussière ne demeurait dans le laboratoire et le garçon aux cheveux courts retourna près du bureau. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une boite en verre et un carnet bleu qu'il posa sur le bureau. C'étaient les seuls objets en dehors de ses vêtements qu'il avait emportés de l'endroit où il avait passé les huit derniers mois._

_Il regarda longuement la boite en verre dans laquelle reposait un personnage blanc. Il prit alors sa chaise, s'assit et commença à écrire sur le journal._

**_29/09/AC 196_**

**_Demain, Duo se marrie, Odin. Je ne pouvais plus rester chez lui plus longtemps alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir déménagé dans un laboratoire poussiéreux pour nouvelle habitation._**

**_......... Je suis à nouveau seul, Odin._**

**_Sans maison. Sans famille._**

**_Sans Duo......_**

_Le Japonais ferma brusquement le carnet et se leva. Il alluma le gros ordinateur dans le coin du laboratoire et tapa le mot de passe. Après minutes plus tard, l'écran de l'ordinateur s'ouvrit sur l'image d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux lunettés._

_Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. _J

Eh oui, Heero, _sourit le Dr J._

Vous êtes mort, _annonça tranquillement Heero_.

Oui, je suis mort, _acquiesça J._ Ce n'est qu'une intelligence artificielle que j'ai conçue. Il a ma mémoire et pareil pour celui là. _La porte en métal près de l'ordinateur s'ouvrit soudain et une personne qui ressemblait à J en sortit._

Un androïde. _Heero haussa les sourcils_.

Intelligent, _sourit J._ Alors, pourquoi viens-tu déranger mon sommeil et que fais-tu dans mon laboratoire ?

Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.

_J pencha légèrement sa tête_. Ne vis-tu pas avec le pupille de G, Duo Maxwell ?

_Heero détourna son regard_. Il est avec Hilde à présent.

Il t'a jeté ? _J fronça les sourcils_. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça. Je pensais qu'il te rendrait heureux.

Il m'a rendu heureux.

Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il jeté ?

Duo aime Hilde. Je ne peux le rendre aussi heureux qu'Hilde le fera. _Heero regardait toujours au loin._

_Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua et J saisit le menton d'Heero de son bras mécanique._ Pourquoi ne peux-tu le rendre heureux ? Maudit soit-il ! Je pensais qu'il te rendrait heureux après tout cet entraînement et ces tortures que tu as supportés pendant toute ton enfance. Tu sais, en plus de ton entraînement de soldat, je t'ai appris tout ce je savais pour t'installer avec un compagnon. Tu sais parfaitement cuisiner, ainsi la nourriture n'est pas un problème. Tu te débrouilles parfaitement dans le rangement et le nettoyage ainsi il n'a pas trop à travailler. Je t'ai également instruit du sexe, oralement parlant bien sûr ainsi il ne serait pas déçu. Il avait un vierge déjà préparé.

_Heero secoua la tête_. Mais... ce n'était pas assez, J.

Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le satisfaire.....peut-être est-ce parce que je suis un garçon. Je ne pourrais pas lui donner d'enfants comme le fera Hilde...

Eh bien, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu choisirais un homme comme compagnon, _marmonna J._ Mais est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle il t'a jeté ? Le pupille de G est stupide. _L'androïde relâcha son menton et regarda le Japonais, pensif_. Le veux-tu, Heero ?

Hein ?

Veux tu pouvoir lui donner un enfant ?

_Les yeux du Japonais s'agrandirent légèrement_. .....Etes vous sérieux ?

Oui. Mon professeur a inventé une potion permettant à un homme d'être enceinte mais il n'est pas très populaire car les conséquences sont très lourdes.

Quelles sont les conséquences ?

Tu seras toujours en peine, dans ton ventre tant que tu seras avec l'enfant. C'est parce que normalement, ton estomac n'est pas fait pour porter un enfant. Cette douleur sera dix fois plus grande que celle d'une femme enceinte après trois mois de grossesse.

Y'a-t-il d'autres risques ?

Hormis ce qui accompagnent toute grossesse ? Nope. _J secoua la tête_. Juste pour que tu te fasses une idée, sur les quarante hommes qui ont tenté l'expérience, un seul a réussi à mettre l'enfant au monde. Les autres ont demandé à avorter, la douleur étant trop dure à supporter.

Je peux supporter la douleur. _Heero regarda droit dans les yeux de J._

Je sais. _Les yeux de J s'adoucirent_. Mais pourras-tu supporter six mois de douleur constante, mon garçon ? C'est très difficile même pour un soldat tel que toi.

Je le ferai. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Donne moi cette potion J.

_J regarda longuement le Japonais_. Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

_Heero détourna à nouveau le regard_. Cela ne te concerne pas.

Mais je me sens concerné par toi. Je pensais que tu serais une fois la guerre terminée, mais te voir ainsi... Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas un autre compagnon ? Une femme telle que Réléna Peacecraft ?

Je ne veux pas d'autre compagnon. Je veux cette potion maintenant J.

Tu l'aimes. _J soupira_. Très bien, je vais te donner les ingrédients et te montrer comment la faire à l'écran. L'androïde doit se reposer à présent. Il n'est fait que pour fonctionner que lors d'événements importants. Nous nous reverrons une fois que tu seras prêt à accoucher, Heero. _Sur ce, l'androïde se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte dont il était sortit_.

J...

_J regarda par-dessus son épaule_. Oui, Heero ?

Merci.

_J secoua la tête_. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après t'avoir volé ton enfance. _Sur ce, la porte de métal se referma, enfermant l'androïde à l'intérieur._

_Le Japonais regarda la porte quelques instants puis s'approcha de l'écran où la liste d'ingrédients défilait. Il étudia l'écran pendant une demi-heure avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Un doux murmure échappa de ses lèvres._ Je vais porter l'enfant de Duo...

* * *

**_AC 196_**

**_Mi-octobre._**

Duo Maxwell à l'appareil

Duo...

Salut, Heero, comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien. Peux-tu venir à l'hôtel Phoenix, chambre 212, maintenant ?

Oui, je...

Je t'attends là-bas.

_Duo entendit le bruit d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche et regarda le sien avec surprise. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour s'emparer de sa veste et jaillir de son bureau. Arrivé à l'hôtel Phoenix, il monta rapidement à la chambre 212. Il frappa à la porte avec excitation et une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur son ex-amant._

Salut. _Duo sourit en entrant dans la chambre. La chambre sentait bon et Duo se sentait détendu. Il tourna sur lui-même et aperçut le Japonais qui était adossé à la porte à présent fermé. Heero était toujours le même, portant toujours son débardeur vert et ses blues jeans. Les vêtements ne cachaient pas vraiment le torse ferme et son corps élancé. Duo avala difficilement alors qu'il se sentait durcir à ses souvenirs. Il repoussa rapidement ses pensées, ne désirant pas tromper sa femme. Heero était son ami à présent. Je pensais que tu étais en colère après moi vu que je ne t'ai pas vu à mon_ _mariage (1)._

.... Gomen, j'avais quelque chose à faire. _Le Japonais se redressa_. Comment était ta lune de miel ?

Génial. Hilde et moi sommes partit en croisière pour deux semaines et je peux dire que c'est la meilleure croisière que j'ai faite. Nous... _Duo se tût en se souvenant qu'il avait également emmené Heero en croisière. Il n'avait pas voulu dire que sa croisière avec Hilde était mieux que celle qu'il avait faite avec Heero. Pour être franc, la croisière avec Heero avait ses propres charmes. La manière dont ils avaient dansé, joué, couché ensemble chaque jour et nuit.... Duo avala à nouveau et décida de changer de sujet_. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Heero ?

A ton avis ? _Le Japonais s'approcha de lui et Duo ne put détourner son regard du balancement de ses hanches. Dans son esprit, il se rappelait combien la peau était douce sous le jean et combien il était bon d'être en Heero. Pas une bonne pensée. Duo secoua la tête, se rappelant qu'il avait une femme à présent. Pourtant ses yeux ne lui obéirent pas et restèrent fixés sur le corps d'Heero._

_Plus le Japonais approchait, plus Duo reculait, ne voulant pas rester proche de lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait guère se contrôler._ Heero, qu'est-ce que...

_Soudain, l'arrière de ses genoux rencontra le matelas et, perdant l'équilibre, Duo tomba sur le lit. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Heero se pencher jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Alors, Duo sut ce que Heero voulait._ Heero, non...

Juste cette fois, Duo, _murmura Heero alors que Duo sentait sa main caressait son corps_. Sa respiration s'accéléra, _la caresse le faisant se durcir encore plus. Ce qui restait de sa raison lui dit de repousser Heero, mais quand il voulut le faire, Heero se laisser aller contre lui, se pelotonnant contre son corps_. S'il te plait, ceci est ma première et dernière requête...

_Heero le suppliait ! Pendant les huit mois où il avait vécu avec le Japonais, Duo n'avait jamais entendu Heero le supplier sauf lorsqu'il le maintenait à la cime du désir. Et là, entendre une telle prière et la douceur du corps d'Heero contre le sien firent trembler Duo de plaisir. Son désir s'accrut et brûla ce qu'il restait de sa raison. Il grogna et posa ses mains sur l'arrière cou d'Heero, rapprochant le Japonais pour un baiser dévorant. Alors qu'il dévorait ses lèvres appétissantes, Duo les fit rouler, maintenant Heero sous lui._

_Très vite, les vêtements furent éparpillés sur le sol et après une rapide préparation, le son d'une chair se mouvant contre une autre se fit entendre du lit, suivit par des halètements et des gémissements de ses occupants. Pressant les jambes d'Heero contre sa poitrine, Duo écarta ses fines jambes et bougea en Heero avec abandon. Il n'avait plus conscience que de la chaleur d'Heero l'entourant, le plaisir qu'il en retirait alors qu'il allait et venait de plus en plus rapidement en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assouvisse et s'évanouisse sous l'intensité de son plaisir_.

_Le Japonais haleta doucement comme le corps de son amant reposait sur lui. Il arrangea ses jambes avec précaution de sorte qu'elles entourent la taille de son amant puis regarda le plafond, savourant la dernière union qu'il aurait. Les dernières caresses, derniers baisers de son amour._

_Quand Duo se réveilla une heure après, le Japonais avait depuis longtemps disparut. Il s'assit lentement et aperçut un mot sur la table de nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, il la prit et la lut._

**_Merci pour tout, Duo._**

**_Je prie pour ton bonheur. Jusqu'à......_**

**_.... jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons...._**

**_Heero_**

_Duo froissa la note et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Devait-il rentrer à présent ? Il n'y avait personne. Hilde était rentrée sur L2, achevant les formalités pour fusionner leurs compagnies. Duo soupira et regarda le plafond. Pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si vide ?_

* * *

_**16/10/AC 196**_

_**J'espère que Duo me pardonnera pour ce que j'ai fait.**_

_**Si je ne peux avoir Duo, au moins, j'aurai une part de Duo pour moi.**_

_**Ne Odin, la potion du Dr J fonctionne. J'ai regardé ce matin et le résultat est positif. Je suis enceinte. Je porte l'enfant de Duo en moi. L'enfant de Duo et le mien. Je vais avoir un enfant... C'est un miracle que je n'oublierai jamais.**_

_**Il y a une petite vie en moi.**_

_**Je ne suis plus seul, Odin.**_

_Le Japonais arrêta d'écrire et posa sa main sur son ventre. Fermant les yeux avec satisfaction, il soupira tendrement_ : Mon bébé...

**_A SUIVRE...._**

**_1 Une fois de plus Duo champion !!!_**

**_Duo : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi ???_**

**_M : C'est ton ancien amant, tu l'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette sans te soucier de ses sentiments, tu épouses sa pire ennemie et en plus tu lui demandes pourquoi il n'est pas venu à ton mariage. Tu le fais exprès ???????????????????????_**

**_Duo, des larmes aux yeux : Mais j'voulais pas moi. J'veux mon Hee-chan à moi. Il est où ?_**

**_Heero : Là, Baka._**

**_Duo essayant de lui sauter dessus : Hee-chan !!!_**

**_Moi, j'attrape Hee-chan et le passe derrière mon dos._**

**_M : Nope ! Tant que tu ne feras pas amende honorable, j'te laisse pas l'approcher. En plus il attends un enfant alors... Toi tu ne l'approches pas et pas la peine de sortir Shinigami où j't'envoie faire un tour chez Bisounours ! Clair ?_**

**_Duo, qui boude : Vi... Mais j'ferai tout pour récupérer mon Hee-chan._**

**_M : Tout ?_**

**_Duo : Vi..._**

**_M : Alors tu assistes à une scène SM entre J et G..._**

**_Duo : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilde, j'vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Bon voilà, c'était pour trancher un peu avec le ton de la fic qui va aller de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à l'épilogue. Et oui, Hee-chan va souffrir pendant longtemps mais la première partie et la plus dure sera la grossesse. Le 5è chapitre va arriver très vite... Mais je veux quand même des reviews siouplait...._**

**_MERCI_**


	5. Double naissance?

_**

* * *

TE AMO**_

**_Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !_**

**_Je décline toute responsabilité..._**

(J'adore le copier-coller !!!!)

* * *

**_Auteur: Akuma_**

**_Traductrices: Moi.... et Miko-tenshi!_**

**_Pairings : 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS..._**

**_Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi... l'histoire non plus... j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF..._**

**_Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

_AC 196_

_Début novembre_

Duo Maxwell au bout du fil.

Salut, Duo. Comment vas?

Bien, je prépare la destruction de nos gundams. J'ai préparé une navette spatiale pour les envoyer vers le soleil. Enverras-tu les tiens également?

La guerre est vraiment terminée, non? C'est bon. Je pense qu'il est temps pour mon pote de se retirer. Je te l'enverrai demain.

Merci, Duo. J'apprécie vraiment.

Quatre, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi. Sinon, comment allez-vous toi et Trowa, hmmm? Toujours aussi chauds? Je suis sûr que vous vous courrez après comme des lapins.

_Rougeur._ Duo! Ce n'est pas poli de parler ainsi.

_Rires._

Tu as l'air si heureux, Duo.

Je le suis. Hilde a finalement terminé de s'occuper de ses papiers sur L2. Elle sera rentrée dans une demi heure. Parlant de ça, je dois aller la chercher au spatioport. A plus, Quatre.

OK. Je suis content de te savoir heureux, Duo...

* * *

Heero Yuy, au bout du fil.

Heero.

Trowa.

Quatre veut envoyer nos gundams au soleil par navette spatiale et il espère que tu enverra les tiens également.

Ryokai. Je vous l'envoie demain.

Merci.

.... Passe le bonjour à Quatre de ma part, alors.

Es-tu heureux, Heero?

Tu as l'air bien pâle.

Je vais bien, Trowa.

Le Japonais se déconnecta rapidement et courut vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut, débraillé, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et nota dans son carnet.

**_6/11/AC 196_**

**_Odin, ce n'est pas drôle. Je pense que tu dois bien rire là-haut, n'est-ce pas? Être nauséeux matin et soir est vraiment irritant. Sans parler de la perte d'appétit, être fatigué plus vite et il y a pas mal de nourriture que je dois éviter. Cet enfant va vraiment me causer pas mal de problèmes._**

**_Tout comme son père..._**

**_Je me demande si cet enfant sera un garçon ou une fille, je pense que je devrais me préparer à ses excès de colère quand elle grandira... Si cela devait être un garçon... Je sais que j'aurai un petit Shinigami fauteur de troubles..._**

**_Garçon ou fille, je vais avoir un enfant._**

**_Je donne la vie au lieu de la prendre..._**

**_Je souhaite juste que Duo fut ici avec moi._**

**_Il me manque Odin. Il me manque tellement..._**

**_Le lit me semble si froid et immense sans lui. Je n'ai personne contre qui me blottir, personne pour me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser._**

**_Duo me manque..._**

* * *

_AC 196_

_Dernier mois de l'année._

_Deux semaines._

_Deux semaines de vie commune avec sa femme suffirent à faire se demander à Duo s'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en épousant Hilde et en changeant toute sa vie._

_Il savait qu'Hilde était différente d'Heero, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. Leur première journée ensemble, il réalisa que la cuisine d'Heero était meilleure que celle d'Hilde. Le second jour, quand Hilde demanda une bonne, il réalisa qu'Heero était capable de tenir la maison seul. Mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il comprenait qu'Hilde n'était pas Heero. Personne n'était aussi parfait que le Japonais._

_Cependant, ce ne fut pas la raison qui lui fit sentir qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Ce fût un peu plus tard, une semaine après qu'il ait commencé à vivre avec Hilde, la première fois qu'il rentra en retard. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa combien Heero le traitait bien en comparaison avec sa femme._

Je suis rentré. _Duo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vit sa femme sortir de la chambre_.

Il est 21h00. Tu es en retard, _fit remarquer Hilde platement alors qu'elle aidait Duo à ôter son manteau._

_Duo sourit_ : Depuis que tu ne travailles plus, je dois également m'occuper de ta compagnie, rappelle-toi. _Il entoura la taille d'Hilde de ses mains et l'attira contre lui, désirant l'embrasser_.

Non, Duo._ Hilde le repoussa et se lbéra de son étreinte_. Tu pues. Prend une douche d'abord.

_Duo cligna des yeux. Il regarda ses bras vides. Une image d'Heero, docile, réceptif et acceptant son baiser se dessina devant lui. Heero ne refusait jamais ses baisers, peu importe sa condition. De plus, Heero ne disais jamais qu'il puait..._

Duo, pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?

_Duo cligna des yeux et vit qu'Hilde le regardait de travers. Il se reprit rapidement._ Rien. Je suis désolé de te faire attendre. Je prends une douche d'abord et nous mangeons après, kay?

J'ai déjà mangé. _Duo s'arrêta sur le chemin de la salle de bain et regarda sa femme avec surprise. Hilde leva la tête légèrement_. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais t'attendre et me laisser mourir de faim jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non. _Duo entra rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en essayant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait dû manger seul lorsque Heero vivait avec lui... Jamais... Il réalisa alors qu'Heero ne le laissait jamais manger seul. Le Japonais l'accompagnait toujours, peu importait son retard. Duo se sentit soudain honteux quand il se souvint le nombre de fois où il était rentré en retard sans dire à Heero qu'il avait déjà mangé à l'extérieur. Se maudissant pour son ignorance, Duo entra dans la douche et l'alluma._

_Il cria quand l'eau froide frappa son corps. Il sortit prestement de la douche et se tint debout, tremblant_. Hilde?! _Hurla-t-il et quelques secondes plus tard, sa femme passa sa tête dans la salle de bain._

Quoi?

_Duo montra la douche_. L'eau est froide.

Bien sûr, _rétorqua Hilde_. J'ai réchauffé l'eau pour l'heure où tu rentres habituellement. Il est tard donc pas de surprise si cela a refroidit. _Sur ce, elle referma la porte et laissa Duo regarder la porte ébahi. Une minute fut nécessaire au natté pour sortir de sa surprise. Il retourna dans la douche et grinça des dents alors qu'il se douchait avec de l'eau froide._

_Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'eau froide quand il était avec Heero, une chose de plus qu'il réalisait trop tard. Oh, après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était en retard. Il ne pouvait blâmer Hilde pour cela._

_Après la douche, Duo alla manger et son humeur s'éclaircit un peu quand Hilde l'accompagna et l'interrogea sur sa journée. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Duo finisse de manger. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, Duo se leva et partait vers leur chambre quand il vit Hilde froncer les sourcils en montrant la vaisselle_. Tu ne penses pas que je vais faire la vaisselle seule après avoir réchauffé ce que tu allais manger et t'avoir tenu compagnie pendant ce temps, n'est-ce pas?

_Duo se sentit stupide alors qu'il aidait sa femme, se souvenant combien de fois il avait oublié d'aider Heero à faire la vaisselle et le fait que le Japonais ne se plaignait jamais. Il se fit une note de penser à se montrer plus gentil avec Heero quand ils se reverraient._

_Terminant la vaisselle, Duo se dirigea joyeusement vers la chambre, avide de faire l'amour à sa femme. Il fut déçu quand Hilde se refusa à lui._

Je suis fatiguée après avoir rangé la maison et tenu le jardin, Duo. En plus, je me sens encore sensible après la séance d'hier. Tu devrais te montrer plus doux la prochaine fois, Duo. Je veux dormir à présent. _Hilde se changea et s'allongea dans le lit, s'endormant rapidement sans même attendre que Duo ne la rejoigne._

_Duo, d'un autre côté, s'assit juste sur le lit et regarda sa femme, alors que son esprit voyageait dans le passé. Heero ne s'était jamais refusé à lui. Heero ne s'était jamais plaint de la manière dont il le traitait pendant le sexe et Heero ne lui avait jamais dit combien il était encore sensible de toute manière._

_Mais une fois de plus, Hilde n'était pas Heero. Duo soupira et s'allongea, arrangeant la couverture sur lui._

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

_Duo fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées à ce son. Il s'approcha du vidéophone et appuya sur le bouton de réponse._ Duo Maxwell.

Salut, Duo. _Le visage souriant de Quatre apparut sur l'écran_. Je vais emmener la navette contenant nos gundams dans l'espace. Trowa ne peut pas venir puisqu'il doit travailler pour le cirque toute la semaine suivante. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi.

_Duo y pensa un moment. Il avait besoin d'une pause dans son travail. Howard pourrait s'occuper de la compagnie pendant ce temps, et pendant qu'il serait avec Quatre, il pourrait comprendre ses sentiments. Et peut-être Heero se joindrait-il à Quatre également_. J'en suis, Quatre. Quand partons-nous?

_Quatre rayonna_. Demain matin. Je t'attends au spatioport de L3.

Ryokai, _sourit Duo_.

* * *

**_17/12/AC 196_**

**_Deux mois de grossesse, les nausées se sont espacées mais mon ventre est toujours plat. Je me demande quand je le montrerais. Je pense qu'il me faudra très prochainement m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour me faire à ce petit Shinigami._**

**_Tu sais Odin. Il a tellement d'instructions sur ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire quand tu es enceinte. Sans parler des envies. Je pense que je suis heureux de n'avoir eu encore aucune envie et j'espère que je ne le serais jusqu'à ce que je mette au monde ce petit Shinigami, dont je suis quelque part sûr qu'il sera un garçon en très bonne santé._**

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

_Le Japonais arrêta d'écrire et s'approcha du vidéophone, appuyant sur un bouton pour répondre._ Heero Yuy.

Heero. _Le visage de Lady Une apparut à l'écran_. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles un membre de la famille Barton tenterait de s'emparer du monde avant la fin de l'année.

_Le garçon aux cheveux courts fronça les sourcils._ Je vais enquêter là-dessus.

Merci, Heero. _Une hocha la tête et se déconnecta_.

_Le Japonais posa sa main sur son ventre et soupira_ : J'espère que tu es assez fort pour une longue et dure chevauchée, petit Shinigami... J'ai besoin d'assurer ton futur.

* * *

_AC 196_

_Veille de Noël._

Arrête. Réléna Peacecraft est également ici, _hurla Dekim Barton, mais le Japonais l'ignora et tira malgré tout sur la base avec son canon double visée. Il se moquait de savoir Réléna présente ou non. Il ne se souciait que d'une chose. Le futur de son enfant._

_L'enfant de Duo._

_Il ne laisserait pas son enfant grandir en temps de guerre comme lui._

Heero! _Cria Duo inquiet alors qu'il regardait de son écran les pièces éparpillées sur le sol du Gundam Wing. Il quitta la place où il se battait avec Zechs, Noin, Trowa et Quatre et se dirigea vers la base de Marimeia._

_Une fois le Deathscythe arrivé à la base, Duo en sortit précipitamment et regarda le Wing. Ne trouvant pas le Japonais là, il courut dans la base et pila à mort quand il vit Réléna étreindre un Heero inconscient._

Heero ! _Duo s'approcha d'eux, se sentant inquiet et jaloux en même temps. Il prit Heero des bras de Réléna et le garda dans ses bras, l'emportant loin de la base._

* * *

Hilde ! _Hurla Duo alors qu'il ouvrait d'un coup sa porte d'entrée_. Appelle le médecin! _Il se précipita vers la chambre et déposa Heero sur le lit. Duo recherchait les blessures d'Heero quand Hilde entra dans la chambre._ As-tu appelé le docteur, Hilde? _Demanda Duo sans tourner la tête, le regard fixé sur le corps d'Heero._

Pas encore, je veux savoir...

Appelle-le tout de suite! _Duo menaça sa femme du regard_. Heero est blessé.

OK...

_A la réponse de Hilde, Duo ramena rapidement son attention sur Heero. Après avoir fait un rapide check-up, Duo se sentit soulagé de voir que les blessures d'Heero n'étaient pas mortelles. Il soupira et caressa tendrement la joue d'Heero_. Tu m'as vraiment inquiété, Heero...

Duo.

_Duo se retourna avec surprise et vit sa femme sur le pas de la porte avec un homme à la barbe blanche_. Dr Philip est arrivé. Laisse-le faire son travail.

_Duo hocha la tête avec soulagement et se leva, se mettant sur le côté pour que le docteur puisse prendre sa place. Il voulut regarder mais Hilde s'approcha de lui_. Tu es débraillé Duo. Je pense que tu devrais prendre une douche.

_Heureux de savoir qu'Heero allait bien et soulagé qu'Hilde ne l'est pas entendu, Duo ne protesta pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Hilde et le docteur s'occuper d'Heero._

* * *

_AC 196_

_Jour de Noël._

Salut. _Duo sourit tendrement en regardant Heero ouvrir doucement les yeux._

Duo ? _Le Japonais avait de la peine à articuler_. Où suis-je?

Chez moi. Tu veux boire?

Aa... _Soudain Heero haleta et mit une main sur sa bouche_.

Heero ? _Duo était surpris et alarm_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? As-tu mal ?

Salle de bain, _marmonna le Japonais avant de remettre sa main devant sa bouche. Son visage avait pâlit et son autre main tenait son ventre._

_Duo ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit le Japonais dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il y parvient à temps pour y déposer le Japonais, le voir s'approcher de la cuvette et vomir._ Heero, Heero, est ce que ça va ? _Duo était vraiment inquiet. Il caressa le dos d'Heero pendant que celui-ci vidait son estomac dans la cuvette. Heero mit cinq minutes à retrouver son calme._

Je...vais bien... _Heero essuya sa bouche et tourna la chasse pour nettoyer la cuvette. Il se leva lentement alors que Duo le regardait avec inquiétude._

Te sens-tu mieux maintenant? _Duo caressa le front d'Heero_. Tu as l'air bien pâle.

Je vais vraiment bien. _La voix tremblante d'Heero trahissait ses mots._

Non, tu ne l'es pas, _rétorqua Duo et il prit le Japonais dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans son lit._

_Il déposa Heero sur lit et était sur le point de recouvrir le Japonais quand Hilde entra dans la chambre, souriant de plaisir_. Duo, je suis enceinte!!

Tu es quoi !???? _Heero oublié, Duo relâcha les couvertures et s'approcha de sa femme_. Tu es sérieuse ?

_Hilde acquiesça, souriant grandement_. Le Dr Philip vient juste de m'ausculter. C'est positif, je suis enceinte de deux mois.

_Duo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Enceinte de deux mois. C'est donc pour cela qu'Hilde était souvent fatiguée en rangeant la maison et ne l'attendait pas pour dîner quand il rentrait en retard. Bien sûr, tout était clair pour lui puisque Hilde n'était pas dans son état normal. Hilde était enceinte. Hilde portait son enfant !! Un rire jaillit de sa bouche et Duo prit Hilde par la taille, la portant et la faisant tournoyer._ Je vais être papa !

Oui, tu l'es, mon chéri, _rit Hilde à son tour_.

_Duo sourit largement alors qu'il reposait sa femme et l'embrassait passionnément._

_Aucun des deux n'eut conscience du garçon japonais, allongé sur le lit, qui les regardait de ses yeux bleus emplis de douleur. Le garçon ne souriait pas, ne riait pas, ne pleurait pas. Il ne faisait que regarder avec une main pressée sur son ventre._

_Il ne pouvait que regarder..._

__

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite arrive très bientôt pour me faire pardonner de mon retard dans mes updates!!!_**

**_Duo: Dis plutôt que c'est parce que t'es une fainéante!_**

**_M: Nan, c pas vrai, c paske j'ai eu un prob' avec mon PC et Hee-chan il a pas voulu m'aider._**

**_Heero: Hn._**

**_M: En plus, fallait que ma copine Miko-tenshi elle relise tout!_**

**_Quatre (cessant d'embrasser Trowa dans un coin du bureau pour s'approcher de moi):_**

**_Miko-tenshi????_**

**_M: Ben ouais, Miko-tenshi!!!! J'vous en ai parlé, c ma bêta lectrice à moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Wufei: Oh non, après une onna casse-pied, faut qu'elle en appelle en plus d'autres!!!_**

**_M: Mais, Wuffie, t'es missant... Je vais dire à tout le monde que tu te ...bip en regardant des photos de Treize tout nu!!!!_**

**_Wufei: Quoi?????_**

**_M (courant dans la maison): Et un Wufei tout rouge... qui court dans la maison... brandissant son sabre... et pleurant d'amour pour Treizinnounet tout pas bô..._**

**_Wufei ( hurlant): ONNA!!!! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE COUPE EN RONDELLE DE SASHIMI GRILLE.... J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES ONGLES AVEC UNE PINCE!!! TE PENDRE PAR LES CHEVEUX AU PLAFOND!!! ET...._**

**_M: Miko-tenshi, o s'kouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_See ya..._**


	6. Douleurs au corps, douleurs au coeur

**_TE AMO_**

**_Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !_**

**_Je décline toute responsabilité..._**

(J'adore le copier-coller !!!!)

* * *

_Auteur: Akuma_

_Traductrices: Moi.... et Miko-tenshi!_

_Pairings : 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS..._

_Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi... l'histoire non plus... j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF..._

_Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci._

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Merci, Duo.

Quand tu veux, Heero. Prends soin de toi. Tu me sembles encore un peu pâle.

Aa...

_Le Japonais regarda la voiture démarrer et disparaître de sa vue. Puis, il se tourna et entra dans le laboratoire où il vivait depuis quelques mois._

* * *

_**27/12/AC 196**_

_**Finalement, une seconde guerre a pu être évitée, Odin. Je sais que je devrais être content pour le futur lumineux de Petit Shinigami, mais je ne suis pas heureux du tout.**_

_**Duo m'a ramené à la maison alors que j'étais inconscient après la mort de Dekim Barton (1 Ici j'ai changé parce qu'elle parle de la mort de Marimea mais on la retrouve plus loin dans la fic... donc...). J'étais heureux quand je me suis réveillé, Duo souriant à mes côtés. J'étais heureux quand il m'a emmené dans la salle de bain et qu'il est resté avec moi pendant que mes nausées m'attaquaient. J'étais heureux quand il m'a ramené au lit et m'y a déposé.**_

_**Mais, c'était tout.**_

_**Hilde est entrée et a annoncé de bonnes nouvelles à Duo.**_

_**Elle aussi est enceinte, Odin. Depuis deux mois, tout comme moi.**_

_**Duo était vraiment très heureux. Il a sourit et rit. Il a embrassé Hilde longuement et tendrement.**_

_**........... Je voudrais être embrassé aussi.**_

_**Je voudrais être étreint également.**_

_**Je voulais lui dire que j'étais aussi enceinte, que je portais son enfant également...**_

_**Mais... cela détruirait son bonheur...**_

_**Duo serait déchiré entre moi et Hilde... Entre mon enfant et son enfant... Il serait triste, déprimé et stressé.**_

_**Je ne le veux pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Duo soit heureux.**_

_**Je...**_

_**J'espérais juste pouvoir être une part de son bonheur...**_

_**Mais j'en demande trop apparemment...**_

_**Penses-tu que ¨Petit Shinigami me haïra pour ne pas avoir parlé à son père de son existence? J'espère que Petit Shinigami me pardonnera. J'essaierai d'être un père et une mère pour lui.**_

* * *

**_AC 197_**

**_Mi-janvier._**

Non non non! Je veux dix roses rouges, dix roses blanches, et cinq roses jaunes. Ni plus ni moins.

Mais, Hilde, les roses jaunes sont rares, je... _Duo tressaillit quand il vit le visage de sa femme s'assombrir sur l'écran de son vidéophone._

Je ne te demande que de m'acheter des roses. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est dur de porter ton enfant.

OK, OK. Je les achèterai après le travail, _dit rapidement Duo et il déconnecta le vidéophone. Il se laissa alors aller contre sa chaise et soupira bruyamment. Ce n'était pas facile de faire affaire avec sa femme enceinte. Il comprenait qu'Hilde puisse avoir des envies mais chaque jour passé à concrétiser les envies de sa femme le fatiguait. A présent, où trouver ces fleurs... Duo ferma ses yeux de frustration. Comment pourrait-il trouver des roses jaunes, il n'était pas un expert en fleurs, bon sang...._

_.... Heero, dormant au milieu des lavandes qu'il avait planté..._

_Duo s'assit soudainement alors que cette image apparaissait dans son esprit. Heero! C'est cela. Heero pouvait savoir où trouver des roses. Duo s'approcha du vidéophone et tapa un certain numéro. Cela sonna pendant une minute entière avant que l'écran ne révèle un visage familier._

_Le Japonais était comme d'habitude mais ses yeux Prussiens s'illuminèrent quand il vit qui l'appelait._ Duo.

_Duo sourit._ Salut, Heero. Comment vas-tu?

_Le Japonais pencha légèrement la tête._ .....Bien.

C'est bien. Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver des roses rouges, blanches, et jaunes?

Aa... tu peux les trouver chez le fleuriste Lulu, sur Aqua Street.

_Duo rayonna_. Merci, Heero. Je n'aurais pas su comment trouver ces fleurs si je ne t'avais pas.

A quoi vont servir ces fleurs? Veux-tu jardiner?

_Duo pouffa et se sentit se détendre alors qu'il regardait avec chaleur le visage du Japonais_. Non, c'est ton rayon. Je ne fais que remplir les demandes d'Hilde. Elle a envie de pas mal de choses tous les jours.

Oh. _Les orbes prussiens s'assombrirent mais Duo ne le vit pas, occupé à enfiler sa veste._

Je pense qu'être enceinte ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Je ferais bien de me dépêcher et d'acheter ces fleurs. Au plaisir de te revoir, Heero.

Aa...

_Duo déconnecta le vidéophone alors qu'il récupérait sa casquette. S'il avait regardé son écran, il aurait vu les yeux du Japonais s'assombrirent une fois de plus avant que l'écran ne devienne noir._

_Malheureusement, il ne regarda pas._

_S'il l'avait fait, peut-être l'histoire aurait-elle changé..._

* * *

**_13/01/AC 197_**

**_....Duo m'a appelé uniquement pour me demander où acheter des roses... Se serait-il souvenu de moi si Hilde n'avait pas eu envie de roses, Odin? Des roses rouges, blanches et jaunes. Ce n'est pas si difficile à trouver. J'aurais avec joie échangée son envie contre la mienne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour obtenir la mienne, pas sans éveiller les soupçons de Duo..._**

**_Dis-moi, Odin, pourquoi ai-je envie des omelettes de Duo? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux que les omelettes de Duo? Pas des omelettes ordinaires?_**

**_J'espère que Petit Shinigami pourra bien grandir malgré mes envies non satisfaites..._**

**_Omelette..._**

**_Duo..._**

**_Je ne peux avoir aucun des deux..._**

* * *

**_15/01/AC 197_**

**_La douleur a débuté ce matin et a duré une heure, Odin. Dr J n'avait pas exagéré. C'est horrible. C'est comme si mon ventre était déchiré mais je peux le supporter. Ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer pour avoir Petit Shinigami. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai acheté quelques unes des choses dont Petit Shinigami pourrait avoir besoin par la suite._**

**_Penses-tu qu'il aimera le cosy bleu pastel, Odin? J'ai également acheté quelques vêtements pour lui. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'ensemble de short et T-shirt noir. Petit Shinigami sera beau en noir, tout comme son père, ne penses-tu pas Odin?_**

**_J'espère que Petit Shinigami aura les yeux de son père. Violets._**

**_Si lumineux, si plein de bonheur._**

**_Ces yeux dont j'aimerais bien être l'objet d'attention ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore...._**

_Soudain, le Japonais cria et se laissa tomber sur le bureau, la tête sur le bureau et les mains sur le ventre. Le stylo tomba sur le sol. Il grinça des dents alors que son corps tremblait et se tendait. Le seul son que l'on entendait dans la chambre était ses halètements. Le garçon aux cheveux courts gémit, et ses yeux regardaient au loin, comme recherchant quelqu'un._

_Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider._

_Il n'y avait personne ici pour le consoler._

Duo... _Le garçon gémit et ferma les yeux, laissant la douleur faire de son ventre son jouet._

_Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les halètements s'espacèrent et que son corps arrêta progressivement de trembler jusqu'à se détendre à nouveau._

* * *

**_21/01/AC 197_**

**_Le rythme des attaques de douleur est maintenant facilement déterminable, Odin. Elle apparaît trois ou quatre fois par jour, à quatre ou cinq heures de distance. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tant de personnes ont avorté en cas d'accouchement par le biais de cette potion même si leur époux était à leurs côtés. Etre réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour souffrir pendant plus d'une heure de douleur n'est pas vraiment une chose plaisante. Sans parler des effets de la grossesse sur les émotions._**

**_Cela me donne l'impression d'être si faible, si inutile. Je me sens prêt à pleurer quand je veux manger de l'omelette de Duo ce que je sais que je n'aurais jamais. Mon cœur me fait mal à chaque fois que je pense que personne ne veut vivre avec moi._**

**_Mais, peu importe la douleur, je ne veux pas avorter. Pas quand je peux avoir Petit Shinigami dans ma vie. Il vaut toutes les douleurs que je pourrais subir. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir avoir un enfant, ne? Surtout moi, un meurtrier, un terroriste..._**

**_Je ne sais pas comment élever un enfant, mais j'ai fait des recherches sur le net pour de telles informations et j'en ai eu plein. Sur un site, ils disaient qu'il fallait chanter ou parler à Petit Shinigami car il peut m'entendre alors qu'il est dans mon ventre. Je n'ai jamais chanté. Ma voix n'est pas assez bonne pour cela, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. J'ai enregistré quelques berceuses et j'espère que Petit Shinigami ne se souciera pas trop de ma mauvaise voix... Ne ris pas là-haut pendant que je chante pour mon enfant, Odin._**

**_Je..._**

**_.... J'espérais juste que Duo puisse être ici pour élever notre enfant ensemble...._**

* * *

**_AC 197_**

**_Mi-février._**

_Duo soupira et se laissa aller contre sa chaise, une main massant son front. Hilde avait envie de chocolat cette fois-ci. Il aurait pu prendre cela pour quelque chose de facile si ce n'était qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse du chocolat et écrive leurs noms dessus._

_Duo n'aimait pas être forcé à faire quelque chose et dernièrement il avait été obligé de satisfaire toutes les envies de sa femme chaque jour. Bon sang, si cela n'avait été pour le bébé, il ne l'aurait pas fait._

_Faire du chocolat lui avait également rappelé Heero et la manière dont ils avaient passé la Saint Valentin_ (cf. chap. 1)_ en rires et bonheur. Heero était là, lui donnant du chocolat et le félicitant pour son succès dans la prochaine ouverture de sa compagnie._

_Duo baissa sa main et regarda au loin, rejouant son passé. Il était vraiment heureux à cette époque et riait tout les jours._

Duo! Où est mon chocolat?!

_Le cri d'Hilde ramena Duo dans le présent. Il soupira et se leva, portant le chocolat qu'il avait fait pour sa femme. Cinq mois de plus et il pourrait retrouver ses beaux jours se rappela Duo_.

* * *

**_14/02/AC 197_**

**_Ne Odin, cette grossesse m'a rendu vraiment très sensible._**

**_Je voudrais trouver un moyen de retourner dans le passé... Je voudrais retourner au 14 février AC 196. Je sais que j'étais heureux à cette époque. Duo a mangé mon chocolat et nous avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble, nous embrassant et nous étreignant. C'est ce jour où je me sentais vraiment bien et heureux. J'avais même prévu de faire un plus gros chocolat en forme de Deathscythe pour l'année suivante._**

**_Qui aurait pensé que cette année je devrais passé ce jour sans lui? J'étais si sûr à ce moment-là que Duo resterait avec moi._**

**_Duo me manque... Il me manque tellement..._**

_Le Japonais ferma son carnet et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Il posa une main sur son estomac. Le caressant tendrement, le Japonais commença à chantonner._

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night............ "

* * *

**_AC 197_**

**_Début Avril._**

_Duo claqua la porte de son bureau bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Howard avait pris l'habitude des humeurs de Duo à présent. Aucun doute qu'Hilde avait demandé encore quelque chose d'impossible._ Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois-ci? _Demanda le vieil homme en triant ses papiers._

Une maison, _grogna Duo_.

_Howard cessa son tri et regarda le natté._ Pardon?

Elle dit qu'elle se à l'étroit et veut une maison plus grande. Elle m'a décrit pendant plus d'une heure à quoi elle voulait exactement que la maison ressemble.

Plus grande? Je te rappelle m'avoir dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne et d'un jardinier pour tenir votre actuelle demeure.

Exact. Je le lui ai dit. _Duo soupira_. Et elle a commencé à se plaindre sur le fait qu'il est dur de porter mon enfant.

_Howard secoua la tête_. Elle exagère.

Je sais. Mais le Dr Philip a dit de ne pas la rendre triste ou dépressive. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Alors tu vas lui acheter la maison? _s'enquit Howard, perplexe_.

_Duo soupira_. Que puis-je faire d'autre? J'ai assez d'argent pour cela alors je ferai bien de satisfaire ce caprice plutôt que supporter ses plaintes et risquer la vie de mon enfant. _Le natté se leva._ Pourras-tu t'occuper de la compagnie seul aujourd'hui, Howard? J'ai besoin de chercher une maison qui corresponde à sa description.

Aucun problème pour moi. _Howard se leva et tapota le dos de Duo. Il aimait Duo comme son fils et il savait qu'il y avait longtemps que Duo n'avait pas rit librement ou sourit de ce sourire éclatant_. Allez, ne sois pas si déprimé. Il ne reste plus que trois mois, non? Alors tu auras une femme souriante et passionnée une fois de plus et un mignon bébé en plus.

Tu as raison. _Duo sourit légèrement_. Merci, Howard, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce soutien.

Tu es le bienvenu. _Howard répondit à son sourire et regarda le natté sortir du bureau._

_Beep... Beep...Beep..._

_Boulot à nouveau. Howard soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau de Duo, répondant au vidéophone. L'écran se brouilla puis montra l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux en broussaille._ Heero Yuy? _Howard haussa un sourcil. Son humeur n'était pas au mieux après cette discussion avec Duo et l'apparition de l'ex de Duo ne l'allégeait pas. Du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble, Howard n'avait pas été enthousiaste quand il avait apprit que le Japonais ne faisait que rester à la maison et jardiner pendant que Duo travaillait dur. Il semblait que le Japonais ne faisait que tirer des avantages de Duo. Pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas qu'un soldat comme Yuy puisse réellement se soucier de Duo. Pour lui, le Japonais ne demeurait avec Duo que pour les avantages et le sexe._

Que veux-tu? _Demanda durement Howard._

_Le Japonais parut choqué pendant un instant puis reprit contenance_. Duo est là?

Non, il est partit chercher une maison pour Hilde.

Une maison?

Oui, une plus grande maison. Il veut le meilleur pour sa femme, _mentit Howard_.

Oh...

_Howard remarqua comment les yeux prussiens s'assombrirent un instant et pensa que le Japonais s'inquiétait de la maison. Il se sentit satisfait sachant que le Japonais ne pourrait tirer des avantages de Duo à présent que le natté était marié. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question qui n'avait cessé de l'ennuyer_. Yuy, je sais que tu aimais rester avec Duo, alors pourquoi l'as-tu quitté?

N'était-ce pas clair? _Le Japonais regarda le vieil homme les yeux emplis de douleur_. Duo est plus heureux avec Hilde. _Et sur ce,l'écran devient noir._

_Howard fut surpris par la réponse et regarda l'écran noir choqué. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'Heero Yuy se souciait de Duo Maxwell. L'aimait, même. L'aimait tellement qu'il l'avait volontairement quitté pour le rendre heureux. Howard agrippa le bord du bureau pour empêcher son corps de tomber alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose de plus._

_Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Duo ne rit et sourit quand Heero était encore avec lui._

_Duo était-il réellement heureux avec Hilde?_

* * *

**_9/04/AC 197_**

**_Stupide. Je suis tellement stupide, Odin. Cette grossesse m'a rendu si sensible que j'ai oublié d'utiliser ma tête. J'ai appelé Duo à l'instant! Je l'ai appelé pour lui demander son omelette!!! Quel baka je suis... Je ne peux pas le laisser me voir dans ces conditions. Il se montrera suspicieux puis dégoûté..._**

**_Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai de la chance que ce soit Howard qui m'ait répondu pourtant. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler... Si je n'avais pas appelé je n'aurais pas su que Duo achetait une maison pour Hilde..._**

**_Une plus grande maison... le meilleure pour sa femme..._**

**_Ne, Odin... Cela fait mal... Hilde peut obtenir une maison alors que je ne peux avoir une petite omelette..._**

**__**

**__**

**_A SUIVRE...._**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus!!!! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!!!**

**Maintenant, je vous demande de me pardonner mais la prochaine update aura lieu je sais pas quand parce que je veux avancer un peu les autres fics et que j'ai pas le temps de tout faire (OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN) pour cause d'emploi du temps!!! --""**

**_Duo_**: **C juste que t'es une faineasse!**

**_M:_** **Vi un ch'tit peu...... Hééééééééé! Duo t'es missant T-T... Moi j'prépare la rentrée à la fac alors...**

_**Duo:**_ **Ah ouais, disoulé** __

_**M**_: **Ouais, j'te pardonne pour cette fois, la prochaine fois...**

**_Les autres (qui regardent Melahel courir après Duo):_** **Et ça se prétend à la fac!? Pitoyable....**

**PS: Cela vaut d'ailleurs aussi pour ma bêta lectrice (Miko-chan on dis bonjour siouplait!!!). Et merci pour tes corrections paske la relecture et moi... Ca fait au moins le trajet colonie L1 et Terre!!! **

**Et surtout ne nous lâchez pas en attendant!!!**

**A priori, on devrait updater jusqu'au chap 10 la prochaine fois alors courage!!!**

**Merci à toutes les reviews déjà parut, cela fait vraiment plaisir!!! Je les lit toutes (et Miko-chan aussi, Vivi elle les lit aussi...) même si je ne réponds pas toujours, (Désolée ")**

**_See ya, babies..._**

Mel' et Miko-chan


	7. Fin d'une ère

**_TE AMO_**

**_Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !_**

**_Je décline toute responsabilité..._**

(J'adore le copier-coller !!!!)

* * *

**_Auteur: Akuma_**

**_Traductrices: Moi.... et Miko-tenshi!_**

**_Pairings : 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS..._**

**_Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi... l'histoire non plus... j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF..._**

**_Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

_AC 197, Fin avril_

_Le Japonais sortit de la salle de bain, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant légèrement. Lentement et avec précaution, il se dirigea vers le bureau et s'y assit, prenant son livre bleu._

**22/04/AC 197**

**Petit Shinigami devient de plus en plus grand, Odin. J'ai des difficultés à me pencher maintenant, sans parler de l'augmentation des visites à la salle de bain. Mais enfin, c'est la preuve qu'il grandit bien.**

**Je pensais acheter une maison pour lui, Odin. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un tel laboratoire. Il mérite une bien meilleure place. Une maison ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Il y aura une cour où il pourra s'amuser avec ses amis, et peut-être même un jardin si je peux me le permettre. Penses-tu qu'il l'aimera, Odin ?**

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

_Le Japonais cessa d'écrire et se dirigea lentement vers le visiophone. Se tenant avec précaution de sorte à ce que seul son visage soit visible à l'écran, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel._

Heero Yuy.

Enfin ! Je pensais que tu étais sorti, _gronda une voix grave. L'impatience et l'irritation se faisaient clairement sentir._

Duo, qu'est-ce que...

Je ne peux plus le supporter ! _le coupa Duo_. Elle ne me laisse pas lui toucher le ventre ! Bon sang, je veux y sentir mon enfant ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle m'a forcé au célibat ces trois derniers mois ! Franchement Heero, tu penserais qu'une femme enceinte voudrait être étreinte et caressée par son époux mais non, elle a même demandé une chambre séparée !

Du...

Elle en demande trop ! Nouvelles fringues, bijoux, meubles, bouffe... Heureusement que je peux me le permettre, mais je pense que cela reste abusé même pour une femme enceinte ! Cet enfoiré de médecin n'est d'aucune aide. Il m'encourage à satisfaire toutes ses volontés ! _Duo haleta. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux dévoilaient sa frustration. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants et quand il les rouvrit, il avait repris le contrôle sur ces émotions._ Gomen Heero... _Duo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise_. Je ne devrais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi...

_Le Japonais secoua seulement la tête_. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Aa..._soupira Duo_. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si dur d'être un époux...

Ce n'est rien. Tu y gagnes un enfant à la fin.

Aa... Tu as raison. _Duo sourit légèrement_. Je vais être père.

_Hors écran, le Japonais posa sa main sur son ventre_. Oui tu vas l'être...

Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu... _Duo fronça les sourcils_. Tu m'as l'air bien pâle Heero.

Je vais bien, _répondit rapidement Heero_. Tu sembles plus grand Duo.

_Duo sourit_. Un cm pour être précis. Je pense que je vais encore grandir un peu.

C'est bien pour toi. _Heero parut pensif pendant une minute_. As-tu pensé à un nom pour ton enfant, Duo ?

Ouais, _acquiesça Duo_. Helen Maxwell.

Helen ? Tu vas avoir une fille?

C'est ce que m'a dit le Dr Philip.

Et si cela avait été un garçon ? _Le Japonais caressa inconsciemment son ventre hors écran_.

Alors Solo. Solo Maxwell. _Duo sourit_. Je dois y aller à présent. J'dois finir mon boulot. Merci pour ton attention, Heero. _Duo sourit et l'écran devint noir_.

Solo... _murmura le Japonais alors qu'il regardait l'écran à présent noir. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau et s'assit, reprenant son écriture._

**Duo a appelé, Odin.**

**Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas si émotif aujourd'hui sinon je n'aurais pas pu assurer aussi bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hilde refuse de laisser Duo caresser son ventre. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que Duo caresse mon enfant, et moi aussi... Et qu'elle demande à Duo de ne pas la toucher et de dormir dans une chambre séparée est une immense surprise. Mon corps réclame son toucher. Chaque nuit, je le veux à mes côtés, me réconfortant lorsque la douleur apparaît...**

**Enfin, je suis heureux que Duo ait appelé aujourd'hui. J'ai obtenu de lui un prénom pour notre fils sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte...**

**Solo... Mon petit Shinigami... Tu es Solo Maxwell, même si je ne te révélerais sûrement pas ce dernier nom... J'espère que tu me pardonneras quand je refuserai de te dire ton nom de famille... Je ne veux pas nuire au bonheur de Duo...**

* * *

_AC 197_

_Début mai._

_Duo fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils depuis ce matin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait pas quoi..._

Duo, arrête de bougonner. Regarde, ne suis-je pas bien dans cette robe ? _Hilde sortit de la cabine d'essayage et tourna lentement sur elle-même._

_Duo se força à sourire_. Oui ça te va bien. _Ils étaient dans ce centre commercial depuis ce matin vu qu'Hilde désirait des vêtements qui s'accommoderaient à son ventre grossissant. Il jeta un regard à la pile de vêtements qu'Hilde avait choisie._ As-tu pris tout ce que tu voulais ?

Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai pas pris la moitié de ce que je voulais, _rétorqua Hilde. Duo soupira et se résigna à son sort, accompagner son épouse dépensière._

_Pendant ce temps, loin du centre commercial, un Japonais s'assit à son bureau dans le laboratoire, une petite boîte en verre dans la main droite. Il regarda avec adoration la petite figure blanche dans la boîte tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard à l'horloge sur le mur. Après avoir regardé la figurine pendant un long, très long moment, il la posa et prit le carnet bleu._

**2/05/AC 197**

**Duo n'a pas appelé, peut-être qu'Hilde le garde occupé... Je sais qu'il n'a pas à m'appeler... mais... J'espérais qu'il le ferait... Je l'espérais vraiment.**

**Cela me fait mal, Odin. Cela fait mal d'avoir enfin un anniversaire à fêter sans que personne ne soit avec moi... Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'offre un cadeau... Je veux juste qu'il se rappelle de moi, qu'il me montre qu'il tient encore un peu à moi...**

**Je veux retrouver...**

**Retrouver ce temps où Duo était à mes côtés...**

* * *

_AC 197_

_Fin mai._

Tomates, amandes, pommes... _marmonnait Duo tout en prenant les dits aliments et les mettant dans son panier. Il avait l'habitude de faire les courses à présent, mais il se sentait forcé. Hilde en était arrivé au point de ne plus rien vouloir faire, ce qui obligeait Duo à s'occuper d'eux deux. Cela n'aurait pas été si grave si ce n'était le fait qu'Hilde refusait de le laisser toucher son ventre. Le Dr Philip lui avait également dit de ne pas forcer sa femme à faire quoique ce soit et d'accéder à tous ses désirs._

_Pour dire vrai, Duo en avait assez de toutes ces banalités. Si ce n'était son enfant et son amour pour Hilde, il aurait sûrement abandonné et ignoré Hilde. Il ne souhaitait que caresser son enfant, entendre les battements de son petit cœur, et sentir son enfant frapper contre le ventre de sa mère... Malheureusement, le docteur Philip lui avait dit que certaines mères détestaient que leurs époux les touchent pendant la grossesse et Hilde était de celles-là._

_Bon sang ! Il voulait toucher son enfant !!! Duo jeta la brique de lait dans son panier et se tourna pour se diriger vers la caisse uniquement pour entrer en collision avec quelqu'un, entraînant la chute des pommes que tenaient ses mains._ Désolé, _s'excusa rapidement Duo. Il s'agenouilla pour ramasser les pommes et se trouva nez à nez avec un gros ventre couvert de doux vêtements. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait heurté une femme enceinte._

_Le plus étrange était cette soudaine envie de caresser cette chaire rebondie. Etait-ce à cause de la senteur de lavande de la femme ou de la chaleur émanant d'elle, Duo ne savait pas. Son corps agissait de sa propre volonté et Duo vit que sa main caressait déjà tendrement le ventre rebondi avec lenteur. C'était si doux et délicat sous sa paume. Comme il aurait aimé caresser, toucher ainsi le ventre d'Hilde._

_Sans avoir conscience du petit cri de surprise de la femme enceinte, Duo posa légèrement sa tête contre la chaire arrondie, l'oreille pressée contre. Il ferma les yeux et, pendant quelques secondes, tous les bruits disparurent sauf pour ce léger battement de nouvelle vie sous cette douce peau et la respiration calme de la mère. _Mon enfant, _murmura Duo alors qu'il caressait la peau soyeuse et lentement, il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur le ventre habillé._ Mon cher enfant, _murmura-t-il avec adoration et sa main descendit, et se glissa sous la longue robe, désirant caresser directement la peau douce._

_La mère laissa échapper cri aigu et la seconde suivante, Duo se trouva étalé sur le sol au milieu des pommes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et retrouva ses esprits. Mais que diable avait-il fait ? Duo leva rapidement son regard sur la femme et la vit adossée au mur, les mains pressées sur son ventre. Avec sa tête basse et ses épaules voûtées, elle paraissait si craintive et fragile. La pensée lui vint qu'il était sur le point de molester une femme enceinte en glissant sa main sous sa jupe._

_Il se leva rapidement et fit un pas en arrière, mettant de la distance pour le bien de la mère._ Dé... désolé, m'dame. Je ne voulais pas cela. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ma femme est également enceinte et elle ne me laisse pas toucher son ventre alors je... _Duo en avait perdu ses mots. Il lui semblait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne justifierait son comportement. Il regarda la femme, tentant de voir son visage mais ses cheveux blonds le cachaient. Ne sachant finalement quoi faire, Duo baissa la tête._ Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé. Cela n'arrivera plus. Mon nom est Duo Maxwell, dirigeant de l'entreprise Maxwell. Si vous voulait me poursuivre en justice pour mes actes, vous êtes libre de le faire. Je ne nierai rien.

_La femme resta silencieuse, ne bougeant pas du mur. Duo prit sa carte de visite de son porte-document et la posa sur le sol. Puis il se leva lentement, ne voulant pas surprendre la femme_.

Je vais vous laisser à présent. Il y a ma carte de visite sur le sol, si vous voulez me poursuivre en justice. Je suis vraiment désolé. _Il s'éloigna alors de la femme sachant qu'elle se sentirait plus en sécurité une fois qu'il ne serait plus là._

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est les yeux bleus de la femme qui le regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, avant à retirer qu'elle ne se détache du mur et s'agenouille lentement pour prendre la carte. La caressant d'un doigt, la femme murmura avec adoration_ :

Duo... _(Alors vous vous y attendiez ??? Hein ? Imaginez un peu la tête de Duo s'il savait que c'est son enfant qu'il vient de caresser et que c'est son ex-amant la personne qu'il a faillit toucher sous la robe... Quoique.... J'aurai bien aimé voir la tête de Shinigami en rencontrant les instruments d'Hee-chan sous la robe !!!!!!!!!!!!!'''')_

* * *

**23/05/AC 197**

**J'ai rencontré Duo ce matin quand je suis sortit faire du shopping, Odin. Grâce au ciel, il ne m'a pas reconnu sous mon déguisement. Il a caressé mon ventre et l'a gentiment embrassé, murmurant à son enfant. Cela m'a surpris pendant un moment. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais caressé à nouveau...**

**Cela m'a manqué.... son contact me manque tellement...**

**Etait-ce un bien ou un mal si j'ai rapidement compris ce qui se passait et l'ai repoussé ? J'avais vraiment peur à cet instant qu'il ne me reconnaisse et les portes de l'enfer se seraient ouvertes... heureusement, il a décidé de partir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait touché... j'étais tellement prêt à me jeter dans ses bras et tout lui dire...**

**Moi et mes émotions incontrôlables...**

**Hilde est bête de ne pas laisser Duo toucher son ventre... Duo est une personne passionnée et il doit vraiment être désespéré de ne pouvoir toucher son enfant non née qu'il en arrive au point de toucher une inconnue enceinte... Heureusement c'était moi... je devrais remercier Hilde pour cela. Grâce à elle, Solo a été caressé par son père...**

**Cependant... J'aimerais être Hilde...**

**Duo me manque tellement...**

* * *

_AC 197_

_Début juin._

Angels watching, e'er around thee ,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close surroud thee,

All through the night...

_Le japonais assis contre la tête de lit chantonnait doucement, une main caressant son ventre gonflé._

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber slee...Oh

_La douce chanson fut remplacée par un petit cri de surprise. Le Japonais eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre et quand il se reprit, il regarda son ventre et murmura, interrogateur_. Solo ? ... Tu viens de me frapper ?

_Le Japonais gémit de douleur à nouveau. Il sourit doucement et caressa son ventre_. J'en conclus que c'est un oui donc. Ah ! _Le garçon avait ses deux mains sur son ventre à présent_. Ne t'excite pas trop là-dedans, petit Shinigami. _Souriant toujours, le garçon reprit sa chanson._

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my love ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night...

* * *

**7/06/AC 197**

**Odin! Solo vint juste de frapper! Pas une fois mais de manière répétitive. J'avais l'impression d'être à la fois en enfer et au paradis. Je suis content qu'il bouge autant mais la douleur est presque insupportable... Mais ce n'est rien.**

**Solo ressemble vraiment à son père. Il ne peut rester pas tranquille cinq minutes. Je parie qu'il sera aussi vif que Duo. Je me demande à quoi il ressemblera quand il grandira. Il est possible qu'il hérite de l'agilité de son père avec le même enthousiasme qu'il a montré à l'instant.**

**Mais, quelque soit ce qu'il choisisse de faire plus tard, tant que cela n'est pas destructeur, je ne m'inquièterais pas. J'espère juste qu'il restera à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui d'avoir sa propre famille...**

* * *

_AC 197_

_Mi-Juin._

_Le laboratoire silencieux était empli de plaintes de douleur du Japonais allongé sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage déformé par la douleur alors que ses mains étaient autour de son ventre rond. Il tremblait et sursautait toutes les minutes. _Duo... _Le Japonais gémit et tenta de se mettre sur le côté mais échoua. Il était trop lourd à présent._

_Les lavandes qui étaient sur le bureau étaient les seuls témoins vivants de la douleur du garçon et elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Elles ne pouvaient que regarder le garçon gémir et appeler son ancien amant avec amour encore et encore, une main levée comme si elle voulait attraper quelque chose... Quelqu'un... Mais elle retomba ignorée alors que le garçon réalisait que personne n'attraperait sa main. Cela se répéta encore et encore, la main se levant puis s'abaissant, accompagnée de soupirs et de cris de douleurs._

_Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le garçon arrêta de gémir et de trembler. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit et bientôt il s'endormit, trop fatigué pour bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur reviendrait quatre/cinq heures plus tard, surprenant le garçon dans son sommeil._

_Loin du laboratoire froid et isolé, dans une grande maison à trois étages, une femme était assise dans un fauteuil, parlant à quelqu'un au visiophone._ Quand opéreras-tu Philip ?

A la fin du mois. J'ai estimé le temps et ce sera le meilleur moment pour l'accouchement, _répondit à l'écran un homme à la barbe blanche_.

_La femme aux cheveux courts acquiesça_. Très bien, je trouverais un moyen de me débarrasser de mon époux à ce moment-là.

Bien. Vous aurez un enfant à la fin du mois... **_Mme Maxwell_**.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**_P'tit mot de la traductrice (et de sa bêta lectrice, MICI Miko-chan!!!)_**

**_J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis sur la tournure prise par les événements. Pour ma part, j'en ai presque pleuré quand j'ai lu la rencontre fortuite entre Duo et Heero et ai maudit mille fois Akuma (qui porte bien son nom de démon, vous trouvez pas????)_**

**Sinon, j'en profite également pour faire passer un petit avertissement: la prochaine update aura lieu rapidement (_I PROMISE_) mais le registre sera vraiment HARD dans les sentiments et les actions des persos alors je voudrais vous demander de respecter la fic, l'auteur et les traductrices si ce niveau vous déplaît (c sera vraiment du NC-17 mais je ne peux le supprimer faute d'autres sites où éditer régulièrement) et d'attendre le chap 9 pour reprendre la lecture...** _**Merci.**_


	8. Douleurs immortelles

**_TE AMO_**

**Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !!!!). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !**

**Je décline toute responsabilité...**

(J'adore le copier-coller !!!!)

* * *

Auteur: Akuma

Traductrices: Moi.... et Miko-tenshi!

Pairings : 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS...

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi... l'histoire non plus... j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF...

**Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.**

* * *

**Au risque de paraître me répéter, ceux qui n'apprécient les scènes de violence sont priés de passer cette update et d'attendre la parution du Chap 9 dans lequel sera fait un bref résumé de ce chapitre. Nous déclinons, Miko-tenshi et moi-même, toute responsabilité, ayant fait plus que bonne mesure pour vous mettre en garde.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_30/06/AC 197_**

**_Je pense que je pourrais tenir Solo dans mes bras bientôt, Odin. Il devient de plus en plus agité, comme s'il essayait de sortir de son cocon. Je ne peux attendre de l'avoir, Odin._**

**_Mon fils... Mon fils va bientôt naître._**

**_Je me demande à quoi il ressemblera. Aura-t-il les yeux de son père ? Aura-t-il cette soyeuse chevelure aux reflets de miel ?_**

_**Il y a tant de choses que je veux faire avec lui. Manger des glaces, jouer au basket, aller à Disneyland**...** tellement de choses... J'espère qu'il rira comme son père... J'espère que je n'échouerai pas à le rendre heureux....**_

_Dring !_

_Le Japonais releva les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il se leva lentement, tremblant légèrement, et attrapa le livre bleu. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur principal et appuya sur une touche pour voir apparaître un homme à barbe blanche qui se tenait devant la porte du laboratoire, un sac à la main. Son froncement s'accentua, le garçon mit le haut-parleur et dit : _Que voulez-vous ?

_L'homme parut surpris et regarda la caméra. Il recomposa son attitude avant_ _de_ _répondre_. Je suis un ami du Dr J. Puis-je entrer ?

Non, je n'accepte aucune visite aujourd'hui.

Mais je veux aider pour votre accouchement.

_Les mots surprirent le Japonais. Il fronça les sourcils et appuya sur plusieurs touches, focalisant toutes les caméras sur l'homme_. Que venez-vous de dire ?

Vous êtes Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux vous aider à accoucher de votre enfant.

_Heero trembla_. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'attends un enfant ?

_L'homme regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude_. Je ne peux vous en dire plus maintenant. C'est top secret. Vous devez me laisser entrer d'abord.

_Le Japonais se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude et sa main gauche resserra son emprise sur le livre bleu_. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

Je veux aider l'élève de J, c'est tout. _L'homme jeta un regard aux alentours à nouveau_. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas rester dehors trop longtemps. Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, ça ira pour moi. Je partirai.

_L'homme se détourna et était sur le point de partir quand le Japonais l'arrêta._

Attendez. Vous pouvez entrer. _Heero appuya sur une touche pour ouvrir la porte et donna des précisions à l'homme pour qu'il atteigne la pièce principale. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques pas du Japonais qui serrait le livre bleu étroitement contre sa poitrine._ Qu'est-ce qui est top secret ?

Ceci. _L'homme bougea soudain plus rapidement, sortant un revolver de son sac et le pointant sur le Japonais abasourdit. En temps normal, Heero aurait été capable de bouger plus rapidement que l'homme, mais enceinte, il allait à la vitesse d'une tortue comparé à l'homme, qui à présent lui ordonnait_ : Ne bouge pas ou je tire sur ton enfant.

_Le Japonais s'immobilisa, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage pâle. _Que voulez vous ?

Ouvrez la porte d'entrée, _lui indiqua l'homme_.

_Heero s'exécuta et l'homme s'approcha du micro et dit :_ Tu peux entrer à présent. _Juste comme l'homme finissait de parler, le Japonais décida d'agir. Heero lança le livre qu'il tenait, stupéfiant l'homme pendant un instant. Le garçon saisit sa chance et tenta de se saisir de l'arme dans les mains de l'homme. Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas faire facilement. Ils se battirent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse dans la pièce. Heero gémit de douleur, serrant son bras droit qui saignait et s'adossant à l'ordinateur alors que l'homme récupérait son arme._

Je suis heureux que tu sois arrivée. _L'homme regarda à la porte, le visage soulagé._

Tu l'as sous-estimé, Philip.

_Le Japonais regarda avec surprise la personne qui parlait. Une femme aux cheveux courts se tenait près de la porte, un revolver fumant dans la main, montrant que c'était elle qui avait tiré sur lui. Le Japonais ouvrit de grands yeux, d'abord parce qu'il avait reconnu la femme et deuxièmement à cause de son ventre, qui aurait dû être aussi rond que le sien et qui était plat._ Tu... Qu'est-ce...

Surpris, hein ? _se moqua Hilde Maxwell en s'approchant d'eux, le flingue pointé sur le Japonais_. Ne le sous-estime pas Philip. Il a été entraîné pour être une parfaite machine à tuer.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse bouger comme cela dans son état, _expliqua l'homme alors que ses yeux reposaient sur le garçon blessé._

Maintenant tu le sais. _Hilde se tint debout près de l'homme_. Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, Heero.

Que veux-tu Hilde ?_ gronda Heero_.

J'essaie juste de t'empêcher de me voler mon époux. _Hilde le regarda avec colère_. Sa...

_Le Japonais fronça les sourcils_. Je n'essais pas de te prendre ton époux et je ne le ferais jamais. Tu peux être sûre d'avoir ton époux pour toi seule. A présent, laisse moi seul.

_Le visage d'Hilde s'assombrit et elle montra le ventre rond du Japonais._ Me crois-tu stupide ? Tu as prévu de me voler mon époux en utilisant cet enfant ici. Je savais que tu ne le laisserais pas partir si facilement, pas quand il pouvait te donner tout ce que tu voulais. Oh, oui, je le savais parfaitement. Tu veux utiliser cet enfant pour que Duo divorce de moi et qu'il te reprenne à ses côtés.

_Heero sourit avec amertume_. Es-tu stupide ? Il ne me reprendra jamais. Il t'aime...

Il aurait dû ! _gronda Hilde_. Après avoir cru en lui et risqué ma vie en me retournant contre mes amis d'Oz pendant la guerre pour l'aider, il aurait dû m'aimer !! Mais non, il m'a juste remercié à la fin de la guerre et il est parti vivre avec toi. _La femme lança un regard plein de haine au Japonais_. Je te hais. J'ai dû travailler dur pour obtenir à nouveau son attention et pour qu'il m'épouse alors que tu n'avais rien fait du tout ! Toutes ces fois où nous sortions ensemble, il parlait toujours de toi et je devais le supporter. Je devais être une femme docile et le rendre heureux à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de m'épouser ! Et aujourd'hui tu menaces de détruire ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé si dur alors que je ne pourrais jamais lui en donner un !!!! Je te déteste à un tel point, Heero Yuy.

_Alors qu'Hilde parlait, l'expression du Japonais ne changea pas mais ces derniers propos le stupéfièrent_. Tu ne peux pas ?

Un avortement a endommagé mon vagin. _Hilde durcit son regard_. J'étais un soldat à cette époque et je ne pouvais pas être enceinte pendant la guerre.

Mais Duo m'a dit que tu étais vierge...

Eh bien, Philip a fixé mon hymen, _dit Hilde avec un sourire affecté_. Duo n'a pas vu la différence.

Comment peux-tu... _Le Japonais bégayait, en partie dû au choc, en partie du fait de la perte de sang. L'homme le vit et intervint_. Assez de bavardages, Hilde. Nous devrions opérer à présent.

_Hilde acquiesça et sans changer d'expression, elle tira deux fois sur le Japonais au niveau des jambes. Heero cria de douleur alors que les balles déchiraient ses cuisses, et s'effondra sur le sol, parvenant à tomber sur le dos et non sur son ventre. Philip était agenouillé à ses côtés en un instant et il prit un petit sac de sa poche._

Qu'est ce... _Le Japonais regarda la femme avec douleur et choc_. Pourquoi ?...

_Hilde sourit avec cruauté_. J'ai planifié tout ça depuis que Duo t'a amené à la maison après la guerre et m'a demandé d'appeler un médecin pour toi. C'est une pure coïncidence que Philip ait été un élève de J il y a longtemps. Il savait pour la potion que tu avais prise et détecta la présence de l'enfant en toi. J'allais lui demander de te faire avorter quand j'ai eu une meilleure idée. Puisque je ne pouvais donner d'enfant à Duo, j'allais élever le tien à la place. Après tout, c'est l'enfant de Duo.

_Heero écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il comprit quel était le plan d'Hilde_. Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. _Il tenta de se lever, mais Hilde posa son pied sur sa blessure à la cuisse droite et appuya fort, faisant hurler le Japonais._

Ne te débats pas ou je tirerais sur ton ventre à la place. _Sa menace eut de l'effet et le garçon cessa de se débattre immédiatement. Elle bougea ensuite son pied et le posa sur la poitrine du Japonais_. Prêt, Philip ?

Oui. _Philip_ _avait mis des gants en plastique et tenait un couteau chirurgical qu'il avait pris de son sac._ A présent, jeune homme, essaye de ne pas bouger ou l'enfant sera en danger.

Non... _Heero secoua la tête alors que Philip déchirait sa robe pour révéler son ventre rond et lui faisait une anesthésie locale_. Non !!! Hilde, ne fais pas ça. Je ne te prendrais pas Duo.

Trop tard. J'ai besoin de l'enfant que j'ai prétendu attendre, _rétorqua Hilde_. Fais le maintenant, Philip. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

_L'homme s'exécuta et fit courir son couteau sur le ventre du Japonais_.

NON !!! _cria Heero quand il sentit le couteau traverser sa chair_. Non !!! Ne me prenez pas mon enfant !!!!

_Hilde appuya plus fort sur la poitrine du Japonais, rendant sa respiration difficile et l'empêchant de trop bouger_. Ce sera l'enfant de Duo et moi.

Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _Le Japonais secoua la tête alors qu'une paire de mains gantées entraient dans son ventre et y travaillaient_. Arrêtez ! Arrête ça Hilde !!! Je ne te gênerais pas ni toi ni Duo !!!

Je l'ai, _dit Philip alors qu'il enlevait lentement un paquet rouge du ventre du Japonais_.

NOOOOOOOON !!!_Le Japonais pleurait, brisé, alors que Philip_ _levait le bébé plus haut_. Ne me prenez pas mon enfant !!! Il est le seul que j'ai !!

C'est mon enfant maintenant, _rétorqua Hilde et elle prit un linge et une bouteille d'eau du sac. Elle mit de l'eau sur le linge et le donna à Philip, qui l'utilisa rapidement pour nettoyer l'enfant. Hilde sourit_. Ah, c'est un garçon.

Ne prenez pas mon enfant ! Rendez le moi !!! _Heero se débattit, essayant d'attraper son enfant de sa main non blessée, mais Hilde la repoussa de son talon, l'écrasant contre le sol , le faisant pleurer de douleur._

Il est à moi maintenant. _Hilde regarda Philip et le bébé_. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore pleuré ?

Donne le moi un instant... _Ayant terminé de laver le bébé, Philip frappa son derrière une fois, deux fois et soudain un cri aigu se fit entendre._

Mon enfant... _gémit Heero, brisé, levant sa main blessée. Il tremblait alors qu'il tentait d'attraper son enfant._

Il est en bonne santé. _L'homme entoura rapidement le bébé d'un linge propre et sec et le mit dans les bras d'Hilde qui attendait, hors d'atteinte du Japonais_. Félicitation, vous êtes maman à présent, Mme Maxwell. Souvenez-vous de notre accord.

_Hilde sourit_. Vous aurez votre argent plus tard, Philip. Allons-y. _Elle se détourna et était sur le point de sortir quand une main attrapa sa cheville._

Rends-le moi... Rends-moi... mon fils...s'il te plait...

_Hilde se débarrassa de la main facilement._ Il n'est plus ton fils à présent. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille d'une « mère mâle » comme toi de toute façon, _se moqua Hilde_. Partons Philip.

Je ne l'ai pas soigné... _Philip regarda le Japonais avec inquiétude_. Il a perdu tellement de sang...

Laisse-le.

Hein ?!

LAISSE-LE, _reprit Hilde durement puis elle sortit_.

_L'homme regarda le garçon blessé, puis la femme puis revint sur le garçon_. Désolé, sans rancœur, _marmonna Philip en suivant la femme, laissant le Japonais se vider de son sang sur le sol._

Aaah... _Heero pleurait alors qu'il tendait la main, essayant d'attraper la_ _femme et son fils_. Mon fils... ... ... _Il essaya de bougea mais Hilde était déjà hors de la pièce._ ... Solo... ... _Les larmes coulaient des yeux Prussiens._ ... Duo...aide-moi... _Le garçon pleurait, totalement brisé. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à son sang versé, peignant le sol de rouge. Il appela faiblement les deux personnes qu'il aimait encore et encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration s'affaiblit, sa vie le quittait._

_Au-dessus de lui, l'écran vacilla soudain et un homme aux yeux lunettés apparut à l'écran_. Heero, je pense qu'il est temps d'accoucher... HEERO !!! _La porte métallique s'ouvrit rapidement près de l'ordinateur et l'androïde J se précipita vers le garçon blessé._ Bon sang ! Tu es en train de mourir !!! _Cela prit quelques secondes pour que l'androïde fasse le tour de toutes les médications nécessaires pour sauver la vie de son élève et finalement, une seule solution restait pour sauver le garçon mourrant._ Cette foutue machine a intérêt de fonctionner ! _L'androïde se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et travailla dessus. Bientôt, plusieurs mots incompréhensibles s'inscrivirent sur l'écran avant de demander une confirmation._

**Security code : X21DMHY**

**Execute last project SB0102 y/n**

_L'androïde appuya sur la touche y du clavier et l'écran changea à nouveau_.

**Enter password for terminating process :**

_Il entra le mot de passe._

**Enter hint for password :**

_Il entra l'indice._

**All needed information completed.**

**Executed SB0102**

_L'ordinateur bipa fortement et la salle trembla. J regarda le garçon mourrant et sourit tristement. J'espère qu'il te trouvera rapidement, mon enfant. L'androïde s'immobilisa alors, ayant utilisé toute son énergie pour terminer le processus. La salle trembla et commença à changer de structure._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, la salle arrêta de trembler. L'ordinateur principal, l'androïde et le garçon avaient disparut..._

__

__

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper... Pas taper...**

**J'suis désolée pour ceux qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle scène !!! Mais je ne fais que traduire j'le rappelle... Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré à la lecture de cette scène et haï aussi bien Akuma (vilain démon tout pas bô tout missant k'a fait souffrir Hee-chan mamour à moi !!!!!!) qu'Hilde (Oh la p... sale c...) enfin bref j'pense que vous avez compris... Miko-chan et moi on attend vos réactions avec impatience sinon pas d'update et vous ne saurez pas ce qui va arriver !!!!!!!!!!!! (NANEREUH...)... D'autant que là si vous avez rien à me dire c que franchement....**

**Si vous voulez laisser un petit mot à Akuma, c possible elle publie aussi sur donc rechercher Akuma2x1 et vous l'aurez (ça lui fera plaisir... enfin p'tête pas si vous l'incendiez lol)...**

**Allez, kisu jusqu'à la prochaine...**


	9. Prise de conscience

**Te amo**

Auteur : Akuma

Traduit par : Miko-Tenshi pour ce chapitre et Melahel pour la béta-lecture !

Couples : 2x1, 121, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

Disclamer : Eh non, toujours pas …. Ils sont pas à nous -- (J'y travailles t'inquiètes !!! cf Mel, )

Avertissement : Comme dirait Melahel : « PG-13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci. »

* * *

Chapitre 9

**Année 197 Après Colonisation.**

**Début Juillet.**

« Je suis rentré. » soupira Duo. Hilde lui avait demandé d'aller sur L2 pour s'occuper de leur compagnie là-bas et il s'était exécuté avec grand plaisir, heureux d'être libre de ne plus être l'esclave de sa femme pendant quelques jours. Mais maintenant ….

« Bienvenue à la maison. » Hilde sortit de la chambre.

La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa lorsqu'il vit le ventre plat de sa femme. « Hilde… tu es… quand… comment… »

Hilde sourit. « J'ai accouché hier et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais te faire la surprise. Cependant, le docteur Philip s'est trompé à propos du genre. Tu veux voir ton fils ? »

Duo hocha la tête d'un air idiot et suivit sa femme dans la chambre qu'il avait préparée avant pour le bébé. Son cœur voletait. Un fils ! Il avait un fils maintenant ! Il s'approcha du berceau du bébé avec impatience et fut fasciné lorsqu'il vit l'ange endormit dedans, qui avait hérité de ses cheveux châtains clairs. « Mon fils …. » murmura-t-il, impressionné. « Merci, Hilde. »

« Tu dois lui donner un nom. » Hilde souleva lentement le bébé et le donna à Duo.

Duo mit précautionneusement le bébé dans le creux de ses bras et baissa son regard sur lui tendrement. « Solo Maxwell. Son nom est Solo Maxwell. »

_**A.C. 197**_

_**Milieu Juillet.**_

« Répond répond … » bougonna Duo tout en composant un certain numéro sur le vidéophone.

Bip. _« Je ne suis pas chez moi pour le moment. Laissez un message … »_

« Zut ! » Duo déconnecta le vidéophone et s'effondra sur sa chaise. C'était son cinquième appel. Où était Heero ? C'était la première fois qu'il avait des difficultés à contacter Heero. D'habitude Heero était toujours là, répondant à son appel. Il avait tellement de choses à dire au japonais.

« Duo, peux-tu aller acheter du lait pour Solo ? » Hilde entra dans son bureau.

« Huh ? »

« Je suis fatiguée et je veux me reposer. » Hilde bailla. « Solo est si agaçant. Il a beaucoup pleuré le nuit dernière. »

Duo fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'Hilde trouve Solo agaçant. « Il ne pleurerait pas autant si tu le nourrissais toi-même. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Hilde le (foudroya du regard) regarda d'un mauvais œil. « Je te l'ai dis. Le Docteur Philip m'a examinée… »

« … et tu n'es pas autorisée à nourrir Solo, je sais. Désolé Hilde. » coupa Duo, sentant venir les problèmes. Il se leva rapidement et attrapa son manteau. « Je vais en acheter tout de suite. » Il laissa sa femme et alla dans la chambre de Solo, donnant un bisou à son ange endormit.

« BUZZ »

Duo rappuya sur la sonnette. Après avoir acheté le lait, il avait décidé de s'arrêter au laboratoire où vivait Heero. Cependant, personne ne répondit à la sonnerie. Duo tapa de colère sur la porte et à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit.

Sa curiosité se changea en soupçon. Il connaissait Heero et le Japonais ne laisserait jamais sa porte non fermée à clef. Il entra prudemment dans le laboratoire et vérifia les pièces une par une. Il atteignit finalement la pièce principale et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel ou pas à sa place. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit et sans réfléchir, il s'en approcha. Le lit était ordinaire et simple, recouvert d'une couverture blanche. C'était là que dormait Heero ? Il semblait si froid…

Duo regarda autour de lui et remarqua quelque chose sur le bureau près du lit. Il s'en approcha et fut surpris de voir un pot de fleurs violettes qui se fanaient. C'était les fleurs préférées d'Heero ! Et vu l'état des fleurs, il était évident qu'Heero ne s'en était pas occupé depuis quelques jours. Mince, où était-il ? Duo inspecta le bureau, essayant de trouver quelques indices sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Heero. Il sursauta quand il vit la boîte en verre à côté du pot. Il attrapa la boîte et la souleva, regardant la forme blanche à l'intérieur.

« Tu as gardé ça, Heero ? » murmura un Duo incrédule. L'image d'un Heero souriant apparut en un flash devant ses yeux et Duo cligna des paupières. Le White Day … c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Heero sourire. Il aimait voir Heero sourire et se rappela toutes les fois où il avait réussit à faire sourire le jeune homme. Une fois lorsqu'il avait acheté une nouvelle paire de chaussure au Japonais, et plus tard quand il avait emmené Heero en croisière… Duo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint pourquoi il avait emmené Heero en croisière. L'anniversaire d'Heero !!! Il avait oublié l'anniversaire qu'il avait assigné à Heero !!!

Duo se gifla ! Il devait être en colère contre lui. C'est à cause de ça (pour cela) qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le Japonais. Zut, il devait se racheter auprès de lui ….. Il regarda la boîte en verre dans sa main et vit à nouveau un Heero souriant flasher devant lui. Il devait vraiment s'excuser et acheter un super cadeau à Heero. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Heero sourire. La dernière fois c'était ………

Duo fronça les sourcils.

La dernière fois qu'Heero avait sourit ………

………c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en croisière.

Duo fronça encore plus les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir des autres fois où Heero avait sourit et n'en trouva aucune. Heero avait arrêté de sourire peu de temps après la croisière ! Maudit soit-il de ne pas avoir réalisé ça ! Après s'être maudit d'avoir été si ignorant, Duo regarda d'un air pensif la boîte en verre. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait arrêter de sourire Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après la croisière …

**Hilde !**

Duo eut l'impression d'un coup que tout s'éclaircissait, réalisant alors qu'Heero avait cessé de sourire peu après qu'Hilde ait refait son apparition entre eux. qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait pour Le Japonais était redevenu celui qu'il était au jour de leur première rencontre. Il ne souriait jamais, ne montrait jamais aucune émotion. Bon sang ! Il avait été stupide de croire que l'arrivée de Hilde n'avait pas dérangé Heero. Le Japonais devait certainement être malheureux pour avoir cessé de sourire après ça !!

Comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé la lumière dans son esprit, Duo se retrouva en train de retracer ses souvenirs.

Heero se tendaitdès qu'il prononçait le nom d'Hilde, signe qu'il avait de la peine.

Les yeux d'Heero brillaient ou s'assombrissaient lorsqu'il racontait sa journée avec Hilde ou d'autres choses du même genre. C'était de la jalousie, de la douleur ou de la tristesse qui se reflétaient dans ces yeux bleu prussien.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à mesure que les événement du passée lui revenaient tel unéclair à l'esprit et il comprenait à présent ce que l'attitude du Japonais signifiait. Nonnonnonnon, qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris jusqu'à maintenant ?

« As-tu l'intention de rester avec moi dans cette maison pour toujours ? » Le Japonais lui avait semblé, pendant quelques secondes, vulnérable et nerveux avant de dire ces mots.

Duo dû s'appuyer contre le mur quand il compris la signification des paroles d'Heero. Venant d'Heero, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une demande en mariage !!! M! Où avait-il la tête et les yeux à ce moment-là ? C'est vrai, toujours en train de penser à Hilde ! Il avait échoué à voir les sentiments cachés derrière les paroles du Japonais et il avait pensé à tort qu'Heero ne ressentait aucune émotion pour traiter de quelque chose comme ça.

Heero l'avait aimé. Heero l'avaitaimésuffisament pour le demander en mariage !!! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !! Son désespoir de retrouver Heero était encore plus grand à présent qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait blessé le Japonais. Il devait s'excuser auprès d'Heero !!

Duo fouilla désespérément toutes les pièces du laboratoire mais ne réussit pas à trouver Heero. Finalement, il abandonna et se décida à laisser un mot sur le bureau demandant à Heero de l'appeler dès son retour. Duo observa un long moment la boîte en verre, puis la mit dans sa poche avant de sortir du laboratoire.

Il la rendrait à Heero une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

**_Année 197 Après Colonisation_**.

_**Début Août.**_

Duo entra dans son bureau et s'effondra sur sa chaise. Il venait juste de retourner au laboratoire et avait trouvé son mot toujours au même endroit exact, intouché. Heero devait être vraiment en colère après lui pour partir sans le lui dire. Où était allé Heero ? Duo regarda le plafond. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Heero. Le Japonais lui manquait.

Un mois était passé depuis l'accouchement et Hilde n'avait pas changée sauf pour réclamer des choses bizarres. Elle avait délégué la quasi-totalité de ses tâches à leurs domestiques : un majordome pour l'accueillir chez lui, une femme de chambre pour lui préparer son bain et un cuisinier pour leur faire la cuisine. Leur compagnie s'était agrandie et elle avait plusieurs filiales dans quelques colonies, le catégorisant comme un homme riche. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui désormais. Pourtant, même avec une femme, un fils et une grosse somme d'argent, il n'était pas satisfait …… Sa femme ne l'attendait pas s'il rentrait tard et ils dormaient dans des chambres séparées. Le majordome ne pouvait l'accueillir chez lui que d'une manière formelle, pas avec un gentil bonjour, un baiser ou une étreinte comme il avait l'habitude d'en recevoir chaque nuit. Le cuisinier ne pouvait pas faire une nourriture aussi délicieuse que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. Le jardinier rendait son jardin magnifique mais il ne pouvait pas trouver de garçon endormi sous un chêne ……… Le garçon qui fondait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, le garçon qui l'attendait chaque nuit, le garçon qui cuisinait la nourriture la plus exquise qu'il ait jamais goûté ……

La vie qu'il avait eue avec Heero lui manquait.

Il avait pu supporter ça pendant la grossesse d'Hilde, se disant qu'elle se rachèterait auprès de lui par la suite. Mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'Hilde serait toujours ainsi, enceinte ou pas.

Il avait fait une erreur en épousant Hilde ……

Les pleurs de Solo tirèrent Duo de ses pensées. Il se rendit rapidement dans la chambre du bébé et prit son ange dans ses bras, tentant de le faire cesser de pleurer. Quelques minutes à le bercer en chantonnant et son ange cessa de pleurer et se mit à rire joyeusement. Duo fut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit son ange ouvrir les yeux.

Violets, les mêmes yeux que les siens. La preuve évidente que ce chérubin venait de lui.

Duo sourit et embrassa le front de son fils. Même s'il avait commis une erreur en épousant Hilde, sa femme lui avait donné cet ange. Il ne divorcerait pas d'elle. Son ange avait besoin de son père et de sa mère pour grandir. Il supporterait Hilde pour le bien de son enfant.

« Dors bien mon ange. » murmura Duo et il mit l'enfant qui baillait dans son berceau.

Après s'être assuré que son ange dormait bien, Duo sortit en silence de la pièce. Son esprit ressassa une fois encore ses souvenirs. Pour son ange, il supporterait Hilde, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait sacrifier ses propres désirs. Il voulait Heero …… Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Heero d'être le professeur particulier de son fils, comme ça il verrait souvent Heero ……… .

Tout ce qu'il devait faire à présent était de trouver Heero.

_**AC 198.**_

_**Fin Avril.**_

« Félicitations, Sally, Wufei. » Duo sourit et serra la main des nouveaux mariés tandis que son ange aux yeux violets gazouillait joyeusement dans ses bras.

« Merci Duo. » dit Sally en souriant et elle donna un bisou à l'ange qui gloussait. « Solo est si mignon. J'espère que je vais en avoir un aussi mignon que lui. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'auras. Je vais du côté du buffet. » Duo agita le main et s'éloigna, donnant l'occasion aux autres de féliciter les nouveaux mariés. Il allait se servir un verre lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

« Bonjour Duo. »

Duo fut surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis un long, très long moment. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, c'était à la fête pour son mariage. Se retournant, il se retrouva face à une femme aux yeux bleus. « Réléna. »

La Reine du monde hocha la tête et sourit. « Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu. » Duo acquiesça tandis que Solo roucoulait, attirant l'attention sur lui de Réléna. « Il est si mignon. »

« C'est mon ange. » Duo fit un sourire radieux.

Réléna inclina légèrement la tête. « Il a tes yeux et tes cheveux, mais son visage … Il ressemble à Heero. »

Duo embrassa Solo sur la joue. Alors que Solo grandissait, il avait été surpris de voir à quel point Solo ressemblait à Heero, excepté ses yeux violets et ses cheveux châtains. « Tu es la septième personne à me le dire. Ne laisse pas Hilde t'entendre dire ça. Elle va piquer une crise. »

« Où est-elle ? »

Duo haussa les épaules. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle discutait avec Noin. »

« …… Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Heero ? »

Duo secoua la tête. Après un mois à attendre qu'Heero se calme et revienne, Duo était devenu inquiet que le Japonais ne soit pas revenu. Il avait contacté Trowa et Quatre mais comme lui, ils ne savaient pas où était Heero et ils furent surpris de voir qu'Heero manquait à l'appel. Ensembles, ils contactèrent les autres mais aucun d'eux ne savait où se trouvait Heero.

Se sentant vraiment inquiet, Duo chercha alors le Japonais et demanda aux autres de l'aider, (y compris) même à Lady Une, qui demanda à Réléna d'utiliser son influence pour trouver Heero. Les mois passèrent et tous leurs efforts restaient sans résultats. Personne ne savait où était Heero. Le Japonais semblait avoir disparu sans laisser de trace.

Réléna sourit d'un air nostalgique. « Il me manque. »

Duo acquiesça. « A moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le retrouverons. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je le trouverai. »

« J'espère qu'il se montrera avant que je ne me marie. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'il assiste à mon mariage. » Puis Réléna lui sourit. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Je suis contente qu'Heero ait un ami comme toi qui prend soin de lui, Duo. Je vais demander à mes détectives de travailler plus dur. »

Duo regarda Réléna s'éloigner puis se mit à rire amèrement. Ami hein ? Heero était plus qu'un ami pour lui, mais seuls Quatre et Trowa le savaient. Et bien entendu, Wufei le savait probablement aussi depuis la fois où il avait embrassé Heero dans la cellule où ils avaient été enfermés tous les trois. Cependant après la première guerre, il s'était rarement montré avec Heero et puisqu'il sortait avec Hilde en même temps, les autres ne s'étaient jamais douté qu'ils étaient plus que de simples meilleurs amis). Ils le voyaient toujours comme un bon et loyal époux alors que la vérité était qu'il ne touchait plus Hilde. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors que des images d'Heero revenaient si souvent à son esprit.

Il vida son verre et regarda Solo avec nostalgie. « Je vais te montrer une personne qui te ressemble parfaitement Solo. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras. »

Solo gazouilla et se mit à rire joyeusement. Les yeux de Duo s'adoucirent. « Je le ferai rire aussi librement que tu le fais. »

_**A.C. 199.**_

_**Milieu Février.**_

Duo donna un coup de poing de frustration dans le mur de son bureau. Deux ans. Ca faisait presque deux satanées années et toujours aucun signe d'Heero. Où ce garçon était-il passé ? Il avait minutieusement fouillé le laboratoire et n'avait rien trouvé ! Il avait été troublé quand il avait trouvé les robes et plusieurs vêtements amples dans le placard d'Heero avant de réaliser qu'il y avait une chance qu'Heero se soit déguisé pour qu'ainsi personne ne puisse le retrouver. Duo avait commencé à s'inquiéter encore plus lorsque son esprit songea à la possibilité qu'Heero ait pu être en-train d'accomplir une mission de récupération de son propre chef et que les choses se soient mal passé et qu'il ne soit jamais retourné au laboratoire. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de retrouver le Japonais, mais le résultat était toujours le même.

Zilch …Rien.

Aucun des meilleurs détectives et agents ne parvenaient à trouver Heero. Duo avait été furieux et avait repris son masque de Shinigami qui les faisait, pour la plupart d'entre eux, reculer et promettre de travailler plus dur pour tenter de trouver le Japonais… Mais les mois avaient passé et toujours aucun résultat. Heero était introuvable au point de croire qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

« Où es-tu Heero ? » murmura Duo abattu, les yeux fixés sur la photo encadrée sur le bureau. La photo d'un garçon souriant aux yeux bleu prussien et aux cheveux bruns désordonnés, tenant la petite boîte en verre contenant une figurine blanche laquelle se tenait maintenant à côté de le photo encadrée. Duo regarda un long moment et avec attention la photo avant de se retourner et de regarder par la fenêtre.

Il n'arrêterait pas de chercher Heero.

Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il trouverait Heero et le referait sourire…

Exactement comme sur la photo…

_**A suivre …**_

_Note de Miko-Tenshi : J'ai tenu à traduire ce chapitre car c'est un de mes préférés dans cette fanfic, il marque un passage clef de l'histoire car Duo se rend ENFIN compte des sentiments de Heero et des siens. Il va pouvoir se racheter auprès d'Heero et ce ne sera pas trop tôt !!! Voilà, donc merci à Mel de m'avoir laissé ce chapitre à traduire. Elle s'occupe du chap.10 et moi je vous dis à bientôt pour le 11 !_

Note Melahel : COUCOU… c moi ? j'espère que je ne vous ai pas manqué ?

Duo : Tu te fous de moi ?

Mel : Nan ! C Miko-chan k'a fait des bêtises… c'estypasmoic'tefois….

Heero : Mon pov Solo, Mon p'tit Solo....

Mel : T'inquiète Hee-chan, j'm'occupe de la suite… Alors à vos claviers et un ch'it mot pour les traductrices siouplait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Sanglantes retrouvailles

**TE AMO**

Ne prenez pas les Warnings pour une simple folie de la traductrice (Duo : t'es folle, M : Vi, je sais mais faut pas le dire trop fort !). Non seulement je ne fais que respecter la volonté de l'auteur principale mais en plus je prends mes propres précautions. Le registre va monter (pas dans le sens LEMON bande de petits obsédés...) mais bien dans les actions et sentiments des persos. Personne ne vous force à lire, alors dites pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus !

Je décline toute responsabilité...

(J'adore le copier-coller !)

* * *

_**Auteur**_: Akuma 

_**Traductrices**_: Moi... et Miko-tenshi!

_**Pairings**_: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

_**Disclaimer**_: les persos ne sont pas à moi… l'histoire non plus… j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

_**Rating**_ : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic **yaoi** et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

----------------------------

**Quelques mots avant de reprendre l'histoire…**

Le chap 9 traduit par ma bêta lectrice vous a été présenté et marque la fin de la première de TE AMO. En effet, la naissance de Solo Maxwell, son départ pour la maison Maxwell et la réalisation finale de Duo de la plus grosse erreur de son existence marque la fin d'une vie et le début d'une autre.

Cette césure temporelle sera expliquée dans ce chapitre 10 ; en effet, là nous reprenons 15 ans après la naissance de Solo soit en AC 212.

Enjoy all…

----------------------------

_**Chapitre 10**_

AC 212

Terre, début de l'année

C'est une bonne chose que j'ai pu éviter ces rendez-vous ennuyeux pour venir voir ta compétition. Duo sourit alors qu'il les ramenait du lycée de Solo. Le vent, du fait de la vitesse, avait fait s'échapper des cheveux de ses liens. Joli match, oserai-je dire ! Tu es un excellent épéiste, Solo.

Merci, Papa. Solo sourit de la même manière que son père, un énorme trophée reposant sur ses genoux. Comme je suis le premier, pourrais-je avoir un cadeau cette fois ?

Duo sourit joyeusement. Très bien, que veux-tu ?

Les yeux de Solo s'éclairèrent de joie. M'achèteras-tu un laptop, papa ?

Le sourire de Duo disparut à la requête de son fils. Solo le vit et dit rapidement. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas m'en acheter un, papa. Je sais bien que c'est très cher pour une personne de mon âge…

Non, Solo. Duo soupira alors qu'il maintenait son regard sur la route. Cela ne me dérange pas de t'acheter ton laptop. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage avec les programmations que je t'ai apprises. C'est juste…. Duo marqua une pause tandis que se dessinait devant ses yeux l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux décoiffés pianotant sur un portable. Il avait aussi un laptop… murmura Duo, mélancolique.

Hein ? Parlerais-tu encore de Heero Yuy, papa ?

Duo acquiesça. Depuis que Solo était petit, il lui avait toujours raconté des histoires sur le Japonais comme contes. Il avait rassemblé tout ce qu'il savait d'Heero sous la forme de contes de fées. Bien sur, plus Solo grandissait, plus il lui disait la vérité. A sa plus grande joie, Solo aimait l'entendre parler du Japonais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir du Japonais, Solo le savait aussi. A peu près… Duo ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec Heero. Peu de gens le savaient et pour éviter les problèmes, Duo laissait Solo penser qu'ils avaient été seulement de bons amis.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui ?

Duo secoua la tête. Cela faisait plus de dix ans, mais il cherchait toujours Heero. Solo l'avait même aidé à hacker les archives gouvernementales, mais le résultat avait toujours avait été négatif.

Solo resta silencieux un instant. Tu sais, je me demande toujours comment je peux autant lui ressembler…

Duo jeta un regard à son fils et sourit. J'aimerais aussi le savoir. Acquiesçant aux mots de Solo, s'il ignorait les cheveux châtains et mi-longs et ses yeux violets, il aurait pu voir Heero en son fils. Il ne savait pas à quel point le Destin y était pour quelque chose, mais le visage de Solo ressemblait vraiment à celui de Heero. S'ils étaient du même âge, Heero et son fils pourraient être jumeaux. Et comme s'il avait hérité du génie d'Heero, Solo était devenu un épéiste de talent et un excellent programmeur. Les différences résidaient dans leurs attitudes. Heero était une personne calme et silencieuse alors que Solo était plus comme lui, d'apparence joyeuse et aimant faire des farces.

C'était comme si Solo était un mélange de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy…

Papa, as-tu inspecté son laboratoire ? La question de Solo tira Duo de ses pensées. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre la question de son fils avant d'y répondre.

Oui, mais cela fait deux ans depuis la dernière fois que j'y ais été. J'y retournerais après t'avoir déposé à la maison.

Pourquoi ? Je veux aussi voir le laboratoire. Je n'ai jamais pu y aller avant. En plus, je pourrais peut-être trouvé quelque chose que tu n'as pas remarqué, le coupa Solo avec hargne.

Duo sourit légèrement aux mots de son fils et bifurqua de son itinéraire, se dirigeant vers le vieux laboratoire. Parfois, Solo était plus optimiste que lui. Il avait fouillé le laboratoire de fond en comble, mais n'avait encore rien trouvé. Peut-être qu'avec Solo, il serait plus chanceux.

---------------

C'est ici qu'il vivait ? demanda Solo avec étonnement alors que ses yeux violets parcouraient la pièce principale du laboratoire. Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien changé dans cette pièce depuis qu'il l'a quitté, Papa ?

Oui, répondit Duo alors qu'il en faisait le tour, essayant de trouver quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui lui donnerait un indice sur l'endroit où serait Heero. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Je pense qu'il devait vraiment y vivre comme un soldat, Papa.

Duo s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils qui observait le lit poussiéreux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ainsi Solo ?

Eh bien, regarde cette pièce. Solo embrassa la pièce d'un geste. Il n'y a qu'un lit en acier, une table en bois plein, et une armoire pour ranger ces objets. La cuisine que nous venons d'inspecter était vraiment de base. Pas une photo ou n'importe quel petit accessoire de maison qui y ferait se sentir chez soi plus que dans un baraquement de soldat.

Duo eut un mouvement de recul intérieur aux mots de Solo. Ils étaient comme des couteaux assenés dans son cœur. Il se souvenait encore à quel point Heero pouvait paraître détendu, roulé en boule sous la couette de leur lit double, comment il arrangeait les fleurs à peine cueillies dans chaque pièce de leur petite maison, et combien il aimait passer du temps à cuisiner de délicieux repas pour lui. Solo lui faisait inconsciemment réaliser comment il avait fait de la vie du Japonais une misère en épousant Hilde et le jetant hors de la maison. Ici, Heero n'avait aucun endroit pour jardiner ou cuisiner comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était qu'un laboratoire en acier après tout. Avec son métier de journaliste indépendant, Heero n'avait probablement pas s'offrir de king-sized bed.

Bon sang !

Quatorze ans et demi étaient passé, mais l'image d'Heero demeurait toujours dans son esprit, ajoutant à sa culpabilité. Duo frappa le mur devant lui, accueillant la peine quand son poing rencontra la surface en acier. Si seulement il avait pu réaliser cela avant combien ses actes feraient souffrir Heero, il aurait sans doute pu éviter la disparition d'Heero.

Papa.

Duo leva les yeux pour voir son fils froncer les sourcils. Pendant une seconde, Duo vit exactement l'expression qu'il adorait chez son Japonais sur le visage de son fils. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que son fils lui parlait. Que disais-tu Solo ?

Le mur… Solo pencha légèrement la tête. Il a fait un drôle de bruit quand tu as frappé dessus… Le garçon s'approcha de Duo et frappa le dit mur. Les deux s'entre regardèrent quand le mur fit un son sourd, signe qu'il y avait derrière du vide ou une pièce.

Duo fixa son regard sur le mur. Solo, va chercher les outils dans la voiture pendant que j'inspecte ce mur.

Solo acquiesça et sortit, laissant Duo seul étudier le mur avec minutie. Quel idiot il était, se maudit silencieusement Duo. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir une chambre secrète dans ce laboratoire. La paix avait du détruire toutes ces capacités en vol et surveillance. Heureusement que Solo avait fait attention au son alors qu'il était trop occupé à se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Plus de auto blâme, se jura Duo. Cela ne ramènerait pas Heero.

Il découvrit que seulement une partie du mur produisait ce son. Après que Solo l'eut rejoint avec les outils, il utilisa un pistolet laser et travailla à détruire le mur avec précaution, ne voulant pas abîmer ce qui figurait de l'autre côté. En moins de dix minutes, ils avaient pénétré le nouveau passage et arrivèrent devant une salle de contrôle. Il y avait des ordinateurs sur les quatre côtés de la pièce, Duo regarda autour, notant que certains des ordinateurs fonctionnaient encore.

Que penses-tu de cette pièce, Papa ? demanda Solo avec respect et crainte, apparemment impressionné par la pièce même si les machines avaient dix ans d'âge.

Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que ces ordinateurs nous donnerons quelques informations sur Heero. Duo s'approcha de l'un des écrans. Aide-moi avec l'autre, veux-tu ?

OK. Solo sourit et s'élança vers le grand ordinateur.

Ils travaillaient depuis une demi-heure et Duo n'avait trouvé que peu d'information sur Heero et malheureusement, rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Il soupira et se dirigea vers un autre ordinateur, jetant dans le même temps un regard à son fils. Quelque chose, Solo ?

Hmmm… attends une seconde. Le garçon était occupé à pianoter sur un le gros ordinateur. Après avoir appuyé sur quelques touches, il s'arrêta soudainement et appela son père. Papa, viens voir par là.

Duo changea rapidement de direction et alla se tenir près de son fils. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'écran sur lequel son fils travaillait auparavant.

Achèvement projet SB0102, appuyer P pour entrer mot de passe ou H pour obtenir un indice pour le mot de passe. Prenez conscience que vous serez immédiatement tuer si la réponse est erroné.

Duo fronça les sourcils quand il lut le texte. Il ne savait rien de ce projet. Qu'il ait été construit par J ou Heero, il n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait aucun enregistrement de ce projet. Pourtant, il était clair qu'il était important vu les sécurités et la menace de mort. Peut-être que cela lui donnerait des informations sur Heero. Duo décida de tenter sa chance et appuya sur le bouton H.

Indice pour le mot de passe : pointure de 01.

Entrer mot de passe :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet indice ? La voix confuse de Solo fut à peine entendue par son père alors que l'homme aux longs cheveux observait l'écran sans cligner des yeux. Que signifie 01 de toute façon, est-ce un nom de code ou quelque chose du même genre ? Papa, est-ce que tu connais ? Remarquant que son père demeurait silencieux, Solo lui mit un léger coup de coude. Papa ?

Duo cligna des yeux et regarda son fils.

Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie, Papa ? Répéta Solo.

Aa… acquiesça Duo. Oui, cela doit être nos noms de code pendant la guerre. Heero était le pilote 01. J'étais le pilote 02.

01 ? Les yeux de Solo s'écarquillèrent. Alors l'indice signifie que nous devons entre la pointure du pilote Heero Yuy ? Comment diable pourrions-nous savoir cela ?

Duo n'écoutait qu'à peine son fils. Ses sourcils froncés se touchaient, signe qu'il réfléchissait profondément. Quelque soit la personne qui avait choisi cet indice voulait clairement que le projet soit achevé par une personne qui connaissait Heero très, très intimement et il était probablement le seul qui connaissait la pointure d'Heero. Quelque soit cette personne, il avait eut l'intention que le projet soit achevé par lui ou l'un des pilotes de Gundam seulement. Son cœur battit plus rapidement alors qu'il se rendait soudain compte de la possibilité que ce projet avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition d'Heero. Son esprit retourna dans le passé, essayant de se souvenir quelle était la pointure d'Heero.

La pointure est 39. Voulez-vous les essayer d'abord, Monsieur ? (cf. chap 1).

C'est trop petit pour toi, Duo. Tu fais du 41.

Bingo ! Duo se réjouit alors qu'il se souvenait enfin de la pointure et ne perdant pas un instant, il entra le chiffre sur l'ordinateur, sans même se rendre compte que son fils murmurait : Tu connais même sa pointure, Papa ?

Entrer le mot de passe : 39

Duo appuya sur la touche « entrer » et observa attentivement alors que des données apparaissait et disparaissait vers le bas de l'écran. Elles contenaient quelques paramètres pour terminer le projet. Après une minute, cela s'acheva et une fosse apparue au sol près de l'écran, laissant échapper de l'air froid.

Wouah, super ! s'exclama Solo avec enthousiasme, s'approchant de l'ouverture. Il y a un escalier, Papa. Je descends inspecter.

Duo était sur le point de suivre son fils quand un texte en italique apparut sur l'écran, attirant son regard.

Ce projet SB0102 était un bêta projet par lequel je désirais cryogéniser un être humain, ce qui est encore plus fort que simplement endormir dans le froid. Cela gèlerait le corps humain dans une condition qui serait la même que si l'on avait arrêté le temps. Ce système arrêterait toutes les fonctions du corps humain et de son esprit sans le détruire. Cependant, ce système n'a jamais été testé jusque lors.

J'ai mis cet indice pour une personne seulement. Si vous êtes qui je pense que vous êtes, c'est votre dernière chance pour recommencer. Ne le blesse plus désormais.

Mais si vous n'êtes pas la personne attendue, je vous en prie aider mon garçon. Je l'ai utilisé sur lui car il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de sauver sa vie. La fin du processus devrait prendre une demi-heure pour s'achever définitivement. S'il vous plait faites venir les secours dans ce laps de temps.

J

Le sang de Duo s'était glacé et son visage était devenu aussi blanc que neige après le second paragraphe. Plusieurs choses s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit et à la fin une seule importait. Qu'était-il arrivé à Heero ! Il était sur le point de relire le texte quand il entendit le cri horrifié de Solo. **PAPA** ! **PAPA** ! **DESCEND** !

Sans réfléchir, Duo descendit les escaliers en flèche, ignorant l'air froid de la pièce, et rencontra le regard agrandit et choqué de Solo au pied de l'escalier. Il se sentit soulagé quand il vit son fils sain et sauf, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand son regard suivit celui de son fils. Si son sang s'était figé dans ses veines avant, là il avait dû cesser de circuler et son cœur de battre. Il voulait nier ce qu'il voyait devant lui, nier la vue d'un Heero Yuy couvert de sang. Le Japonais, aussi jeune que la dernière qu'il l'avait vu, flottait dans un énorme cube glacé et vitré qui emplissait la moitié de la pièce. Du sang gelé couvrait ses bras, ses jambes, son torse et son estomac et plus figurait sous le sol sous lui. Duo était choqué, vraiment, vraiment choqué, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher le cube. Il se sentit malade quand il vit qu'Heero était nu sous tout ce sang. Pas violé, s'il vous plait pas violé, Duo tremblait alors qu'il étudiait le Japonais plus avant. Et ce fut là qu'il vit la large blessure ensanglantée dans l'estomac d'Heero. Duo laissa échapper un cri étranglé et ne put qu'observer sans y croire.

Papa ? La voix alarmée de Solo pénétra heureusement l'esprit choqué de Duo. Cela lui rappela la situation actuelle et le message laissé par J. Une demi-heure. Pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait sauver Heero. Duo se vit sortir de son esprit le choc et la surprise engendrée par cette vue. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sauver Heero. C'était sa première priorité et le plus important pour l'instant…

Duo se tourna vers son fils et aboya : Appelle le Dr Philip, Solo ! J'appelle les urgences. Ils devront arriver en moins d'une demi-heure !

N'ayant jamais vu son père si centré et secoué, Solo, qui était aussi choqué que son père, se précipita au premier et appela avec le vidéophone du laboratoire alors que Duo avait pris son cellulaire et appeler l'hôpital le plus proche. Après avoir hurlé et menacé l'infirmière de l'autre côté de la ligne, Duo raccrocha et remis le portable dans sa poche. Calmement, il s'approcha du cube vitré et posa ses mains tremblantes sur la vitre. Heero… s'étouffa Duo, essayant de toutes ses forces de conserver son calme. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller maintenant. Pas quand la vie d'Heero était en balance. Tu dois vivre, murmura Duo… vivre et me laisser te combler…

Le Dr Philip sera là dans moins d'une demi-heure, Papa, cria Solo alors qu'il descendait les marches.

Duo acquiesça doucement, les yeux rivés sur le garçon gelé. Mais, quand son fils voulu s'approcher de lui, il leva une main. Je vais rester ici. Tu ferais bien d'aller l'attendre dehors, Solo.

….OK… Sur ce, Solo se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Duo entendit les pas de son fils s'évanouirent puis se concentra à nouveau sur le cube devant lui. A l'humidité qui l'entourait, Duo savait que la glace fondait. Il devrait récupérer Heero avant qu'elle ne fonde complètement. Quelle que soit la personne auteur de ces actes horribles, elle devrait payer. Ils le paieraient très cher.

Le Dr Philip arriva vingt minutes plus tard et vit Solo l'attendant devant le laboratoire. Solo, que se passe-t-il ?

C'est une urgence, Doc. Venez, suivez-moi, lui dit Solo tout en se détournant et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Le Dr Philip suivit Solo dans la pièce principale alors que le garçon lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Nous avons trouvé une chambre secrète et vous ne croirez jamais ce que nous y avons vu.

Qu'avez-vous vu ? Le médecin resserra sa poigne sur sa trousse.

J'y ai vu un garçon de mon âge, baignant dans son sang, gelé dans un cube de glace géant, Doc. Comme il a le même visage que moi, je pense que c'est Heero Yuy. Papa m'a souvent parlé de lui. Quelqu'un a dû le cryogénisé vu qu'il saignait de partout.

Sans que Solo ne s'en rende compte, le Dr Philip, derrière lui, avait pâli. Ses pas s'étaient fait vacillant alors qu'il suivait Solo jusque la chambre secrète à présent ouverte et dans les escaliers.

Juste à temps, s'exclama Duo alors qu'il tirait le garçon saignant de la glace fondue. Il a recommencé à saigner ! Doc, vous devez l'aider. Il doit vivre !

Je… je vais essayer. Le médecin s'agenouilla en tremblant sur le sol près de l'endroit où Duo avait allongé le garçon blessé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je dois faire une transfusion pendant que je ligaturerais ses plaies.

Prenez le mien, mon groupe est O, dit rapidement Duo. Le médecin acquiesça et sortit l'équipement nécessaire. Solo, aide-moi à installer ceci entre ton père et Heero. Je dois me dépêcher d'arrêter ses saignements.

Solo prit rapidement le nécessaire et travailla sur son père qui avait ôté sa veste et le regardait avec surprise. Tu sais comment faire, Solo ?

J'ai l'aidé une fois à s'occuper d'un patient quand je lui ai rendu visite, répondit Solo.

Pour une fois, Duo se sentit heureux que son fils aima visiter le médecin. Durant les quinze années qui suivirent la grossesse d'Hilde, l'homme était devenu leur médecin de famille et était bon envers Solo. Duo regarda le médecin qui était occupé à bander les plaies d'Heero. Ce médecin était bon. Il savait exactement où les plaies étaient, bien qu'elles fussent couvertes de sang. Alors que Solo terminait de les relier et que le sang commençait à être transfusé à Heero, le médecin commença à s'occuper de la plaie au ventre d'Heero.

Duo demeura silencieux pendant toute l'opération, ne désirant pas perturber la concentration du docteur. Ne désirant pas à nouveau regarder l'estomac d'Heero, Duo posa son regard sur son visage. Ces yeux prussiens étaient clos et son visage était pâle et sans vie. Duo se sentit trembler quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait perdre Heero à tout moment. Oubliant la présence de son fils, il prit la main d'Heero et enlaça leurs doigts, les enserrant étroitement.

Non ! Il ne laisserait pas Heero disparaître à nouveau. Après quinze ans de solitude et de désespoir, il avait enfin trouvé Heero. Il ne le laisserait pas partir loin de lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver la vie d'Heero. Avec détermination, Duo se tourna vers le Dr Philip et vit que le médecin avait fini. Comment va-t-il ?

Grâce à Dieu, il a arrêté de saigner, lui répondit le médecin alors qu'il ôtait le sang restant sur le Japonais. Il semble être de condition stable, mais je ne peux affirmer qu'il est hors de danger. Je dois l'examiner plus profondément à l'hôpital.

J'ai appelé une ambulance. Elle devrait bientôt arriver. Duo se tourna alors vers son fils. Attends l'ambulance dehors, d'accord ?

A l'acquiescement de Solo, Duo reporta son attention sur le Japonais, ne se rendant pas compte que son fils observait leurs mains jointes curieusement avant de sortir. Une fois Solo dehors, Duo regarda droit dans les yeux le médecin et dit : Usez tout ce qu'il vous sera nécessaire, je me moque du prix. Je le veux vivant, Doc. Je ne tolérerais aucun échec, vous m'avez entendu ?

Le médecin avala difficilement et acquiesça.

Satisfait, Duo regarda à nouveau le Japonais. A présent qu'Heero était lavé de tout sang, Duo put observer qu'il était resté le même par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Duo avait grandi pendant les quelques années qui avaient suivi la guerre et maintenant Heero paraissait si petit comparé à lui, tout comme son fils. Heero n'avait pas vieilli pendant ces quinze ans vu que le Dr J avait complètement arrêté son temps en le cryogénisant. Heero semblait si fragile et vulnérable ainsi. Remarquant qu'Heero était toujours nu, Duo l'enveloppa de sa veste. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua les bleus sur ses joues et son estomac, ainsi que les bandages sur ses bras et genoux. A-t-il été violé, Doc ?

Quoi ! Le médecin fut surpris mais il répondit rapidement en regardant le visage de Duo s'assombrir. Non, non, il n'a pas été violé. Ce sont toutes des blessures extérieures.

Duo fut réellement soulagé à cette annonce. Il n'aurait pu supporter le fait qu'Heero eut été violé. Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner si cela était arrivé. Dites moi quelles armes ont été utilisées pour le blesser.

L'homme à la barbe blanche parut hésiter avant de lui dire :…. Des blessures par balles aux bras et genoux et une arme aiguisée tel un couteau pour le ventre…

Duo se tendit et son expression devint glaciale à l'entente de ces mots. Des coups de feu. Quelqu'un avait osé frapper et tirer sur son Heero, le contraignant ainsi à vivre sans lui pendant quinze ans ! Oh la personne qui avait blessé Heero allait très certainement le regretter. Ses yeux violets brûlèrent de haine alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ferait aux responsables une fois qu'il les aurait entre ses mains. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la peur dans les yeux de l'homme à barbe blanche près de lui.

A suivre….

* * *

Homme qui tout autant que Hilde est responsable des blessures d'Heero… 

Merci pour les reviews laissés sur le chapitre 8, même s'il y en a eu moins qu'on ne s'y attendait. Enfin, vos réactions sont à peu près les mêmes que les nôtres… autrement dit faire subir toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables à cette garce d'Hilde sans pouvoir être satisfait… Enfin, la suite arrive tout de suite alors ne nous partez pas tout de suite…


	11. La Belle au Bois dormant

_**Chapitre 11.**_

**_Auteur_**: Akuma

**_Traductrices_**: Moi... et Miko-tenshi!

**_Pairings_**: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

**_Disclaimer_**: les persos ne sont pas à moi… l'histoire non plus… j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

**_Rating_** : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

---/---------------------------------/----------------/

Toc …toc.

Duo leva les yeux sur la porte et vit son fils entrer. « J'ai vu l'infirmière se reposer au premier alors j'ai pensé que tu devais encore travailler ici, Papa. »

« Oui, je ne veux pas laisser Heero seul. » Duo posa ses papiers sur le bureau et regarda le japonais allongé sur le lit près de sa chaise. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Heero. L'ambulance était venue et avait emmené Heero à l'hôpital.

Après un examen complet réalisé par le Dr Philipe, et un traitement médical, Heero fut déclaré hors de danger bien qu'il soit toujours dans le coma et qu'il n'ait pas encore repris conscience. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre que Heero se réveille de lui-même. Après trois jours d'hôpital, Duo avait ramené Heero chez lui et l'avait installé dans la chambre d'amis, ainsi qu'une infirmière chargée de prendre soin de lui. Connaissant la capacité d'Heero à guérir vite, Duo était sûr qu'Heero se réveillerait et il voulait être la première personne qu'Heero verrait lorsque le jeune homme ouvrirait enfin les yeux.

Son fils s'approcha du lit et baissa les yeux sur le japonais. « Il me ressemble vraiment beaucoup, Papa. »

« Oui, seulement il est plus léger et plus mince que toi. Et tes cheveux ne sont pas aussi désordonnés que les siens ». Duo regarda le visage de son fils. « C'est étonnant que Heero et toi puissiez être si semblables alors que vous n'avez aucun lien ».

« Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que mère soit dans les colonies en ce moment même ou elle aurait piqué une crise. » Solo regarda sérieusement son père. « Je me demande toujours pourquoi elle s'énerve autant quand quelqu'un me compare à Heero Yuy ».

Duo se frotta le menton, tentant de cacher à son fils ses véritables sentiments pour sa mère. Oui, c'était une chance que Hilde opère sa tournée annuelle des filiales dans les différentes colonies. Il ne voulait pas entendre Hilde déblatérer en raison du retour d'Heero chez eux. Ils étaient mari et femme sur le papier seulement, et uniquement pour le bien-être de Solo. Tout l'amour qu'il avait autrefois ressenti pour cette femme avait disparu quand il avait réalisé son véritable caractère et son comportement. Cette femme était très égoïste, désirant toujours que ses besoins soient les premiers satisfaits. Elle était toutefois douée pour s'occuper des relations clientèles dans sa compagnie.

« Papa ? »

Duo cligna des yeux et se concentra sur le présent. « Désolé, je me pose également des questions à ce propos, tu sais. »

Solo s'assit sur la chaise vide et sembla hésiter un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda tout de suite Duo.

« Hum … Ca fait longtemps que je réfléchis à ça, Papa. Et voir Heero Yuy juste là … » Solo fit un geste en direction du japonais. « Mon visage est si semblable au sien … Je pense …… Est-il …… » Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Est-il ton père au lieu de moi ? » Duo acheva la question non dite de son fils. Solo le regarda avec surprise. « Ne sois pas si surpris, Solo. Tout le monde va se demander si tu n'es pas son fils plutôt que le mien. Je me suis aussi posé des questions à ce sujet, et, même si je suis sûr qu'Hilde ne me tromperait pas, sans oublier de mentionner le fait que tes yeux soient violets comme les miens, il y a des années j'ai décidé de comparer nos ADN pour être sûr.

« Et le résultat ……? » demanda Solo avec curiosité et aussi impatience.

Duo s'adossa à son siège et sourit légèrement. « Tu es à 100 mon fils. »

Solo soupira de soulagement et voyant ça, Duo gloussa légèrement. « Tu as l'impression qu'un poids vient à l'instant de t'être enlevé ? »

« Oui. » Solo fit un léger sourire. « Je pense que tu as ressenti la même chose après avoir reçu les résultats, n'est-ce pas, Papa ? »

Duo sourit et acquiesça. « Maintenant que tu sais que tu es véritablement mon fils, qu'attends-tu d'autre de moi ? »

Solo sourit aussi. « Et bien, ton fils veut son ordinateur portable, Papa. »

« Oh c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié. » Duo regarda Heero. « Je veux aussi en acheter un pour Heero. Ca va lui plaire. » Duo jeta un œil à son emploi du temps, essayant de trouver un moment de libre et manqua le regard curieux de son fils. « Je suis libre ce samedi. Je demanderai au vendeur d'ordinateurs portables de venir ici après ta leçon d'escrime, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Génial. Je suis impatient de l'avoir. » Solo se leva. « Je ferais mieux de finir mes devoirs maintenant. Merci Papa. »

Duo hocha la tête et sourit en voyant son fils bondir hors de la pièce. Il secoua légèrement la tête lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir de la même façon il y a des années. Tournant à nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme dans le coma, Duo examina l'état d'Heero. Les blessures sur son bras et ses cuisses s'étaient refermées et celle à son ventre guérissait bien. Cependant hormis cela, la peau d'Heero avait repris un peu de couleur et à présent que ses cheveux n'étaient plus rougis par le sang, ils brillaient comme de la soie. Duo ne pu s'empêcher de se lever et de toucher les mèches couleur chocolat, passant ses doigts entre elles. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et soyeux, donnant envie à Duo d'y enfouir son nez et de respirer l'odeur de lavande qui était celle d'Heero. Il avait remarqué que les cheveux d'Heero descendaient maintenant légèrement en-dessous de son cou et d'une certaine manière cela rendait le japonais encore plus exquis.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu encore dormir ainsi, Heero ? » murmura Duo en s'asseyant sur le lit près d'Heero. « Allez, réveille-toi. » Sa main descendit pour caresser le visage du japonais. « Réveille-toi et laisse-moi me racheter. » Duo caressa doucement la douce joue avant de poser son majeur sur les lèvres délicates. Il passa lentement son doigt sur la chair rouge, sentant son corps assailli par une sensation familière qu'il n'avait ressentie depuis quinze ans.

Du désir…

Du désir pour Heero…

Soudain la chair douce sous son doigt trembla légèrement. Duo sursauta et ses yeux remontèrent des lèvres aux yeux bleus prussiens entrouverts.

« Heero ! » cria de joie Duo. Posant sa main en coupe sur la joue d'Heero, Duo appela à nouveau le japonais et vit avec impatience les yeux cligner plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux ne se fixèrent sur rien mais ensuite ils se tournèrent directement sur lui et le regardèrent. La confusion et l'insécurité se reflétèrent dans ses yeux bleus alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient légèrement.

« Qui ..? » Sa voix était faible et Heero semblait incapable de continuer.

Duo attrapa rapidement le verre rempli d'eau et la paille que l'infirmière avait préparés pour ce moment sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, laissant de côté le plaisir qu'il ressentit à l'écoute de la voix familière. Il mit la paille devant le japonais et la poussa entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Heero. « Bois cette eau d'abord, tu dois avoir très soif. » Heero sirota l'eau tandis que se yeux continuaient de fixer avec curiosité Duo. « Je ne suis pas un ennemi, Heero. » Duo sourit lorsque Heero cligna des yeux dans sa direction tandis que ce dernier sirotait toujours son eau. C'était une scène adorable. Si Heero n'était pas faible et blessé, Duo aurait embrassé profondément le japonais. Comme le japonais lui avait manqué. Heero lui tellement manqué que ça faisait mal. Voyant qu'Heero avait arrêté de boire, Duo reposa le verre sur la table de chevet.

« … Duo ..? »

Duo retourna rapidement la tête vers Heero et sourit au japonais. Comme cette voix nasale lui avait manqué. Seul Heero prononçait son prénom de cette manière. « Alors tu me reconnais enfin. »

« Tu as l'air plus vieux … » Heero fronça le sourcils. « Et tes cheveux … sont plus courts …… »

Duo attrapa ses cheveux attachés sans être serrés juste légèrement en-dessous de ses épaules. « C'est plus simple à coiffer ainsi maintenant. » Il s'arrêta un moment, se demandant s'il devait parler à Heero de sa cryogénisation maintenant ou plus tard. Se rappelant l'intelligence d'Heero, Duo décida de tout lui plutôt que d'attendre qu'il ne se rappelle. Il prit son inspiration et posa sa main sur la joue d'Heero. Le japonais ne dit rien mais Duo sourit lorsqu'il le sentit s'appuyer contre sa main. Il parla lentement, ne voulant pas surprendre le japonais plus que nécessaire. « Je suis plus vieux, Heero. J'ai 31 ans à présent. » Duo vit Heero le regarder avec confusion et poursuivit son explication. « Non, tu n'as perdu la mémoire. Tu es toujours aussi jeune qu'au dernier de tes souvenirs. J t'a cryogénisé pendant quinze ans et cela aurait duré plus longtemps si je ne t'avais trouvé dans la pièce secrète du laboratoire et arrêté le processus. »

Heero resta silencieux pendant un moment. « … J'étais cryogénisé ? … Pourquoi ? »

« Tu étais mourant, Heero. Tu as été cryogénisé avec des blessures par balles au bras et aux genoux ainsi une large plaie ouverte au niveau de ton ventre. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la personne qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Balles … blessures … » Heero semblait fouiller dans ses souvenirs. « Large plaie …… ventre … » Soudain les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et Duo pu voir une lueur de compréhension naître dans ses yeux bleus prussiens. En une fraction de seconde Duo vit l'horreur et la peur se refléter dans les yeux d'Heero avant qu'il ne bouge sa main indemne et caresse son propre ventre comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose. « Non … » croassa faiblement Heero, commençant à trembler. « Nonnonnonnonnon …… »

Duo regarda Heero avec inquiétude. Ses yeux bleus prussiens semblaient perdus dans se souvenirs passés. « Heero, Heero, que s'est-il passé ? » Il saisit la main d'Heero, l'écarta de son ventre et la maintint fermement. « Calme-toi. »

« Aaahhh …… » Heero semblait accablé et son corps tremblait violemment. « Rends-moi … » Il leva sa main blessée mais Duo la maintint rapidement sur le lit, ne voulant pas qu'Heero se blesse davantage lui-même. Cependant cela ne sembla qu'ajouter à la détresse d'Heero ; japonais sursauta et cria faiblement. « Non … Rends-le moi …… »

« Heero, reprends-toi. » dit Duo avec inquiétude en tentant de retenir Heero, de peur que ses mouvements violents ne rouvrent ses blessures. Mais il semblait qu'Heero ne pouvait l'entendre ou l'ignorait complètement. Le japonais se débattit frénétiquement et sanglota. Mais, vu la faiblesse d'Heero, ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne perde ce qui lui restait de force et ne reste étendu inanimé sur le lit.

« Rends-le … » supplia faiblement Heero. « S'il te plait … il est le seul que j'ai …. » Une larme roula de ses yeux bleus prussiens sur sa joue.

« Heero … » Duo regarda le japonais avec appréhension tandis que ses mains clouaient les bras du japonais sur le lit de chaque côté de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu le japonais aussi vulnérable et fragile. Il n'avait jamais vu Heero pleurer. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire pleurer aussi désespérément un soldat tel qu'Heero ? Qui avait grièvement blessé son Heero ? Il avait l'esprit confus et tentait de digérer ce qu'Heero avait dit. Qui était ce « il » dont Heero venait de parler ? Était-ce lui ? Mais il était là et Heero ne l'avait pas réclamé. Était-ce possible qu'Heero le veuille aussi jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Il aurait remonté le temps s'il l'avait pu, mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Mais il pouvait se racheter, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était celui qu'Heero voulait en retour, il l'avait, seulement plus vieux et plus sage … et il ne considérerait jamais plus Heero comme acquis.

« … Rends-le-moi ……s'il te plait … » croassa à nouveau Heero.

« Chuuut … » Sentant qu'Heero était trop faible pour se débattre, Duo lâcha le bras gauche d'Heero et caressa doucement la joue du japonais. « Je suis là … Tu m'as maintenant … »

Duo ne se sentit jamais plus soulagé que lorsque les yeux bleus prussiens se fixèrent sur lui.

« … Je t'ai toi ..? » La voix faible d'Heero semblait pleine d'espoir, comme si sa réponse était pour lui le seul lien qui le rattachait à la vie.

« Oui, tu m'as toujours. » murmura Duo et il caressa doucement la joue d'Heero. « Je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul. Je resterai toujours avec toi. » Ses mots semblèrent apaiser Heero. La respiration du japonais devint lentement régulière et ses yeux bleus prussiens se fermèrent doucement succombant à son épuisement. Juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment complètement, Duo pu entendre Heero murmurer faiblement.

« Ne … me … laisse …plus … »

« C'est promis, Heero. » dit doucement Duo tout en faisant silencieusement le vœu de trouver les responsables des blessures de son Heero. Il caressa la joue du jeune homme endormi pendant quelques minutes avant d'appeler l'infirmière et le docteur Philip pour un nouvel exam.

« Il va bien, Duo. Assurez-vous seulement qu'il se repose. » L'homme à la barbe blanche sortit ensuite de la chambre.

« J'y veillerai. Merci, Doc. » Duo ferma la porte et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme endormi. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et sourit avec nostalgie, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de poursuivre son travail. Il était très heureux en ce moment même. Enfin Heero était de retour auprès de lui. Après quinze ans à l'attendre et à le chercher, son Heero était enfin de retour.

Duo était impatient de passer à nouveau du temps avec le japonais.

Il travailla nonchalamment sur ses papiers pendant deux heures avant qu'un doux gémissement ne l'alerte. Il alla rapidement jusqu'au lit et vit Heero ouvrir lentement les yeux. « Ah, tu es réveillé. » Duo sourit et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, l'une de ses mains caressant celle du japonais. « Comment te sens-tu, Heero ? » Duo vit ses yeux bleus prussiens jeter un regard circulaire avant de se poser sur lui. Il sursauta lorsque Heero hoqueta de surprise comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Des larmes embuèrent lentement de ses yeux bleus.

« Heero, Heero, ça va ? » Duo resserra sa main autour de celle du japonais.

« Quinze ans … » murmura gravement le japonais tandis que sa main libre caressait son ventre. « … Quinze ans ont passé …… »

Duo fut vraiment inquiet puisque les larmes sur le visage d'Heero ne montraient aucun signe de s'arrêter pour le moment. Il utilisa son autre main pour essuyer ses larmes tout en murmurant les mots qu'il pensait pouvoir apaiser le japonais. « Même si quinze années ont passé, tu m'as toujours moi. Je ne te laisserai pas seul Heero. Nous vivrons ensemble à partir de maintenant. »

Sa voix réussit heureusement à distraire le japonais. Duo vit avec soulagement Heero se focaliser sur son visage. « Je ne te laisserai pas Heero. Jamais. » Murmura-t-il et il caressa doucement le joue d'Heero. Il se sentit soulagé lorsque Heero arrêta enfin de pleurer et fixa toute son attention sur lui.

« … Duo … »

A nouveau, Duo eut l'impression que son cœur flottait lorsque son prénom échappa de ces douces lèvres. Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur leurs mains jointes. « Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Heero le regarda longtemps, comme s'il essayait de contrôler ses émotions. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai été cryogénisé pendant quinze ans ? »

Duo hocha la tête.

Heero ferma les yeux. Une de ses mains caressait son ventre tandis que Duo sentait la main qu'il tenait se resserrer autour de la sienne, comme si Heero avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse tout à coup. De peur qu'Heero ne fonde à nouveau en larmes, Duo décida d'agir en premier. De son autre main, Duo caressa tendrement la joue d'Heero. « Quinze ans … tu m'as tellement manqué Heero. » Duo vit les yeux d'Heero s'écarquiller de surprise. Il se sentit poignardé par la honte lorsqu'il vit l'incrédulité dans ces yeux bleus prussiens. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je suis désolé de t'avoir si mal traité et de t'avoir abandonné il y a des années. Mais cela n'arrivera plus jamais. J'ai retenu la leçon et je vais me racheter auprès de toi à partir de maintenant. »

« Tu n'as … rien fait de mal. » murmura Heero.

Duo secoua la tête. « Si. J'ai eu tort de te repousser loin de moi. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour, Heero ? »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner … »

« Heero … » Duo leva leurs mains enlacées et embrassa les doigts d'Heero. « Tu es trop bon avec moi …… »

Toc … Toc.

A ce bruit, Duo retira sa main de la joue d'Heero juste à temps alors que son fils entrait dans la pièce.

« Papa, je … Oh … vous êtes réveillé. » Solo sourit d'un air penaud tout en s'approchant du lit. « Bonjour … »

Duo vit les yeux d'Heero s'écarquiller à la vue de son fils. « C'est mon fils, Solo. On dirait ton jumeau, tu ne trouves pas, Heero ? Moi aussi j'ai été surpris au début de voir la ressemblance entre vous deux. »

« Aa … » Duo fut surpris quand il sentit Heero trembler. Il regarda Heero avec inquiétude lorsque le japonais tendit la main vers Solo qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit. « Solo …… »

Duo releva les yeux et vit son fils lui lancer un regard confus. Il fut lui aussi confus face au comportement d'Heero et ne pu que regarder la main d'Heero s'agripper à celle de Solo. Il reporta son regard sur Heero et fut surpris de voir une nouvelle larme couler des yeux d'Heero. « Exactement comme je le pensais …… Tu as les yeux de Duo …… » murmura avec nostalgie Heero, ne semblant pas conscient des regards surpris de Duo et Solo. « …… tu n'es plus du tout un bébé … » Une autre larme roula des yeux prussiens. « … Je ne pourrais jamais … » Comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, Heero cessa de parler mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Solo jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment de fatigue, laissant le père et le fils tous deux confus. Ils étaient tout les deux assis de chaque côté du lit, une main autour d'une de celles du japonais, se regardant l'un l'autre avec perplexité.

« Papa, pourquoi a-t-il … »

Duo fit non de la tête, coupant la question de son fils. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Heero avait agit de la sorte. Regardant le jeune homme endormit, Duo sentit des milliers de questions surgir dans son esprit. Qui avait blessé Heero ? Pourquoi Heero pleurait ? Pourquoi Heero tenait la main de Solo ? Il aurait voulut poser toutes ces questions au japonais lorsque celui-ci reprendrait connaissance plus tard. Mais le Dr Philip avait dit à Duo de ne pas pousser Heero à répondre sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pouvait être traumatisé par l'incident alors toutes les questions devraient attendre jusqu'à ce que le japonais se sente prêt à y répondre. Duo soupira et s'adossa à son siège, regardant son fils, secoué, par-dessus Heero. « N'as-tu pas un rendez-vous ? » dit doucement Duo, ne voulant pas réveiller Heero.

Solo hocha la tête et répondit aussi doucement que son père. « J'ai promis de retrouver les M-5 au parc. »

« Très bien. Essayes de retirer ta main sans le réveiller. » Duo vit son fils retirer doucement sa main de la prise d'Heero. Quand Solo se leva, Duo lui dit : « Ne leur dis pas à propos d'Heero. »

« Hein ? » Solo regarda son père avec surprise.

« Je ne veux pas que leurs parents apprennent déjà le retour d'Heero et que la nouvelle ne se répande aux quatre vents. » Duo fixa sérieusement son fils. « Heero a besoin de beaucoup de repos et s'ils viennent lui rendre visite, je doute qu'il se reposera bien. Je préfère qu'ils viennent lui rendre visite une fois qu'Heero sera assez fort pour rester éveillé une journée entière. »

« Ok, Papa. » Solo hocha la tête et regarda le japonais endormit avant de se glisser discrètement hors de la pièce.

Duo resta sur son siège et observa Heero pendant deux heures encore avant que l'infirmière n'arrive et ne le remplace. Il en profita pour prendre une douche, espérant qu'Heero se réveillerait plus tard pour qu'ils puissent dîner ensembles. Au fond de lui il trouvait difficile de voir ce jeune homme fort et déterminé pleurer si désespérément. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, la situation avait dû être vraiment extrême pour affecter autant Heero. Il espérait seulement qu'Heero ne pleurerait pas tout le temps. Il voulait son ancien Heero, pas un pleurnichard …

Il venait de finir d'enfiler ses vêtements lorsque le cri de l'infirmière parvînt jusque dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Duo se rua hors de sa chambre et courut vers celle d'Heero aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le cri avait cessé, mais le silence qui suivit inquiéta davantage Duo. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Heero seul avec l'infirmière. Mince, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Heero … Parvenant à la chambre d'Heero, Duo ouvrit rapidement la porte et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière blottie dans le coin droit tandis qu'Heero supportait le haut de son corps avec sa main indemne tandis que sa main blessée était étroitement serrée. « Heero ! »

A son cri, l'infirmière le regarda. Le soulagement était visible sur son visage. « M. Maxwell, aidez-moi. Il a essayé de me frapper à l'instant quand j'allais le laver. »

Duo s'était précipité au côté d'Heero pendant que l'infirmière babillait. Il glissa doucement son bras autour des épaules d'Heero pour soutenir le jeune homme. « Heero, tu vas bien ? » Il chercha avec inquiétude un signe de douleur sur le visage d'Heero mais au lieu de ça, il rencontra deux yeux bleus perçants qui lui rendirent son regard. Duo sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'il reconnut ce regard.

L'ancien Heero était revenu à la charge. Perçant et dangereux, c'était le regard qu'il avait souvent vu chez Heero lorsque le japonais était en alerte.

« Heero, calme-toi. Sarah ne te veut aucun mal. C'est une infirmière que j'ai engagée pour s'occuper de toi. » Duo rallongea Heero sur le lit. « Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger ou tu vas rouvrir tes blessures. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière. »

« Si, tu en as besoin. » Duo fit signe à Sarah d'approcher tout en en parlant à Heero. « Tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. Elle t'a déjà baigné avant, alors que tu étais inconscient. »

« Je ne suis plus inconscient à présent. Je peux me laver moi-même. »

« Mais vous êtes blessé. » dit Sarah, retrouvant son courage. « Vous ne pouvez pas encore le faire seul. »

Duo sentit Heero se tendre lorsque l'infirmière s'approcha du lit et il se rendit compte qu'Heero n'aimait pas être touché par quelqu'un d'autre, excepté lui bien sûr. Après une brève introspection, Duo réalisa qu'il était le seul qui pouvait toucher Heero lorsque le japonais était conscient et ce sans que sa vie soit en danger. Réléna avait tenu Heero dans ses bras, Trowa avait soigné Heero, ainsi que Quatre, mais tous l'avait fait lorsque Heero était inconscient.

« Sarah, c'est bon. » Duo stoppa l'approche de Sarah et baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme rigide. Une quinzaine d'année s'était écoulée, années pendant lesquelles étaient revenus tous ses souvenirs, et avec eux la réalisation de toutes les petites choses qu'Heero avait faites pour lui. A présent qu'Heero était à ses côtés, Duo découvrait de nouvelles autres choses qu'Heero avait faites pour lui. Il leva les yeux sur l'infirmière, confuse. « Vous pouvez descendre et aider le cuisinier à préparer le dîner. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Sarah hésita. « Mais, le bain … »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » la coupa Duo tout en la regarda sévèrement. « Allez-y maintenant. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sarah quitta précipitamment la pièce. Duo attendit que la porte soit fermée pour de bon et reporta son attention sur le japonais. « Maintenant nous allons nous occuper de ton bain. »

A suivre …

* * *

**PETITE NOTE DES TRADUCTRICES** : désolée pour tout ce temps passé sans update mais la multiplication des pb internet et le rythme soutenu de la fac ne nous ont pas permis de faire autant de MAJ que nous l'aurions voulu. Nous remercions tous ceux qui nous ont soutenus et toutes les reviews qui nous ont été laissé et vous promettons un travail plus soutenu… En attendant profité de ce p'tit Kdo pour la rentrée et bon courage à tous

Prochaine update prévue en **OCTOBRE**…

**PS** : des MAJ devraient arriver pour les fics que j'ai commencé ainsi que la pub d'une nouvelle fic d'Akuma appelé _Behind the Mask_.


	12. Retour vers le futur

_**Chapitre 12**_

Auteur: Akuma

Traductrices: Moi... et Miko-tenshi!

Pairings: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi… l'histoire non plus… j'possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

**Gras : Discours** _Italique : Pensée_

---/---------------------------------/----------------/

**Je peux me laver seul, Duo.**

**Pas sans rouvrir tes blessures**. Duo caressa doucement les cheveux de Heero. **Tu pourras le faire seul lorsque tu te seras remis. Pour l'instant, laisse moi prendre soin de toi.**

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais.** Duo se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Heero ; puis il déboutonna la chemise de nuit ressemblant à celle des hôpitaux ignorant le faible de murmure de protestation du jeune Japonais. Une semaine passée à observer l'infirmière s'occuper d'un Heero inconscient avait suffit à Duo pour savoir ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Après lui avoir ôté la chemise, Duo s'attela à retirer délicatement et un par un les bandages entourant le ventre, les genoux et le bras d'Heero. Heero avait depuis cessé de protester et laissait Duo travailler. L'homme ne pouvait maîtriser la colère qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait les blessures d'Heero, maudissant la personne qui avait osé blesser son Heero.

**Quel est l'état de mes blessures ?**

La question tira brusquement Duo de son apathie. Il se saisit de l'éponge mouillée dans la bassine restant sur la table de nuit et commença à nettoyer ses plaies tout en répondant à sa question. **Tu devras attendre que tes blessures se cicatrisent avant de pouvoir à nouveau marcher. Le Doc' a également précisé qu'il faudrait un mois pour que ta blessure au ventre se cicatrise, alors tu ne dois pas trop bouger pendant ce temps. **

**Un mois sans marcher…**

**Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Quelque soit l'endroit où tu veuilles aller, je t'y porterai. Tu pourras également en profiter pour reprendre pied dans l'actualité pendant ce mois grâce au laptop **_(N/A : ordinateur portable)_** que je vais t'acheter.**

Heero regarda Duo. … **Merci**… **Je trouverai un moyen de te rembourser plus tard…**

Duo arrêta de passer l'éponge mouillée sur la peau d'Heero. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue d'Heero et dévisagea sérieusement le jeune Japonais. **Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses, Heero. Je fais tout cela volontairement et librement pour toi.**

**Mais…**

Duo posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Heero. Pas de mais. **Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te rétablisses rapidement afin que je puisse m'amender.** L'homme s'approcha si près de lui que seuls ses doigts séparaient leurs lèvres. **Tu m'as tellement manqué, Heero.** Duo vit les yeux du Japonais s'écarquiller puis s'adoucir.

**Tu** **m'as aussi manqué**, **Duo**, murmura Heero contre son doigt, doigt que Duo ôta précipitamment, autorisant la rencontre de leurs lèvres pour la première fois en quinze ans. L'homme pouvait sentir du feu courir dans ses veines alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur celles d'Heero. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté Heero et Duo ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il s'assit tandis qu'il dévorait littéralement la bouche d'Heero. Tout deux étaient à bout de souffle lorsque Duo s'écarta, embrassant toujours Heero ici et là sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

**Duo**… gémit Heero.

**Hmmm** ? Duo suçota le cou du Japonais, apposant sa marque sur la peau délicate.

**Et… ta femme ?**

Cette question assombrit définitivement l'humeur de Duo. Il leva la tête et regarda Heero avec amertume. **Je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis des années et ne le ferai plus jamais. Elle n'est ma femme que sur le papier. Si ce n'était pas pour Solo, j'aurais divorcé il y a de cela un moment déjà.**

**Pour Solo ?**

**Je ne veux pas séparer Solo de sa mère.**

**Oh**… Heero se tû après cela.

Duo décida de continuer à rafraîchir Heero avec son éponge mouillée. Chacun d'eux étaient plongé dans ses pensées. L'homme travailla en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il termine et ne reprit la parole qu'après avoir aidé le Japonais à remettre sa chemise. **Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'il y a quinze ans. Je ne vais pas laisser Hilde s'insinuer entre nous deux désormais, Heero.**

Heero leva ses yeux et Duo put voir les émotions contradictoires qui les assombrissaient. Les yeux d'Heero étaient un véritable miroir sur son âme. Espoir, peur, nostalgie et désespoir dansaient dans les orbes bleus de Prusse. Duo enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Heero et serra sa main dans la sienne pour assurer sa silencieuse promesse. Il sentit Heero serrer à son tour sa main dans la sienne en réponse. Il leva leurs mains enlacées et les porta gentiment à ses lèvres. **Nous resterons toujours ensemble, Heero. Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter.**

**Aa**… Heero ferma les yeux et se détendit. Le jeune Japonais n'était pas un beau parleur mais Duo s'en accommodait parfaitement. Ce qu'il n'avait pu voir quinze ans plus tôt, il le comprenait aujourd'hui. Le langage corporel d'Heero lui en parlait plus que tous les mots. Capitulation et acceptation, Duo pouvait les reconnaître aujourd'hui.

**Je ne te décevrai pas cette fois, Heero**, murmura Duo avant d'embrasser le Japonais avec passion. Il sentait le jeune Japonais fondre sous ses baisers et cela ne fit qu'amplifier son désir. Duo grogna et se pressa contre lui, laissant son buste reposer contre la poitrine d'Heero alors que sa langue explorait sa bouche. Un cri étouffé et la soudaine tension du corps d'Heero alertèrent Duo. Il s'écarta rapidement et réalisa que ses mains avaient accidentellement appuyés sur les blessures du Japonais. Gomen ne. Je n'aurais pas dû me précipiter. Duo caressa sa blessure et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser en guise de pardon.

**Ca va**. Murmura Heero. Duo se rassit rapidement et entoura ses blessures de nouveaux bandages. **Qui t'a fait cela, Heero ?**

Heero se raidit.

**Heero…**

**Je ne veux… pas… en parler…**

**Ok**. Répondit calmement Duo alors qu'il commençait à bander ses blessures aux genoux, sentant Heero se détendre. **Mais nous en parlerons un jour**. Heero se raidit à nouveau en entendant cela. Duo acheva de soigner ses blessures avant de poser à nouveau sa main sur la joue du Japonais. **Je sais que tu as été traumatisé par cet événement, mais je ne peux laisser la personne qui t'a ainsi blessé s'en tirer aussi facilement. Ces enfoirés ont vécu tranquillement pendant quinze ans. Je peux les laisser vivre en paix jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt à me dire qui ils sont. Et quand le temps sera venu, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.**

**Mais Duo…**

Toc… Toc…

Leur conversation fut abrégée par le bruit d'une personne qui toquait à la porte. Duo se leva et ouvrit la porte, révélant Sarah portant deux plateaux dans ses mains. **Le dîner est servi M. Maxwell ; je vous ai apporté le vôtre également.**

**Merci, Sarah**. Duo lui sourit et récupéra les plateaux, fermant la porte de son pied. Il les posa sur la table de nuit et aida Heero à s'asseoir, soutenant le Japonais par une multitude de coussins accumulés dans son dos. Puis, il prit un bol sur le plateau et porta une cuillère emplie de soupe crémeuse aux lèvres d'Heero.

Heero le foudroya du regard mais Duo se contenta de sourire**. Allez, ouvre la bouche.**

**Je peux me…. Mmphf**

Duo enfouit la cuillère dans la bouche d'Heero, faisant taire le Japonais. **Je sais que tu peux te nourrir seul. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop vite alors je préfère te nourrir ainsi nous pourrons discuter un peu plus longtemps**. Il porta une nouvelle cuillerée à ses lèvres et cette fois, le Japonais ouvrit de lui-même la bouche, désirant apparemment lui aussi passer un peu plus de temps avec Duo.

**Et ton repas** ? demanda Heero après une nouvelle cuillerée administrée par Duo.

**Je mangerai dès que tu auras fini ta soupe**. Duo sourit et continua à nourrir Heero dans un confortable silence. Bientôt le bol de soupe fut vide et Duo donna à Heero un verre d'eau pendant qu'il avalait rapidement son propre dîner.

**Comment m'as-tu retrouvé** ? demanda Heero une fois qu'il eut achevé son repas.

**Solo a trouvé une chambre secrète dans le laboratoire où tu habitais et nous avons hacké les ordinateurs qui s'y trouvaient pour arrêter le processus de cryogénisation.** Répondit Duo.

**Nous** ?

**Solo est aussi un hacker**. Duo sourit fièrement alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. **Il te ressemble vraiment, tu sais. Il aime l'escrime et la programmation.**

**Tu sembles si fier….**

**Je le suis. C'est mon fils après tout**. Duo posa sa main sur celle d'Heero, la caressant doucement. **Il est également la seule chose qui m'a permis de supporter ces quinze années sans toi Heero.** L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. **Cela me fait penser, pourquoi as-tu pleuré quand tu as vu Solo cet après-midi ?** Duo sentit Heero se tendre à cette question. Heero ?

Heero ferma les yeux lentement. **Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**Heero, Solo a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec tes blessures ?** Duo était inquiet.

Heero se contenta de détourner le regard**. Laisse tomber, Duo.**

**Heero, c'est mon fils. J'ai le droit de savoir…**

Heero secoua la tête. **… Laisse…tomber…**

**Hee…**

**S'il te plaît…**

Duo en fut abasourdi. Heero ne suppliait que rarement et il savait que le Japonais devait se sentir particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ne désirant pas en ajouter à sa détresse, Duo soupira et resserra sa prise sur la main du Japonais. **Très bien, je laisse tomber pour l'instant.**

…… **Arigato**… Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda longuement Duo comme s'il hésitait à lui poser une question. Il finit par demander. **Et que pense ta femme de mon arrivée dans votre maison ?**

Duo grogna**. Elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle est partie contrôler nos filiales et ne sera pas de retour avant un mois. Je m'en occuperai quand elle reviendra. Ne te soucie pas d'elle, Heero. Ne songe qu'à te rétablir.**

**Et pour Solo ?**

**Solo sait pour Hilde et moi. Il nous adore tous deux mais il comprend également que je** **n'ai plus de relation intime avec elle**. Soupira Duo. **J'aimerais seulement qu'Hilde ne soit pas aussi dure avec lui. Ce garçon manque d'amour maternel.**

**Dure… ?**

**Hilde s'énerve parfois à la moindre erreur de Solo. Elle est très sévère avec lui.**

**« …………… »**

**Enfin, je pense que tout le monde peut exprimer son amour** **différemment**. Duo baissa son regard sur le Japonais. **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Solo. Il t'adore tu sais.**

**Hein ?**

**Je lui ai raconté tellement d'histoires sur toi comme histoire du soir. Tu es devenu son héros. Il pense que nous étions les meilleurs amis. Quand il sera plus âgé, je lui dirai la vérité sur nous.**

**Ma vie ne convient pas comme histoire du soir, Duo**. Heero fronça les sourcils. **Tu n'aurais pas dû lui raconter des histoires sur la guerre.**

**Hé… bien sûr, j'ai quelque peu modifié les histoires pour en faire des contes de fée.** Duo fit un sourire narquois. **Tu es encore plus protecteur que sa mère, tu sais.**

………… **A quoi ressemblait-il quand il était enfant ?**

**Oh, tu n'as pas idée**. Duo sourit. **Il était intelligent et fauteur de troubles, rendant Hilde complètement folle avec ses bêtises.**

**Je parie que tu l'aidais….** Heero remua légèrement, se rapprochant de Duo.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit**. Eh bien, il ne faisait rien de mal… Il aimait jouer à cache-cache avec les autre M-5 dans la maison. Parfois, ils salissaient le sol avec leurs petits pieds.**

**M-5 ?**

**Meiran, Milliard, Midii, Mariemea, et Maxwell. Duo sourit. Maxwell c'est Solo. Chang Meiran est la fille de Wufei et Sally. Milliard Merchise est le fils de Zech et Noin. Midii Winner est la fille adoptive de Quatre et Trowa. Ces trois-là ont le même âge, d'un an plus jeune que Solo. Mariemea joue souvent avec eux dans le rôle de la grande sœur. C'est vraiment un hasard si leurs noms commencent tous par un M. Je les appelle M5 quand j'en ai marre de les appeler un par un.**

**Meiran, Milliard, Midii…. Alors les autres ont également des enfants.**

**Des enfants, Heero. Ils ont beaucoup d'enfants**. Duo sourit en voyant les yeux grands ouverts d'Heero. **Wufei et Sally ont cinq filles et Wufei essaie encore d'avoir un garçon, malgré les protestations de sa femme. Zech et Noin ont un fils et une fille. Quatre et Trowa ont adopté une fille et deux garçons. Comme il est le plus âgé, Solo fait figure de leader pour les enfants et ils le suivent partout aux grands regrets de leurs parents respectifs. Duo s'arrêta et rit. Surtout Wufei, il m'en a voulu pendant des heures parce que les enfants suivirent l'exemple de Sol et l'appelèrent Oncle Wuffie**. Il posa les yeux sur Heero et fut heureux de voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Solo doit être heureux au milieu de tant d'amis**…. Murmura Heero.

**Oh oui**… Duo caressa inconsciemment les cheveux d'Heero. **Je regrette que tu n'aies pu voir ces petits démons.**

Heero resserra son étreinte sur la main de Duo. **……… J'aurais vraiment aimé…. J'aurais voulu voir Petit Shinigami grandir… **

**Petit Shinigami** ? Duo rit. **Ouais, c'est la meilleure description de Solo.**

…… **Puis-je voir son album photo ?**

**Bien sûr. Attends une seconde**. Duo déposa un baiser sur le front d'Heero et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher les albums.

Heero resta allongé là, regardant le plafond. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, comme s'il essayait de prendre une importante décision. On frappa à la porte et il fut distrait. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Solo entrer. **Salut… euh….** Solo hésita… **Je pensais que mon père était là.**

**Il était là. Il est parti chercher ton album photo**. Expliqua Heero.

**Mes photos ?** Solo s'assit sur la chaise que Duo venait d'occuper.

**J'ai demandé à voir tes photos.**

**Pourquoi veux-tu voir mes photos, euh… Oncle… euh…** Solo eut un sourire gamin. **Désolé, c'est juste que cela me fait bizarre de t'appeler mon oncle. Tu ne sembles pas plus âgé que moi. **

**Oncle**… De la douleur se refléta dans les yeux bleus prussiens avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur calme. **Tu n'as pas à m'appeler mon oncle.**

**Euh… alors… comment dois-je t'appeler ?**

…**. Heero sera parfait.**

**Heero**… Solo essaya son prénom et sourit. **Je ne peux pas croire que je peux parler avec toi et t'appeler par ton prénom. C'est génial.**

**Et pourquoi cela ?**

**Vu la manière dont Papa t'a décrit, tu semblais si parfait.**

**Je ne suis pas parfait**. Heero essaya de s'asseoir.

**Hé, tu ne devrais pas** **bouger**. Solo l'aida à s'adosser contre la tête du lit, supporté par des coussins. **Les autres M-5 aimaient aussi écouter Papa parler de toi. Je peux imaginer leurs visages quand ils te verront. Eh, attends, on pourrait leur faire d'abord croire que tu es mon frère jumeau avant de leur dire qui tu es. Ca leur fera une double surprise.**

**Tu sembles apprécier les plaisanteries**. Sourit Heero.

Solo répondit par un sourire. **Ils sont trop faciles à avoir. Retour à ma question pourquoi tu veux voir mon album ?**

**Je veux voir des photos de vous lorsque vous étiez jeunes. Duo m'a dit que tu étais un fauteur de troubles.**

**C'est vrai**. Intervient Duo en entrant dans la chambre et apportant avec lui un paquet d'albums. **Tu pourras voir tous ses crimes depuis qu'il est bébé**. Duo posa les albums sur le lit près d'Heero et ouvrit un vieil album. **Voilà, la première fois où il est tombé dans l'étang. La grenouille semblait heureuse de pouvoir s'asseoir sur sa tête.**

**Papa ! Rends-moi ça**. Solo tenta de prendre l'album mais Duo le donna rapidement à Heero.

**Bah, il est vraiment mignon**. Commenta Heero.

Solo rougit et foudroya son père mort de rire du regard. Il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de l'exact regard qu'utilisait Heero sur son père auparavant. **Ne ris pas vieil homme. Tiens Heero, regarde ça**. Solo prit un autre album et l'ouvrit.

**Hé, qui t'a donné le droit de ne l'appeler que par son prénom** ? Duo arrêta de rire.

**Heero**. Solo tira la langue à son père avant de se tourner vers Heero. **C'est mon premier tour réussi. Papa est bien avec ses cheveux frisés, non ?**

**Hé, ne lui montre pas ça !** Duo tenta de prendre l'album mais Solo l'avait déjà donné à Heero. Heero écarquilla les yeux et observa la photo avec incrédulité.

**Duo… cela ne te vas pas d'imiter Catherine.**

Duo rougit violemment pendant que son fils éclatait de rire. **Tu n'as pas encore gagné**. Duo eut un sourire narquois et se jeta sur son fils, le chatouillant sans merci. Solo lutta et bientôt père et fils se battaient sur le sol sous le regard pensif d'Heero. Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne virent pas le Japonais regarder les photos, laissant ses doigts courir sur le papier. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais fut rapidement essuyée alors que les yeux bleus se posèrent à nouveau sur le match, observant la scène qu'il aurait pu voir de nombreuses fois si son ventre n'avait pas été aussi cruellement ouvert quinze ans plus tôt.

-----------

**Je me rends. Je me rends. **Solo dit essoufflé, couché sur le sol.

Duo se leva et sourit. **J'ai gagné. Heero, regarde…** Duo se tourna et se tû quand il se rendit compte que le Japonais était endormi.

**Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Heero ?** Solo se leva.

**Il s'est endormi**. Duo sourit et allongea tendrement le Japonais sur le lit, ôtant les albums de ses genoux pour les poser sur le sol.

**Heero doit être fatigué**. Solo s'étira et bailla. **J'crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Bah, j'ai encore une dissert à faire pour demain… Bonne nuit, P'pa.**

**Bonne nuit**. Duo attendit que son fils quitte la pièce puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme endormi. Il sourit à l'expression du visage d'Heero et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du Japonais**. Oyasuminasai, Heero**.

_**A suivre…**_

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. On attend de vos nouvelles alors ne nous oubliez pas ! Le 13 suit. A bientôt pour une nouvelle update.


	13. Premier retour à la vie

Te Amo

Auteur: Akuma

Traductrices: Miko-Tenshi, Bêta : Melahel

Pairings: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à nous… l'histoire non plus… on possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

« J'ai battu mon professeur d'escrime aujourd'hui. » Solo sourit. « Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, Heero. »

« J'aurais aimé voir cela. » Heero fit un léger sourire de là où il était adossé contre les cousins et la tête de lit.

« Papa m'a dit que tu étais un excellent escrimeur toi aussi. Quand tu seras complètement guéri, je te défierai pour un match. »

Duo sourit en regardant les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus discuter joyeusement ensemble. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Duo avait pris soin d'Heero. Il se levait tôt et se chargeait des besoins d'Heero depuis que ce dernier ne laissait plus l'infirmière l'approcher. Ca ne dérangeait pas du tout Duo et il souriait en s'occupant de lui. Quand Heero ne dormait pas, Duo lui racontait les quelques évènements importants qui avaient eu lieu au cours de ces quinze dernières années mais il racontait surtout beaucoup de choses sur Solo puisque le japonais posait souvent des questions à propos du garçon.

Solo rendait visite à Heero aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, ce qui amusait Duo. Son fils considérait Heero comme son idole et le regardait souvent avec adoration lorsqu'ils parlaient d'escrime ou de programmation. Apparemment les visites de Solo ne dérangeaient pas Heero car Duo avait remarqué que les yeux d'Heero brillaient à chaque fois que Solo lui parlait.

Bip … bip.

Duo alluma le vidéophone alors que Heero et Solo stoppaient leur conversation. « Oui ? » Il écouta la voix de la domestique à l'autre bout de la ligne puis sourit. « Oui, accompagnez-le à la chambre d'ami. Solo et moi y sommes. » Puis il raccrocha.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Solo.

« Le vendeur d'ordinateurs portables. Je t'en ai promis un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, on est samedi ! » Solo se donna un coup sur la tête. « J'avais presque oublié. »

Toc … toc.

« J'y vais. » Solo bondit de son siège et sauta littéralement sur la porte. Duo gloussa et jeta un œil à Heero pour voir le japonais regarder avec tendresse son fils. Si Duo ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'Heero ressemblait à une mère regardant son enfant jouer.

« Bonjour M. Maxwell. Je suis Riki Gates, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Enchanté également M. Gates. » Duo serra la main de l'homme puis désigna l'une des chaises vides. « Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

L'homme s'assit et attendit que Duo et Solo se soient assit en face de lui avant de présenter quelque uns des tout derniers modèles fabriqués par sa compagnie. Il parla pendant quinze bonnes minutes puis leur montra un ordinateur portable qu'il avait amené pour Solo. « Je pense que ce modèle est le plus adapté pour ce jeune garçon. »

« Eh bien Solo. Lequel veux-tu ? » Duo incita son fils qui reluquait l'ordinateur montré.

« Je vais prendre celui-ci Papa. » Solo prit l'ordinateur offert.

« Très bien. Je prendrai celui-ci. » Dit Duo au vendeur.

« Votre fils a fait un bon choix. » L'homme de l'agence sourit puis désigna Heero. « Et pour son jumeau, voulez-vous en acheter un autre pour lui ? »

Duo cligna des yeux et tourna un regard amusé vers le lit où Heero fixait le commercial avec incrédulité. Duo se rendit compte que si lui pouvait faire la différence entre Solo et Heero, pour les autres, ils se ressemblaient énormément excepté la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Ce n'était pas la faute de cet homme s'il assimilait Heero comme étant son fils.

« Je ne suis pas … »

« Je vais prendre le même pour lui, M. Gates. » Duo coupa Heero, souriant légèrement.

« Parfait. Puisque je n'ai pas amené un ordinateur supplémentaire, je vais en préparer un qui vous sera envoyé ce soir. » Le vendeur fit un sourire radieux tout en se levant.

Duo discuta avec lui quelques minutes de plus à propos du paiement et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, laissant Solo et Heero seuls dans la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Solo sauta sur Heero, ses mains serrant avec possessivité l'ordinateur portable.

« Cool ! Le vendeur a crut que nous étions jumeaux. Je pense que les M-5 vont vraiment me croire si je leur dis que tu es mon frère jumeau perdu il y a longtemps. »

Heero se contenta d'un faible sourire. « Mais je ne suis pas ton frère. »

« Je le sais. Ma mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'autres enfants après m'avoir mit au monde. » Solo soupira et retomba sur son siège, posant l'ordinateur sur la table de chevet. « Parfois c'est embêtant d'être fils unique. Je n'ai pas de frères ou sœurs avec qui partager mes joies ou ma tristesse. »

« …… » Heero ne dit rien, il se contenta de contempler pensivement Solo.

Solo pencha la tête vers Heero et sourit. « Mais je ne ressens plus du tout ce manque puisque je t'ai maintenant. »

« Moi ? » Heero pencha légèrement la tête.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu es mon frère perdu il y a longtemps. J'aime être avec toi Heero. » Solo se pencha an avant et posa sa tête sur le lit, à côté de la main d'Heero.

Le japonais fit un léger sourire et caressa doucement les cheveux châtains de Solo. « Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi, Solo. »

« Super. » Solo sourit puis bailla. « Bon sang, je suis épuisé après ma leçon d'escrime. Ca ne te dérange pas si je me repose ici un instant, Heero ? Je me sens trop bien ici pour retourner dans ma chambre. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles rester. » Murmura Heero.

Solo sourit et ferma les yeux, laissant Heero continuer de lui caresser les cheveux. Les yeux clos, il ne put voir à quel point les yeux d'Heero s'adoucirent et s'emplirent de pure nostalgie en le regardant. Solo était à moitié endormit lorsqu'il entendit vaguement un doux et familier fredonnement qui l'envoya directement chez Morphée avant qu'il ne puisse se souvenir d'où il avait entendu cette chanson.

« Angels watching, e'er around thee,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close surround thee

All through the night … » (ndlA : berceuse que chantait Heero lorsqu'il était enceinte –chais pas si on peut dire ça pour un mec- de Solo).

Le japonais chantait à voix base comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller le garçon endormit près de lui. Sa main descendit et caressa d'un geste tremblant la joue du garçon comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour lui.

« Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watt am keeping,

All through the night …… »

Mettant les mèches de cheveux errantes de Solo derrière son oreille, le Japonais fit courir ses doigts à travers la masse soyeuse et murmura doucement la chanson jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme épuisé. Duo fut amusé lorsque, à son retour, il entra dans la chambre pour trouver ses occupants endormis. Il resta debout à côté de Solo et caressa la joue d'Heero tendrement. « Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, Heero. » Duo embrassa le Japonais sur le front, puis continua à travailler sur ses dossiers, tout en jetant parfois un coup d'œil aux deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Ailleurs, loin de la maison de Duo, une silhouette se pencha sur un androïde qui ressemblait à un vieil homme à lunettes. La silhouette travaillait à régler l'androïde tandis qu'un carnet bleu usé reposait sur une table à côté de l'androïde.

---------

C'était encore le matin lorsque Duo, chantonnant joyeusement, se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero. Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis que Duo avait acheté les ordinateurs portables de Solo et Heero. L'état du Japonais s'était grandement amélioré et à présent Heero pouvait rester éveillé presque toute une journée. Il avait quitté sa tenue d'hôpital pour une chemise blanche et un short bleu foncé que Duo lui avait sorti du placard. Pendant que Duo travaillait sur ses dossiers et que Solo était en cours, le Japonais utilisait son ordinateur pour rassembler des informations sur le présent ou regardait encore et encore les albums photos, au grand étonnement de Duo.

Heero était déjà réveillé lorsque Duo ouvrit la porte. Le Japonais était appuyé contre la tête de lit et regardait l'un des albums ouvert sur ses genoux. « Tu regardes encore cet album ? » dit Duo en entrant dans la pièce et il s'avança jusqu'au lit. « Vraiment Heero, tu as regardé tout ces albums plusieurs de fois. Qu'est-ce qui te fascine autant dans ces photos ? » Duo resta à côté du lit et baissa les yeux sur le Japonais, qui à l'arrivée de Duo, avait refermé et posé l'album sur la table de chevet.

« Ohayo. » L'accueillit Heero, reportant ses yeux sur lui au lieu de répondre à sa question.

« Ohayo. » Duo sourit et embrassa passionnément le japonais. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé japonais. L'accueil que lui réservait Heero à chacun de ses retours chez eux lui avait manqué. Mais à présent, pensa-t-il, il ne me reste plus longtemps à attendre. Une fois qu'Heero serait autorisé à marcher, Duo était certain que le Japonais l'accueillerait avec amour à chacun de ses retours. Comme quinze ans auparavant.

Et comme par le passé, Heero accueillait docilement ses baisers et caresses, excitant Duo à un tel point qu'il fut tenté de sauter sur le japonais. Il aurait poursuivi dans cette intention si ce n'était le fait qu'il risquait de blesser Heero avec ce genre d'activité. Avec beaucoup de réluctance, Duo rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui d'Heero, essayant de reprendre son souffle et le contrôle de son corps. Cependant ses mains trahirent ses bonnes intentions et s'égarèrent sur le torse d'Heero, déboutonnant la chemise du Japonais. Quand Duo réalisa ce que ses mains faisaient, la chemise d'Heero était déjà à moitié déboutonnée. Duo arrêta le mouvement de ses mains et baissa les yeux, admirant le cou et le torse nu du Japonais. « Heero … » murmura Duo avec désir, se penchant sur le cou fin d'Heero. L'homme oublia tout lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque, son esprit contrôlé par la passion. Sa seule pensée était de goûter Heero et de le marquer comme sien.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent emplis de bruits de succions et de baisers, pimentés de gémissements d'Heero et des ronronnements de Duo. L'homme était sur le point de passer outre toutes ses réserves et de sauter sur le Japonais lorsqu'un faible cri s'échappa des lèvres d' Heero. Surpris, Duo cessa de taquiner le téton gauche d'Heero et releva les yeux pour voir le Japonais grimacer légèrement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était monté sur le lit et reposait de tout son poids contre le corps d'Heero, appuyant sur ses blessures au ventre et aux jambes.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, Heero. » Duo se mit rapidement à quatre pattes, surplombant le japonais. Duo baissa les yeux et se retint de toutes ses forces de sauter sur le japonais sous lui. La chemise d'Heero était à moitié déboutonnée et les quelques suçons qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt étaient clairement visibles sur le torse et le cou du japonais. Heero s'était empourpré et ses lèvres étaient rougies par son long assaut. Avec beaucoup d'effort, il s'écarta et descendit du lit. Duo s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et regarda Heero qui le fixait avec un regard interrogateur, comme s'il lui demandait pourquoi il avait arrêté. « Tu aurais dû m'avertir si je te faisais mal. » dit lentement Duo.

« …… Ca m'est égal … » murmura Heero.

« A moi, pas. » grogna Duo, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir fait mal à Heero et contre Heero pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Heero. J'ai perdu le contrôle et je n'étais qu'à une minute de te prendre. J'aurais pu te blesser. Tu aurais dû me le dire. »

Heero ne répondit pas et rompit leur contact visuel. Ce petit geste fit comprendre à Duo qu'Heero ne l'aurait pas arrêté même s'il avait eu mal. Il se rendit compte qu'Heero voulait qu'il le touche et qu'il le caresse. Heero le voulait tellement que la souffrance qui pouvait en résulter lui importait peu. Il avait été stupide de ne pas réaliser qu'il avait manqué à Heero autant que le Japonais lui avait manqué.

« Heero. » reprit doucement Duo et il caressa tendrement la joue d'Heero, invitant le jeune homme à le regarder. « Je veux t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras et te caresser là maintenant. J'ai attendu quinze ans pour cela. Mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir juste parce que je ne peux me retenir un peu plus longtemps. Je me détesterais si je te blessais …… à nouveau … » Duo prononça ses deux derniers mots d'un ton amer.

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent légèrement à ses mots avant de s'adoucir, compréhensif. Le Japonais couvrit la main de Duo sur sa joue avec la sienne. « Je te le dirai la prochaine fois … »

Duo sourit et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise pour donner un baiser au Japonais. « Nous passerons du bon temps ensemble une fois que tu sera complètement guérit. »

« Aa. » Les lèvres du japonais s'étirèrent légèrement montrant à Duo qu'il était heureux. C'était étonnant de voir que quelques mots et des gestes simples suffisaient à rendre Heero heureux. Le jeune homme était tellement différent de son exigeante femme. Heero ne demandait, n'exigeait jamais rien. Il était satisfait de ce qui lui était donné, que cela soit seulement une étreinte, un simple mot, ou un cadeau bon marché.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux que cela … » murmura inconsciemment Duo.

« Hein ? »

« Rien, je pensais à quelque chose… » Duo embrassa une fois de plus Heero, faisant le vœu de rendre le jeune homme heureux. Puis il rompit le baiser et sourit d'un air agréable. « On devrait faire ta toilette, non ? »

Heero acquiesça et finit de déboutonner sa chemise à moitié ouverte tandis que Duo se rendait dans la salle de bain récupérer les accessoires de toilettes dont il aurait besoin. Il était allongé nu sur le lit lorsque Duo revînt avec une bassine pleine d'eau et des linges humides. L'homme déglutit à l'envie grandissante de sauter sur le japonais, mais cette fois, Duo garda ses hormones sous contrôle lorsqu'il lava doucement le corps d'Heero avec le linge humide. Ils discutèrent des nouvelles du jour et la conversation resta légère tout le temps que Duo s'occupa le japonais. Bientôt ils furent tout deux détendus, appréciant la discussion.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais un si bon travail en tant qu'infirmier. » dit Heero d'un air absent.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. » grogna Duo en faisant rouler sur le ventre le jeune homme et il passa le linge humide sur le dos d'Heero. « J'ai des années d'expérience avec Solo tu sais. »

« Tu t'occupais aussi des bains de Solo ? »

« Quand il était enfant. » Duo sourit à ce souvenir. « Lorsqu'il était bébé, c'était un ange à laver, mais dès qu'il commença à grandir, il mit la salle de bain sans dessus dessous »

« … Je suis sûr que tu y participais aussi. »

Duo gloussa en retournant Heero sur le dos et frotta le torse d'Heero avec le linge humide. « Ben, je n'y peux rien. On aurait dit une mignonne miniature de toi quand il était tout petit et lorsqu'il me lançait son regard de chien battu, j'étais perdu. Solo était doué pour me persuader de participer à une bataille de bulles. Tu as raison quand tu dis que c'est un petit Shinigami. » Duo changea de linge pour un nouveau et le passa sur le visage d'Heero. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il vit les yeux d'Heero se remplir d'envie en entendant son histoire. « Tu veux aussi faire une bataille de bulles ? On pourra en faire une quand tu auras récupéré, tu sais. »

Heero cligna des yeux et regarda Duo. « Une bataille de bulles ? »

« Ouaip. » Duo sourit.

« Avec Solo ? »

Duo grogna. « Avec moi, bien sûr. De toute façon, Solo ne voudra jamais faire ce genre de choses. Il traverse sa période d'adolescence et comme tout enfant qui grandit, il veut agir et être traité comme un adulte. Ok, c'est finit. »

L'homme mit le linge humide dans la bassine et se leva. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Puis Duo ramena la bassine dans la salle de bain, conscient de la façon dont les yeux bleus prussiens de son partenaire s'étaient assombris à ces derniers mots.

« Solo n'est plus un bébé … » murmura d'une voix brisée le japonais, ce qui passa inaperçu pour Duo qui était dans la salle de bain, lavant les linges et la bassine.

Duo émergea quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Heero adossé contre la tête de lit et qui reboutonnait sa chemise. « En parlant de Solo, je devrais bientôt lui dire à propos de nous. » dit Duo en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit. Duo était content que son fils soit ami avec Heero et rende visite au Japonais aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Mais Duo savourait aussi les moments où Solo allait en cours car c'était les seuls instants où il pouvait embrasser et caresser Heero d'une manière intime. S'il parlait à Solo de leur relation, il n'aurait pas trop se retenir de caresser Heero devant son fils. Mais le problème était ……

« Penses-tu qu'il sera prêt à accepter le fait que son père ait des relations intimes avec … » Heero s'arrêta une seconde avant de continuer d'un ton légèrement amer, « … son ami du même sexe, qui n'a que trois ans de plus que son fils ? »

Duo ne sut plus où se mettre. C'était exactement ça le problème.

Heero finit de boutonner sa chemise et posa sa main à côté de lui. « …… Je suppose que la réponse est non … »

Duo soupira lourdement et prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne, la caressant doucement. « Tu es beaucoup plus âgé que Solo, Heero. La guerre nous a forcé à devenir des adultes et quinze ans de cryogénisation ne changeront pas cela. »

« Pour Solo, je reste un adolescent. »

« Oui, sans doute. » Duo s'adossa contre sa chaise, lâchant la main d'Heero. Il se rappelait encore qu'il y a longtemps Solo fronçait souvent les sourcils de confusion lorsqu'il voyait Trowa et Quatre ensembles. Maudite soit Hilde avec ses leçons sur l'amour entre hommes et femmes uniquement. Il avait fallut trois mois de discussion entre lui et Solo à propos des relations entre personnes du même sexe pour qu'il accepte Trowa et Quatre. « Je pense que je vais devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour lui parler de nous. »

« …… Aa … » D'une certaine façon, la courte réponse du japonais sonna amère aux oreilles de Duo.

L'homme se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement le front d'Heero. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Solo t'apprécie et en temps voulut, il finira par nous accepter. »

Heero hocha la tête et clos ainsi la conversation. Une domestique, que Duo avait présentée à Heero le premier jour sous le nom d'Alice, entra et leur apporta le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en discutant d'un ton léger puis poursuivirent leurs activités quotidiennes.

Duo travaillait sur ses dossiers pendant qu'Heero lisait quelques magasines que Duo lui avait ramené et posait parfois des questions sur certains évènements.

Ils venaient juste de finir leur déjeuner lorsque Solo entra dans la pièce, ayant finit ses cours. Son ordinateur en main, le garçon bondit à l'intérieur de la chambre et lui et Heero furent bientôt occupés à parler programmation et de piratage. Duo secoua juste la tête impuissant alors qu'Heero allumait son propre ordinateur et demandait à Solo de lui apprendre le tout nouveau langage de programmation. Les deux garçons perdirent bientôt toute notion du temps. Il aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux si ce n'était le fait qu'il voulait coucher avec l'un des « jumeaux ».

Bip … bip.

Voyant que les deux garçons ne répondraient pas au téléphone, l'un parce qu'il ne pouvait pas et l'autre parce qu'il n'entendait même pas la sonnerie, Duo alla lui-même répondre. « Maxwell. » Duo écouta l'appel qui provenait de son bureau et se donna une tape sur la tête. « Je serai là dans quinze minutes. » répondit Duo puis il raccrocha, se tournant vers son fils, sui regardait Heero travailler sur son nouvel ordinateur portable. « J'ai oublié que j'avais un entretien d'affaire important dans une demie heure. Je serai de retour dans trois heures. Solo, tu veilles sur Heero pour moi, ok. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. » Heero releva les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

« Si, tu en as besoin. » cria Duo en se dépêchant de sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte avant qu'Heero n'ait une chance de répliquer.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence avant que Solo ne dise d'un ton amer. « Papa se conduit vraiment comme une mère poule avec toi, Heero. »

Les mains d'Heero s'immobilisèrent sur son ordinateur. « … Es-tu jaloux ?… »

« Hein? »

Le Japonais posa l'ordinateur sur la table de chevet et croisa les doigts sur ses genoux recouverts par la couverture tandis que Solo le regardait d'un air perplexe. « … si c'est le cas, je lui dirais d'arrêter … »

« Non, non, tu m'as mal compris. » Solo posa son propre ordinateur sur le côté. « Ca ne me dérange pas du tout que Papa te couve. J'en ai eu assez petit. »

« Alors pourquoi avais-tu l'air si amer à l'instant ? »

Solo soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, exactement de la même façon que Duo l'avait fait une demie heure plus tôt. « J'aimerais … que ma mère me traite comme Papa le fait avec toi … »

Sans que Solo ne le voie, Heero se tendit et serra la couverture. « …… Hilde ne se soucie jamais de toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ma mère m'a éduqué et m'a élevé comme il faut … Mais elle ne me regarde jamais comme Papa nous regarde toi et moi. J'ai fait mon possible pour la rendre fière de moi et ai donné le maximum en cours, mais ça ne marchait pas. Parfois j'ai même vu ma mère me fixer comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de moi …… » Solo regarda le plafond, son regard semblant le traverser. « A cause de ça je me suis demandé si ma mère m'a porté et élevé uniquement par obligation … »

« Non. »

« Hein ? » Solo détourna l'attention du plafond blanc vers le japonais assit sur le lit.

« Tu n'étais pas une obligation. » dit lentement Heero, ses yeux regardant droit dans les yeux violets de Solo. « Tu as été conçu parce que ta mère te voulait. Tu es une joie pour ta mère. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Solo avec surprise.

« Je le sais. J'étais là. Ta mère … » Il resserra sa prise sur la couverture. « Ta mère t'aime tellement. » La dernière phrase fut presque dite en un murmure.

Solo secoua juste légèrement la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Heero. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donne. »

Heero ne dit rien et détourna les yeux de ceux de Solo, ses mains serrant étroitement la couverture.

« Écoute, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. » Solo se redresse sur son siège. « Je sais que Papa m'a demandé de veiller sur toi mais … ça ne te dérange pas si je vais faire un tour dehors pendant quelque minutes ? »

Heero hocha légèrement la tête. « … Aa … »

« Merci, Heero. » Souriant légèrement, Solo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Solo … » appela Heero quand le garçon parvint à la porte. Solo se tourna et lança un regard interrogateur à Heero qui avait posé une main sur son ventre. « Ta mère … veut seulement que tu sois heureux … »

Solo se tint là, regardant Heero sans ciller avant de finalement hocher la tête et de sortir de la chambre. Alors que la porte se fermait, le laissant seul dans la pièce, Heero baissa les yeux sur sa main, qui caressait son ventre et murmura doucement. « Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux … »

_**A suivre …**_

_**Note de Miko-Tenshi**_ : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews laissées pour la chapitre 11, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer à vous traduire cette superbe fic (et je pense que Melahel est d'accord avec moi sur ce point !). A bientôt pour le chapitre 15 !

**Prochaine update: fin octobre 2005**

Merci à tous et review please, Mel'.


	14. De l'amour à la haine

Te Amo

Auteur: Akuma

Traductrices: Melahel, Bêta : Miko-Tenshi,

Pairings: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à nous… l'histoire non plus… on possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 14

L'homme à la barbe blanche s'approcha de la porte en tremblant. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait affronter l'inévitable mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Inspirant profondément, il toqua deux fois à la porte puis tourna la poignée, ouvrant la porte. Le corps tremblant tant il était nerveux, il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune Japonais assis sur le lit, une main sur son ventre, l'autre caressant délicatement un album photo ouvert. Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui et les yeux prussiens s'écarquillèrent de colère et de peur.

**Vous** ! Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis quinze ans le frappa de plein fouet. La voix qui l'avait un jour supplié de ne pas lui prendre la seule chose qu'il possédait, était aujourd'hui un sifflement trahissant rage et peur. **Que faite-vous ici ?**

L'homme à la barbe blanche déglutit difficilement et s'approcha du jeune homme furieux. **Duo Maxwell m'a demandé t'examiner.**

**Dehors**. Hurla le Japonais, essayant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui, ses blessures s'éveillant douloureusement à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le Dr Philip fit un pas en avant. **Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures si tu continues à bouger.**

**DEHORS**. Le Japonais le foudroya du regard, réfugié au coin du lit tel un animal traqué.

L'homme eut un sursaut en croisant son regard. **Je veux juste…** Il fut obligé de s'arrêter lorsqu'un album photo lui fut lancé à la figure. Levant rapidement sa main, l'homme sentit l'album entrer en contact avec sa main, les photos en jaillissant sous l'impact. Le Dr Philip regarda les photos éparpillées sur le sol, et eut du mal à avaler sa salive à la vue des photos qui représentaient toutes un homme aux cheveux longs qui jouait avec son fils ; un enfant qui avait le même visage que le Japonais…

**Je vous ai demandé de partir.** Ce cri fit lever les yeux de l'homme sur le garçon pétrifié de rage et de peur.

Le Dr Philip rassembla son courage et s'avança. **Heero, je…**

**Ne prononcez pas mon nom !** Cria le Japonnais, furieux. **Arrêtez-vous, ne vous approchez pas de moi!**

**Mais, je… **Ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était entré dans l'espace personnel du garçon, le Dr Philip fut forcé de s'arrêter lorsqu'un poing entra en contact avec sa joue. Il vacilla sur ses jambes, reculant sous l'impact et ne put que remercier le ciel de ceque le jeune homme futencore faible sans quoi il aurait eu la mâchoire brisée.

**Heero ! Mais que fais-tu au Dr Philip ?** Demanda une voix sur le pas de la porte.

Le Dr Philip leva les yeux, surpris, et vit Solo s'approcher, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. L'homme lança un regard au Japonais et vit qu'il avait pali et qu'il tremblait légèrement.

**Ca va, Doc ?** Solo s'arrêta devant l'homme. **Je suis désolé, j'étais supposé le surveiller. Si j'avais su que vous alliez venir, je ne serais pas sorti.**

**Je vais bien, mais lui non**. Le Dr Philip se redressa et regarda vers le lit où le Japonais tremblait.

**Heero !** Solo s'approcha du lit et prit la main du Japonais entre les siennes. **Tout va bien. Je sais que tu n'aimes lorsque les autres te touchent, Papa me l'a dit. Le Dr Philip est notre médecin de famille ; il n'est pas méchant.** Le dit docteur ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer à cette ironie. Il remarqua que le visage du Japonais pâlissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des paroles de Solo. **Doc est celui qui t'a aidé lorsque nous t'avons trouvé cryogénisé. Il est venu te voir deux fois déjà mais tu dormais à ces moments-là. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Doc ne veut qu'examiner tes blessures afin de déterminer ton traitement et les médicaments dont tu auras besoin.**

**Non.** Le Japonais resserra son étreinte sur la main de Solo et se tourna vers le docteur. **Sortez**.

**Je le ferai, après t'avoir examiné**. Solo présent, le médecin se sentait en sécurité et décida de se prémunir. **Solo, tiens ses deux mains**. Il prit rapidement une seringue qu'il emplit d'un liquide transparent et avant toute réaction du Japonais, il lui injecta dans le genou.

**Non !** Le Japonais se débattit, mais Solo le retint. D'une main, le médecin maintient sa pression sur le genou du Japonais, prévenant tout mouvement, et ôta sans problème la seringue. **NON !**

**Ce n'est qu'un somnifère**. Le médecin tenta de rassurer le Japonais. Le médicament fit effet quelques secondes plus tard et le Japonais cessa de se débattre.

**Solo, aide moi à le rallonger sur le lit, veux-tu ?**

Heero ne put que gémir, ses yeux papillonnant de sommeil, tandis que Solo et le médecin le recouchait sur le lit. Et juste avant que le Japonais ne s'endorme, le médecin put l'entendre soupirer, des sanglots dans la voix : **Ne me l'enlevez pas…**

**Quoi ?** Solo regarda Heero, confus alors que le médecin se raidissait quelques secondes à ces mots ; puis, ignorant l'exclamation de Solo, il examina avec précaution le Japonais endormi.

------------

Quand Duo rentra quelques heures plus tard, le médecin était parti et Solo était assis sur le lit, observant Heero avec inquiétude. **Pourquoi le regardes-tu ainsi, Solo ?** Duo s'approcha de son fils.

Solo tourna son visage vers son père. **Le Dr Philip est venu, il y a deux heures, Papa.**

**Oui, je lui ai demandé d'examiner Heero. Comment va Heero ?**

**Doc a dit que Heero se rétablissait très bien. Ses bandages pourront être ôtés ce soir mais il devra rester au lit encore trois jours avant de commencer à s'entraîner à marcher. Doc a dit qu'il fallait faire attention à son ventre cependant. La blessure est encore récente et trop de pression lui causerait une immense douleur.**

**Eh bien, voilà de bonnes nouvelles, alors pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?**

**Heero a frappé le Dr Philip avant cela.**

**Quoi ?** Duo regarda son fils avec surprise. Il attrapa une chaise près de son fils et s'y assit. **Raconte moi toute l'histoire.**

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tout raconter à son père. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Duo fronça les sourcils. Il devrait en parler avec Heero. Après tout, Heero avait encore mentionné ce " lui ". Qui était donc ce " lui " dont Heero ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare ?

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le touche, Papa ?** Demanda Solo à son père.

Duo soupira et se laissa aller contre le siège. **Nous étions des soldats à l'époque, Solo. Il n'était vraiment pas conseillé de laisser des gens que nous ne connaissions pas nous toucher. Surtout Heero, il a grandit en tant que soldat. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il détestait à ce point avoir des gens autour de lui.**

**Mais, pourtant, il ne réagit pas quand nous le touchons ou discutons avec lui.**

**Eh bien, je sais que je suis une exception et apparemment toi aussi**. Duo haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Il observa Heero, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il tentait de comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement tandis que Solo restait assis à ses côtés, silencieux, la même expression sur le visage que son père.

-----------------

**Mmm…**

Duo leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et vit Heero ouvrir lentement les yeux. **Ah, tu te réveilles**. L'homme posa son livre sur la table de nuit et se leva. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

Duo vit les yeux prussiens retrouver leur clarté et s'écarquiller de panique. **Le médecin**. Heero s'assit rapidement, grimaçant légèrement sous le coup de ses blessures alors qu'il parcourait d'un regard effrayé la chambre. **Où est Solo ?**

**Calme-toi**. Duo s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Heero, remarquant que le Japonais tremblait légèrement. **Le médecin est rentré chez lui, quand à Solo, il est parti rejoindre les M-5.**

**Solo va bien ?** Heero se détendit quelque peu.

Duo fronça les sourcils. **Bien sûr que oui. Mais, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi apparemment. Pourquoi as-tu frappé le docteur, Heero ?** Il put sentir Heero se raidir à sa question. Il attendit quelques minutes mais Heero garda le silence, ne voulant apparemment pas répondre à la question. Duo se rapprocha et prit son menton entre ses doigts, le forçant à relever son visage. **Réponds moi, Heero. J'ai besoin de savoir.**

**" …. "**

**Heero**. Le réprimanda Duo. **Réponds-moi.**

Heero secoua doucement la tête, restreint par la main de Duo sur son visage. **Je ne peux pas.**

**Je dois savoir, Heero. Je ne peux te laisser voir les autres sans m'inquiéter de ta réaction**.

Le Japonais baissa la tête. **Je…** Duo fut surpris de voir le Japonais si désespéré. **Je ne … réagirai plus ainsi…**

**Hee…**

Heero secoua la tête. **Ne pose plus de question… s'il te plait ?**

Heero était vraiment contrarié. Duo s'en rendait compte à voir sa raideur et à entendre sa voix étranglée. Sans parler du fait qu'Heero l'avait supplié. Une fois de plus. La réaction d'Heero devait avoir un rapport avec ses blessures, Duo en était sûr. Mais il ne pouvait en demander plus à Heero, car il ne répondrait visiblement pas. Duo soupira et acquiesça. Il relâcha Heero et attira le Japonais dans ses bras. **Très bien, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant. Mais un jour, je saurai la vérité.**

**… Arigato…** soupira Heero alors qu'il se laissait aller contre la poitrine de Duo. Duo posa son menton sur la tête d'Heero et remarqua à quel point Heero semblait petit par rapport à lui. Il avait atteint la taille d'un homme pendant ces quinze ans alors que Heero n'avait pas grandi du tout. Il était plus vieux que lui de quinze ans, mais uniquement physiquement. L'esprit d'Heero n'était pas celui d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Heero était adulte depuis leur première rencontre. Le Japonais avait été obligé de grandir et avait été entraîné à utiliser des armes depuis sa prime enfance.

**Qu'a dit le docteur… concernant mon état de santé ?** La voix de Heero tira Duo de ses pensées.

**Tu vas bien. Les bandages vont pouvoir être retirés et tu devras encore te reposer pendant trois jours avant de commencer à apprendre à marcher**. Répondit Duo.

**Apprendre à marcher ?** Murmura Heero. **Suis-je infirme, Duo ?**

**Non, tu recommenceras à marcher sans problème**. Duo enlaça le Japonais. **Tu as juste besoin de t'entraîner. Tu as été cryogénisé pendant quinze ans, tu te rappelles ? Ajoute ça aux blessures que tu as reçu, le Dr Philip m'avait dit que tes muscles au niveau de tes jambes se seraient affaiblis et que tu aurais besoin de réapprendre à marcher.** Duo câlina la nuque de Heero et tenta de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet. **Il faut que tu te rétablisses, Heero. J'ai des surprises pour toi.**

**Des surprises ?**

**Oui, une fois que tu seras complètement rétabli et que tu pourras marcher, je te montrerai ces surprises.**

**Pourquoi pas maintenant ?**

**J'ai mes raisons**. Duo déposa un baiser sur la joue Heero. **Ne pense qu'à te rétablir pour l'instant.**

**Ok…**

-----------------

Trois jours passèrent et Duo décida qu'il était temps pour Heero de commencer à s'entraîner. Il pensa que cela serait facile mais il fallut quatre jours à Heero pour qu'il puisse quitter sa chambre en marchant sans tomber ou s'appuyer sur le mur pour se supporter. Les jambes du Japonais étaient très faibles après avoir été congelées pendant quinze ans. En y ajoutant les blessures qu'il avait reçues aux jambes et au ventre et la fragilité de l'état de santé du jeune homme, Heero faisait un travail remarquable, étant déjà capable de marcher quelques minutes sans tomber. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas le sang de Duo de bouillir dans ses veines à la vue d'un Heero luttant pour marcher. Il se jura une fois de plus de trouver ceux qui avaient fait cela à Heero et de les faire payer au centuple.

Sept jours plus tard, Heero parvint à descendre les escaliers et quitter le second étage, où se trouvait sa chambre, pour rejoindre le premier. Toutefois, Duo dû rattraper le Japonais à la dernière marche et le prenant dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans le salon et l'installa sur le canapé. Heero était essoufflé et transpirait abondamment. Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas te surmener. Le gronda Duo, essuyant la sueur sur son front avec un mouchoir alors que le jeune homme regardait autour de lui, découvrant la pièce pour la première fois.

**Combien de personnes s'occupent de cette maison ?** Demanda Heero, poursuivant son inventaire.

Duo cligna des yeux à cette question. **Un majordome, deux femmes de ménage, un cuisinier et un jardinier, pourquoi ?**

**Juste pour savoir…** Répondit Heero alors que son regard tombait sur une photo accrochée au mur. Les yeux prussiens s'assombrirent et Heero détourna rapidement le regard.

Mais Duo ne manqua pas ce geste. Il tourna son regard là où Heero avait attaché le sien et vit la photo de son mariage sur le mur. Hilde et lui s'embrassaient sur celle-ci. _Zut_ ! Duo jura intérieurement alors qu'il posait sa main sur la joue de Heero, relevant le visage du Japonais. **C'est le passé, Heero. Juste une vieille photo accrochée sur le mur que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de retirer. Elle ne veut plus rien dire.**

**Pourquoi ? Tu étais heureux…** Heero détourna son regard, refusant de croiser celui intense de Duo. Le jeune Duo qui n'avait que dix sept ans aurait pu ne pas tenir compte de ce petit geste, mais le nouveau Duo, perspicace et âgé de trente ans, le remarqua et comprit les sentiments que cachait ce petit geste. Duo ferma les yeux pendant un instant et quand il les rouvrit, ils dévoilaient sa détermination. L'adulte prit Heero dans ses bras et se leva, emportant le jeune homme surpris vers le deuxième étage.

**Duo, repose moi, je peux marcher tout seul**. S'exclama Heero, mais il l'ignora et continua à marcher, dépassant la chambre qu'avait occupé Heero. **Duo ?** Le Japonais fronça les sourcils, confus. **Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

**Là où tu es censé être**. Répondit Duo calmement alors qu'il entrait une nouvelle chambre.

Observant la pièce, Heero écarquilla les yeux en réalisant là où il se trouvait. **Duo, c'est…**

**C'est ma chambre**. Duo déposa Heero sur le lit queen size et s'assit à ses côtés. **Hilde n'est jamais entrée dans cette pièce. Seul Solo y est autorisé, ainsi que les occupants.**

**Les occupants ?...** Répéta faiblement Heero. **Tu… partages ton lit… avec quelqu'un d'autre ?...**

Duo ne manqua pas l'amertume qui perçait dans le ton de Heero. Il était ironique de voir à quel point il était aujourd'hui capable de lire les véritables sentiments d'Heero dans sa voix ou son regard. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir eu ce pouvoir quinze ans plus tôt. S'il l'avait eu, il n'aurait jamais quitté Heero pour Hilde. Mais… dans ce cas, Solo ne serait pas né… Duo secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé ; il ne pouvait être changé. Mais il pouvait s'améliorer pour le futur. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Heero et le força à croiser son regard. **Il n'y a que deux occupants. Toi et moi.**

Duo vit les yeux d'Heero s'agrandir de surprise. Il caressa la joue de Heero alors que son visage perdait son expression calme et révélait la douleur qu'il avait caché ces quinze dernières années. **C'est là où tu es censé être, avec moi, à mes côtés, tel mon âme sœur. J'ai attendu ton retour dans ma vie. Quinze ans c'est très long, Heero…** La voix de Duo commença à trembler alors qu'il entourait le visage de Heero de ses deux mains, avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. **Gomen ne. Hontou ni gomen. Je t'ai considéré comme m'étant du et ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard. Je suis un idiot, un bâtard. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Quinze ans… Je t'ai cherché pendant quinze ans, me répétant que tu étais là, vivant quelque part… Qu'un jour tu réapparaîtrais et que je pourrais alors commencer à réparer mes fautes. A chaque sourire de Solo, je me jurais qu'un jour, je te rendrais aussi heureux que lui…**

**Duo…**

**Laisse moi finir…** Duo prit une inspiration et attira Heero dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement contre lui alors qu'il dissimulait son nez dans ses cheveux chocolat tout emmêlés, et lui murmura à l'oreille. **Après ton départ, je me suis senti perdu dans notre maison… Tout me rappelait ton image, la manière dont tu prenais soin de moi, la manière dont tu t'occupais du jardin, et tant d'autres choses. J'ai commencé à réaliser tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi et à quel point j'ai été aveugle. J'ai choisi Hilde pour l'amour et la chaleur qu'elle me promettait, sans jamais réaliser que tu me les avais offerts pendant tout ce temps.**

Duo sentit Heero se raidir dans ses bras et il se détacha légèrement de lui, baissant le regard et croisant une paire d'yeux bleus vulnérables. **Je sais que je suis un baka. Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais j'essaie de réparer cela. J'ai eu quinze ans pour tirer leçons de mes erreurs. Quinze ans Heero… Je suis resté célibataire et ai regretté mes erreurs chaque jour depuis quinze ans… Ne crois-tu pas que mon châtiment a suffisamment duré ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous restions ensemble, c'est te rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Hilde, ou pour une autre femme et que tu sois triste pour cela. Tu n'as rien craindre car celui que j'aime, Heero, c'est toi.**

Les yeux bleus prussiens s'écarquillèrent de surprise. **Ai… Aime ?**

**Oui, je t'aime. Pensais-tu que je ne te voulais que pour le sexe ?** Duo ne faisait qu'ironiser mais il vit Heero détourner le regard et il compris alors que c'était ce que Heero pensait depuis le début. Son visage s'assombrit. **Tu sais quoi, Heero….** Et sans avertissement aucun, il poussa brusquement le Japonais sur le lit et l'emprisonna de son corps. Ses mains maintinrent celles du Japonais de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui d'Heero.

**Duo, qu'est-ce… mmmh…** Duo bâillonna Heero de ses lèvres et poussa sa langue dans la bouche du Japonais. Il lapa le palais d'Heero avec brusquerie et appuya son bassin contre le corps du Japonais avec force, faisant gémir le Japonais. Après avoir pillé sa bouche pendant quelques minutes, Duo le laissa aller. **Si je ne t'avais voulu que pour le sexe, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu récupères. J'aurais couché avec toi le jour où tu as ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. Heero pâlit à ses mots cruels.**

**… Mais je ne te veux pas ainsi…** Duo prit une inspiration et se força au calme. Il relâcha et se pencha, baisant tendrement les lèvres de Heero. **Je te veux parce que je t'aime**. Duo murmura doucement ces mots et se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés. **Je te serrerais dans mes bras, t'embrasserais et te caresserais mais je ne te prendrais pas tant que tu penseras ainsi**. Ajouta Duo en fixant le plafond. Son visage s'attrista en repensant à la manière dont il avait traité le Japonais ; il l'avait si mal traité qu'il pensait n'être qu'un objet à ses yeux. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. **Je t'ai vraiment mal traité, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais, je ne referais pas la même erreur. Je vais attendre que tu me demandes de te faire l'amour. J'ai attendu quinze ans, je peux attendre plus longtemps…**

Pendant une minute, Heero garda le silence. Duo ne parla pas. Il garda ses yeux fermés et se maudit intérieurement pour avoir si mal traiter le Japonais dans le passé. Il fut surpris lorsqu'un poids se posa sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Heero à quelque centimètre du sien. Le visage du Japonais était vierge de toute émotion, mais Duo pût voir de l'hésitation et du doute, mêlé de joie et d'espoir dans les yeux bleu prussien.

**Tu ... m'aimes ?** Demanda faiblement Heero.

Duo sourit et entoura de ses bras Heero, attirant le Japonais contre son corps. **Oui, je t'aime Heero. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je n'avais pas réalisé et ce jusqu'à ta disparition…** Il embrassa tendrement Heero et fut transporté en le sentant répondre à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent lentement et Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux.** Je sais que tu m'aimes et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne diras jamais ces mots. Mais juste une fois, je veux les entendre.**

**Je…** Heero se sentait mal à l'aise.

**Onegai ? Une seule fois et je ne te le demanderai plus jamais**. Murmura Duo, caressant tendrement la joue de Heero.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Heero n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**Merci, Heero**. Duo sourit et attira le Japonais contre lui, l'embrassant. Quand ils se séparèrent, Duo lui dit doucement, encourageant. **Dis-le…**

**Je…** Heero hésita et avala difficilement. **Je t'ai…**

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Solo entra tel un ouragan ; Duo et Heero se séparèrent brusquement, surpris. **Papa, Heero a disp…** L'adolescent se tût à la vue de la scène.

Heero roula rapidement sur le côté et Duo s'assit, regardant son fils avec inquiétude. **Solo, écoute…**

Le visage de Solo avait viré du blanc au rouge. Il foudroya son père du regard. **Que diable cela signifie-t-il ? Que fait Heero dans ton lit ? Et dans cette position ?**

**Solo, calme toi.** Duo se leva, notant la similitude entre le regard de Solo et celui de Heero lorsqu'il menaçait de descendre quelqu'un. **Ecoute, je désirais te parler de nous.**

**Nous, hein ?** Siffla Solo, foudroyant Heero du regard. **Maudit sois-tu !**

**SOLO !** Le menaça Duo, surpris par ces mots alors que derrière lui Heero se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Sans quitter le Japonais du regard, Solo continua, amer. **Je le savais…. Je pensais que mon imagination me jouait des tours, la manière dont Papa te regardait et comment il te tenait la main… Je n'ai fait qu'ignorer mes soupçons à ton réveil. Tu étais si gentil avec moi et tu semblais vraiment te soucier de moi. Tu m'as même réconforter par rapport à ce qu'il se passait avec ma mère. Tu m'as dit de gentilles choses à son propos alors qu'en vérité….** Solo avala difficilement alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. **C'est toi qui est la cause de la séparation de mes parents ! Oui, cela ne peut être que ta faute ! Je comprends pourquoi ma mère me hait. C'est parce que je ressemble à la pute qui lui a volé son époux !**

SMACK !

Solo vacilla et tint sa joue, regardant son père sans oser y croire. **Tu… m'as frappé ?**

**Cela suffit, Solo. Ne traite plus jamais Heero ainsi.** Menaça Duo alors qu'intérieurement, il regrettait d'avoir levé la main sur son fils.

**Tu ne m'as jamais frappé**. Solo tremblait de rage. **Tu frappes ton fils à cause de cette pute ?**

**Solo, tu… **Gronda Duo alors qu'il levait la main, prêt à frapper. Il adorait son fils et aujourd'hui, il était déçu d'entendre son fils parler ainsi à Heero. La colère embrasa ses yeux violets et Solo recula à ce regard.

**Duo… arrête…** La voix d'Heero se fit entendre derrière eux. Elle était étonnement calme… trop calme. Duo savait que Heero dissimulait ses vrais sentiments. Les paroles de Solo devaient avoir gravement blessées le Japonais. Cependant, la voix d'Heero calma Duo qui baissa sa main.

A cette vue, Solo se redressa et foudroya à nouveau Heero du regard, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.** Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu as brisé tous mes espoirs de voir un jour mes parents se remettre ensemble. Je te hais ! Tu m'as même volé mon père, sans te soucier de mes sentiments ! Je te hais, sale pute !** Avant que Duo ne puisse réagir, Solo avait quitté la pièce en courant.

**SOLO !** Cria Duo, se ruant après son fils.

**Duo, ne le blesse pas**. La voix angoissée de Heero ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Duo. Il était déjà hors de la pièce quand le Japonais tenta difficilement de se relever, désirant se lancer à la poursuite du père et du fils. Mais, Heero était encore faible et il s'effondra avant de toucher la porte. L'impact aggrava sa douleur au ventre, et il se mit en boule, serrant son ventre entre ses bras. Après quelques secondes, la douleur diminua et Heero tenta de se relever mais la douleur revint, plus grande.

Le Japonais ne pût que rester là, sur le sol, observant la porte tristement. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que les paroles emplies de haine de Solo retentissaient à nouveau dans sa tête.

**Ne me hais pas….** Ce murmure résonna funestement dans la pièce mais personne n'entendit la douleur qui perçait dans ces mots et personne ne vit le Japonais se rouler en boule et poser ses mains sur son ventre comme s'il y tenait un être précieux, un être qui lui avait été arrachée quinze ans plus tôt.

Une personne qu'il adorait… et qui le haïssait en retour.

**_A suivre…_**

_**Voilà, désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu plein de chose à faire… Merci pour les reviews et le soutien, ça fait super plaisir…**_

_**La prochaine update aura sûrement lieu pendant les vacances de Noël mais d'ici là, mes autres fics devraient l'objet d'une MAJ.**_

_**Autre chose : un cadeau de noël sera bientôten ligneet adressé aux fidèles lecteurs… j'espère qu'il vous plaira **_

_**A bientôt (mais que cela n'empêche pas les reviews !)**_


	15. Quand reviennent les amis

Te Amo

Auteur: Akuma

Traductrices: Miko-tenshi, Bêta: Melahel

Pairings: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à nous… l'histoire non plus… on possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 15.

" Zut, je n'aurais pas dû lui apprendre à conduire. " jura Duo en entrant dans la chambre. Mais il cessa de maudire aussitôt qu'il vit Heero en boule sur le sol. " Heero ! " Il s'agenouilla rapidement et examina inquiet le japonais. " Tu vas bien ? "

" Je vais bien … " répondit faiblement Heero. " J'ai trébuché … "

" Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger. " Duo souleva le japonais et le redéposa sur le lit.

" Comment va Solo ? "

" Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Il a prit ma voiture et il est immédiatement sortit en trombe de la maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux deviner où il va. D'habitude, il court chez Wufei ou Quatre. " Duo s'assit au bord du lit, à côté du jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Heero et la caressa doucement. Heero tremblait légèrement et s'il n'avait pas été soldat, il n'aurait pu le déceler. Mais Duo s'en rendit compte et de ce fait, il sut qu'Heero avait été blessé par les paroles de Solo. "Gomen ne, Heero. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Solo réagirait ainsi. "

Le japonais resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête faiblement. " Ca … va … "

" Non, ça ne va pas. " Duo resserra sa main sur celle d'Heero. " Tu n'es pas une pute et tu n'es pas celui qui nous a séparé Hilde et moi. Nous n'étions pas bien assortis dès le début de notre relation. Solo n'avait pas le droit de te parler ainsi. "

" Il n'a que quatorze ans, Duo … " dit doucement Heero. " Il veut seulement que son père et … sa mère … soient ensemble et le couvrent de leur amour … "

" Tu es si compréhensif. " Soupira Duo et il s'adossa à la tête de lit. " Je l'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui à moins qu'il ne veuille que je te quitte. C'est la seule chose que je ne peux accomplir. "

Heero garda le silence mais cela ne dérangea pas Duo car il n'attendait aucune réponse. Il relâcha la main d'Heero et caressa la joue du jeune homme. " J'ai passé quinze ans à te chercher et je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi à nouveau. Personne ne nous séparera, pas même mon propre fils. Il a eut tout mon amour pendant quinze ans et maintenant il doit apprendre à partager. "

" Mais Duo … "

Duo posa son index sur les lèvres d'Heero. " Pas de mais. Solo t'a apprécié dès le début et ce sentiment ne peut pas disparaître aussi rapidement. Il est seulement déçu pour l'instant. Il faut lui donner du temps, il t'acceptera comme mon … "

Bip … bip …

Le vidéophone sonna sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Duo grogna à cette interruption mais tendit néanmoins le bras pour l'attraper. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient le numéro de sa chambre et il était sûr qu'il s'agissait soit de Wufei, soit de Quatre, selon la personne vers qui Solo avait courut et expliqué la situation. Il mit le vidéophone sur ses genoux et donna un coup de poing sur le bouton pour répondre à l'appel. L'image d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et avec des lunettes apparut sur l'écran, il semblait en colère.

" Hi, Wufei. J'en conclut donc que Solo est avec toi. "

" En effet, Maxwell. " dit Wufei avec une colère à peine contenue. " Bon sang, e pensais-tu faire en gifflant ainsi ton fils ? Solo est arrivé ici avec une joue rouge et il m'a dit que son père avait un amant aussi jeune que lui. "

" Solo le méritait parce qu'il a traité mon amant de pute … " répondit catégoriquement Duo. Son visage était mortellement sérieux.

" Kisama ! Tu as vraiment un amant ? Un homme, en plus ? N'as-tu donc aucune honte, Maxwell ? " cria furieusement Wufei. " Tu as un fils et une femme ! Veux-tu ruiner ta vie et ruiner le bonheur de ta famille juste pour satisfaire ton désir ? "

" Ce n'est pas du désir, Chang. " gronda Duo avec colère. " Je l'ai cherché pendant quinze ans et que je sois maudit si je laissais toi ou n'importe qui d'autre m'empêcher d'être avec lui. "

Wufei était stupéfait. " Quinze … ans … ? Lui ? "

A cette réponse, Duo tourna le vidéophone vers Heero qui soutenait le haut de son corps de ses bras et regardait l'écran. Les yeux de Wufei s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'écran du vidéophone montra une image exacte de Solo, excepté la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Il cligna des yeux incrédule mais l'image ne vacilla pas. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul autre garçon qui avait un visage comme celui-ci et c'était il y a quinze ans. C'était impossible mais pourtant … l'image était réelle … Le garçon sur l'écran écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Wufei entendit une voix familière qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps résonner dans les haut-parleurs.

" Wufei. "

La voix le sortit de son état de surprise et Wufei dit d'une voix rauque incrédule, regardant le visage sur l'écran. " Yuy ? "

Le jeune homme à l'écran acquiesça et puis l'écran pivota pour revenir sur le visage de Duo. " Je ne veux pas discuter de cela par téléphone et Herero encore besoin de se reposer. On se voit chez moi à 17h00, dit à Quatre et Trowa de venir aussi. " Sur ces mots, Duo coupa le téléphone et laissa Wufei regardé, abasourdi, l'écran à présent noir.

" Duo … "

" Tu savais qu'un jour ça allait sûrement arriver et comme je l'ai dit à Wufei, tu as besoin de repos pour retrouver tes forces Heero. " Duo remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton d'Heero. " Dors maintenant, nous confronterons les autres ensemble plus tard. "

" … ça ne va pas être facile … "

" Mais nous le ferons. " dit Duo avec détermination.

Cinq heures moins cinq, Duo porta Heero dans le salon ignorant les protestations d'Heero qui voulait marcher seul. Il avait décelé la fatigue d'Heero après que le jeune homme ait descendu les escaliers plus tôt dans l'après-midi et il voulait pas le fatiguer alors qu'il avait réussi à faire faire une sieste au japonais. Il déposa Heero sur le canapé doux et s'assit à côté de lui, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du japonais. Comme le jeune homme était tendu, Duo sut qu'Heero était nerveux à cause de cette réunion et il embrassa le joue d'Heero pour l'apaiser. " Tout ira bien. "

" Aa … " Heero hocha la tête et se détendit un peu, mais il se tendit à nouveau lorsque deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'un portait des lunettes et avait de longs cheveux noirs, attachée en une queue de cheval tandis que l'autre avait sa frange rousse qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et son seul yeux visible s'écarquilla lorsqu'il se posa sur le japonais. Tout deux étaient la version adulte des deux garçons avec lesquels Heero avait combattu autrefois pendant la guerre. " Wufei, Trowa. "

" He … Heero ? " bégaya Trowa et il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, semblant très surpris pour un homme habituellement impassible. " Tu es Heero ? Tu parais aussi jeune que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. "

" Maintenant tu me crois, n'est-ce pas, Winner ? " grogna Wufei en s'asseyant sur l'autre chaise à côté de Trowa et il regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux désordonnés d'un air suspicieux.

Heero fronça les sourcils. " Winner ? "

" Je t'ai dit qu'il avait épousé Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? Il a changé son ancien nom et pris celui de Winner le jour de leur mariage, Heero. " expliqua Duo puis il regarda Trowa. " Où est ton autre moitié ? "

" Quatre assiste à un meeting. " répondit Trowa puis il regarda Heero. " Comment se fait-il que tu paraisse si jeune, Herero … ? "

Wufei, cependant, n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. " Es-tu sûr que ce garçon est vraiment Heero Yuy, Maxwell ? Pas juste un garçon qui essaye de te rouler pour ton argent et pour briser ta famille ? "

" Chang. " Duo décocha un regard meurtrier au chinois lorsqu'il sentit le japonais à côté de lui se raidir à cette accusation. " J'ai trouvé Heero dans le laboratoire de J, blessé et mourrant. Ne t'avise pas de douter de son identité. "

" Blessé ? Mourant ? " Intervint brusquement Trowa.

Duo prit une inspiration puis expliqua aux deux ex-pilotes de Gundam comment il avait trouvé Heero. A la fin de l'histoire tout leur doute à propos d'Heero avaient disparu. Wufei adressait à présent à Heero un regard d'excuse. " Je suis désolé, Yuy. "

Heero hocha légèrement la tête. " Ce n'est rien, Wufei. "

Trowa avait une main posée sur son menton. Son habitude lorsqu'il était en train de réfléchir profondément. " Tu es un assassin et un soldat entraîné, le meilleur de nous. Quel genre de personne a pu te blesser ainsi, Heero ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Je sais que tu n'as jamais perdu en combat singulier. Et d'après ce que Duo nous a dit sur tes blessures, je suis sûr que tu as vu tes agresseurs. Qui étaient-ils ? "

" Je ne veux pas en parler. " Heero détourna les yeux. Trowa était sur le point d'inciter le japonais à en dire plus quand Duo lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

" Je lui ai posé la même question mais Heero refuse de répondre. " dit Duo à Wufei et Trowa pendant qu'il caressait la main tendue d'Heero. " J'ai promis de ne pas le pousser davantage sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à me parler et j'espère que vous respecterez ma décision et n'interrogerez plus Heero sur cela. "

Trowa et Wufei froncèrent les sourcils, désapprouvant, mais ils surprirent le regard de Duo et à la vue la fureur flamboyant dans ses yeux violets, ils surent que Duo ne laisserait pas les agresseurs d'Heero impunis. Alors ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et ils reçurent un signe de tête reconnaissant de Duo. Wufei se souvint alors de sa première intention et son visage retrouva immédiatement sa sévérité.

" Je suis heureux que tu ai retrouvé Yuy, Maxwell. Mais tu ne peux pas te contenter de le reprendre avec toi et annoncer que c'est ton amant. Bien que nous étions tous du même âge, Yuy est à présent aussi jeune que nos enfants. "

Duo lança un regard dur à Wufei. " Chang, ça m'est égal si c'est contre tes principes d'honneur mais je ne veux pas laisser Heero. Je l'ai cherché pendant quinze ans et je veux pas le laisser partir encore une fois. La différence d'âge ne signifie rien pour moi. "

" Maxwell, ce n'est pas pareil qu'il y a quinze ans. Penses à ton fils et à ta femme, tu as des responsabilités en tant que père et mari. "

" Je le sais. Je continuerai d'aimer Solo comme mon fils. Rien ne peux changer ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il accepte Heero comme mon amant. "

" C'est difficile pour Solo d'accepter le fait que son père ait des relations intimes avec un autre homme. " dit Wufei avec irritation. " Et pour Hilde ? N'as-tu pas des responsabilités envers elle. Tu es en train de la tromper, Maxwell. "

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit alors qu'il laissait tomber la nouvelle comme un couperet. " Je vais divorcer de cette salope qui me trompe. "

BANG.

Tout les quatre furent surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Solo qui se tenait là, ses yeux violets fixant avec fureur son père. " Ne t'avise plus jamais d'appeler ma mère comme ça ! "

Duo trouva ironique le fait que le regard de son fils ressemble à tel point à ceux qu'il recevait si souvent d'Heero il y a de cela longtemps. Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, Duo eut un sourire amer en regardant son fils. " Maintenant tu sais ce que ça m'a fait lorsque tu as appelé Heero ainsi. "

Solo sursauta, pris de cours, décontenancé par la réponse de son père. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce tel un ouragan lorsque Duo l'arrêta. " Assieds-toi et discutons-en, Solo. Fuir ne résoudra pas le problème. "

Solo hésita un moment avant d'entrer dans le salon et il s'assit sur le canapé, loin d'Heero.

" Tu m'as suivi, Solo ? " demanda Wufei au garçon qui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

" Wufei et moi nous attendrons dehors. " Trowa se leva, imité par Wufei.

Duo leur fit un signe pour les remercier et attrapa la main d'Heero lorsque le japonais voulut partir à son tour. " Tu restes avec moi, Heero. " Duo fit rasseoir Heero sur le canapé puis il regarda son fils. " Je t'aime comme mon fils, Solo et je veux que tu sois heureux … "

" Si tu veux que je sois heureux, quitte-le. " coupa Solo, fusillant du regard Heero qui détourna vite les yeux, évitant le regard de Solo.

Le vissage de Duo s'assombrit. Les parole de Solo avait de nouveau blessé Heero et lui aussi par la même occasion. " Je ne peux pas faire ça. "

" Alors c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas ! "

Duo lança cette fois un regard blessé à son fils. " C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Juste parce que j'ai refusé ta demande, tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ? "

Solo se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il vit la douleur dans les yeux de son père. " Non … "

" Tout ce que je veux de toi c'est que tu nous acceptes Heero et moi. Est-ce si difficile ? Tu sais que je le cherchais depuis que tu es bébé. Tu l'apprécies et je sais que vous avez tout deux passés de bons moments ensemble. "

" Ce n'est pas bien pour vous deux de faire ça. " rétorqua Solo.

" Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ? Ton oncle Trowa et ton oncle Quatre sont tout les deux des hommes et ils sont heureux ensemble. "

" Ce n'est pas ça. "

" Alors où est le problème avec Heero et moi ? "

Solo fixa d'un regard dur son père. " Papa, tu trompe ma mère ! "

Duo eut un sourire ironique. " A vrai dire ta mère me trompe depuis des années. "

" Quoi ? " Solo écarquilla les yeux choqué. Le japonais à côté de son père avait lui aussi la même expression.

" En fait, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre d'hommes avec lesquels ta mère a couché. Cela dure depuis des années. " dit platement Duo. " Elle croit que je ne sais rien de ses liaisons et elle ne s'est jamais aperçue que je la fais suivre partout par quelqu'un. Je pense qu'elle est en train de s'amuser avec son nouvel amant dans une des colonies en ce moment même. "

" Alors maintenant tu prends Heero comme amant pour te venger d'elle ? " grogna Solo.

Duo haussa un sourcil. " Si j'avais voulut me venger, je l'aurais fait depuis des années, Solo. Je prend Heero comme amant parce que je l'aime. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison. "

Solo semblait perdu. " Alors pourquoi … Pourquoi n'as-tu pas divorcé d'avec ma mère si tu savais qu'elle te trompait ? "

" Et te rendre triste ? " Duo regarda son fils. " Je sais que tu nous aimes tout les deux. Je sais que tu étais triste lorsque tu as su que nous avions des chambres séparées, même si tu as tout fait pour me faire croire que ça ne te dérangeait pas. Je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus triste en divorçant, ce qui t'aurait séparé de ta mère. Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais supporter ses trahisons aussi longtemps que tu serais heureux, après tout je n'avais rien à perdre. "

" Papa … " dit Solo d'un voix enrouée. " … alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi veux-tu divorcer de ma mère maintenant ? "

Duo soupira et s'adossa contre le canapé. Sa main saisit la main d'Heero, qui le regarda avec surprise lorsque Duo porta sa main à ses lèvres.

" Duo … " murmura Heero.

" Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste cette fois, Solo. " Duo embrassa une fois de plus la main d'Heero avant de lancer un regard implorant à son fils. " Mais c'est le cas aujoud'hui, j'ai quelque chose à perdre. Après l'avoir cherché pendant quinze ans, je l'ai enfin trouvé et je ne veux plus jamais le reperdre. "

Solo était stupéfait mais son expression fit bientôt à de la colère. Il se leva et fixa sévèrement son père. " Tu vas détruire mon bonheur à cause de lui ! "

Duo accepta le regard de son fils sans fléchir. " C'est un faux bonheur, Solo. Tôt ou tard, tu aurais découvert la vérité à propos de ta mère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de divorcer pour détruire ton bonheur. Je veux divorcer pour éclaircir ma relation avec Heero. "

" Comment puis-je être heureux si mes parents sont divorcés ! " cracha Solo avec colère.

" Écoute Solo. " dit patiemment Duo. " Ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour toi si nous sommes divorcés. Tu pourra toujours voir Hilde autant que tu le veux. Et comme ces derniers jours, Heero restera avec nous et j'espère que vous vous entendrez aussi bien tout les deux qu'avant. Je sais qu'Heero aimerait être avec toi. Dis-lui comme tu l'apprécie, Heero. ", il encouragea le japonais.

Heero, qui avait gardé la tête baissée depuis la colère explosive de Solo, releva un regard surpris sur Duo. Puis il se tourna lentement vers Solo et dit hésitant. " Je … je t'apprécie beaucoup Solo. Tu es comme un fils … "

" Bon, peut-être que tu m'apprécie vraiment. " le coupa Solo et il fusilla du regard le japonais. " Mais tu n'es pas ma mère ! "

Duo fut surpris lorsqu'Heero serra sa main si fort que ça lui fit mal.

" Je veux que ma mère reste avec nous à la maison, pas un mec aussi jeune que moi qui est l'amant de mon père et agit comme s'il pouvait remplacer ma mère ! "

Au cours des accusations de Solo, Heero avait à nouveau baissé la tête. Il ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas, mais s'agrippait très fort à la main de Duo, inquiétant l'homme sur son état. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, Heero parla.

" Tu me déteste à ce point ? " Cette question ne fut qu'un murmure échappant des lèvres du japonais.

Solo était sur le point de répliquer mais Duo lança un regard d'avertissement à son fils, stupéfiant Solo par l'intensité de ce regard. " N'en dis pas plus Solo. " Gronda Duo. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Heero qui serrait fort son autre main et il la caressa. Son fils regarda le japonais qui gardait la tête baissée, puis son père qui observait avec inquiétude le japonais. Pendant quelques secondes, la honte et la confusion apparurent dans les yeux violets de Solo avant d'être remplacés par la colère.

" Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. " dit Solo d'un ton irrité. " Divorce de ma mère si tu veux. Je ne m'opposerai pas à toi, Papa, mais n'attends pas de moi que je m'entende avec ton amant. " Sur ce, Solo les laissa et grimpa dans sa chambre. Duo regarda son fils disparaître avant de se tourner vers son amant.

" Et bien, au moins il a accepté le divorce. On s'occupera du reste plus tard. " L'homme se leva. " Attends-moi ici pendant que j'explique tout ça à Trowa et Wufei, ok ? "

" Ok. "

" Tu dois d'abord lâcher ma main, Heero, ou je vais être obligé de te traîner avec moi. "

" Aa. " Heero lâcha lentement la main de Duo et regarda l'homme disparaître dans la pièce où Trowa et Wufei attendaient. Il tourna ensuite la tête et fixa les escaliers où Solo avait disparut puis le plafond. " Ne Odin … " murmura-t-il faiblement tout en posant sa main sur son ventre. " Devrais-je quitter Duo pour que Solo puisse être heureux ? Est-ce trop égoïste de ma part que de souhaiter vivre avec eux ? "

Le murmure fut tristement noyé par les bruits s'intensifiant dans la pièce voisine. Le japonais ferma lentement les yeux bloquant le bruit.

" …… J'en demande encore trop apparemment …… "

_**A suivre …**_

**_Note de Miko-Tenshi : Alors qui a envie de trucider Solo cette fois ? Pauvre Hee-chan, décidement il en prend plein la figure. Comme d'hab. N'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour nous laisser vos impressions et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chap.16._**

**_Note de Melahel : bon voilà pour le chap 16 et la fin des updates pour le mois de novembre. On va essayer de booster un peu le rythme pour le mois de décembre afin de vous offrir un joli kdo de noël alors ne nous lâchez pas et n'oubliez pas le reviews... See ya..._**


	16. Téléphone arabe

**Te amo**

Salut à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre de Te amo, désolée pour l'attente mais on a été pas mal occupée… Enfin, pour ceux qui ont eu la patience et le courage de nous attendre, voilà la suite des aventures de mon p'tit Hee-chan et de son super protecteur et hyper possessif petit copain…

Allez bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

Traduction : Miko-tenshi

Bêta : Melahel

**Chapitre 16**

« Je suis rentré. » grogna Wufei en claquant sa porte d'entrée. Sa femme haussa un sourcil, étant depuis longtemps habituée au tempérament de son mari.

« Ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour nos enfants, tu sais. »

Wufei grogna en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Maxwell projette de divorcer de sa femme. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Sally semblait surprise tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de son mari.

« Il dit qu'il aime Yuy et ne veut pas que ce soit considéré comme s'il trompait sa femme. »

« Yuy ? Heero Yuy ? » Les yeux de Sally s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle s'exclamait bien trop bruyamment au goût de Wufei. « Duo a finalement trouvé Heero ? »

Wufei raconta à sa femme tout ce que Duo lui avait raconté. « Et à la fin, rien de ce que Trowa et moi disions ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il va vraiment divorcer d'avec Hilde. »

Sally resta silencieuse un moment. « ……peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Sally ! » Wufei regarda avec surprise sa femme.

« Maman ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! » s'exclama tout à coup une voix aigu. Wufei se tourna pour voir sa fille aînée entrer en tapant des pieds. La fille avait de courts cheveux noirs qu'elle tenait de lui et les yeux bleus de Sally.

« Meiran, tu nous écoutais ? »

« Non, je suis descendue pour apprendre la nouvelle à maman. » Meiran s'assit sur la chaise en face de ses parents. « Solo vient de nous appeler moi et les autres par visioconférence. Il semblait avoir le cœur brisé quand il a dit que son père allait quitter sa mère et divorcer. » La jeune fille fusilla sa mère du regard. « Comment peux-tu dire que c'est mieux ainsi, maman ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec notre fille. Maxwell est stupide de briser son mariage pour un garçon qui a disparu pendant quinze ans. »

« C'est la personne qu'il aime, Wufei. » signala Sally.

« Quoi ? Alors, est-ce que tu veux me dire que Duo n'aime pas Hilde ? » répliqua Wufei.

« Non. » répondit calmement Sally. « Il ne l'aime pas. »

« Maman ! » Meiran regarda choquée sa mère tandis que Wufei semblait être décontenancé.

Sally se tourna vers sa fille. « Meiran, as-tu déjà vu Oncle Duo toucher Tante Hilde ? »

Meiran fronça les sourcils un moment avant de faire non de la tête. Wufei sembla perturbé lorsqu'il réalisa à son tour qu'il n'avait jamais vu Duo toucher sa femme.

« Je m'en suis rendue compte depuis le jour de notre mariage, tu sais. » Sally regarda son époux. « Duo nous a félicité avec Solo dans ses bras, Hilde n'était pas à ses côtés. »

« Je m'en souviens. » dit d'un ton acerbe Wufei. « Alors ça veut dire que Maxwell a fait semblant d'avoir un couple heureux pendant quinze ans. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Wufei. » Sally avait un air sévère. « Si je te l'avais dit, tu risquais de lui demander des explications tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans le mariage de Duo, ce n'est pas notre affaire. De plus, Solo est avec eux. C'est à Duo et Hilde de choisir leur vie. Et je te demande de ne pas interférer dans cette histoire ; toi aussi, Meiran. »

« Mais … » protestèrent à la fois le père et la fille.

Sally regarda son mari puis sa fille. « Ne vous en mêlez pas. Vous pouvez causer plus de mal que de bien. »

« Maxwell est sur le point de séparer Solo de sa mère et tu me dis de ne pas intervenir ? » grogna Wufei à sa femme. Il en était venu à traiter Solo comme son propre fils et ne voulait pas que ses parents divorce pour attrister le garçon.

« Wufei, ce n'est vraiment pas notre problème pour … »

Meiran cessa d'écouter la dispute de ses parents. Elle savait que sa mère gagnerait et savait qu'elle n'obéirait pas à sa mère car elle avait déjà pris sa propre décision. Solo était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, l'image du frère qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle ne laisserait personne détruire le bonheur de Solo. Elle se moquait que cet Heero Yuy soit le héros dont ils avaient tous entendu parler en cours d'histoire. A présent pour elle, Heero Yuy était un homme mauvais qui détruisait le bonheur de Solo. Meiran ne le laisserait pas poursuivre davantage ses noirs desseins. Se glissant loin de ses parents, Meiran alla dans sa chambre et appela les autres M-5 excepté Solo pour discuter.

« Papa ! Papa ! » Une fille blonde appela l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle alors qu'elle descendait en trottinant les escaliers pour venir à la rencontre de l'homme.

Quatre releva les yeux tout en donnant son sac à un domestique. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Midii ? »

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ! » Midii Winner attrapa le bras de son père et entraîna l'homme blond loin du domestique qui semblait confus.

Quatre se contenta de cligner des yeux tandis que sa fille le poussait dans la bibliothèque et fermait la porte avant de tourner ses yeux verts de jade vers lui. « Je sens que tu es préoccupée, Midii. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Oui, c'est le cas. » répondit Midii en s'asseyant à côté de son père. « Solo vient d'appeler et nous a dit à tous que son père allait divorcer parce qu'il est amoureux de Heero Yuy. »

« Pardon ? » Quatre cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Heero Yuy ? »

« Oui, Heero Yuy. » Midii hocha la tête. « Apparemment, il est toujours vivant. »

« Merci, Allah. » Quatre se détendit sur le canapé. Alors, Duo avait retrouvé Heero. L'arabe sentit un poids quitter son cœur. Il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas parlé à Duo des véritables sentiments d'Heero avant son mariage. Il s'en voulait encore, mais au moins sa culpabilité se faisait plus légère maintenant qu'il savait que Duo prendrait soin d'Heero.

« Merci, Allah ? » s'exclama Midii. « Papa, les parents de Solo sont sur le point de divorcer et tu es soulagé ? »

« Um … » Quatre eut l'air coupable.

« Ton papa est simplement heureux qu'Heero soit toujours vivant, Midii. » Trowa entra dans la bibliothèque.

« Père, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Oncle Duo va réellement divorcer d'avec Tante Hilde ? » dit Midii tandis que Trowa se baissait pour embrasser Quatre.

« Ça en a l'air. Il est vraiment très protecteur avec Heero. »

« Tu étais au courant pour Heero, Trowa ? » demanda Quatre avec perplexité.

Trowa hocha la tête. « Wufei nous a appelé tout les deux pour nous demander de venir chez Duo, mais tu étais à ton meeting alors j'y suis allé seul. » Le brun s'assit sur le bras du canapé. « J'ai rencontré Heero là-bas. »

« Je le sais. Où était-il caché tout ce temps ? »

« J'ai rencontré un Heero de dix-sept ans. »

« Quoi ? » Quatre cligna à nouveau des yeux.

Trowa lui résuma l'histoire et Quatre sembla étonné jusqu'à la fin.

« Wufei a tenté de persuader Duo de changer d'avis, mais Duo est déterminé. Il ne laissera pas Heero partir cette fois. » conclut Trowa.

« Vraiment ? » murmura Quatre puis il soupira. « J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Heero cette fois. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama bruyamment Midii, rappelant à ses parents qu'elle se était toujours avec eux. « Je bien entendu ce que tu as dit ? Papa, tu soutiens Oncle Duo dans son divorce avec Tante Hilde ? »

Quatre lança à Trowa un regard interrogateur. Trowa se tourna vers leur fille et hocha la tête. « Oui, Midii. Nous le soutenons. »

« Père, toi aussi ? » Midii le regarda avec incrédulité. « C'est pas vrai ! Je me fiche que cet Heero Yuy soit votre ami ou un héros comme dans les cours d'histoire. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il n'a que quelques années de plus que moi et qu'il en train d'essayer de voler Oncle Duo à Tante Hilde et de rendre Solo malheureux. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de soutenir Oncle Duo ! »

« Midii … » Quatre prit la main de sa fille. « Ne juge pas Heero comme une mauvaise personne. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Duo et lui dans le passé. »

« Quelle importance ? » Midii retira sa main. « Le passé est le passé. Il ne peut pas simplement apparaître et détruire une famille heureuse. »

Quatre soupira lourdement. « Midii, c'est tout le contraire. »

« Hein ? » Midii regarda les yeux bleus de son père. Ces yeux semblaient si tristes et pleins de regret.

« C'est Hilde qui a volé Duo à Heero. »

« Lady Une, Heero est vivant. » dit d'un air furieux une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans aux cheveux rouges.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, Mariemeia ? »

« Solo me l'a dit. Son père a finalement réussit à retrouver le Japonais. » Mariemeia retourna dans sa chambre tandis que Lady Une se dépêchait d'appeler la résidence des Maxwell. Alors que Lady Une semblait heureuse, Mariemeia était furieuse. Comment quelqu'un qu'elle adorait pouvait se changer en la personne qui détruisait le bonheur de son ami.

Cette personne ne méritait pas son adoration.

« Papa, Maman, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Un garçon aux courts cheveux blonds entra dans le salon où ses parents se détendaient après le travail.

Au ton sérieux de son fils, Zechs posa le livre qu'il lisait et Noin se redressa de l'épaule de son mari sur laquelle elle s'appuyait sur le canapé. « Que se passe-t-il, Milliard ? »

Milliard Merquise prit une inspiration et leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu de son meilleur ami. Même à son jeune âge, il avait déjà le talent de sa Tante Réléna pour persuader les gens et quand il eut fini son discours, ses parents froncèrent tout les deux les sourcils en signe de désaccord.

« Duo a tort. » remarqua Noin.

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Zechs. « Bien que je sois heureux d'entendre qu'Heero est vivant, son intrusion dans la famille de Duo ne me parait pas être une bonne chose. »

« Peut-être devrais-tu avoir une conversation avec lui, Zechs. »

Zechs hocha la tête.

Tandis que son père s'emparait du téléphone, Milliard s'éloigna et cacha son sourire. Les parents de Solo se remettraient ensemble. Maintenant la prochaine étape était de rencontrer cet Heero et de lui faire le sermon de sa vie.

**A suivre …**

**Et voilà, le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder, id pour Too far to reach...**

**Alors n'oubliez pas la review et à bientôt….**

**Mel'**


	17. Nuit d'amour

Te Amo

Auteur: Akuma

Traductrices: Miko-tenshi, Bêta: Melahel

Pairings: 2x1, 1+2+1, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS…

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à nous… l'histoire non plus… on possède que la traduction, SNIFFF…

Rating : PG 13 (voir R) Ce n'est pas vraiment les scènes mais les sentiments transmis qui peuvent être violents. Je rappelle que ceci est une fic yaoi et que ce genre est exploité à fond ici. Pour toutes personnes ne supportant pas de telles relations, veuillez faire demi-tour... Si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls... Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 17 1/2

Demain, Réléna, d'autres de nos connaissances viendront également le voir, gronda Duo. Non, je n'accueillerais personne ce soir. J'ai eu assez de visiteurs aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Mais, Duo, cela fait si longtemps…

Demain. Répondit Duo d'une voix ferme et il raccrocha avant que Réléna n'est le temps de répondre. Il soupira et se laissa tomber près de son amant sur le canapé.

Réléna ne change pas, toujours aussi têtue, commenta Heero.

Duo grogna. Et Milliard a hérité d'elle ce trait de caractère. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Solo sait comment me torturer. Il aurait pu attendre demain avant de prévenir ses amis de ton retour.

Pourquoi ne leur en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

Duo se tourna vers Heero et l'attira dans ses bras. Parce que je te voulais pour moi seul.

Solo te veut également pour lui seul. Murmura Heero.

Duo soupira et dissimula son visage dans les cheveux en pagaille d'Heero. Il doit apprendre à partager, Heero.

Peut-être que si je partais d'ici.

Duo s'écarta brusquement d'Heero et le foudroya du regard. Ne songe même pas à me quitter, Heero. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu entends ? Il l'embrassa avec une passion désespérée, et le serra fort contre lui. Ne me quitte plus jamais. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir à nouveau vivre sans toi.

Heero garda le silence, blotti dans les bras de Duo.

Heero. Duo déposa un baiser sur son front. Ne me quitte plus jamais.

Le jeune homme se blottit plus encore contre le torse de Duo mais pas avant que celui-ci n'ait sentiment un mouvement d'acquiescement contre sa poitrine. Il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme et lui murmura une fois de plus son amour à son oreille. Peu lui importait ce qui se passerait le lendemain, ou ce que lui dirait ses amis, il ne laisserait plus jamais Heero le quitter.

Fais moi l'amour Duo, murmura Heero.

Duo sursauta. Tu es sûr ?

Aa, tu m'as tellement manqué. Murmura le Japonais, le désir transparaissant dans sa voix.

Toi aussi. Répondit Duo, la voix rauque. Toi aussi, Heero. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front d'Heero avant de soulever le Japonais dans ses bras, l'emportant vers sa chambre, leur chambre à présent.

Il déposa gentiment le Japonais sur le lit et se mit en devoir de se déshabiller avant de s'occuper de son amant. Heero ouvrit les bras et accueillit avec empressement Duo qui s'approchait de lui. Leurs mains caressèrent leurs corps et leurs bouches épousaient chaque centimètre de peau passant à leur portée. La peau nue caressa la peau nue, partageant la chaleur de leur corps.

Tu m'as manqué. Duo répéta ses mots encore et encore alors qu'il caressait le corps ferme d'Heero, ses doigts dansant sur ses fesses, le préparant à la pénétration. Une larme roula sur sa joue quand il pénétra son amant. Les quinze années de séparation s'effacèrent d'un coup alors que leurs corps s'épousaient étroitement. Duo pleura, et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes d'Heero alors qu'il se glissait jusqu'à la garde en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque sa chaleur familière et son étroitesse l'enveloppèrent. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était le faire sien mais il se tuerait plutôt que de faire souffrir Heero. Il ne le blesserait jamais volontairement. Je t'aime. Il embrassa Heero et répéta ses mots alors que son amant s'habituait à lui.

Heero soupira et se referma sur Duo, montrant qu'il était prêt.

Heero… Duo glissa ses bras derrière le Japonais et le serra étroitement contre lui. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Heero alors qu'il allait et venait en lui. Il voulait être le témoin de son plaisir, il avait besoin de le voir. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il s'était évanouit avant même qu'Heero ne trouve son plaisir. Il ne savait toujours pas si Heero s'était fait jouir ou s'il était resté insatisfait. Il n'était plus si égoïste aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme de 16 ans qui ne se souciait que de son propre plaisir. Dès ce jour, il leur ferait connaître les cimes de la passion.

Duo accéléra la cadence et sentit Heero se crisper sur lui. Il sourit quand il vit le regard empli de plaisir de son amant. Laisse-toi aller, Heero.

Et Heero lui obéit, au même moment, Duo jouit en lui. L'homme à la longue chevelure sourit, satisfait, à la vue de l'intense plaisir que révélait le visage d'Heero. Il était si beau quand il s'abandonnait à la passion. Aucune fausseté, seule le plaisir se reflétait sur son visage. Duo l'embrassa avec passion et roula sur le dos de sorte qu'Heero repose sur son corps.

Je t'aime, Heero. Murmura Duo avant de s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Japonais observa son amant dormir. De l'espoir brûlait dans ses yeux cobalts. Il posa la tête sur le torse nu de Duo. Aime-moi Duo, et ne m'abandonne pas…

---------------

A suivre …

* * *

**Désolée pour les MAJ mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps et ai en conséquence décidé d'abandonner ma partie de traduction au profit de Miko-tenshi de sorte que je ne serai plus que bêta et vous livrerai la suite de Te Amo sous mon pseudo jusqu'au dernier chap et il y en a 23 mais courage la fin arrive**

**Pour la 2ème partie de cette série, qui pour les connaisseurs se nomment Ever Afer, vous pourrez la retrouver avec plaisir chez Miko Tenshi**

**En ce qui concerne mes autres séries et notamment Too far to reach des updates seront à attendre d'ici la fin du mois voir courant juillet… sinon j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la rentrée devrait être fructueuse notamment en nouvelles trads (surtout gravitation) mais aussi en nouvelles séries comme base de fic avec à venir : Viewfinder, Saiyuki et Kyou Kara Maou…**

**Pour plus de nouvelles, consulter mon Live Journal sur Live sous le nom melahelsdreams**

**Ce sont mes derniers commentaires sur cette fic, puisque cette partie est ma dernière trad,**

**Un petit coup de pouce pour l'auteur**

**Et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures…**

**Mel' **


	18. Ou nuit de cauchemard

Te amo, chap 17, 2/2.

Il était tard dans la nuit. Solo était assis sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, attendant que ses amis se joignent à la conférence. Le visage d'une fille orientale apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. « Meiran. »

« Solo, tu vas bien ? »

Le visage de Solo s'assombrit. « J'irai bien quand ce bâtard sera parti. »

Le visage de Meiran s'assombrit à son tour. « Tiens bon, nous allons trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de lui. »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et avec une air furieux sur le visage apparut à l'écran. « Salut. »

« Sœur Meia. » la saluèrent Solo et Meiran.

Marimeia fit un signe de tête à ses jeunes amis. « Meiran, où en sont tes parents ? »

« Toujours en train de se disputer. » Meiran fronça les sourcils. « Maman nous a demandé de rester en dehors de ça, ce que bien sûr je n'ai pas l'intention de faire. »

« Lady Une a eu l'air ravie quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Elle s'est tout de suite précipitée sur le téléphone. » Meia fit un grognement désapprobateur.

« Lady Une considère sans doute toujours ce bâtard comme le sauveur du monde. » cracha Solo.

Un garçon blond se joignit à eux. « Salut les gars. »

« Salut Mill. » répondirent-ils tout trois en chœur.

« Mon père et ma mère font la leçon à ton père en ce moment, Solo. J'espère que ça marche. »

« Merci, Mill. »

« J'ai aussi parlé à Tante Réléna, mais elle était enchantée. » Solo grogna de mécontentement. Son discours ne pouvait pas encore persuader sa tante.

« Mince, pourquoi sont-ils si heureux de voir ce bâtard ! » Solo tenta de réfréner sa colère. « Comment Oncle Quatre a-t-il réagit ? »

La petite fille blonde hésita. « … Il est content. »

« Lui aussi ! » explosa à nouveau Solo. « Pourquoi tout le monde est heureux de le voir ! Il est sur le point de détruire ma famille ! Je ne peux supporter ça. Je vais le faire décamper vite fait. »

« Solo. » l'avertit Midii. « Tu as dit que tu avais promis à ton père que tu ne t'opposerai pas à lui. »

« Je sais mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas lui mettre une raclée. »

« Hé, ton père sera en colère contre toi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous discuter directement avec la salope. » soutint Meiran. « Avec l'aide de Mill, on peut probablement le persuader de quitter ton père. »

« Je pense que mon père lui courait après. » dit Solo d'un ton amer. « Il a passé quinze ans à le chercher, n'oublie pas. »

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer quand même. » soutint Marimeia. « Si Mill échoue, on peut toujours trouver un autre moyen de nous débarrasser de lui. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Approuva Mill.

« Et bien, de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre. » Solo haussa les épaules. « Quand vas-tu lui parler, Mill ? »

« Je pense que mes parents vont vouloir voir le héros mondial aussi tôt que possible. Je viendrai avec eux. » répondit Mill.

« Lady Une veut aussi le voir alors je pense que je viendrai chez toi aussi, Solo. »

« Mon Papa veut le voir aussi. » poursuivit Midii. « Je pense que j'irai avec lui. »

« Comme il est déjà tard aujourd'hui, je pense que mes parents viendront chez toi demain. » ajouta Meiran. « Je suis sûre que nous trouverons un moyen d'aller chez toi. »

« Ok, il semble que mon père sera occupé avec Oncle Zechs, Tante Noin et Lady Une quand ils viendront, alors vous aurez une chance les gars de le coincer. » conclut Solo. « Je vous attendrai ici alors. »

« Très bien. » approuva avec enthousiasme Meiran. « Maintenant je ferai mieux de garder mes forces pour demain. A plus. »

« Je dois y aller aussi. » dit Milliard. « Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de mes parents pour savoir quand ils partiront demain. A demain les gars. »

« Pour la même raison que Mill, je doir rester près de Lady Une aussi. » Marimeia leur dit au revoir et tout trois partirent, laissant Solo et Midii seuls dans le forum de discution.

« Tu ne dois pas te coucher tôt ? » demanda Solo à la fille blonde.

Midii acquiesça. « Si, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose avant. »

« Me demander quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais à propos du passé de tes parents ? »

« Bien sûr. Papa m'a raconté. Il était soldat, un pilote de Gundam qui a aidé … » Solo s'arrêta une seconde. « … ce bâtard … à sauver la Terre. »

« Je sais ça. Je voulais dire après la guerre, sais-tu ce que ton père a fait ? »

« Il a ouvert sa compagnie et a épousé ma mère, pourquoi poses-tu de telles questions, Midii ? »

« Mon Papa a dit quelque chose qui me rend perplexe et je veux m'assurer que c'est vrai. Quand est-ce que ton père a ouvert son entreprise, Solo ? »

« Humm … il a dit quelque mois avant d'épouser ma mère. C'était en février 196, je crois. »

« Est-ce que ta mère était avec lui à ce moment-là ? »

Solo fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, Papa ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de ma mère. Je sais seulement qu'ils se sont mariés à la fin septembre de la même année. Qu'est-ce que Oncle Quatre t'a dit qui t'a rendu perplexe, Midii ? »

Midii hésita. « Je veux quand même mettre ça au clair d'abord. »

Solo fronça davantage les sourcils. « Ça un rapport avec ce bâtard c'est ça ? »

Midii déglutit. « Je te le dirai plus tard. Je dois y aller maintenant, je te vois demain Solo. »

« Midii, attends ! » cria Solo mais Midii avait déjà quitter le forum de discussion. Le garçon fixa son ordinateur portable un long moment avant d'éteindre l'appareil. Il s »allongea sur son lit et décida de poser la question demain à Midii. Pour l'instant il se reposerait pour le bataille de demain.

Deux heures plus tard …

Solo se tourna et retourna dans son lit toutes les minutes, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le regard blessé du japonais continuait de le hanter chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Bon sang pourquoi se sentait-il si honteux de maudire ce bâtard ?

Heero méritait ça !

N'est-ce pas ?

Solo fixa le plafond tandis que les souvenirs affluaient devant lui. Tous ces bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Heero. Il avait aimé Heero à ce moment-là. Ces yeux bleus le regardaient avec amour. Un faux amour, se dit plusieurs fois Solo mais les souvenirs ne voulaient toujours pas partir.

'J'aime être avec toi, Heero.'

'J'aime être avec toi aussi, Solo.'

'Bien. Je crois que je suis assez fatigué après ma leçon d'escrime. Ca ne te dérange pas si je me repose ici un moment, Heero ? Je me sens trop bien ici pour retourner dans ma chambre.'

'Ca ne me dérange pas. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles rester.'

Alors qu'il se perdait de plus en plus dans ses souvenirs, Solo remarqua que le plafond devenait flou et qu'il se sentait si fatigué. Le stress avait enfin eu raison de son corps. Il tomba dans un sommeil tandis que son esprit rejouait vaguement l'écho fredonné d'une berceuse.

« Angels watching, e'er around thee,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close sur round thee,

All through the night … »

212 Après Colonisation

Le matin à la résidence Maxwell, fin janvier.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

A l'entente de ce grand cri, Solo se réveilla en sursaut et sauta de son lit. Il reconnaissait ce cri. Son cœur battait vite alors qu'il courait dans la direction d'où venait le cri.

Sa mère était revenue !

A suivre …


	19. Entre folie et remords

Te amo

Auteur : Akuma.

Traductrice : Miko-Tenshi.

Bêta : Melahel.

Couples : 2x1, 1+2+1, 3x4, 5xS, …

Disclamer :

Avertissement :

Chapitre 18.

212 Après Colonisation

Fin janvier, tôt le matin.

Rouge … c'était entièrement rouge autour d'elle.

« Non ! »

Le liquide rouge cria.

« Non ! Ne me prends pas mon enfant ! »

Une masse rouge s'éleva de la mare de sang.

« NOOONNN ! Ne prends pas mon bébé ! Il est tout ce que j'ai ! »

La mare de sang se changea en un tsunami et se dirigea vers elle.

« Ne prends pas mon bébé ! »

Elle ne pouvait que regarder le tsunami. Elle chercha le revolver qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac.

« Rends-le-moi ! »

Ses jambes trahissaient l'ordre de s'enfuir venant son cerveau. Le tsunami lui semblait être comme des centaines de griffes sanglantes. Elle tira avec son arme encore et encore.

« Rends-moi mon bébé ! »

Le tsunami fonça sur elle, la réduisant en pièces.

« NON ! » Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son compagnon penché sur elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. » Elle redressa son siège. « Ça va. C'était juste un cauchemar. » Un cauchemar qui ne finira jamais, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Tu devrais peut-être boire ça pour t'aider à te détendre. » Son compagnon lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance. « L'avion va atterrir dans cinq minutes. Tu ferais mieux de mettre ta ceinture. »

Elle attrapa sa ceinture. Ses doigts tremblaient en attachant sa ceinture. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la poursuivait toujours ? C'était il y a quinze ans. Personne ne la soupçonnait.

Une main caressa sa cuisse, la faisant sursauter de surprise. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était la main de son compagnon, non la main ensanglantée de son rêve. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. C'était une chance que son mari possède un avion privé ainsi elle n'attirait pas l'attention avec ses sursauts. Ses relations avec cet homme, son nouveau secrétaire, était aussi un secret bien gardé.

« Détends-toi. » L'homme passa son bras autour d'elle. « L'avion est en-train d'atterrir. »

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit davantage contre lui. Quinze années avaient passé, mais elle n'était toujours pas en paix. Elle était riche à présent. Elle pouvait s'acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait un mari et un fils. Les gens l'admiraient en tant que figure maternelle. Les gens l'admiraient et la respectaient pour son succès lors de chaque fête. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de sa vie, mais pourtant elle avait peur. C'était comme si elle vivait toujours dans une peur constante.

Peur de ce qu'elle avait fait il y a quinze ans.

L'argent de pouvait faire disparaître le cauchemar.

La gloire ne pouvait effacer son passé.

Son fils était la preuve évidente de son crime ; un crime dont personne ne se doutait.

« L'avion a atterrit. Sortons. » Son compagnon l'entraîna par le bras.

Elle sortit de l'oiseau de fer et regarda le ciel du matin. Le temps était légèrement nuageux, rendant le ciel bleu foncé. Bleu … comme Ses yeux.

'Rends-moi mon bébé !'

Elle frissonna et baissa rapidement la tête. Il était mort, depuis quinze ans. Mais où était le corps ? Elle se souvenait l'avoir laissé dans une mare de sang. Elle frissonna à nouveau à ce souvenir. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? » Lui demanda son compagnon tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture.

Elle regarda l'homme. Il avait de longs cheveux châtain et un visage en forme de cœur, très beau mais assez stupide. Elle savait qu'il avait couché avec elle pour son travail. Cet homme n'avait pas non plus les yeux violets. Elle avait l'habitude d'aimer ancrer son regard dans une paire d'yeux violets. Ces yeux qui était autrefois empli de passion et d'amour. Jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire ne devienne trop obnubilé à le rechercher Lui.

Maudit soit-il ! Même mort, il dérangeait encore son bonheur.

Si seulement il n'avait jamais existé …

'Rends-moi mon bébé !'

Du sang, rouge, des cris ……

Non, elle ne voulait pas pensé à Lui. Il était mort ! Il devait être mort !

« Je ne suis pas nerveuse. » Répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le siège doux et elle ferme les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de vivre constamment dans la peur. Ça faisait quinze ans. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur. Son mari semblait prêt à abandonner les recherches quand elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois.

Elle devait essayer de reconquérir son mari au lieu d'avoir des relations extraconjugales. Oui, oui, c'Est-ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'adressa au chauffeur. « Faite demi-tour. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Son compagnon était surpris. « On était supposé aller chez moi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je veux voir mon mari et mon fils. »

« Ils ne savent pas que tu es ici. » remarque l'homme, paraissant légèrement contrarié. « Je pensais que nous passerions une semaine ensemble. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. » Elle fusilla l'homme du regard. « Garde ça à l'esprit à partir de maintenant, tu es mon secrétaire. Ni plus, ni moins. Nos relations seront désormais uniquement professionnelles. »

« Tu … » L'homme était stupéfait. « Tu me laisses tomber ? »

Sa maison entra dans son champ de vision et elle sourit. « Oui. Je te laisse tomber. » La voiture s'arrêta et elle en sortit rapidement. « Ne t'en fait pas, tu gardes ton emploi. Je te verrai demain au bureau. »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de l'homme et se dirigea vers sa maison. Le ciel s'assombrissait, signe qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Pas que cela affecterait ses plans. Elle se redressa et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle fut ouverte par sa domestique, Alice qui la regarda avec surprise. « Madame, je ne savais pas que vous arriveriez aujourd'hui. »

« Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. » Elle dépassa la domestique et se dirigea vers l'étage, impatiente de voir son mari.

« Madame, je dois vous dire quelque chose … »

« Plus tard Alice. » Elle l'interrompit et elle disparut au second étage là où se situait la chambre de son mari.

Elle s'arrêta face à la porte. Après avoir arrangé son maquillage, elle rangea ses ustensiles sans son sac et tourna la poignet de la porte. Elle était heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée, un signe que son mari était de bonne humeur. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Duo chéri, je suis rentr … »

Une paire d'yeux bleus lui rendit son regard.

Elle se glaça sur place. Toute couleur disparut de son visage alors qu'elle fixait l'occupant du lit. Son mari n'était en vue nulle part. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme, qui se redressait lentement en position assisse dans le lit. Il était torse nu avec une couverture autour du bas du corps.

Un jeune homme japonais aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux désordonnés, au nez pointu. Il la regardait aussi avec le même air choqué qu'elle.

« Toi … » Elle s'étrangla sur le mot. Impossible ! C'était il y a quinze ans ! Le garçon ne pouvait pas être aussi jeune ! En plus il était mort ! Ça devait être un autre de ses cauchemars !

« Toi … » dit le jeune homme de sa voix nasillarde. Il lui parlait avec colère, peur et haine.

C'était toujours la même voix qui l'avait suppliée il y a quinze ans. La voix du garçon qu'elle avait laissé mourrant dans une mare de son propre sang.

Du sang.

Rouge.

Du rouge partout.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Elle hurla hystérique, sentant à nouveau les griffes sanglantes se tendre vers elle.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Lui ! Elle tremblait et cherchait dans son sac. Elle ne succomberait pas à son cauchemar. Pas lorsqu'elle venait de décider de repartir à zéro, de trouver son vrai bonheur. Il gâchait toujours ses plans. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas perturber son bonheur. Cette fois, elle s'assurerait qu'il soit bien mort !

Hilde Maxwell sortit son revolver et tira sur Heero Yuy.

212 Après Colonisation.

Fin janvier, tôt le matin.

Devant la maison des Maxwell.

Wufei sortit de sa voiture. Sa femme, Sally l'accompagnait. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la maison de Duo quand une autre voiture s'arrêta à côté de la leur. « Merquise. » les salua Wufei.

« Bonjour Wufei, Sally. » Zechs leur sourit tandis que sa femme étreignait Sally. Milliard se contenta de sourire à Wufei lorsque Wufei remarqua le quatrième passager, une fille aux cheveux noirs se cachant derrière le garçon.

« MEIRAN ! »

Meiran sortit de sa cachette derrière Milliard. « Salut Papa, Maman. »

« Je t'ai dit de rester à la maison. » Wufei fronça les sourcils en regardant sa fille.

« Et je t'ai dit que je voulais venir avec toi. » Meiran croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je veux voir ce Sauveur du Monde. J'ai de la chance que nos voisins aient bien voulut m'emmener. »

Une autre voiture s'arrêta près d'eux. Lady Une et Marimeia en sortirent.

Sally salua la femme avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Il semblerait que vous vous soyez tous donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui, huh ? »

Meiran hocha la tête.

Sally soupira. « Bien, tu peux le voir mais ne l'appelle pas Le Sauveur du Monde. »

« Pourquoi ? » Meiran fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

« Il déteste ce surnom. J'ai fait l'erreur de l'appeler comme ça il y a longtemps. »

Meiran était étonnée. Elle était sur le point de demander à sa mère davantage de détails. Mais une autre voiture s'arrêta et cette fois, il n'y eut pas de salutations d'échangées. Quatre et Trowa sautèrent hors de la voiture, suivis par Midii. Ils dépassèrent en courant le groupe alarmé et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

« Midii, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Meiran courut après son amie.

« Papa a ressentit une envie de tuer dans la maison. » répondit en criant Midii. Ils atteignirent la porte au moment où un coup de feu retentit de l'intérieur de la maison, suivi par un hurlement. Pas besoin de le leur dire, le groupe entier se précipita dans la maison.

Duo venait juste de finir sa douche dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il voulait au début prendre une douche avec Heero. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point Heero était fatigué, il décida de laisser Heero dormir un peu plus longtemps. Il enfilait son peignoir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il attacha rapidement son peignoir et entra dans la chambre en passant par la porte adjacente. Il eu le temps de voir sa femme sortir un revolver de son sac et le pointer sur son amant japonais. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Duo réagit sans réfléchir et protégea son amant de son corps.

« DUO ! »

Il entendit Heero crier au moment même où il sentit une douleur soudaine dans son dos et ensuite tout devint noir. Il s'effondra en avant, recouvrant son amant de son corps ensanglanté.

A suivre …

Note de Miko-Tenshi : Je pense pouvoir maintenant sortir deux chapitre par mois (voir plus si je suis d'humeur, lol !) jusqu'à fin août en tout cas j'essaierai de respecter ce nombre là. Donc je vous dis à fin juin pour deux nouveaux chapitres et j'attends pleins de reviews bien sûr (ça contribura entre autres à me mettre de bonne humeur ! Lol !) A bientôt ! Et merci à Mel pour la béta !


	20. Aux portes de la mort

Te amo.

Chapitre 19.

Solo ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Sa mère se tenait face à la chambre de son père, cherchant dans son sac. Il se figea choqué lorsqu'il vit sa mère viser et tirer avec son arme dans la chambre. Le coup de feu fut suivi par un cri effrayé.

Le cri d'Heero.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il vit sa mère viser pour la seconde fois dans la chambre.

« Mère ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Sa mère se tourna vers lui et Solo fut choqué lorsqu'il vit comme les yeux de sa mère étaient vides.

« Toi ! » bégaya Hilde. « Comment peux-tu être toujours vivant ! » Le revolver était maintenant braqué sur Solo.

« Mère ? » Solo regarda sa mère avec incrédulité.

« Comment oses-tu t'immiscer dans ma vie une seconde fois ! » Hilde cria et tira.

Solo sentit une douleur déchirante dans sa poitrine et fut projeté en arrière par la force. « Mè … re ? » dit-il incrédule et il tomba à genoux, agrippant son ventre qui saignait.

Hilde pointa son revolver sur lui. « Tu es si répugnant ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas te servir de mon mari comme de ton jouet sexuel ! »

Elle était sur le point de tirer une troisième fois lorsque Trowa et Wufei se jetèrent sur elle. Ils réussirent à maîtriser Hilde pendant quelques secondes et à lui enlever son arme. Quatre s'était évanouit en bas des escaliers, Lady Une était restée auprès de lui. Son empathie n'avait pu supporter la douleur émise à l'étage par quelque un.

« Solo ! » Midii s'agenouilla près de Solo suivie par Marimeia, Meiran et Sally.

« Bon sang pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêtée ? Lâchez-moi ! » Hilde se débattait et lança un regard mauvais au garçon blessé. « Comment peux-tu être aussi bouché ? Je t'ai dit et redit. Je peux lui offrir une famille. Je peux lui offrir une vie normale avec des enfants. Je peux le rendre heureux. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour lui ? »

« Femme, c'est ton fils, pas Yuy. » dit Wufei avec colère.

Hilde ne sembla pas entendre le chinois. Elle continuait de regarder Solo d'un œil mauvais. « Tu aurais dû comprendre que tu ne mérites pas Duo. Laisses-le, Yuy. Il est à moi ! Tu n'es qu'une salope ! »

Ne voulant pas entendre davantage ses commentaires méchants, Wufei assomma la femme hystérique.

Les autres étaient choqués par les paroles de Hilde, mais les adultes se remirent rapidement de leur surprise. Noin et Zechs entrèrent dans la chambre et eurent le souffle coupé par le choc.

Le lit était devenu rouge de sang. Et au milieu, un japonais tenait dans ses bras son amant qui saignait. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de panique lorsqu'il les posa sur eux.

« Duo ! » cria Noin paniquée.

« Nous devons emmener Duo à l'hôpital. Écartez-vous. » Zechs aboya l'ordre aux autres restés hors de la chambre puis se tourna vers les occupants du lit. Il tenta de soulever Duo mais Heero serrait étroitement l'homme inconscient. « Heero, lâche-le. On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Heero fixa Zechs et ensuite Noin qui était arrivée à côté de lui. Il hocha légèrement la tête et relâcha à contrecœur son amant. « Sauves-le. »

Zechs acquiesça. « Tu es blessé ? »

Heero secoua la tête. « Il …… m'a protégé. »

Zechs et Noin ne surent quoi dire à ces mots. Finalement Zechs s'éclaircit la voix. « On va l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Le japonais regarda son amant être emmené hors de la pièce par Zechs et Noin. Des cris et des ordres retentirent hors de la chambre.

« Midii, toi, Meiran, et Milliard réveillez ton père et ensuite allez à l'hôpital avec Lady Une. »

« Oui, père. »

« Noin, Sally, vous accompagnez Zechs. Trowa et moi on s'occupe de cette femme. »

« Ok, Wufei. »

« Solo, tu me suis. Ta blessure a besoin d'être soignée à l'hôpital. Marimeia, aide-le. Milliard, appelle l'hôpital pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. »

« Solo … » dit Heero paniqué. « Solo … » Il se traîna jusqu'au bord du lit et se leva faiblement.

Milliard venait de finir d'appeler l'hôpital quand une main agrippa son épaule par derrière. Sursautant, il se retourna et eu le souffle coupé de surprise. Un garçon aux traits familiers portant une robe blanche se tenait en face de lui. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et il y en avait un peu sur sa robe.

« Solo ? » dit Milliard d'une voix étranglée. Impossible, Solo était en chemin pour l'hôpital avec son père. Soudain il cligna des yeux quand il réalisa d'un coup. « Tu es Heero ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête et attrapa la chemise de Milliard avec sa main pleine de sang. « Est-ce que Solo va bien ? »

Milliard secoua légèrement la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Il a été touché au ventre. »

« Emmène-moi à l'hôpital. »

« Tu es blessé ? » Milliard tenta d'examiner le garçon mais ses mains furent repoussées.

« Emmène-moi à l'hôpital, Milliard. » répéta Heero.

Stupéfait, Milliard hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et le japonais le suivit lentement. Toutefois le japonais tituba aux deux dernières marches. Milliard le rattrapa à temps et fut surpris de constater à quel point le garçon était léger.

« Ça va ? » demanda Milliard avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. Juste fatigué. » haleta Heero.

« Mill ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, on doit y aller ! » cria Meiran de l'extérieur.

« J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! » répondit Milliard. Quelques secondes plus tard, Meiran entra et resta bouche bée devant le garçon qu'il soutenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec lui ? » Meiran regarda d'un air incrédule son ami.

« L'emmener à l'hôpital. Viens, ne perdons pas de temps. » Milliard releva le garçon et ensemble avec Meiran, tout les trois réussirent à atteindre la voiture. Quatre était toujours inconscient sur le siège avant. Une était assisse derrière le volant tandis que Midii les attendait sur la banquette arrière. Toutes deux eurent également l'air stupéfaites quand elles virent le garçon que Milliard et Meiran soutenaient.

« Garde les questions pour plus tard. » dit Milliard et il poussa Heero dans la voiture. Puis il grimpa à l'intérieur, suivi par Meiran. « On y va, Tante Une ! »

Une hocha la tête et appuya sur la pédale. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la route principale en deux minutes. Il y avait un silence gêné dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'Heero le brise.

« Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital ? » demanda Heero à Milliard.

« Dix à quinze minutes. » répondit Milliard et il fronça les sourcils. « Comment connais-tu mon nom au fait ? »

« J'ai vu ta photo. »

« Oh … »

Heero se tourna vers la fille blonde à sa droite. « Tu es Midii. »

Midii hocha la tête surprise. Heero se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux noirs assisse à côté de Milliard. « Et tu es Meiran. »

Meiran se renfrogna mais elle hocha la tête malgré tout.

Heero hocha légèrement la tête et releva les yeux sur le conducteur à travers le rétroviseur. « Lady Une. »

Une eut un triste sourire. « Heero, je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. »

Le japonais hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers Quatre. « Il a encore eu mal à cause de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ta douleur qu'Oncle Quatre a ressentit ? » grogna Meiran. « La douleur de Solo est plus importante que la tienne. »

Le garçon ressemblant à leur ami sourit tristement à Meiran. « Je suis désolé. Quatre a probablement ressentit notre douleur simultanément. »

Meiran ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer davantage mais Milliard secoua la tête. « Ne vous battez pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

La chinoise fit la moue à son ami blond mais elle resta à contrecoeur silencieuse.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ? » Midii regarda avec inquiétude le japonais.

« Non. » Heero baissa les yeux sur ses mains couvertes de sang. « C'est celui de Duo. »

« Que s'est-il passé, Heero ? » demanda Lady Une tout en gardant les yeux sur la route.

« Hilde est arrivée et elle m'a vue. Elle est d'un seul coup devenue hystérique et a sorti son arme. Duo a plongé pour me protéger lorsqu'elle a tiré. »

« Pourquoi est-elle devenue hystérique si soudainement ? » Lady Une fronça les sourcils.

Meiran grogna. « N'importe quelle femme serait choquée de trouver son mari au lit avec un garçon. »

A nouveau Heero fit un sourire triste à la fille aux cheveux noirs. « Aa … C'est vrai… »

Le trio ne sut que répondre à cela. Meiran voulait encore lui donner un aperçu de ce quelle pensait de tout ça mais Milliard l'en empêcha. Tandis que ses deux amis se battaient l'un contre l'autre, Midii se contenta d'observer le japonais. C'était très étrange pour elle de regarder le garçon qui avait la même apparence que son ami. Son visage était celui d'un jeune homme mais ses yeux avaient les mêmes ombres que ceux de ses parents. Ces yeux bleus étaient les yeux d'un adulte. Midii remarqua alors que la main du japonais tremblait. Elle comprit alors qu'Heero aimait Duo, et peut-être Solo aussi, autant qu'ils les aimaient tous. Elle tendit la main et couvrit les doigts calleux de sa main. Le japonais la regarda avec surprise.

Midii eut un sourire forcé. « Oncle Duo va s'en sortir. »

Une petite lueur s'alluma sur ses yeux bleus ternes. « Aa, il va s'en sortir … »

« Nous y sommes. » annonça Une quand elle arrêta la voiture. Les adolescents sortirent rapidement par les deux portes, suivis par le japonais.

Sans attendre que Lady Une gare la voiture, Meiran courut aussi vite qu'elle pu, suivie par Milliard. Midii était sur le point de suivre ses amis quand elle se rendit compte qu'Heero ne les suivait pas. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit le japonais marcher lentement vers eux.

« Mill ! » Elle appela le garçon blond qui regarda par-dessus puis fit demi-tour sans ralentir son allure de course. Par contre Meiran continua de courir, déjà trop loin pour entendre le cri de Midii.

J'avais oublié son état. Se réprimanda intérieurement Solo tandis que Midii et lui s'approchaient ensemble du jeune homme titubant.

« Heero, tu es malade ? » dit avec inquiétude Midii quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le japonais.

« Juste un peu faible. » Heero haleta doucement. « Allez-y tout les deux. Solo a besoin de votre soutien. Je vous retrouverai bientôt aux soins intensifs »

Milliard fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le japonais était fatigué. Il semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Son froncement de sourcils fut imité par Midii lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils surent tout les deux qu'ils emmèneraient le japonais avec eux. Milliard hocha la tête puis il passa le bras droit d'Heero autour de ses épaules, supportant le poids du japonais.

Heero était abasourdit. « Milliard … »

« On va t'emmener près de Solo. » interrompit Midii. Puis elle s'écarta et laissa Milliard aider Heero à avancer. Elle marcha côte à côte avec eux.

« Merci. »

La voix était faible, mais pleine de gratitude. Milliard et Midii entendirent tout deux ce mot et ils se demandèrent tout deux s'ils auraient le cœur de renvoyer le japonais si Solo ne voulait pas le voir.

Un parfum d'alcool empli la pièce quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Des lumières blanches.

Des couloirs sans fin.

Des pleurs et des cris.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux.

Ca puait la mort.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte face à lui. Il pouvait lire l'indication 'URGENCE' au-dessus de la porte.

Son fils était à l'intérieur.

Il franchit la porte et vit des silhouettes familières entourant le lit du milieu. Des infirmières et des médecins étaient parmi eux. Est-ce que son fils était sauf ?

« Milliard ! Midii ! » Un cri furieux venant de la fille de Wufei, suivi par des soupirs surpris venants de Marimeia et Sally. Zechs et Noin devaient accompagner Duo.

Duo ……

Il devait le voir après ça.

« Ne criez pas ici. » dit d'un ton sévère le médecin. « Votre ami est sauf, aucun organe n'a été touché mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous devons lui faire une transfusion sanguine. Dites-nous si vous connaissez son groupe sanguin pour nous évitez de lui faire une prise de sang. »

Il se redressa aux paroles du médecin, forçant son corps faible à tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps. « Solo est de group O, comme son père. » Cela lui attira les regards des autres. Il les ignora tous et s'avança. « Le mien aussi est de groupe O, vous pouvez le prendre. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme. » L'homme se tourna vers l'infirmière. « Avons-nous des réserves de sang de groupe O ? »

L'infirmière secoua la tête. « Toutes les réserves ont été utilisées pour l'autre patient. Il est en chirurgie, en ce moment. »

L'autre patient ……

Duo ……

Il devait voir Duo après ça ……

« Prenez le mien. » Il leva le bras.

Le médecin secoua la tête. « Vous êtes trop faible. » L'homme se tourna vers les autres. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous serait de groupe sanguin O ? »

Il savait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Il avait mémorisé leurs données une fois qu'il avait eu l'ordinateur portable que Duo lui avait offert. Titubant, il s'avança et attrapa le col de la blouse du médecin. « Seuls Duo et moi sommes de groupe O. » Il se servit de ses forces restantes pour secouer le médecin. « Prenez le mien ! Solo ne peux pas attendre trop longtemps. »

Le docteur hésita pendant une seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Il devait admettre que les auxiliaires médicaux travaillaient très rapidement. En quelques secondes, les autres furent évacués de la pièce et il se retrouva allongé sur un lit, à côté de son fils. Une perfusion plantée dans le poignet gauche et connectée au poignet droit de son fils. Se tournant vers la gauche, il vit les yeux clos de son fils. Solo avait dû s'évanouir à cause de la perte de sang. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son sang quitter son corps et se mêler à celui de son fils.

Pour un court instant, ils étaient un à nouveau. Son sang maintenait son fils en vie. Il caressa inconsciemment son ventre plat et sentit le vide à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps.

Pour pouvoir tenir son bébé dans ses bras …

Il ouvrit les yeux pour dissiper ce souhait impossible.

Solo n'était plus du tout un bébé.

Une ombre se dressa au-dessus de lui. Il releva les yeux et vit une infirmière le regarder. Elle fit un léger sourire. « Nous allons enlever la perfusion maintenant. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas encore assez pour remplacer le sang de Solo. »

« Mais c'est la limite. » Lui dit gentiment l'infirmière.

« Vous pouvez prendre le double. » dit-il. « Je sais que je ne mourrai pas. »

« Mais vous allez être très faible. » L'infirmière protesta et tendit la main vers la perfusion.

Il attrapa le bras de l'infirmière. « Laissez ça. »

La femme hésita mais finit par acquiescer « Je vais revenir. »

Il répondit en relâchant son bras puis se tourna pour regarder à nouveau son fils.

« Je vais retirer la perfusion maintenant. »

Il détourna le regard de son fils vers l'infirmière. Cette fois il ne protesta pas lorsque la perfusion fut retirée de son poignet. Il avait vu la respiration de Solo devenir stable et il savait que son fils irait bien.

A présent retrouver Duo …

« Non, non, vous devez vous reposer un moment. » L'infirmière tenta de l'arrêter quand il s'assit.

Il repoussa la main de l'infirmière et se leva en titubant. « Où se trouve le bloc opératoire ? »

« Vous devriez vous reposer. » La femme essaya de le repousser sur le lit.

« Non. » Il attrapa la main de la femme et la serra. « Dites-moi où est le bloc opératoire. »

La femme glapit de douleur. « Prenez la porte de derrière et tournez à droite à la première intersection. »

« Merci. » Il relâcha la main de l'infirmière et tituba en direction de la porte. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il put entendre Sally et les autres entrer dans la salle de soins intensifs. Solo serait en sécurité avec eux. Il releva les yeux et rassembla ses forces pour avancer. Il pouvait sentir le noir qui voulait l'engloutir mais il le combattit. Il ne succomberait pas avant d'avoir pris des nouvelles de Duo.

Cela lui pris un long moment mais il finit par atteindre sa destination. Zechs, Noin, Wufei et Trowa attendaient devant la porte. Il s'avança chancelant, une main sur le mur, soutenant son poids. Il s'était suffisamment approché pour que, lorsqu'un médecin sortit de la pièce, il puisse entendre le verdict du chirurgien.

« M. Maxwell est hors de danger à présent. La balle a manqué ses organes vitaux. »

Duo était sauvé.

C'était la seule chose qu'il désirait entendre.

Solo allait bien. Duo allait bien. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter maintenant.

Heero laissa échapper un profond soupir et se laissa sombrer dans l'obscurité.

A suivre …


	21. To be or not be? Naissance du doute

**TE AMO de Akuma-san  
**

**_Comme d'habitude, ses personnages sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et éditeurs._**

**_Même si j'veux bien qu'on me file Duo ou Heero… Vous pensez qu'on peut les trouver aux enchères sur Ebay ? Bah, koi on peut rêver_**

**_RATING : R voir M_**

* * *

**Chapitre 20.**

Solo se sentit lentement reprendre conscience. Les bruits autour de lui devenaient plus forts. Des voix, il y avait des gens qui parlaient près de lui. Ce n'était pas son lit, réalisa-t-il dans un sursaut. Où était-il ? Pourquoi son flan lui faisait si mal ?

« Est-ce que Solo va s'en sortir ? » La voix de Midii paraissait inquiète.

Solo voulut ouvrir les yeux mais il se sentait si fatigué, très fatigué. Il pouvait entendre Tante Sally rassurer Midii. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

BANG !

Le visage furieux de sa mère apparut comme un flash dans son esprit.

Laisse-le, Yuy. Il est a moi !

Il sursauta alors que les souvenirs récents lui revenaient.

Tu n'es qu'une salope !

Sa mère …… sa mère tentait de le tuer ……

Ses pensées furent interrompues soudainement par un lourd claquement, suivi par le cri inquiet d'une femme. « Docteur ! A l'aide ! »

Son esprit fit rapidement le lien entre la voix et un nom.

Tante Réléna.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Il put entendre les autres haleter de surprise. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Solo. Il se souvint avoir vu le corps ensanglanté de son père dans les bras d'Oncle Zechs. Pouvait-il s'agir de son père ?

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » C'était la voix de Mill.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit d'une voix inquiète Tante Réléna. « Je viens juste d'arriver et je suis directement allée au service chirurgie. J'ai vu Heero debout derrière les autres et ensuite il s'est effondré d'un seul coup. »

Chirurgie ? Qui ? Pourquoi Heero s'était-il évanoui ? Il n'avait pas été touché, n'est-ce pas ? Un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit.

« Il devait être étourdi par la perte de sang. » intervint une voix étrangère. Ça devait être une infirmière. Perte de sang ? Est-ce qu'Heero était blessé ? Il se sentait si fatigué. Solo tenta de rester conscient mais il sentit le noir l'envelopper lentement. Avant de perdre totalement conscience, il entendit l'infirmière parler.

« Nous allons les installer tout les deux dans la chambre VIP. Ils doivent se reposer un moment alors je vous demanderais de ne pas les déranger jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent conscience. »

« Doc, comment va-t-il ? » Trowa se tenait debout à côté du lit, regardant avec inquiétude la personne sur le lit.

Après que Solo et Heero aient été escortés hors de la Salle d'Urgence, Lady Une entra, suivie par des infirmières et un brancard sur lequel était allongé Quatre. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à réveiller Quatre. Le blond était resté évanoui malgré qu'ils l'aient secoué, giflé et crié. Trowa s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Quatre. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y avait aucune certitude que Solo soit toujours en train de respirer à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi toutes ces choses devaient-ils arriver en même temps ? Solo et Duo étaient blessés, Heero inconscient, et maintenant Quatre aussi.

Trowa attendait que le Docteur Philip, qui avait été appelé pour soigner Quatre, ait finit d'examiner le blond. Le médecin lui avait été recommandé par Duo et était leur médecin de famille depuis des années. Il était gentil avec les enfants, en particulier avec Solo. Cela avait amusé Trowa lorsque Duo lui avait raconté que le docteur avait offert un siège pour bébé bleu pastel à Solo pour son premier anniversaire. Comme cela s'était produit assez tard, Solo était devenu trop grand pour ça, mais le médecin s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Depuis lors, Solo avait toujours reçu des cadeaux venants du docteur malgré tout. C'était devenu son habitude et Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un cil quand le docteur avait acheté à Solo tout un ensemble de vêtements pour enfant.

« Son rythme cardiaque et sa pression sanguine sont normaux. » L'homme à la barbe blanche se redressa et regarda Trowa. « Je ne vois rien d'anormal chez M. Winner. Il a peut-être reçu un gros choc qui a causé un arrêt de son corps pour un petit moment. Je pense qu'il se réveillera dans un jour ou deux. »

Trowa hocha la tête. C'est-ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Le cœur de Quatre était sensible à la douleur. Il était étrange qu'il résonne aussi bien à la douleur d'Heero. Trowa se souvenait encore de ce jour où Duo avait demandé à Quatre d'être son témoin. La douleur d'Heero avait frappé Quatre uniquement par contact visuel. Cela avait tellement frappé le blond que Quatre avait dû se reposer un jour entier. Maintenant si c'était la douleur d'Heero qui avait causé l'évanouissement de Quatre, Trowa ne préférait pas calculer à quel point Heero avait été davantage blessé qu'il l'avait été avant. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de la douleur d'Heero que Quatre avait ressentie.

« Père ? » Trowa releva les yeux et vit Midii debout à la porte, tenant son plus jeune frère d'une main et de l'autre un sac, qui contenait quelques vêtements pour Quatre. Il avait demandé à Midii d'aller les chercher chez eux.

« Pourquoi as-tu amené Ramsey ici ? » Trowa prit le sac de sa fille et vit au même moment le Dr. Philip se diriger vers la sortie.

Il pleurait quand j'allais partir. Je ne voulait pas réveiller les autres alors je l'ai amené ici. Comment va Papa ? »

« Ça va aller. Il a juste besoin de repos. Trowa fit un hochement de tête au Dr. Philip. « Merci pour votre aide, Doc. »

« Aucun problème. » lui répondit le Dr. Philip et il sortit, laissant la famille dans la chambre VIP. Il entra dans la chambre voisine et examina les patients qui s'y trouvaient. Ne leur trouvant rien d'anormal, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait encore un patient de plus à examiner. Mais avant ça ……

Le médecin tourna la tête vers les trois occupants.

Un fils avec ses parents de chaque côté.

Voilà ce que devait être la famille Maxwell.

* * *

Blanc. 

Un plafond blanc.

Où était-il ?

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche et vit un autre garçon dormant sur le lit à côté de lui. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent aussitôt, lui rappelant ce qui ce qui s'était passé. Il observa l'autre garçon, tentant de trouver des blessures mais la couverture cachait le corps du torse aux chevilles.

L'autre garçon gémit et il l'observa tandis qu'il se réveillait lentement. Sentant sa présence, l'autre garçon tourna la tête vers lui et son propre visage le regarda. La même bouche, les mêmes joues, le même nez. La différence était dans leurs yeux. Les yeux du garçon étaient d'un bleu océan profond tandis que lui-même avait hérité des yeux de son père.

« Tu vas bien ? » La question venait du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Bien ? Avait-il l'air d'aller bien ? Sa mère avait tiré sur son père par tout les Saints ! Comment pouvait-il aller bien ? Il irait bien, sa mère irait bien, et son père également si le japonais ne couchait pas avec son père. Solo avait envie d'envoyer une réplique blessante à l'autre garçon, mais en voyant le visage fatigué du japonais, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Il n'était pas un animal. Il avait encore un cœur et son cœur lui disait de se taire. Il se souvenait encore du cri de détresse lorsque sa mère avait tiré sur son père. Il était plein de désespoir et de douleur. Cracher ses pensées venimeuses blesserait définitivement le japonais.

« Solo ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondit-il à contrecœur et il reporta les yeux sur le plafond. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il que ses paroles puissent blesser Heero ? Le japonais le méritait ! Heero lui avait enlevé son père, avait rendu impossible toute réconciliation de ses parents.

Ton père n'était pas heureux avec ta mère. Son cœur lui murmurait cette phrase mais Solo la refoula. Il se tourna pour lancer un regard mauvais au japonais et sursauta en découvrant le lit vide. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le japonais debout au pied de son lit, lisant sa fiche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Heero lâcha la fiche et le regarda. « Est-ce que tu as mal au ventre ? »

Solo fronça les sourcils à cette question. « Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ça ? »

« …… Parce que. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse valable. Solo avait à moitié espéré qu'Heero lui dirait que c'était parce qu'il était le fils de Duo ainsi il aurait eu une raison de plus de détester Heero. Il pensait qu'Heero était gentil avec lui parce qu'il voulait qu'il soit d'accord pour la relation entre lui et son père.

« Est-ce que tu as mal sur le côté ? » lui demanda à nouveau Heero.

Solo se sentit agacé et voulut lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas, mais reconnaissant l'inquiétude franche dans les yeux bleus, Solo entendit des mots différents sortir de sa bouche. « Ça m'élance juste un peu. »

Le japonais hocha la tête et s'éloigna sur la droite. Solo allait lui demander où il allait quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque un d'autre à sa droite. Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de son père. Il voulut sauter de son lit et courir vers son père mais son flanc protesta quand il tenta de s'asseoir. Alors il regarda le japonais lire la fiche de son père à la place. Les sourcils d'Heero se froncèrent d'inquiétude en lisant la fiche.

« Est-ce que Papa va s'en sortir ? » Solo maudit sa bouche qui avait parlé contre sa volonté.

Le japonais sursauta et releva les yeux sur lui. Il baissa les yeux sur la fiche puis à nouveau sur lui. « Il va guérir. La balle n'a touché aucun organe vital. »

Solo se rallongea sur son lit et se sentit soulagé par cette nouvelle. Il regarda son père et vit le japonais s'asseoir sur la chaise à droite du lit de son père. Il vit Heero attrapait la main de son père et la tint étroitement comme s'il avait peur que Duo s'en aille.

« Est-ce que tu aimes mon père ? » Solo se maudit intérieurement. Encore une fois sa bouche semblait avoir une volonté propre.

Le japonais parut surpris à cette question. Il le regarda un assez long moment avant d'hocher lentement la tête. La curiosité de Solo l'emporta alors.

« Depuis quand ? »

Heero regarda son père. « Je ne sais pas. C'est venu petit à petit. »

« Quatre semaines c'est difficilement concevable comme petit à petit, sans oublier le fait que tu étais endormit plus souvent que tu n'étais éveillé. » grogna Solo. « Tu penses que tu l'aimes parce que mon père te traite toujours bien. »

Le japonais resta silencieux.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu dis à propos de ça ? » demanda Solo. « Mon père ne sera peut-être plus aussi gentil une fois que tu aura récupéré. »

« Je le sais. »

Solo fut surpris puis se sentit furieux. « Papa est un homme gentil ! » Il se gifla intérieurement pour avoir contredit ses propres mots.

Il avait seulement dit les mots précédents pour éloigner le japonais de son père mais il semblait que le japonais avait pris ça sérieusement. Il était sur le point de lancer une autre parole décourageante quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une infirmière entra. Solo ne manqua pas de voir Heero écarter sa main de celle de son père comme s'il avait honte de leur relation. Ses yeux s'étrécirent de colère à ce geste. Comment Heero osait-il avoir honte …… Solo se maudit intérieurement à nouveau. Mais bon sang pourquoi se sentait-il en colère ? Il aurait dû se sentir heureux d'avoir trouvé un autre détail pour lequel son père ne devrait pas être avec Heero.

« Oh bien, vous êtes réveillés. » L'infirmière brisa le silence ainsi que le fil des pensées de Solo. « J'ai besoin de quelques renseignements sur vous deux. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et prit la fiche d'Heero. « Commençons par vous. » Elle se tourna vers Heero. « Votre nom ? »

« Heero Yuy. »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils vers le japonais. « Votre vrai nom, s'il vous plait. »

« C'est Heero Yuy. » Heero fronça les sourcils à son tour vers l'infirmière.

« Écoutez jeune homme, je comprends que vous adoriez le héros de la guerre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir votre vrai nom. »

Solo était surpris. Il semblait que l'infirmière pense qu'Heero était en train de mentir. Mais encore une fois, comment ne le pouvait-elle pas ? Heero Yuy était censé être aussi vieux que son père, pas aussi jeune que le garçon assit à côté du lit de son père.

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom, je vais demander à votre frère à la place. » A sa surprise, l'infirmière se tourna vers Solo. « Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le nom de votre frère ? »

Solo fronça les sourcils d'agacement. « Il ne ment pas. Son nom est Heero Yuy. Il n'est pas mon frère. »

L'infirmière eut un air froissé. « Vous êtes pareil. Très bien, je demanderai à votre père plus tard quand il sera réveillé alors. » Elle se retourna vers Heero. « Votre date de naissance, s'il vous plait. »

« …… Je ne sais pas. »

Solo fut étonné par la réponse d'Heero mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, l'infirmière le devança. « Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir votre propre date de naissance ? S'il vous plait ne vous moquez pas de moi. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Maintenant dîtes-moi quelle est votre date de naissance. »

« ………le 2 mai AC180. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas être né en AC180. » dit l'infirmière exaspérée. « Est-ce que vous ne savez pas compter ? A en juger par votre apparence, vous avez environ 17-18 ans. Ce qui donne votre année de naissance autour de AC195 ou 196. Laquelle est-ce ? »

« ………AC196 … »

« Bon garçon, maintenant où vivez-vous ? »

Heero garda le silence.

« Répondez-moi jeune homme. Je n'ai pas toute la journée à attendre votre réponse. » La voix de l'infirmière s'éleva car elle était furieuse et impatiente. Soudain Duo gémit, signalant qu'il était gêné par cette voix. Solo était sur le point d'interrompre le femme mais il fut devancé à nouveau, cette fois par Heero.

« Parlez moins fort. » l'avertit Heero.

L'infirmière sentit encore plus furieuse qu'on lui donne des ordres. « Ne me dîtes pas ce que j'ai à … hmmph. »

Solo cligna des yeux en voyant Heero plaquer sa main sur la bouche de l'infirmière. « Parlez Moins Fort. » siffla dangereusement le japonais. L'infirmière voulut riposter mais un regard mortel d'Heero la fit taire. « Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. Je remplirai la fiche pour vous plus tard. »

L'infirmière voulut protester mais elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le regard mauvais du japonais s'intensifia. Depuis dix ans qu'elle exerçait le métier d'infirmière, elle n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi dangereux que celui-ci. « Partez. » La voix semblait tout aussi glaciale. Elle frissonna de peur et s'échappa rapidement de la chambre.

Solo en resta pétrifier. Quand Heero prit sa fiche et la lui donna pour qu'il la remplisse, il le fit automatiquement alors que son esprit rejouait encore les derniers évènements. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Heero puisse avoir un regard si froid, si dur. Le Heero qu'il connaissait avait toujours un léger sourire et semblait heureux d'écouter ses histoires. Il pensait qu'Heero était aussi jeune que lui mais il était forcé de changer d'avis à présent. Le regard d'Heero à l'instant n'était pas celui d'un adolescent. C'était celui d'un soldat, une personne élevée pour faire la guerre exactement comme son père et ses oncles.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

Solo releva les yeux en entendant la voix d'Heero et découvrit que le japonais s'était encore une fois installé près de son père.

Solo considéra un moment cracher son opinion à Heero mais à la dernière seconde, il changea d'avis et décida plutôt de dormir.

Il avait encore largement le temps pour ça. Pour l'instant il laisserait Heero tenir la main de son père.

Il laisserait Heero profiter de ces derniers instants avec son père.

'Pourquoi se séparer de quelqu'un qui les aimait vraiment son père et lui ?' Solo grogna, refoulant sa voix intérieur au plus profond de lui et souhaitant dormir.

* * *

Le Dr. Philip entra dans la chambre de son dernier patient. « M. Chang. » 

Wufei se redressa dans sa chaise et fit un geste en direction de la femme attachée sur le lit. « Elle est toujours inconsciente. »

Lui et Trowa avaient amené Hilde dans le même hôpital et l'avaient placée dans la section psychiatrie. Hilde s'était réveillée une fois, hurlant des choses étranges à propos de griffes, de sang et de bébé. Le personnel médical l'avait rapidement calmée avec un puissant tranquillisant. Comme les autres avaient dû aller travailler, il restait Trowa, Sally et lui ainsi que les enfants. Il était lui-même supposé travailler au bureau des Preventers en ce moment mais Lady Une en tant que chef des Preventers s'était chargée de son travail pour qu'il puisse rester à l'hôpital et les informer des dernières nouvelles. Trowa et Midii étaient partis voir Quatre. Sally avait emmené une Meiran qui protestait chez eux pour s'occuper de leurs plus jeunes enfants tandis que Milliard avait été envoyé à l'école pour prévenir le directeur de l'absence de Solo, Meiran et Midii.

Il dépendait de lui de s'assurer qu'aucun mal n'arrive à ses amis. Wufei s'écarta lorsque le médecin s'approcha du lit pour examiner la femme inconsciente. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à la fin de l'examen et le docteur se tourna vers lui.

« Le personnel médical a dit qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucun problème physique. »

Le Dr. Philip hocha la tête. « Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal non plus. C'est pour sa santé mentale que j'ai peur. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle était très hystérique. »

Wufei soupira. « Elle a tiré sur son mari et son fils et pensait que Solo était Heero. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

« La culpabilité … » marmonna le médecin.

Wufei cligna des yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse interroger le médecin un autre son attira son attention.

« Uhmm… »

Hilde était en train de se réveiller.

Le chinois se tint sur ses gardes et regarda le Dr Philip préparer à la hâte une autre dose de tranquillisant au cas où avant d'essayer de parler à la femme. « Mme Maxwell ? »

Hilde jeta un œil au médecin et poussa un cri hystérique. « Philip ! Il est toujours vivant ! Cette traînée est toujours vivant ! »

« Mme Max … »

Les yeux de Hilde s'écarquillèrent soudain d'horreur. « Il en a après moi, Philip. Regardez ces griffes, elles essayent de me transpercer. »

Hilde cria plus fort. « Va t'en ! Ne m'enlève pas mon mari ! NON ! Reste ici ! Pourquoi tout est entièrement rouge ici ? AAHHHHHH, NE T'APPROCHE PAAAAAAASSSSSS ! »

L'homme à la barbe blanche lui injecta rapidement le calmant et en une minute, Hilde se tut et retomba inconsciente.

Wufei se tenait immobile, sans voix à la crise de Hilde. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'une femme aussi bien qu'elle devienne hystérique comme ça ? Était-ce à cause d'Heero ? Wufei se renfrogna. Sa femme avait tort si elle pensait qu'il resterait assis et regarderait la famille Maxwell se déchirer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé soutenir Heero, pourtant l'hystérie de Hilde avait fait jaillir un doute certain dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas une hystérie ordinaire, il en était sûr.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Midii ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. 

« Midii. »

Surprise, elle regarda sur la gauche et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Heero.

« Ils dorment. » murmura le japonais.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » murmura à son tour Midii et elle entra, Ramsey endormit dans ses bras.

Les yeux du japonais s'écarquillèrent à la vue du petit garçon tandis que Midii s'asseyait à côté d'Heero et elle sourit. « Voici Ramsey Winner, mon plus jeune frère. »

Heero observa Ramsey. L'enfant avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds. « Il ressemble à Trowa et Quatre. »

« Bien sûr. Père et Papa ont cherché exprès un bébé qui leur ressemble. » Expliqua Midii.

« C'est … bien. »

Midii sourit. « Et tu sais quoi ? C'est le Dr. Philip qui nous a aidé à trouver Ramsey. Nous lui sommes tous tellement reconnaissants. C'est un docteur si gentil. »

« ………Est-ce que je peux porter Ramsey ? »

Midii fut surprise par le changement de sujet mais elle ne dit rien et tendit l'enfant endormi à Heero. Elle était inquiète au début mais stupéfaite par la suite quand elle remarqua la prudence et la douceur avec lesquelles Heero tenait son frère. Ramsey ne semblait pas être dérangé par le fait d'être tenu par Heero. Le petit garçon dormit pendant le transfert.

« Il est mignon. » murmura Heero et il caressa la joue de Ramsey.

« Bien sûr qu'il est mignon. » sourit fièrement Midii. Elle laissa Heero caresser Ramsey pendant quelques minutes tout en rassemblant son courage pour interroger le japonais.

« Que veux-tu me demander ? »

La blonde fut surprise par la question. Elle regarda Heero qui caressait calmement Ramsey. « Comment … »

« Tu semblais mourir d'envie de me demander quelque chose. » répondit d'un ton détaché le japonais, les yeux fixés sur Ramsey.

Midii se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose de poser une telle question. Pour finir, elle décida de demander quand même. « Mon père a dit … que Tante Hilde t'avait volé Oncle Duo. »

La main sur la joue de Ramsey cessa de bouger.

Middi regarda avec inquiétude le japonais immobile. « Est-ce que … c'est vrai ? » Tante Hilde n'était sûrement pas assez cruelle pour briser un couple …

« … Non. »

Midii soupira de soulagement.

« C'était la décision de Duo d'être avec Hilde. » acheva Heero tandis qu'il serrait Ramsey plus étroitement dans ses bras.

Tandis que la fille regardait Heero, bouche bée, Solo, qui leur tournait le dos, faisait semblant de dormir le drap serré entre ses mains.

En d'autres termes …

Son père avait quitté Heero.

* * *

« Grand frère ! Ralentis ! » Gémit Gillian. 

« J'aurais dû te laisser à la maison. » marmonna Milliard et il prit sa petite sœur de cinq ans dans ses bras. Il était rentré chez lui pour changer ses vêtements tachés de sang et avait été immédiatement assaillit par son énergique petite sœur qui se plaignait d'avoir été laissée seule et refusait maintenant de le laisser partir. Alors il avait emmené sa sœur à l'école, avait passé une heure à discuter avec le directeur, et s'était dirigé vers l'hôpital.

« Souviens-toi, pas de cris. » Milliard avertit sa sœur alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre de Solo.

« Je sais. Je ne ferai pas un bruit ! » Haleta Gillian. Contrairement à son frère, elle avait hérité des traits de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient d'un violet foncé et se yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux de sa mère. Les gens qui les voyaient ensemble sans leurs parents auraient du mal à croire qu'ils soient frère et sœur.

Milliard entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Solo et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns assit à côté du lit sur la gauche.

« SOLOOOO ! »

Milliard grimaça. « Gillian, tais-toi ! » Il était inutile de croire la promesse de ce petit démon de ne pas faire un bruit. Gillian se débattit dans ses bras et Milliard la reposa rapidement, de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

Gillian courut vers le jeune homme brun et Milliard n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de sauter sur sa cible. « Solooooooooo ! »

« Ooff… » Le jeune homme brun attrapa l'énergique Gillian et l'installa sur ses genoux. Milliard jura lorsqu il remarqua la longueur des cheveux du jeune homme et il s'approcha d'eux.

« Solo ! Qu'est-il arrivé à tes beaux cheveux ? » Gémit Gillian et elle caressa les cheveux courts. « Pourquoi tu les as coupés ? »

« Gillian, ce n'est pas Solo. » dit Milliard près d'eux et il tenta de retirer les doigts de Gillian des cheveux d'Heero. « Désolé, Heero. C'est ma sœur, Gillian. »

Heero hocha la tête et regarda la petite fille devant lui. « Parles moins fort, Gillian. Oncle Duo et Solo sont en train de dormir. »

Le ton ferme du japonais sembla avoir de l'effet sur la petite fille. Gillian cessa de gémir et regarda silencieusement le jeune homme qui la portait. Même Solo ne pouvait la faire taire si rapidement. Milliard considéra l'idée d'engager Heero comme baby-sitter pour Gillian. Cela serait sûrement un jour agréable et paisible chez les Merquise. Toutefois il ne fallut pas longtemps à Milliard avant qu'il ne se réprimande pour avoir pensé à Heero de manière positive.

« Tu n'es pas Solo ? » murmura Gillian et elle posa ses petites mains sur le visage du japonais.

« Non, je suis Heero. »

« Mais tu es exactement comme lui. » Gillian fronça les sourcils. « Tu es son frère ? »

Milliard vit Heero jeter un coup d'œil au lit du milieu avant de répondre. « … Non, pas son frère. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu ici ? » demanda le blond, se sentant mal à l'aise de parler de manière civilisé à l'ennemi de Solo.

« Midii était là. Elle est sortie quand Ramsey s'est réveillé. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle aura réussi à le faire se rendormir. »

« Oh … » Pour quelque un qui était doué pour discuter et persuader les gens, c'est tout ce que Milliard put dire au japonais.

« Tu es aussi beau que Solo, même si tes cheveux sont courts. » Gillian réfléchit. « Je veux être ta fiancée. »

« Gillian ! » siffla Milliard. Bon sang, mais à quoi pensait ce petit diable ?

Heero cligna les yeux de surprise. « Tu es encore jeune. »

« Tu attendras jusqu'à ce que je sois grande, bien sûr. » Gillian sourit, ignorant son frère.

Le japonais secoua la tête. « Une autre personne m'a attendue. »

Gillian fit la moue. « Qui c'est ? »

Milliard intervint, ayant déjà une idée de qui était cette personne. « Et à cause de cette personne, tu es prêt à détruire le bonheur de son fils ? »

Heero regarda Milliard, le regard indescriptible. « Est-ce que je ne mérite pas un petit peu de bonheur moi aussi ? »

Milliard ne sut comment répondre à ça.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tout les deux ? » interrompit Gillian, l'air confus.

Heero rompit le contact visuel et baissa les yeux sur la petite fille. « Rien … »

Gillian fronça les sourcils mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Son esprit d'enfant avait déjà d'autres plans. Elle sortit un petit livre de sa jupe. « Dis, tu peux me lire une histoire ? »

« Hein ? » Le japonais cligna des yeux à la petite fille.

« C'est un conte de fée. »

Heero prit le livre. « La Belle aux bois dormants ? »

« Oui ! Ça parle d'une princesse qui dort pendant des années, attendant qu'un prince la réveille et puis ensuite ils vivent heureux ensemble. »

« Tu connais déjà l'histoire. » souligna Heero.

« Mais j'aime bien l'écouter. » Gillian s'installa confortablement sur les genoux d'Heero.

Milliard était embarrassé, d'abord de ne pas pouvoir répondre à la question d'Heero et ensuite par le comportement. « Gillian ! Heero n'est pas ton baby-sitter. »

« C'est bon. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

Ne voulant pas entendre le même vieux conte de fée, Milliard s'excusa. « Je pense que je vais aller voir Midii. »

« Au revoir ! » salua joyeusement Gillian. Milliard se contenta de fusiller sa petite sœur des yeux. Il ne devrait pas la laisser près d'Heero mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de la traîner hors d'ici avec lui pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses gémissements et ses crises de colère.

Heero hocha juste la tête, les yeux fixés sur le livre. « Il était une fois … »

Milliard quitta la pièce. La question d'Heero lui harcelait toujours l'esprit.

'Est-ce que je ne mérite pas un petit peu de bonheur moi aussi ?'

Cela semblait égoïste, mais Milliard ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au peu de bonheur qu'Heero n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

Hôpital, chambre VIP Winner. 

Meiran tapait furieusement du pied. Elle avait enfin réussi à échapper à ses sœurs et elle était là avec ses deux amis qui la regardèrent d'un air vide lorsqu'elle les interrogea sur leur plan. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas là ? Vous avez l'air tout les deux d'hésiter à poursuivre notre plan. Ne me dîtes que pare qu'il a donné une double dose de son sang à Solo, vous êtes devenus sympas avec lui tous les deux. »

« Euh … » Midii jeta un coup d'œil à Milliard qui semblait aussi confus qu'elle. Ils n'étaient plus très sûrs de leur plan après avoir échangé leurs informations sur Heero.

« Meiran, ce n'est pas aussi simple que nous le pensions. » dit Milliard.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Meiran leva un sourcil.

Midii lui fit part de l'information qu'elle avait eut de son père, qui avait été confirmée par Heero. Milliard poursuivit avec la question qu'Heero lui avait posée.

« Et alors ? » Meiran posa la main sur sa hanche. « Ses relations avec Oncle Duo appartiennent au passé. A présent, Oncle Duo est avec Tante Hilde. Oncle Duo a fait ce qu'il fallait en le quittant. Solo n'existerait pas s'il était resté avec ce héros mondial. Heero est un garçon, comment peut-il comprendre Oncle Duo aussi bien que le fait Tante Hilde. Il est encore jeune, il peut trouver son bonheur ailleurs et pas avec un homme marié. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Duo se remette avec Tante Hilde. Elle a tiré sur Solo et a essayé de tirer sur Heero aussi, tu te souviens ? » Souligna Milliard.

« Elle lui a tiré dessus parce qu'elle pensait que Solo était Heero. » riposta Meiran. « Ils se ressemblent comme des jumeaux. »

« N'est-ce pas bizarre ? » dit Midii.

« Hein ? » Meiran et Milliard reportèrent leur attention sur la blonde.

« Comment Solo peut-il ressembler autant à Heero alors qu'ils ne sont pas de la même famille ? »

« C'est juste une coïncidence. » répondit Meiran.

« Est-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? » demanda encore Midii. « Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question. Tu as sûrement remarqué que le visage de Solo est de type asiatique et sa peau est dorée comme celle des asiatiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Milliard hocha la tête tandis que Meiran faisait à contrecoeur de même.

« J'ai demandé à mon père. Il m'a dit qu'Oncle Duo était un pur américain et Tante Hilde une pure allemande. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandée comment Solo pouvait avoir des traits asiatiques ? »

« Et bien … » Meiran avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce que Midii allait dire.

« Quand j'ai vu Heero, j'ai eu comme un déclic dans la tête. » continua Midii. « J'en suis arrivé à une conclusion complètement folle. »

« Qu'Heero est le père de Solo ? » dit Milliard, ayant deviné la conclusion de Midii.

Midii acquiesça tandis que Meiran pâlissait et elle cria. « C'est impossible ! »

« Pas vraiment. » Milliard réfléchissait aux faits dans sa tête. « Les dates correspondent bien. D'après Solo, Heero a disparut vers juin AC197. Il a eu le temps de concevoir Solo … » Quelque chose s'alluma dans l'esprit de Milliard et son visage devint un peu plus pâle. Il regarda avec incrédulité Midii. « C'est une sacrée conclusion, Midii. Est-ce que tu réalises que cette conclusion pourrait bouleverser complètement Solo ? »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune autre explication pour l'apparence physique de Solo. »

« Attends, attends. » interrompit Meiran. « Supposons qu'Heero soit le père de Solo alors qui est la mère de Solo ? »

« Devine. » Ses deux amis la regardaient avec espoir, attendant que la brune remette le puzzle en ordre.

Meiran se renfrogna une minute de plus avant que son visage ne devienne aussi pâle que celui de Milliard. « Non. Ça ne peut pas être Tante Hilde ! »

Milliard hocha la tête. « Je pensais aussi la même chose. Les yeux de Tante Hilde deviennent parfois violets quand il fait froid. »

« Mais … mais c'est la femme d'Oncle Duo ! » cria Meiran.

« T'as jamais entendu parler d'adultère ? » dit Midii. « Et parles moins fort, mon papa a besoin de repos. »

« Désolée. » marmonna Meiran d'un ton bas.

« Si cette conclusion est la bonne, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. » envisagea Milliard.

Meiran avait presque peur de demander. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme pourquoi Tante Hilde n'aime pas quand quelque un dit que Solo ressemble à Heero. » répondit Midii.

« Ou pourquoi elle est devenue hystérique en voyant Heero ce matin. » ajouta Milliard. « Elle a dû penser qu'Heero allait révéler la vérité ou lui prendre Solo. »

« Vous pouvez être de bons détectives parfois les enfants. »

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent à cette nouvelle voix. Midii se tourna vers la porte et vit son père appuyé contre la porte, Ramsey endormit dans ses bras. Elle les avait complètement oubliés tout les deux. « Euh … Salut papa. »

Trowa se redressa et s'approcha des trois enfants. « Je suis parti faire un tour rien qu'une demi-heure et vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion choquante. »

« Euh … » Midii se tortilla sur sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Trowa regarda sa fille. « Tu es douée pour tirer des conclusions mais c'est faux. Tu les as tirées en te basant sur des impressions, pas des faits. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est faux, Oncle Trowa ? » demanda Milliard.

« Heero aime Duo, il ne le tromperait pas. » assura Trowa.

« Ce n'est pas une raison valable. » remarqua Milliard. « C'est basé sur tes impressions aussi. »

Trowa eut un léger sourire. « C'est vrai. Ce n'est que mon opinion et ma confiance en Heero. Toutefois, il y a un fait valable qui contredit vos conclusions. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Midii à son père.

« Duo a fait un test ADN sur lui et Solo. Les résultats ont assurés que Duo est le père de Solo. Maintenant avant que tu ne disses que le résultat ait pu être falsifié, le test a été fait par un scientifique de la Winner et j'ai supervisé l'opération. Il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'il ait pu l'être. »

Le trio se découragea à la réponse de Trowa.

« Alors … les ressemblances entre Heero et Solo sont réellement des coïncidences » dit Milliard.

« Oui. »

**_A suivre …_**

* * *

_**VOILA VOILA APRES UNE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGUE ATTENTE LA MAJ ARRIVE**_

_**J'ESPERE QUE VOUS NOUS PARDONNERAIT , MAIS LES VACANCES ONT ETE PLUTOT CHARGEES**_

_**ENFIN L'ESSENTIEL EST QUE LA SUITE ARRIVE RIEN QUE POUR VOUS….**_

_**XD**_

_**Comme toujours, la traduction principale est de Miko-chan et la correction, refonte et MAJ sont de mon fait**_

_**Le prochain chap arrive bientôt**_

_**Et des MAJ seront faites sur mes propres trad bientôt, notamment sur les Histoires de Gravitation**_

_**Musique d'ambiance : Call Me when You're Sober et Breathe no more (Evanescence)**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Mel'**_

_**PS : des MAJ se feront aussi au travers de Live Journal sous mon blog « Melahelsdreams »** _


	22. De la haine à l'amour

**TE AMO**

_**Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartiens pas même la trad :**_

_**Pour les persos : Dire merci aux auteurs et Cie**_

_**Pour l'histoire : Merci au talent créateur d'Akuma san**_

_**Pour la traduction : Merci au talent de Miko-tenshi**_

_**Quand à moi, ben j'transfère pour votre plus grand bonheur**_

_**RATING : R voir M**_

* * *

**Chapitre 21.**

« Le prince trouva la princesse dans la plus haute tour et la réveilla d'un baiser. La méchante sorcière s'en était allée et le royaume entier se réjouissait. Le prince et la princesse se marièrent et ils vécurent heureux … jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

La voix douce parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Duo alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui.

« … Duo ? »

Duo se tourna vers la voix et vit Heero assit à côté de lui, tenant d'une main un petit livre. Une petite fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Gillian dormait profondément sur les genoux d'Heero. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Heero. Le japonais le regardait, une inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux bleus prussiens. Lentement mais sûrement, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Le cri, le coup de feu …… « Tu vas bien ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

Duo sourit et leva la main en silence et Heero répondit en plaçant sa main libre contre la sienne. Duo tint la main de son amant étroitement. « Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre à nouveau, Heero. » Soulagé, Duo ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil paisible, sa main ne relâchant jamais sa prise sur celle d'Heero.

Heero regarda Duo dormir un moment avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et de fermer les yeux. « Moi non plus, je ne pourrais le supporter. » murmura doucement le japonais et il suivit son amant au pays de Morphée.

* * *

Vers 20h00 le même jour, Mariemeia arriva directement de son bureau à l'hôpital et trouva ses trois amis dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Solo. Elle accéléra l'allure et les rejoignit en quelques secondes.

« Salut, grande sœur. » l'accueillit le trio.

« Comment va Solo ? »

« Lui et Oncle Duo dormaient encore la dernière fois que nous les avons vus. » répondit Miliard. « Heero est réveillé et s'occupe de Gillian en ce moment. »

Mariemeia cligna des yeux. « Tu laisses un soldat s'occuper de ta sœur ? »

Milliard fut surpris. Midii protesta. « Il n'est plus un soldat. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu avant aujourd'hui, il pointait une arme sur moi, se comportant parfaitement comme un soldat. » rétorqua Meia.

« C'est peut -être un soldat mais c'est aussi un gentil garçon, tu sais. » Intervint une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent tout les quatre et se retournèrent pour voir un vieil homme à la barbe blanche portant des lunettes de soleil qui leur souriait. « Ça faisait longtemps, gamins. »

« Papy ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps. Puis Midii s'avança et serra le vieil homme. « Je pensais que tu étais dans les colonies. »

« Je viens juste d'arriver sur Terre. » Howard rendit son étreinte à la fille. « Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai appris des domestiques ce qui s'est produit chez Duo. »

« Qui t'a dit que c'était cet hôpital ? » demanda Meiran.

« J'ai appelé Zechs et j'ai eu les restes des explications. » Howard relâcha Midii et s'approcha de la chambre de Solo. « Est-ce que Heero est vraiment là ? »

Milliard acquiesça. « Il est là. »

« Le héro dont tu ne cessais ne faire l'éloge tout le temps est en train de essayer de séparer Oncle Duo et Tante Hilde, tu sais. » dit Meiran.

Howard les regarda tristement. « Il était temps … » Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la chambre dans laquelle il verrait le jeune homme qu'il voulait revoir depuis ces quinze dernières années.

« J'y crois pas. Tu es du côté d'Oncle Quatre aussi, Papi Howard. » dit Mariemeia mais elle s'arrêta lorsque Howard leur fit signe à tous de garder le silence. Elle regarda dans la même direction que Howard. Ses autres amis semblaient regarder la même chose.

Là à côté du lit de Duo, Heero dormait profondément. L'un de ses bras encerclait Gill Ian empêchant la petite fille de tomber. Son autre main était enlacée à celle de Duo.

« Il va avoir une crampe si Gillian reste comme ça. » murmura Milliard et il s'approcha du jeune homme endormit. Il dégagea lentement Gillian du bras d'Heero et ce qui se passa ensuite les surpris tous.

« Ne me le prends pas ! » Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrir soudainement alors qu'il criait et ramenait Gillian contre lui. Milliard et les autres purent voir la panique grandissante dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se replie sur lui-même et protège Gillian de son corps. « Je ne te laisserais pas m'enlever Solo encore une fois ! »

Ils furent tous abasourdis par la réaction d'Heero. Midii fut la première à se reprendre et elle appela d'un ton hésitant le japonais.

« Heero ? »

Heero se replia loin de la voix.

Midii déglutit et s'avança. « Heero, c'est Gillian, pas Solo. »

Les épaules d'Heero se tendirent à ses mots.

« Solo est en train de dormir dans le lit du milieu. » ajouta Milliard.

Lentement le japonais baissa la tête puis se tourna vers le lit du milieu. Midii, Meiran et Milliard ne manquèrent pas de voir le soulagement dans ces yeux bleu prussien lorsqu ils se posèrent sur Solo. Les membres du trio se regardèrent les uns les autres, tous pensant la même chose. Était-ce réellement une coïncidence si Solo ressemblait à Heero ?

Howard vit le japonais se redresser lentement et rendre à contrecoeur Gillian à Milliard. Il pouvait à présent clairement voir le jeune homme. Le même visage, la même expression que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le japonais. Fatigué, triste et nostalgique. Il avait regretté ce jour. Il le regrettait chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire de Solo, se rendant compte qu'il y avait un autre garçon avec le même visage qui ne pouvait sourire ainsi que lorsque Duo était avec lui. Ce garçon qui ne sourirait plus jamais ainsi car on lui avait enlevé Duo.

Howard avait été présent lorsque Duo avait ouvert pour la première fois sa compagnie.

Il avait été présent pour voir le japonais sourire avec bonheur pour la première fois, et Duo lui rendre son sourire avec le même entrain.

Mais pourtant, Howard était trop têtu pour admettre qu'un garçon, élevé comme un soldat et une arme, pouvait rendre Duo heureux.

Il pensait qu'il était trop tard pour réparer son erreur, mais maintenant on lui offrait une seconde chance. Il ne la laisserait pas passer. Howard vit que le japonais le remarquait enfin et la main du jeune homme resserra sa prise sur celle de son amant. Il s'avança et vit le jeune homme se rapprocher davantage de son amant endormi.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, s'il-vous-plait ? » dit-il aux adolescents.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mariemeia, Midii, Meiran et Milliard accédèrent à sa requête. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Howard se plaça de l'autre côté du lit de Duo.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous séparer. » dit lentement Howard et il regarda Duo, l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils. « Je suis désolé. J'ai eu tort par le passé. Je pensais qu'Hilde pouvait rendre Duo heureux alors je l'ai aidée à se mettre avec Duo. » Le vieil homme baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi de Duo et eut un sourire amer. « Finalement après quinze ans, je peux à nouveau revoir son sourire heureux. » Howard se tourna vers le japonais. « Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, ne le laisse pas partir. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi. »

Heero regarda Howard un moment avant d'hocher la tête et d'embrasser la main de Duo. « Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »

Howard hocha la tête à son tour. « Tu as l'air pâle, Heero. Repose-toi maintenant. Je reviendrai demain. » Il se détourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Howard. »

Howard s'arrêta.

« Merci. »

Howard se tourna vers le japonais. « C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. » Puis il quitta la pièce sans attendre une réponse. 'Merci mon dieu'. Il lui était reconnaissant car à présent il pouvait mourir sans regret.

* * *

Dans un laboratoire loin de l'hôpital, un androïde avec des lunettes s'anima. Sa tête aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers son concepteur.

« Vous. »

« Oui, c'est moi, Dr. J. » L'homme face à l'androïde hocha la tête.

L'androïde J remua et redressa lentement ses membres. « Combien de temps a passé ? »

« Quinze ans. »

« Vraiment …… » L'androïde fronça alors les sourcils. « Je viens de revoir la dernière vidéo du labo. »

L'homme pâlit et l'androïde saisit cette chance pour attraper l'homme par le cou avec sa main métallique.

« Où est Heero ? » demanda d'un ton menaçant l'androïde. « Sil est mort, vous et cette putain mourrez aussi. »

« Il est vivant et il va bien. Je vous amènerai à lui demain. » dit le Dr. Philip un peu étranglé.

* * *

Il regarda l'homme endormit à côté de lui et se tourna vers son fils sur le lit d'à côté.

Jamais.

Il ne les laisserait jamais partir à nouveau.

Ils étaient sa vie.

Ils étaient sa raison de vivre.

Il était passé près de les perdre tout les deux ce matin.

Même si tout le monde le méprisait et le regardait avec dégoût il ne les laisserait jamais partir.

Il savait qu'il était égoïste en restant avec Duo parce qu'il bouleversait complètement la vie de Solo.

Il savait qu'il serait détesté par le garçon.

Mais il ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps qu'il n'en avait déjà perdu en voyant Solo grandir loin de lui.

Il avait manqué beaucoup d'évènements de la vie de Solo. Il ne voulait pas en manquer un seul dans le futur.

Se levant lentement, il marcha vers le lit de Solo et remonta la couverture pour couvrir les épaules de Solo. Il avait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Solo heureux. Il tendit lentement la main et caressa doucement la joue de Solo avant de retourner à sa chaise.

Il essayerait de rendre Solo heureux sans avoir à les quitter.

Pour une fois …… Qu'on le laisse être égoïste.

Peut-être qu'un jour, Solo comprendrait que ses intentions étaient sincères.

Qu'il ne restait pas avec eux pour l'argent ou la renommée de Duo.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de ces choses avant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ces choses maintenant.

Il voulait seulement vivre avec sa famille.

Si seulement il pouvait leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé il y a quinze ans … mais cela ferait encore plus de mal à Solo. Il avait suffisamment fait de mal à Solo en restant avec Duo.

Qui voudrait avoir un homme pour mère de toute façon ?

Posant sa tête sur le lit, il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Un jour.

Peut-être qu'un jour ……

Solo le verrait et lui sourirait comme il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

C'était suffisant.

Solo était l'enfant d'Heero avec Hilde.

Trowa réfléchissait à la théorie conçue par sa fille tandis que Ramsey dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Bien qu'il ait réfuté la théorie devant les enfants, il se repassait tout ce qu'il avait entendu et l'analysait petit bout par petit bout à présent.

En fait, si la théorie de Midii était vraie, cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Les traits de Solo …

Et pourquoi Hilde n'aimait pas qu'on compare Solo à Heero.

Et pourquoi Hilde était devenue hystérique en voyant Heero.

Mais son cœur lui disait qu'Heero ne tromperait pas Duo. Heero aimait Duo, pas Hilde. Et sans oublier le test ADN qui confirmait que Duo était le père de Solo. C'était un fait indiscutable.

Il devrait laisser tomber cette théorie, mais pourquoi son instinct lui disait-il de ne pas le faire ?

Trowa réfléchissait à une autre solution quand les M5 débarquèrent dans la pièce. Il leur jeta des regards noirs pour leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient trop bruyants mais ils semblaient ne pas en être conscient. Midii et Milliard lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient allés chercher Gillian tandis que Midii expliquait sa théorie à Mariemeia dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

Trowa fronça les sourcils aux nouvelles rapportées par Midii et Milliard. « Père, le comportement d'Heero montre que Solo est plus important pour lui que le simple fils d'un amant. » Midii conclut son explication, un peu trop fort malheureusement et réveilla Ramsey.

« Tu le réveilles, tu le calmes. Ramène-le à la maison. Il est tard. Vous devez tous rentrer chez vous ou vos parents vont s'énerver. » Trowa donna Ramsay sa fille et fit sortir les quatre adolescents. « Ne parlez de votre théorie à personne d'autre. Cela pourrait causer un grand tumulte. »

« Je le sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses, père ? » demanda Midii entre deux cris de Ramsey.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. » Puis Trowa ferma la porte au nez de sa fille et ses amis. Bien sûr que si ça avait un sens, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les enfants répandre la théorie alors qu'il y avait encore beaucoup d'inconnus dedans.

'Je ne te laisserais pas m'enlever Solo encore une fois !' Ces mots pouvaient signifier beaucoup de choses. Mais quoi qu'ils signifient, ces mots montraient à quel point Heero aimait Solo. A quel point Heero ne voulait pas perdre Solo.

Trowa massa sa tête douloureuse. Il était impossible d'imaginer Heero et Hilde ensemble. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Hilde haïssait de tout son cœur Heero. La preuve en était l'incident de ce matin. Hilde avait tiré sur Solo qu'elle pensait être Heero et l'avait traité de salope.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait couché avec elle ?

Trowa rejeta vite cette faible raison. Même s'il supposait qu'Heero ait couché avec Hilde, le test ADN ne pouvait être faux. La technologie avancée avait permis aux scientifiques de déterminer plus de détails sur leur lien du sang.

Il grogna. Il réfléchissait depuis des heures et ne pouvait toujours pas conclure quoique ce soit. Peut-être qu'il y verrait plus clair s'il avait assez dormit. Une chose était sure, Solo était le fils de Duo.

C'était absolument certain.

Toutefois concernant l'apparence physique, il était facile de conclure que Solo était le fils d' Heero au lieu de celui de Duo.

C'était impossible qu'un enfant ait deux pères.

A cette pensée, Trowa entendit comme un déclic dans son esprit.

Était-ce réellement impossible d'avoir un enfant avec deux pères ?

Trowa fit les cents pas dans la pièce tandis qu'une nouvelle théorie se formait dans sa tête. A cause de l'avancée de la technologie, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à vérifier l'ADN de Hilde aussi.

Ils auraient dû le vérifier. Trowa se maudit.

Les réactions et le comportement d'Heero étaient facilement explicables avec cette théorie et ceux de Hilde également. Trowa s'arrêta brutalement dans sa lancée quand il pensa à la femme. Si cette théorie était exacte, alors comment avait-elle pu ……

Une seconde.

L'homme grand pâlit tandis que des faits supplémentaires se mettaient en place.

Duo lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas assisté à la naissance de Solo.

Heero avait également disparu au environ de la naissance de Solo.

Trowa devenait de plus en plus pâle en se souvenant de sa conversation d'hier avec Duo sur l'état dans lequel Heero avait été trouvé.

'On a tiré sur le bras et les jambes d'Heero et son ventre a été coupé en grand, laissant un grand trou dedans.' C'était les mots exacts de Duo ……

« Non. » Trowa étaient horrifié par ses propres conclusions. Hilde ne pouvait pas ……

L'homme, secoué, sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro qu'il avait mémorisé il y a longtemps. Le numéro de téléphone d'un homme qui les avait aidé lui et Quatre à adopter leurs enfants. Un homme en qu'il n'était plus sûr d'avoir confiance...

* * *

Solo entendit la respiration d'Heero s'apaiser et sut que le japonais s'était endormit. Il se retourna lentement et vit une touffe de cheveux bruns se reposant à côté du bras droit de son père. Une chaleur plaisante lui picotait la joue, la même joue qu'Heero avait caressée il y a un moment. Étrange qu'avec ce simple geste, il se sentait entouré de chaleur et d'affection.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il dormait, mais la vérité était qu'il avait entendu chaque conversation dans la pièce. Ces conversations lui avaient donné beaucoup à réfléchir et il les retournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Même Papy Howard soutenait le japonais à présent. Est-ce que sa mère n'était vraiment pas faite pour son père ? Il tendit la main et toucha sa propre joue là où Heero l'avait touché avant. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais touché avec autant de gentillesse. Quand il était enfant, il enviait souvent ses amis d'avoir leurs deux parents qui les serraient dans leurs bras et les embrassaient. Il n'avait que son père. Sa mère l'étreignait très rarement, sans parler des baisers.

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il nia à peine avoir remarqué les changements chez son père. Il avait vu à quel point son père souriait plus souvent depuis qu'Heero avait été retrouvé. Ce sourire heureux dont Howard avait parlé. Il savait que son père devait se forcer de sourire quand sa mère était là. Son père n'était pas heureux avec elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit son père parler, peu avant, Solo avait voulut sauter de son lit et s'approcher de lui quand sa voix l'interpella. Mais il se retint et sentit à quel point la voix de son père était pleine d'amour et de tendresse quand il parlait à Heero. Il n'avait jamais entendu son père parler de cette façon à sa mère.

Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'il réalisa que ses parents ne se remettraient jamais ensemble. Sa mère était allée trop loin en essayant de tirer sur Heero et en ayant accidentellement tiré sur lui et son père. Son père ne lui pardonnait pas facilement quand on touchait aux gens qu'il aimait. Solo se souvenait encore de la fois où son père avait dévoilé sa personnalité cachée. Il avait alors six ans lorsqu'il avait essayé de protéger Midii de se faire voler par un voyou. Son père avait vu le voyou lui mettre un coup de poing et la chose suivante dont Solo se souvenait était que le voyou était étalé sur le sol, ensanglanté et amoché. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont les yeux de son père avaient viré au violet sombre à ce moment-là.

Sa mère n'avait aucune de chance de réparer sa relation avec son père. Solo le savait. Lui-même doutait de pouvoir accueillir à nouveau sa mère avec le sourire. Sa mère avait tiré sur son père, le lui enlevant presque. Elle avait aussi tiré sur son propre fils. Solo essuya rageusement ses larmes. Bien sûr, lui et Heero se ressemblaient mais son père n'avait aucun mal à les différencier. Comment une mère pouvait-elle confondre son fils avec quelque un d'autre ?

Solo jeta un œil aux mains jointes de son père et Heero. Il ne ressentait plus cette colère qui l'avait étouffée en voyant Heero allongé sur son père. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait été égoïste. Il aimait son père et ne voulait pas le partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre, en particulier un garçon aussi jeune que lui-même. Il appréciait aussi Heero et il pensait qu'il deviendrait son meilleur ami. Mais son père était celui qu'Heero aimait le plus, pas lui.

Il s'était senti trahi.

Pourtant, quand Gillian avait parlé d'être la fiancée d'Heero, immédiatement Solo n'avait pas apprécié cette idée. Il avait d'abord été confus par ses propres sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'aimait pas imaginer Heero épouser quelque un d'autre. Au fond de son cœur, il appréciait Heero et ne voulait pas le perdre.

Et la façon dont Heero avait réagi quand ses amis avaient essayé de prendre Gillian. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction, mais une chose était sûre : Heero l'aimait. Heero ne voulait pas le perdre non plus.

Solo inspira profondément et prit une décision. Il apprendrait à accepter la relation de son père avec Heero.

Soulagé maintenant qu'il avait décidé comment agir le lendemain, Solo se redressa et décida de se reposer réellement. Il arrangea son coussin pour avoir une meilleure position et fronça les sourcils quand sa main toucha une surface dure. Il s'assit, soulevant son cousin et trouva un livre bleu en dessous. Fronçant toujours les sourcils, il prit le livre et l'examina. Il était corné, montrant qu'il était assez vieux.

Qui avait mis ce livre ici ?

Solo s'interrogeait et était curieux. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page. En tournant quelques premières pages, il remarqua que le livre n'avait pas de titre ou toute autre chose qui pourrait identifier son propriétaire. Puis il arriva à la première page écrite.

_2 mai AC195._

_Salut Odin._

_Duo t'a offert à moi._

Les yeux de Solo s'écarquillèrent à ça. C'était le journal de quelque un qui était proche de son père.

_Ce baka a dit que je peux t'écrire tout ce que je pense ou ressent alors je pense que je vais faire usage de mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire._

Baka. Solo connaissait ce mot. Son père lui avait dit qu'Heero le traitait souvent de baka à l'époque de la guerre. Solo tint le livre en tremblant et cessa de lire lorsqu'il comprit qui en était le propriétaire.

C'était le journal d'Heero.

La personne, qui avait mis le journal sous son oreiller, avait dû le confondre avec Heero. Solo savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lire ce journal mais il était curieux.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois imaginé qu'Heero voulait être avec son père pour l'argent, mais qui savait ce que quelqu'un pensait ? En lisant ce journal, il connaîtrait les intentions et les véritables sentiments d'Heero. Il serait à quel point Heero aimait son père …

S'appuyant contre la tête de lit, adossé contre un cousin, Solo commença à lire le livre bleu.

* * *

Il ignorait à quel point ce livre allait lui en révéler plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir ……

« Allo? »

« Dr. Philip, c'est Trowa Winner. »

« M. Trowa, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'hôpital ? »

« Non ……Je veux vous demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Vous êtes celui qui a aidé Solo à venir au monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ……… Comme vous le savez. »

« Qui est la mère de Solo ? »

Trowa put entendre l'homme retenir son souffle à l'autre bout du fil. « Ce n'est pas Hilde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eu une assez longue pause avant que le médecin ne parle à nouveau au téléphone. « Vous en saurez plus demain. »

« Je veux le savoir maintenant. »

« M. Winner, il est tard. Je jure de vous le dire demain. Rejoignez-moi dans la chambre des Maxwell dans la matinée. »

« Non, je … »

CLAC

« Merde ! » Trowa jura en raccrochant son portable. Il pensa à poursuivre tout de suite le docteur mais il ne voulait pas laisser Quatre sans surveillance. Il supposait que cela pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin. Si le docteur cherchait à fuir, il n'avait qu'à appeler Réléna et Une et alors le docteur se retrouverait avec tout Sank et tout les soldats des Preventers à ses trousses.

* * *

Rouge ……

Une mare de sang …

Les griffes couvertes de sang la poursuivaient.

Elles se refermèrent sur elle et …

« NOOOOOONNNN ! » Elle ouvrit les yeux de terreur. Un plafond blanc. Où était-elle ? Elle tenta de bouger, seulement pour découvrir que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés au lit. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle paniqua et lutta frénétiquement contre ses liens. Elle devait partir. Vite !

« Tu es réveillée, hein ? »

Elle cessa de se débattre et se tourna vers la voix. Les griffes disparurent lentement de son esprit. Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs était debout à côté d'elle. Il semblait fatigué. « Wufei ! Détache-moi ! »

Wufei cligna les yeux de surprise. « Tu me reconnais. »

« Bien sûr ! » Elle fronça les sourcils et tira sur ses liens. « S'il te plait détache-moi. Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? »

Le chinois embla hésiter. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête. « Oui. J'étais hystérique à ce moment-là. »

« Hystérique ? Tu as tiré sur ton propre fils. » Wufei la fusilla du regard.

Elle ne le regarda pas et tira à nouveau sur ses liens. « Je croyais que c'était lui. Il a essayé de m'enlever ma famille. »

Wufei soupira. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à qui le 'lui' faisait référence. « Je peux comprendre ta peur, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. C'est un autre problème dont nous devons discuter. Pourquoi as-tu si peur de lui ? »

Elle tira encore sur ses liens. « Je te le dirai une fois que tu m'aura libérée. »

« Non, tu … »

« Wufei, s'il te plait, je dois aller aux toilettes. » Elle semblait frénétique.

Le chinois réagit vite, voulant éviter de voir une femme mouiller son lit. Il défit les liens de ses poignets et lui tourna le dos pour défaire ceux de ses chevilles. Quelque chose de dur le frappa à la tête alors et il s'évanouit en quelques secondes, s'écroulant sur le sol avec les morceaux brisés du vase de la table de chevet.

Elle haleta à cause de son attaque et observa le chinois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il soit KO. Puis elle libéra rapidement ses jambes et saisit le couteau à beurre sur son plateau repas. Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'il était tôt dans la matinée. Cachant le couteau dans sa poche, elle sortit et ferma la porte à clef, laissant l'homme inconscient à l'intérieur.

Elle pouvait sentir les griffes rouges commencer à avancer vers elle tandis qu'elle accélérait allure et cherchait le démon.

Elle s'assurerait qu'il soit mort cette fois.

* * *

_30 juin AC197_

_Je pense que je pourrai bientôt porter Solo dans mes bras, Odin. Il est devenu de plus en plus agité comme s'il essayait de sortir de son cocon. Je suis impatient de l'avoir, Odin._

_Mon fils … Mon fils sera bientôt né._

_Je me demande à qui il ressemblera. Aura-t-il les yeux de son père ? Aura-t-il ces cheveux châtains soyeux ?_

_Il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire avec lui. Manger des glaces, jouer au basket, aller à Wonder land … tant de choses … J'espère qu'il rira comme son père. ……J'espère que je n'échouerai pas à le rendre heureux ……_

Le journal se terminait ici. C'était déjà le matin. Solo n'avait pas dormit du tout. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sous le choc et ses mains tremblaient violemment.

Arrachant ses yeux du livre bleu, il regarda le jeune homme endormi près de son père.

Heero était la personne qui l'avait mis au monde ?

C'était impossible ! Les hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant !

Ce livre devait être un faux. Heero devait l'avoir écrit pour le mettre de son côté.

Solo ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait lu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le croire. Heero était trop jeune et par-dessus tout c'était un homme. Heero ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir eu un enfant …

C'ÉTAIT IMPOSSIBLE !

Solo inspira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer. La dernière date du journal était le 30 juin AC197.

C'était sa date de naissance. Heero ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis au monde tout en écrivant le journal. Il avait appris à l'école que les contractions pouvaient durer de dix à onze heures ou plus avant que le bébé ne naisse. Oui, c'était ça. Il ne pouvait pas être le fils d'Heero. La date ne correspondait pas. En plus, il avait une mère. Il avait des photos de sa mère enceinte. Son père en avait pris beaucoup et leur avait raconté le nombre important d'envies bizarres que sa mère avait eu. Sa mère l'avait mis au monde, non Heero !

Alors, pourquoi lui et Heero se ressemblaient-ils alors ? Son esprit faisait ressurgir cette question. Solo tremblait violemment. Il avait si souvent entendu dire combien il ressemblait à Heero. La façon dont les gens l'avait pris par erreur pour le fils d'Heero.

Non … NONNONNONNON …… Solo agrippa fermement le livre bleu, sentant le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Il n'était pas le fils d'Heero. Il avait une mère. Il avait un père aussi. Heero NE POUVAIT PAS l'avoir mis au monde.

Vraiment ? Et s'il n'était pas celui à qui Heero avait donné naissance, cela signifiait qu'Heero mentait. Il avait seulement fantasmer en écrivant ce journal. Il rêvait d'avoir un enfant et avait fait ce satané journal en guise d'excuse.

Oh, comme Solo voulait croire que ce journal n'était qu'un énorme tissu de mensonges. Pourtant, l'émotion intense qu'il ressentait à la lecture de ce journal lui faisait douter que ce journal soit faux. Il pouvait ressentir la joie et le désespoir d'Heero contenus dans ce livre. Il regarda le journal, l'étudiant attentivement. Les pages étaient cornés et il semblait si usé, signe qu'il avait été ouvert de trop nombreuses fois. Alors si le journal disait vrai ……… Il y avait deux possibilités. Solo se sentit mal sachant que ces deux possibilités auraient toutes les deux un grand impact sur lui. La première était celle qu'il tentait durement de réfuter. Celle où il était le fils d'Heero. Et la deuxième était …… qu'il avait un demi-frère, qui était supposé d'être un peu près du même âge que lui.

Solo trembla, ne sachant que faire. Il n'aimait aucune des deux possibilités.

L'une des possibilités était d'avoir un demi-frère. Mais où était ce frère en ce moment ? Qui s'était occupé de lui toutes ces années durant lesquelles Heero était congelé ?

L'autre possibilité était d'être l'enfant d'Heero, qui était un soldat. Si c'était vrai …… comment devait-il appeler Heero ? Mère ? Sa mère était Hilde. Père ? Son père était Duo ……

BLAM

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Solo surpris tourna la tête pour voir l'intrus.

« Tu es là. »

Solo connaissait cette voix. « Mère ? »

« Tu es là. » Elle sourit d'un air joyeux. Enfin, elle l'avait trouvé. Le démon avait même toujours le livre bleu qu'il avait jeté sur Philip pour s'échapper il y a des années. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser mourant. Elle aurait dû attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer alors. Il était temps de s'assurer qu'il s'en aille pour toujours. Alors elle pourrait dormir sans craindre d'être poursuivie par les griffes rouges.

« Mère ? »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, salope ! » Elle poussa un cri perçant et sortit le couteau de sa poche. « Je vais te tuer pour de bon cette fois ! »

Puis elle s'élança en avant, le couteau pointé directement vers le cœur du démon.

**A suivre …**

_**Douce cruauté que de vous laisser en plan à ce point de l'histoire, mais que voulez vous "Patience est mère de vertu…."**_

_**A très bientôt pour la suite et la fin des aventures de Hee-chan**_

_**PS : pour la suite de Te Amo, l'histoire intitulée Ever After (A tout jamais), seule Miko tenshi aura la charge de la traduction. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer les corrections et les MAJ. Dans tous les cas on vous tient au courant**_

_**Mel'**_


	23. Vérité

Te amo.

Chapitre 22.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait le dire à Solo ? » demanda Midii aux trois autres M-5 à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue par Zechs, Noin et Lady Une qui marchaient pas trop loin devant eux, occupés à leur propre conversation. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la chambre de Solo, une visite matinale avant d'aller à l'école ou au bureau. Sally les avait laissés à l'entrée pour aller retrouver Wufei.

« Oui. » acquiesça Milliard, répondant lui aussi à voix basse. « Nous avons tous vu comment Heero a réagit hier quand nous lui avons enlevé Gillian. Ce n'était pas une réaction habituelle pour quelque un qui n'a aucun lien avec Solo. Je suis assez positif que notre théorie soit bonne. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire à Solo. » Marimeia fronça les sourcils. « Il déteste Heero, tu te rappelles ? »

« Il va piquer une crise si on lui dit qu'il y a une possibilité qu'Heero soit son père. » ajouta Meiran. « Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler d'abord directement à Heero. »

Midii et Milliard souriait de la façon dont leurs amis prononçaient le prénom du japonais. Leur voix ne contenait plus autant de méchanceté qu'auparavant. Hier, ils ne voulaient même pas prononcer son prénom. La scène avec Gillian semblait avoir modifié un peu l'opinion qu'il avaient d'Heero.

« Zechs ! »

Meiran se tourna au cri de sa mère, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son père courant précipitamment à côté de sa mère. Il avait un filet de sang le long du côté de son visage. « Papa ! » cria inquiète Meiran en courant vers ses parents.

« Écarte-toi, Meiran. » Wufei fit signe à Meiran de la main de s'écarter et continua de courir, se dirigeant vers le père de Milliard. « Zechs ! »

L'homme blond fut immédiatement près de lui, courant de l'autre côté du chinois. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Hilde s'est échappée. »

Ces mots produirent des soupirs choqués chez les autres qui les avaient suivis tout les deux.

« Elle n'a pas l'attention de … »

« Si. » coupa Wufei. « Un couteau à beurre à disparu de son plateau repas. »

A cette dernière phrase, les autres, y compris les quatre M-5, surent ce que Hilde avait l'intention de faire. Ils coururent tous en direction de la chambre Maxwell en priant pour qu'ils arrivent à temps.

« Meurs !! » hurla Hilde.

Malgré sa surprise au cri de sa mère, Solo réussit à esquiver le couteau. Il se planta dans son oreiller à la place. Il tenta de bouger davantage mais sa blessure au côté protesta et le fit crier de douleur. Il s'effondra sur le bord de son lit et regarda désespérément sa mère. Il fut soudain saisit au cou par la main libre de sa mère. « Mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!! »

Hilde grogna et serra la gorge de Solo. « Je ne suis pas ta mère, traînée !! » Elle leva le couteau haut au-dessus de sa tête et sourit au garçon. « Cette fois je vais être sûre de te tuer. »

« Mè … re … » Solo haleta ce mot. Ses larmes coulaient tandis qu'il enregistrait le fait que sa mère ne reconnaissait vraiment pas son propre fils. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il vit le couteau s'abattre de façon manquante sur lui.

Et s'arrêter à à peine un centimètre de ses yeux.

Solo cligna des yeux et vit une main calleuse retenir la main de Hilde.

« Qu'est-ce que … » Hilde commença à se débattre, désespérée de ne pouvoir en finir avec le démon.

« Je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever à nouveau. »

Solo reconnut la voix d'Heero tandis que la main écartait la main de sa mère de son visage. Il entendit un bruit de lutte et s'assit, toujours sous le choc, ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Heero se battre avec sa mère, tentant de lui retirer le couteau de la main. Le dos de sa mère faisait face à Heero tandis qu'elle tentait toujours de poignarder son propre fils. Avec Heero qui la tenait par derrière, le couteau ne pouvait pas atteindre Solo. Solo pouvait voir Heero transpirer et haleter alors qu'il essayait de retenir Hilde. Ils se poussaient, Heero retenant pendant qu'Hilde luttait pour se libérer. Cependant le japonais s'affaiblit vite, une conséquence de ses récentes blessures.

« Maudis sois-tu, je vais te tuer d'abord !! » Hilde se retourna de colère et poussa un cri perçant et fort quand elle fut face à face avec Heero. « Vous êtes deux !! Merde ! Vous n'êtes pas humains !!! Je vais te tuer !! » Elle s'élança en avant et se jeta de tout son poids sur le japonais. Heero qui repoussait toujours la main de Hilde, ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'attaque de son corps. Il fut rejeté en arrière et heurta le lit derrière lui. Le japonais eut le souffle coupé de douleur lorsque l'arrière de sa tête entra en collision avec la monture en métal du lit.

« Heero !! » cria Solo inquiet et il tenta de bouger mais sa douleur l'en empêcha.

« Hmmph !! »

Solo sursauta au bruit et vit que son père s'était réveillé et était entrain de retirer sa perfusion et son masque à oxygène. « HEERO ! » Une fois que le masque fut retiré, son père cria de désespoir alors qu'il tentait de bouger son corps blessé. Sa mère releva le japonais étourdit en le tirant par les cheveux et lui donna un coup de pied dans le torse. Heero vola en arrière et heurta le mur, tombant immédiatement inconscient.

Hilde eut un sourire dément et elle s'élança en avant, pointant son couteau sur le cou d'Heero. « Maintenant, tu vas mourir pour de bon !! »

A cette seconde même, Solo traversa un flash-back.

_« Tu me détestes à ce point ? » Cela sortit comme un murmure des lèvres du japonais._

_« Je … Je tiens à toi, Solo. Tu es comme un fils …… »_

_« Ta mère … veut seulement que tu sois heureux … »_

_« Ta mère t'aime tellement. »_

_« Tu n'étais pas une obligation … Tu as été conçu parce que ta mère te voulait. Tu es une joie pour ta mère. »_

_« J'aime être avec toi aussi, Solo. » Heero lui sourit._

_« Je veux voir comment toi et les autres enfants étiez quand vous étiez petits. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à m'appeler oncle. »_

_Une larme coula des yeux d'Heero lorsque le japonais murmura faiblement. « Exactement comme je le pensais … Tu as les yeux de Duo … »_

_« … tu n'es plus du tout un bébé … » Une autre larme coula des yeux prussiens. « Je n e pourrai jamais … »_

_Heero cessa de parler jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se ferment lentement ……_

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!! » cria Solo très fort, sans s'apercevoir que ses propres larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Il entendit seulement vaguement son père imiter encore plus fort ses cris, alors qu'Hilde était inarrêtable cette fois. Elle n'était qu'à à peine un pas d'enfoncer le couteau dans Heero.

« Vous allez le voir bientôt. » dit le Dr. Philip à l'androïde quand ils prirent le dernier virage. Il aurait dû se sentir effrayé que son crime fut sur le point d'être révélé mais au lieu de ça étrangement il se sentait en paix.

« Barton est là. » dit l'androïde J.

Le docteur releva les yeux et vit Trowa venant de la direction apposée s'approcher. « C'est un Winner maintenant, J. »

« Un Winner huh ? Alors les mariages du même sexe sont légaux aujourd'hui ? »

« Cela a été approuvé depuis presque quinze ans depuis que la vice ministre Réléna Peacecraft-Catalonia a épousé sa meilleure amie. »

« Cette fille a aussi changé le monde tout comme mon garçon. » L'androïde J eut un sourire nostalgique tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la chambre des Maxwell.

« Heero !! » Le cri retentit venant de l'intérieur. Trowa, qui se trouvait toujours quelques pas en arrière, sembla l'entendre aussi puisqu'il accéléra l'allure.

Le Dr. Philip réagit plus vite cependant. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte et bondit à l'intérieur. L'androïde J suivit le mouvement.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!! » Le cri du cœur désespéré retentit dans le couloir, accroissant l'inquiétude de Trowa.

Mais au moment où il entra dans la chambre, Trowa se put que rester debout immobile à la vue de la scène sanglante devant lui.

Duo et Solo regardaient choqués la silhouette ensanglantée. Il y avait des traces humides de larmes sur leurs visages. L'androïde J retenait Hilde qui donnait des coups de pieds et hurlait, criant qu'elle devait tuer le démon. Le couteau à beurre dépassait du dos du docteur, son sang tâchant sa blouse blanc.

Des bruits de pas bruyants approchaient de la chambre et stoppèrent du seul coup derrière lui. Aux souffles coupés derrière lui, Trowa sut sans les voir que les autres étaient aussi arrivés. Il ne se retourna pas vers eux. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur le docteur mourrant.

Pourquoi le docteur avait-il protégé Heero ? Il était le méchant selon la théorie récemment trouvée par Trowa.

« Uhh … » Philip toussa du sang. Il était évident que le couteau avait transpercé son poumon. Il baissa les yeux et vit le jeune homme inconscient qu'il protégeait. Si jeune. Si pur en amour …… Sa main trembla lorsqu'il caressa la joue douce. Il ne regrettait pas de sacrifier son corps pour garder le jeune homme en vie. Enfin il avait réussit à se racheter un peu pour l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite.

Le seul regret qu'il avait était de ne pas avoir pu voir le sourire du jeune homme.

Il toussa encore et vit son sang tâcher les vêtements du japonais. Non, il ne voulait pas encore une fois tâcher le jeune homme de sang. Utilisant ses dernières forces, le docteur se leva en tremblant et ignora la douleur dans son dos. Sa fin était proche, il pouvait le sentir. Mais avant ça …

Il se tourna vers l'androïde et fit un geste en direction de Solo. « Il a le journal. »

« Je m'occuperai de ça. » L'androïde J hocha la tête.

Philip se tourna alors vers la personne qui l'avait poignardé, toussant un autre bain de sang sur sa main. La femme le regardait effrayée et luttait pour se défaire de l'emprise de J.

« Hilde … » s'avança en tremblant.

« Ne t'approche pas !!! » cria Hilde et elle se débattit plus fort tandis que le docteur se rapprochait.

« C'est finit …… » Philip leva sa main sanglante et le tendit vers la femme.

« Non non non !!! Vas-t'en !! »

Le docteur sourit tristement. « Laissez tomber, Hilde … puissiez-vous trouver … la paix … après … »

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. » hurla Hilde quand le docteur tomba en avant, la touchant presque de sa main ensanglantée. Son cri sembla secouer les autres et les sortir de leur état de choc.

Les deux Maxwell virent leurs amis se précipiter à l'intérieur, appelant le personnel médical à l'aide et s'occupant du docteur à terre et de Hilde.

Tout devint trouble après ça.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il va bien, Duo. Il est juste évanouit à cause de l'impact. Aucune commotion. » répondit Sally de là où elle était assisse à côté du japonais endormit. Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand les choses se calmèrent enfin. Comme leur chambre avait été une scène de crime, Solo, Duo et Heero avait été déplacés dans une autre chambre avec les lits dans la même position que dans celle d'avant. Les deux Maxwell avaient la partie supérieure de leur lits relevée pour pouvoir parler avec leurs amis tout en étant assis. L'infirmière avait enlevé le masque à oxygène mais avait laissé la perfusion de Duo. L'androïde J se tenait à côté de Sally tandis que Zechs et Noin étaient sur le siège des visiteurs près de Duo. Trowa était adossé contre la porte près du mur tandis que le reste des M-5 était rassemblés autour du lit de Solo.

SWOOSH.

L'attention de tous, exceptée celle d'Heero, qui était inconscient, était fixée sur la porte ouverte. Wufei et Lady Une entrèrent, semblant épuisés.

Sally se leva et s'approcha de son époux. « Comment va le Dr. Philip ? »

Wufei secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de Trowa. « Il est mort. »

Les M-5 semblèrent découragés tandis que Trowa jurait pour lui-même. Il avait perdu la clef pour prouver sa théorie.

« Hilde est incohérente. » dit Lady Une, sachant qu'il y aurait des questions à propos de la femme. « Elle a été envoyée dans un institut psychiatrique jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore suffisamment pour un procès. »

Solo releva les yeux. Ses yeux violets reflétaient ses sentiments partagés et ébranlés. « Un procès … ? »

Lady Une le regarda tristement. « Elle a été inculpée du meurtre de Philip et de tentative de meurtre sur Heero et toi, Solo. »

Solo baissa la tête, sa main agrippait le livre bleu. Il le tenait depuis qu'il avait changé de chambre. Toutes les questions de ses amis à propos du livre ne recevaient comme réponse que le silence.

« Je ne veux pas d'un procès. »

Tout les yeux se fixèrent sur Duo à cette phrase. Solo regarda son père et vit les yeux violets s'assombrirent. Il sut instinctivement que les choses allaient très mal se passer pour sa mère. Il frissonna et serra le livre bleu. Que devait-il faire ? Défendre sa mère ? Était-elle réellement sa mère ?

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas d'un procès ? » La question venait de Wufei qui semblait confus.

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent dangereusement. « Qu'on la laisse pourrir dans cet institut pour toujours. »

Plusieurs inspirations choquées retentirent dans la pièce puis Noin se leva brusquement. « Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel !! C'est vrai qu'elle a essayé de tuer Heero mais c'est parce que tu l'as trompée ! Sa façon d'agir était peut-être mauvaise mais aucune femme ne voudrait renoncer à son mari et son fils facilement. »

Duo jeta un regard mauvais à la brune. « Cette femme a tenté de tuer son propre fils. »

« C'est parce qu'elle pensait que Solo était Heero. » protesta Noin.

Duo la regarda froidement. « Y'a-t-il une mère qui ne puisse pas reconnaître son propre fils ? Je peux facilement distinguer Solo et Heero. Elle devrait en être capable aussi. »

« Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, Duo. » Zechs tenta d'aider sa femme.

« C'est pourquoi je veux qu'elle soit gardée là-bas. » dit d'un ton sec Duo.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça. » dit Wufei furieux. « Il y a encore une chance qu'elle redevienne normale et regrette ses actions. Elle est ta femme et la mère de ton fils. Tu devrais laisser Solo voir sa mère ! »

« Est-elle vraiment ma mère ? »

Toutes les têtes conscientes se tournèrent alors vers Solo, les yeux écarquillés de choc et de surprise. Le garçon tenait étroitement le livre bleu contre son torse avec la tête baissée. « Suis-je vraiment son fils ? » Solo murmura faiblement la question.

Finalement Noin sortit de son état de choc et cria à Solo. « Comment peux-tu douter d'elle ? J'ai vu de mes yeux son ventre devenir de plus en plus gros, la façon dont elle se fatiguait facilement quand elle te portait. Elle est ta mère !! »

Le corps de Solo trembla et il regarda Noin avec détresse. « Alors pourquoi mon visage est-il si semblable à celui d'Heero ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la peau dorée comme un asiatique ? Papa est américain, mère est allemande. Je ne devrais pas avoir de traits asiatiques …… »

Il leva une main et caressa son propre visage. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun des traits de ma mère en moi ? »

La pièce fut aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe après les questions de Solo. Duo regarda tristement son fils. Noin ne savait pas comment y répondre et Zechs non plus. Trowa aurait souhaité avoir la preuve de sa théorie. Midii écarta la main de Solo de son visage et la serra étroitement. Meiran qui se tenait à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur leurs mains tandis que Milliard et Marimeia se rapprochèrent juste de Solo, donnant silencieusement leur soutien à Solo.

« Solo … » commença Lady Une, mais elle fut coupée par une autre voix.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas son fils. »

A présent toute l'attention se fixa sur l'androïde J, qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Duo regarda dangereusement l'androïde. Il savait assurément que Hilde était réellement la mère de Solo. Il ne voulait pas qu'on nourrisse son fils de mensonges.

Cependant l'androïde l'ignora et désigna le livre bleu dans la main de Solo. « Tu as lu le livre, n'est-ce pas, Solo ? »

Solo hocha la tête hésitant, regardant avec confusion l'androïde.

« Tu ne crois toujours pas ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur, huh ? » Le Dr. J secoua la tête. « Je doute aussi que les autres y croiront. Il vaut mieux vous montrer la vérité. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » dit Trowa confus par le soudain virement dans la conversation.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Milliard. Les M-5 regardait avec perplexité l'homme à lunettes, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il y avait un étranger parmi eux.

L'androïde ignora une nouvelle fois les questions et s'avança. « Écoutez tous. Je ne ferai ça qu'une fois, pour le bien de mon garçon. Je suis un androïde de J, le mentor de Heero Yuy. » Il regarda Duo. « Philip m'a récupéré dans la même pièce où tu as trouvé Heero et a amélioré mon système pour que je puisse mieux fonctionner. Le laboratoire où Heero a vécu il y a quinze ans et mon système étaient connectés ainsi j'ai pu récupéré la documentation vidéo de toutes les caméras du labo. »

« La documentation vidéo ? » Duo parut confus. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la question de Solo ? »

« J'ai la vidéo de la naissance de Solo parmi elles. »

« Quoi ?! » Duo s'assit d'un coup, ses yeux lançant des regards menaçants à l'androïde, qui s'était tourné vers les adolescents.

« Ce n'est pas un document ordinaire. Je fais confiance aux adultes pour être capable de supporter ce qu'ils verront. » Cette phrase provoqua des commentaires de Noin, Zechs et Lady Une, tandis que Wufei et Sally échangeaient des regards. Duo tenta d'intervenir mais l'androïde parla à nouveau. « Par contre, je ne sais pas si vous serez capable de supporter ça. Vous pouvez simplement attendre pendant que je montre la vidéo à vos parents et ils décideront de la façon dont ils vous le diront. »

« Non. » dit Solo et il regarda droit l'androïde. Sa main agrippait toujours étroitement le livre bleu mais ses yeux étaient plein de détermination. « Je veux savoir la vérité. Je dois voir ça de mes propres yeux ou j'essaierai toujours de la nier. »

« Solo, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » la voix de Duo contenait un soupçon de frustration. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il regarda le livre bleu que son fils tenait et ressentit une impression familière. Il avait vu ce livre avant … il y a longtemps … C'était …

Le livre qu'il avait donné au japonais pour son quinzième anniversaire.

Duo lança un regard perçant à l'androïde et décida d'attendre. D'une certaine façon il avait le sentiment que la naissance de Solo était la clef des blessures d'Heero.

Meiran, Midii, Milliard et Marimeia se regardèrent les une les autres pour confirmer puis Midii fit signe à Milliard de répondre pour eux tous.

« Nous allons regarder la vidéo. Ensembles avec Solo, nous le supporterons ensembles. » répondit sans hésitation Milliard.

« Vous avez tous bien grandit. » L'androïde sourit tristement. « Très bien alors. »

L'androïde J se tourna vers Trowa. « Éteins les lumières. »

Trowa sentit qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir la preuve dont il avait besoin. Il appuya rapidement sur l'interrupteur des lumières, assombrissant la pièce uniquement éclairée par le coucher du soleil.

L'androïde resta immobile un moment puis deux lumières vives sortirent de ses yeux. Les autres tournèrent la tête vers le mur sur lequel atterrissait les lumières et ils virent le passé défiler dessus.

_Un docteur Philip plus jeune se tenait nerveusement devant la porte du laboratoire._

_« Que voulez-vous ? » La voix d'Heero fit tourner Philip dans la direction où était placée la caméra._

_L'homme se calma avant de répondre. « Je suis un ami du Dr. J. Puis-je entrer ? »_

_« Non, je ne peux accepter aucun visiteur en ce moment. »_

_« Mais je veux vous aider avec votre grossesse. »_

Il y eut des souffles coupés à cette phrase et les commentaires commencèrent. L'androïde J gronda. « Taisez-vous et regardez jusqu'au bout. Ensuite vous pourrez me poser des questions si vous le voulez. »

La pièce fut silencieuse après lui. Duo regardait l'écran avec inquiétude, sentant qu'il allait être ébranlé jusqu'à cœur après avoir vu ça.

_« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »_

_« Vous êtes Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux vous aider à mettre au monde votre bébé. »_

_« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis enceint ? »_

_L'homme regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. C'est top secret. Vous devez me laisser entrer d'abord. »_

_« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? »_

_« Je veux aider le pupille de J, c'est tout. » L'homme jeta une nouvelle fois des regards autour de lui. « Écoutez, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps dehors. Si vous ne voulez pas d'aide, ça me va. Je m'en irai juste. » L'homme se retourna et était sur le point de partir._

_« … Attendez. Vous pouvez entrer. »_

_La scène se changea en l'intérieur du laboratoire et montra l'homme marchant dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du japonais qui tenait un livre bleu serré contre son torse._

Davantage d'inspirations choquées retentirent dans la chambre. Les yeux de Duo étaient gros comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il observaient minutieusement le jeune homme à l'écran. Heero se tenait là, identique à lui-même si ce n'était son ventre rond et la robe de maternité qu'il portait. Il ressemblait à Hilde durant les derniers mois de sa grossesse.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est top secret ? »_

_« Ça. » L'homme bougea soudain vite, sortant un revolver de son sac et le pointant sur le japonais stupéfait. « Ne bougez pas ou je tire sur votre bébé. »_

_Le japonais se glaça, la surprise se montrant avec évidence sur son visage pâle. « Que voulez-vous ? »_

_« Ouvrez la porte d'entrée. » L'homme indiqua d'un léger signe._

_Le jeune homme obéit et l'homme s'approcha du microphone et dit. « Vous pouvez entrer maintenant. » Juste au moment où l'homme finit de parler, le japonais bougea. Il lança le livre qu'il tenait sur l'homme, faisant tibuter l'homme pendant un instant._

Solo haleta lorsqu'il reconnut le livre. Il le tenait dans sa main en ce moment.

_Le jeune homme profita de cette chance pour agripper le revolver dans la main de l'homme. Cependant l'homme ne le lâcha pas facilement. Ils luttèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse dans la pièce. Heero cria de douleur, serrant son bras droit qui saignait t s'appuyant contre l'ordinateur tandis que l'homme récupérait son revolver._

_« Je suis heureux que vous soyez arrivée à temps. » L'homme jeta un œil à la porte, le visage soulagé._

_« Vous l'avez sous-estimé, Philip. »_

_Le japonais tourna la tête surpris vers la personne qui parlait._

Au même moment, encore plus de gémissements retentirent dans la chambre tandis que l'écran montrait Hilde debout près de la porte, un revolver fumant dans sa main, indiquant que c'était elle qui lui avait tiré dessus.

« Non. » dit avec horreur Noin quand elle remarque le ventre plat de la femme à l'écran. La réalité lui vint lentement à l'esprit. Les autres tremblaient aussi d'incrédulité, alors qu'ils comprenaient ce que Noin avait remarqué.

_Les yeux du japonais s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Toi … Que … »_

_« Surpris, hein ? » sourit dédaigneusement et s'approcha d'eux, son revolver pointé sur le japonais. « Ne le sous-estimez pas, Philip. Il a été entraîné pour être une parfaite machine à tuer. »_

_« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait bouger comme ça dans son état actuel. » dit l'homme tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le jeune homme saignant._

_« Maintenant vous savez. » Hilde se tint à côté de l'homme. « Ça faisait longtemps, Heero. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hilde ? » grogna Heero._

_« J'essaie seulement de t'empêcher de me voler mon mari, » le fusilla Hilde d'un regard furieux. « traînée. »_

_Le japonais plissa les yeux. « Je n'ai pas essayé de te voler ton mari et je ne le ferai pas. Tu peux être sure d'avoir ton mari pour toi seule. Maintenant laisses-moi seul. »_

_Le visage de Hilde s'assombrit alors qu'elle pointait son doigt en direction du ventre gonflé du japonais. « Penses-tu que je suis stupide ? Tu as prévu de me voler mon mari en te servant de cet enfant là à l'intérieur. Je savais que tu ne le quitterais pas aussi facilement que ça, pas quand il peut te donner tout ce que tu veux. Oh oui, je le sais parfaitement. Tu vas te servir de cet enfant pour que Duo divorce d'avec moi et pour qu'il te reprenne avec lui. »_

_Heero eut un rire amer. « Es-tu stupide ? Duo ne me reprendra pas. Il t'aime … »_

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » murmura Duo de rage lorsqu'il vit la douleur dans les yeux bleus d'Heero.

_« Il devrait !! » gronda Hilde. « Après que je lui ai fait confiance et risqué ma vie en me retournant contre mes amis de OZ durant la guerre pour l'aider à s'échapper, il aurait dû m'aimer !! Mais non, il m'a juste remerciée à la fin de la guerre et il est parti vivre avec toi. » La jeune femme jeta un regard de pure haine au japonais. « Je te déteste. J'ai dû travailler dur pour attirer son attention et faire en sorte qu'il est envie de moi tandis que toi tu n'as rien eu du tout à faire !! A chaque fois que nous sortions ensembles, il parlait toujours de toi et je devais endurer ça. Je devais me comporter en femme docile et le rendre heureux tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de m'épouser ! Et maintenant tu menaces de détruire mon dur travail en lui donnant un enfant alors que je ne pourrai jamais lui en donner un !!!! Je te déteste vraiment, Heero Yuy. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas ? »_

_« Un avortement a abîmé mon utérus. » Hilde jeta un regard mauvais. « J'étais un soldat à ce moment-là et je ne pouvais pas être enceinte pendant la guerre. »_

« Un avortement !? » cria incrédule Noin. C'était ça la femme qu'elle avait fini par respecter ?

_« Mais Duo a dit que tu étais vierge … »_

_« Et bien, Philip a re-fixé mon hymen. » Hilde fit un sourire narquois. « Duo n'y a vu que du feu. »_

Duo serra les poings fermement à cette phrase.

_« Comment as-tu pu … » Le japonais balança, à moitié à cause du choc et à moitié à cause de la perte de sang. L'homme s'en rendit compte et dit. « Assez parlé, Hilde. Nous ferions mieux de faire l'opération maintenant. »_

_Hilde hocha la tête et sans changer d'expression, tira deux fois sur les jambes du japonais._

Le bruits des coups de feu résonnèrent comme un coup de marteau frappé contre le torse de Duo. Il laissa échappé un sanglot angoissé lorsqu'il vit Heero crier de douleur. Les balles transpercèrent chaque unes des cuisses d'Heero, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Philip s'agenouilla en un éclair à côté de lui et sortit un petit sac de sa poche.

_« Que … » le japonais regarda la jeune femme avec douleur et choqué. « Pourquoi ? … »_

_Hilde sourit cruellement. « J'ai prévu ça depuis que Duo t'a amené chez nous après la guerre et m'a demandé d'appeler un médecin pour toi. C'était une coïncidence que Philip ait été l'un des élèves de J il y a longtemps. Il savait pour la potion que tu as pris et a détecté l'enfant en toi. J'étais sur le point de lui demander de l'avorter mais ensuite j'ai eu une meilleure idée. Puisque je ne peux pas donner d'enfant à Duo, je vais élever le tien à la place. C'est l'enfant de Duo après tout. »_

« Aah … » Solo trembla, serrant le livre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Les yeux d'Heero s'écartèrent d'horreur. « Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Il tenta de rouler et de se relever, mais Hilde posa le pied sur sa blessure à la cuisse droite et appuya fort, faisant crier de douleur le japonais._

_« Ne lutte pas ou je vais tirer dans ton ventre à la place. » Sa menace fut efficace lorsque le japonais cessa immédiatement de se débattre._

Les yeux de Midii était plein de larmes alors qu'elle étreignait Solo, sentant presque ça insupportable de continuer à regarder.

_Hilde déplaça son pied sur le torse du japonais. « Prêt, Philip ? »_

_« Oui. » Philip enfila des gangs en plastique et leva le couteau chirurgical qu'il avait sortit de son sac. « Maintenant, jeune homme, n'essayez pas de bouger ou le bébé sera en danger. »_

Meiran serra les poings. Elle remarqua que même si Heero protestait, le japonais ne bougea pas son corps. Il resta immobile même lorsque sa robe fut déchirée et qu'il fut déshabillé. Meiran réalisa alors à quel point était grand l'amour d'Heero pour Solo.

_« Non !!! Hilde, ne fais pas ça. Je ne te prendrai pas Duo. »_

_« Trop tard. J'ai besoin de l'enfant maintenant que j'ai fais semblant d'être enceinte. » Hilde fit un sourire narquois. « Faîtes-le maintenant, Philip. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »_

_L'homme obéit et fit courir son couteau à travers le ventre du japonais._

_« NON !!! » cria Heero quand il sentit le couteau couper sa chair. « Non !! Ne me prends pas mon enfant !!!! »_

« Aah … Zechs … » Noin sanglota et s'appuya contre son mari tremblant.

_Hilde appuya plus fort sur la poitrine du japonais, rendant difficile pour lui de respirer et l'empêchant de trop bouger. « Ce sera bientôt notre enfant à moi et Duo. »_

_« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Le japonais secoua la tête tandis qu'une paire de mains gantées s'enfonçait dans son ventre et errait à l'intérieur. « Arrêtes ça ! Arrêtes ça, Hilde !!! Je ne vous dérangerai pas toi et Duo !!! »_

Sally enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari. Wufei la serra vite dans ses bras, voulant s'assurer que sa femme était là avec lui.

_« Je l'ai. » dit le Philip en soulevant lentement une forme rouge de l'intérieur du ventre du japonais._

Lady Une plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et tomba à genoux, ses jambes trop faibles, alors qu'elle se sentait plus mal que jamais.

_« NOONN !!! » cria d'une voix brisée le japonais lorsque Philip souleva le bébé plus haut. « Ne prends pas mon bébé !!! Il est tout ce que j'ai !! »_

_« C'est mon enfant maintenant. » Hilde eut un sourire narquois et sortit un linge et une bouteille d'eau du sac. Elle versa l'eau sur le linge et le donna à Philip, qui s'en servit rapidement pour nettoyer le bébé. Hilde sourit. « Ah, c'est un garçon. »_

_« Ne prends pas mon bébé ! Donne-le-moi !!! » Heero lutta, tentant d'atteindre son bébé de sa main indemne, mais Hilde enfonça son talon dans la main du jeune homme, la plaquant au sol et le faisant crier de douleur._

Marimeia plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre la voix angoissée qui la poignardait au cœur encore et encore.

_« C'est le mien, à présent. » Hilde regarda Philip et le bébé. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore crié ? »_

_« Donnez-moi un instant … » Ayant finit de laver le bébé, Philip lui donna une tape sur les fesses une fois, deux fois et soudain un grand cri retentit._

_« Mon bébé … » murmura Heero d'une voix brisée, levant sa main blessée. Celle-ci tremblait alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre le bébé._

Milliard s'affaissa contre Marimeia et la serra fort dans ses bras, voulant montrer ses regrets et sa honte aux autres. Pas étonnant qu' Heero ne veuille pas lâcher Gillian. Tenir Gillian dans ses bras était peut-être la première fois qu'il tenait un enfant.

_« Il est en bonne santé. » L'homme empaqueta rapidement le bébé dans un linge propre et sec et le mis dans les bras ouverts de Hilde qui attendait, hors de portée du japonais. « Félicitations, vous êtes mère à présent, Mme Maxwell. Rappelez-vous de notre marché. »_

_Hilde sourit. « Vous aurez votre argent plus tard, Philip. Allons s'y. » Elle se retourna et était sur le point de partir quand une main agrippa sa cheville._

_« Rends-moi … » dit faiblement le japonais. « Rends-moi … mon fils … s'il-te-plait … »_

_Hilde repoussa facilement la main d'un coup de pied. « Ce n'est plus ton fils. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille d'un homme pour mère comme toi de toutes façons. » Hilde sourit narquoisement._

Trowa enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras. Il avait supposé qu'Hilde avait fait quelque chose de mal … mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait imaginé que ça s'était passé de manière aussi violente. Il était reconnaissant que Quatre soit toujours inconscient ou le blond serait tombé dans le coma avec autant de douleur irradiant dans la chambre.

_« Allons s'y Philip. »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas encore recousu … » Philip baissa les yeux avec inquiétude sur le japonais. « Il a perdu tellement de sang … »_

_« Laissez-le. »_

_« Hein ?! »_

_« Laissez. Le. » dit sévèrement Hilde puis elle s'éloigna._

_L'homme regarda le jeune homme qui saignait, puis la fille et puis à nouveau le jeune homme. « Désolé jeune homme, je n'ai rien contre vous. » marmonna Philip et il suivit la fille, laissant le japonais perdant son sang sur le sol._

_« Aaah … » Heero sanglota tout en tendant la main, essayant d'atteindre Hilde. « Mon fils …… » Il tenta de bouger mais Hilde était déjà sortie de la pièce. « … Solo … »_

Solo sanglota quand il entendit son prénom. Son corps entier trembla violemment en voyant sa véritable mère mourante devant lui.

_Des larmes coulèrent des yeux bleu prussien. « … Duo … Aide-moi … » sanglota d'une voix brisée le japonais. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à son sang répandu, peignant le sol de rouge. Il appela faiblement Solo et Duo encore et encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et sa respiration ralentit tandis que sa vie s'échappait._

Puis les lumières clignotèrent et s'éteignirent. Sachant que Trowa était trop choqué pour aider, l'androïde J se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et ralluma les lumières. « Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état et je l'ai congelé. Puis vous connaissez la suite. »

Solo n'écoutait pas l'androïde. Tout les mots de haine qu'il avait dit à Heero au cours de ses deux derniers jours lui revenaient.

_« Très bien, peut-être que tu m'apprécie vraiment. Mais tu n'es pas ma mère ! »_

_« Je veux que ma mère reste avec nous à la maison, pas d'un garçon aussi jeune que moi qui et l'amant de mon père et qui agit comme s'il pouvait remplacer ma mère ! »_

Solo sanglota plus fort maintenant qu'il se souvenait du regard découragé sur le visage d'Heero après avoir dit ces mots. Il avait rejeté sa véritable mère.

Cette mère, dont le ventre avait été déchiré pour le faire sortir et qui n'avait jamais pu le tenir dans ses bras et le voir grandir.

C'est trop pour lui. Il trembla dans les bras de Midii tandis que ses deux mains agrippaient le livre bleu, gémissant comme un animal blessé.

« Solo … » sanglota Midii en serrant Solo plus étroitement dans ses bras. Noin avait enfouit son visage contre le torse de Zechs tandis que Wufei étreignait sa femme, regardant tristement Solo. Lady Une se leva lentement et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

Cette vidéo les avait tous ébranlés. Cela bouleversait la réalité. Trowa regarda sa fille et ses amis. Ils étaient les plus secoués d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'expérience de la violence avant comme les adultes l'avaient fait durant les guerres. Bien que Trowa était sûr que le adultes puissent endurer cette révélation, il n'avait sûr de rien concernant les enfants. Cet évènement allait sûrement les changer.

« Une … » Une et les autres adultes regardèrent Duo. Contrairement à la réaction de Solo, Duo était assit immobile, le dos droit et les poings serrés. Ses yeux étaient secs et brillaient dangereusement. Il avait souvent vu cette lueur par le passé quand il se battait contre OZ et détruisait toute armure mobile sur son chemin. La voix de Duo était basse mais cinglante, tranchant par-dessus les pleurs de Solo. « Si elle fait un pas en-dehors de cet institut, je la tuerai. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut besoin de précision pour savoir à qui Duo faisait référence avec ce « elle ». Une ne pouvait pas dire la moindre erreur ou l'enfer se déchaînerait. « Je vais m'en occuper. » Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Par tout les saints, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour être seuls ou elle tuerait Hilde elle-même.

A suivre …


	24. Tout est bien qui est fini bien

Te amo.

Chapitre 23.

Hmm … c'était l'heure de se lever ? Et bien il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire avant que la douleur le prenne et le fasse rester au lit plus longtemps. Il avait quelques exercices à faire pour maintenir son corps en bonne condition pour porter le petit Shinigami. Après tout, son corps n'était pas fait pour porter le petit enfant. L'enfant de Duo … Il préparerait un petit déjeuner pour le petit après les exercices. Dieu merci il ne se sentait pas nauséeux après les quelques premiers mois.

Une omelette. Il ferait une omelette aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas l'omelette de Duo …

Mais c'était …

… suffisant …

… uhhuuu …

Étrange, pourquoi est-ce que son corps semblait-il plus léger ? Petit Shinigami était assez lourd et bougeaient d'habitude ses membres dans la matinée.

Uhhuu … sniff …… huu …

Quelqu'un pleurait …

Sniff …Uuh… huu …

Cette voix ……. Solo ?

Heero ouvrit rapidement les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Il avait la tête lourde et l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne. Pourtant, il l'ignora quand les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Un couteau, Hilde, Solo. Où était Solo ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Hilde n'avait pas réussit à le lui enlever encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'assit et regarda dans la direction d'où provenaient les pleurs. Ah Solo. Il était là. Son petit Shinigami n'était pas petit. Il ne l'avait jamais été pour lui.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Il se leva lentement, maudissant ses jambes faibles. Il allait devoir s'entraîner plus souvent pour pouvoir être aussi fort qu'avant. De cette façon, plus personne ne pourra lui enlever Solo. Sentant ses jambes se stabiliser, il s'avança vers son fils. La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête le força à marcher lentement mais il n'abandonnerait pas à cause de ça. Pas avant de s'être assuré que Solo allait bien.

« Heero ? » Milliard prononça son nom, surpris. Midii qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, le lâcha. Il entendit aussi quelques halètements surpris autour de lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Solo était le plus important. C'était une bonne chose que Milliard ait dit son nom. Solo releva la tête et le regarda dans avec des yeux embués de larmes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Regardant avec inquiétude son fils, il tendit la main et essuya les larmes de Solo. Le garçon avait arrêté de pleurer et le regardait d'un air abasourdi. Il se rappel a alors que Solo le détestait et il retira rapidement sa main derrière son dos. Sa douleur à la tête s'intensifia à ce mouvement brusque. Il grimaça et tangua légèrement.

« Heero !! »

Il entendit plusieurs personnes crier son nom et sentit une paire de mains tirer son corps en avant, l'empêchant de tomber. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit son fils qui pleurait contre son torse. « Désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Duo regarda son fils pleurer contre Heero. Le japonais était confus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de son fils. « Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

La question d'Heero ne fit qu'augmenter les pleurs de Solo. Pendant qu'Heero tentait de calmer son fils, Duo fit signe aux autres de les laisser seuls. Wufei saisit le geste de Duo et acquiesça. Il fit sortir les autres et en une minute, Duo se retrouva seul avec sa famille.

Sa vraie famille.

Un halètement vif échappa au japonais. Duo vit Heero poser les yeux sur le livre bleu sur les genoux de Solo. Les yeux bleu prussien s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant.

« Heero. » Il appela le japonais. « Viens là. »

« Mais … »

« Viens ici. » coupa rapidement Duo. « Solo, lâches Heero. »

Solo secoua la tête refusant et il enfouit davantage son visage dans la poitrine d'Heero.

« Solo. » gronda Duo. « Lâches. Le. Maintenant. »

Sanglotant toujours, Solo relâcha à contrecœur le japonais. Duo maudit sa faible condition lorsqu'il vit Heero marcher d'un pas hésitant vers lui, semblant prêt à fuir. Le japonais devait penser qu'il était en colère après lui. Heero ne savait-il pas à quel point il voulait se lever et prendre Heero dans ses bras ? Jamais encore de toute sa vie il n'avait encore voulut tenir son bien-aimé, celui qui lui avait donné son fils.

Duo attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Heero soit près de lui et attrapa sa main, une précaution pour qu'Heero ne puisse s'échapper, ce qui semblait difficile d'ailleurs. Wufei et les autres à l'extérieur ne laisseraient pas Heero sortir de la pièce. « Grimpe. » Il désigna son lit.

« Duo, je ne … »

« Grimpe. » répéta-t-il d'un ton pressant, sentant que sa résolution était sur le point de se briser. « Ou c'est moi qui descendrai. » Il fut soulagé quand le japonais grimpa immédiatement sur le lit. Il était évident qu'Heero connaissait la gravité de ses blessures et ne souhaitait pas les aggraver davantage. Le japonais tenta de s'asseoir sur le bord dut lit, mais Duo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attira davantage Heero contre lui et écarta les jambes, plaçant Heero entre elles. Une fois qu'Heero fut installé dos contre son torse, Duo le serra étroitement dans ses bras, croissant les mains sur le ventre d'Heero.

Plat.

Il était difficile de croire que Solo venait de cette surface plate.

« Duo ? » demanda Heero hésitant.

« Heero … » Duo trembla tandis que ses mains caressaient le ventre plat de son bien-aimé. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Heero et sentir son odeur unique. « Heero … » Duo sentit sa résolution fondre lentement tandis qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il pouvait trouver sur Heero. « Heero, Heero, Heero … » Il embrassa sa joue, son cou, ses épaules puis enfouit son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés du japonais.

Vivant.

Heero était vivant.

Heero était là, dans ses bras, sain et sauf.

« Je suis désolé. » Duo sanglota et trembla violemment. Il resserra les bras autour du japonais, de peur qu'Heero ne disparaisse soudainement. Heero était là avec lui maintenant. Il n'était pas étendu sur le sol avec le ventre ouvert. « Je suis désolé. » Duo sanglota ces mots puis enfouit son visage dan s l'épaule d'Heero. « Tellement désolé. » Et il laissa tomber toutes ses résolutions.

Solo regarda son père pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur sur l'épaule d'Heero, laissant échapper des gémissements comme ceux d'un animal. Il n'avait jamais vu son père craquer ainsi. Son père fier et fort, cet homme qui souriait tout le temps. La tristesse, la douleur, le trahison, l'impuissance et tant d'autres émotions s'exprimaient dans les pleurs de son père. Le propre corps de Solo tremblait encore, tentant d'encaisser la violence qui avait été révélée devant lui.

Ne voulant pas resté seul, Solo prit le journal bleu, quitta son lit et se dirigea vers le lit de son père. Ses blessures auraient dues protester et l'empêcher de bouger, mais l'antidouleur que l'infirmière lui avait donné atténuait sa douleur. Il savait qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard quand le médecin le trouverait, mais pour l'instant il s'en moquait.

Il voulait être avec ses parents.

« Solo ? »

Solo leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait atteint le bord du lit de son père. Heero le regardait avec inquiétude. Son père avait cessé de gémir pour l'instant et sanglotait dans le dos d'Heero. L'homme lui jeta un regard, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux d'Heero et grogna un « monte » d'une voix rauque. Solo ne perdit pas de temps pour grimper sur le lit après avoir posé le livre bleu à côté de l'oreiller de son père. Il s'allongea entre les jambes légèrement écartées d' Heero et posa la tête sur la cuisse gauche d'Heero. Solo soupira et sentit ses tremblements se calmer lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur d'Heero autour de lui.

Heero était chaud. Heero était vivant ……

« Solo ? » répéta Heero, la confusion évidente dans sa voix.

« Je veux être ici … » Solo hésita. « … mère. »

Il entendit Heero retenir sa respiration dans un halètement vif. Solo releva les yeux avec précaution, remarquant l'air choqué dans les yeux bleu prussien. « … tu préférerais plutôt que je t'appelles père ? »

Les doigts d'Heero tremblèrent lorsqu'il toucha la joue de Solo. Solo pensa qu'Heero était fâché mais les doigts se mirent à le caresser doucement. « Comme tu veux …… Appelles-moi comme tu veux … »

Solo se tourna vers les doigts et les embrassa légèrement. « Mère … »

« Aa … » Heero fit courir se doigts sur el visage de Solo. « Mon fils …… » Il toucha le front de Solo, descendit jusqu'au nez, aux lèvres et au menton puis s'attarda sur sa joue. « Mon fils …… »

« Notre fils …… » dit Duo d'une voix rauque et il caressa le ventre d'Heero. « Solo est notre fils. »

Heero acquiesça tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. « Notre fils. »

« Mère … » Solo eut un léger sourire. « Père … » Il sentit ses tremblements se calmer, remplacés par la chaleur émanant d'Heero. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques secondes, sachant que ses deux parents veillaient sur lui.

Trowa pointa le bout de son nez dans la pièce une heure plus tard. Ses yeux couleur de jade s'agrandir d'inquiétude quand il vit que les lits d'Heero et Solo étaient vides mais ils se radoucirent très vite de soulagement en découvrant la paire manquante sur le lit de Duo. Solo était allongé sur le genoux d'Heero tandis que le japonais était appuyé contre Duo, qui s'adossait au lit. Tous trois affichaient sur leur visage la même expression de sérénité. Un léger sourire de bonheur ornait leur visage.

« On va devoir dire au médecin d'amener un lit 'queen size'. » Le brun baissa les yeux sur sa droite d'où provenait la voix et vit l'androïde J qui se tenait là, regardant aussi le trio. « Je suis heureux que ce garçon ait enfin trouvé son bonheur. »

« Vous savez qu'ils auront encore beaucoup de problèmes à affronter, n'est-ce pas ? » Wufei apparut derrière eux.

« Je sais. Mais cette fois ce garçon a les gens qu'il aime pour le soutenir. » répondit J.

« Et nous. » ajouta Trowa. « Heero nous a nous aussi à présent. »

« Oui, en effet. » J eut un léger sourire. « Maintenant, sortons avant que nos voix ne les réveillent. »

« On ferait aussi bien de mettre une pancarte 'ne pas déranger' sur la porte. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont vouloir un peu de temps seuls tous les trois. » dit Trowa alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

Wufei acquiesça. « Je vais demander à Sally de la faire. »

« Père ! » appela Midii en se précipitant vers son père. Un instant, Trowa eut peur que quelque chose d'autre d'horrible se soit produit. Mais les paroles suivantes de sa fille effacèrent ses inquiétudes.

« Papa s'est réveillé ! »

Trowa oublia tout le reste alors qu'il courait vers la chambre de son époux. Il avait tant de choses à raconter à son amour.

« Oh lâcheur ! » s'exclama Midii lorsque son père la laissa avec son oncle Wufei et l'androïde.

« Ça c'est tout ton père. Dis-lui quelque chose sur ton papa et il oubliera tout le reste. » Wufei ria. « Tu ne vas pas avec lui ? »

Midii secoua la tête. « Je pense que mon père veut être seul un moment avec mon papa. »

« Tu es une gentille fille. » L'androïde J regarda la petite blonde. « Comment toi et tes amis supportez-vous ce que vous avez vu ? »

Le visage de Midii s'assombrit. « Ce n'est pas facile ……Toutes les choses que nous savions jusqu'ici ont été bouleversées. Ça va nous prendre du temps pour guérir. Mais … ça s'arrangera tôt ou tard. »

L'androïde hocha la tête comprenant. « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

« Il y a encore une question que je me pose. » dit Wufei. « Pourquoi Philip a-t-il sauvé Heero ? »

L'androïde soupira amèrement. « La culpabilité. »

« Juste ça ? » Wufei fronça les sourcils.

« Philip était un homme bien, mais il avait pour défaut d'être trop avide. » expliqua l'androïde avant de s'éloigner. « Allons s'y. Je pense que vous et votre famille allez vouloir rentrer chez vous. La nuit est déjà bien avancée. »

Plus tard, lorsque les autres eurent quitté l'hôpital, l'androïde entra dans la chambre des Maxwell et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Tout en veillant sur le trio endormit, il se remémora ce que Philip lui avait dit la nuit dernière.

« J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai lu ce journal. Ce livre contient tant de sentiments et de passion venant d'un garçon que vous avez entraîné à être le Soldat Parfait. Avant je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un tueur froid et sanguinaire. J'étais avide à cette époque … J'ai regretté tout ce que je lui ai fait. Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je me suis mis à envier Duo Maxwell pour tout l'amour et la passion que votre garçon lui a donné. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon rien qu'en lisant son journal. »

L'androïde regarda le japonais et murmura doucement. « L'amour peut tout faire faire aux gens, huh ? Toi, Hilde, Philip …… tout ça c'est par amour …… »

* * *

Hm mm … Chaleur …

Duo soupira de contentement tandis qu'il se réveillait progressivement. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé avec une telle impression floue de chaleur. Il s'étira un peu et sentit une touffe légère de cheveux sous son menton. Ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva face à un plafond blanc. Duo fronça les sourcils. Son plafond était couleur crème et était sensé être ciselé d'or. Il n'était pas chez lui.

Un hôpital

Il était dans un hôpital.

Un hôpital …… Heero !

Réalisant ça, Duo baissa rapidement les yeux et soupira de soulagement en voyant la touffe de cheveux bruns désordonnés d'Heero. Le japonais était allongé sur le côté, le haut de son corps reposant sur le torse de Duo. Duo resserra les bras autour du garçon endormit et remarqua avec joie le rythme régulier de la respiration d'Heero. Heero était vivant. Heero était avec lui.

Le regard de Duo dépassa la touffe couleur chocolat et vit le visage endormit de son fils. Ils s'étaient apparemment tous trois endormis sur son lit la nuit dernière. Il sourit en respirant l'odeur d'Heero. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très heureux, sachant qu'il avait sa famille avec lui.

Il s'en ficherait si le temps s'arrêtait à la seconde même.

En y repensant, il préférait que le temps ne s'arrête pas. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il voulait faire avec Heero et Solo. Revoir le sourire d'Heero était en tête sur sa liste des choses à faire.

Duo bougea sa main et sentit quelque chose de dur. Fronçant les sourcils, il souleva l'objet dur et vit qu'il s'agissait du livre bleu que Solo tenait hier.

Le journal d'Heero.

Les vrais sentiments d'Heero.

Duo ne s'arrêta même pas pour penser que c'était un objet personnel, qu'il aurait d'abord dû demander la permission à Heero. Il ouvrit le livre et choisit une page au hasard.

_25 juin, AC 196 …_

_Je ne veux pas perdre Duo ……_

Duo reposa le livre bleu près de lui d'un geste tremblant et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il n'avait lu qu'un extrait, mais c'était suffisant pour faire resurgir en lui quinze années de culpabilité et de regret, sans parler de son cœur déchiré lorsqu il réalisa à quel point il s'était mal comporté avec Heero.

« Duo … »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent d'un coup à cette voix. Il baissa les yeux et fut accueillit par une paire d'yeux bleu prussien. « Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, et toi ? »

« Hum … juste ma main … »

Heero roula légèrement pour s'allonger à présent sur le dos et ainsi libérer la main de Duo de sous lui. Duo retira sa main engourdie et détendit ses doigts un moment. Puis il la posa sur la tête d'Heero et se tourna sur le côté pour regarder son amour. « Heero …… gomen … Hontouni gomen …… »

« ……Tu sais toujours parler japonais huh ? »

« J'ai appris avec le meilleur. » Duo embrassa doucement le joue d'Heero. « Tu es le meilleur, Heero. Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté, je t'ai laissé seul porter notre enfant, je … » Une main recouvrant sa bouche interrompit ce qui n'était que le début de ses excuses.

« Arrêtes ça. » Heero détourna les yeux. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'était ma décision à moi seul. Et en plus, tu n'es pas censé lire le journal intime des autres. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux savoir ce que tu pensais à l'époque. » Duo eut un sourire amer en caressant le visage d'Heero. « J'ai été très, très égoïste, hein ? »

Heero s'appuya contre les doigts caressant. « Pas vraiment. »

« Tu sais à quel point je suis égoïste mais pourtant tu m'aimes toujours. »

Heero marmonna. « Personne n'est parfait, Duo. »

Trois mots. Juste trois mots, mais ils avaient un immense impact pour Duo. Personne n'est parfait. Heero savait qu'il était égoïste mais malgré tout Heero l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Heero l'aimait malgré son égoïsme et ses autres défauts. Duo pouvait sentir ses yeux lui brûler tandis qu'il se remémorait les évènements quinze ans plus tôt. Il avait voulut qu'Heero change, qu'il soit plus expressif et joyeux comme lui. Il voulait qu'Heero soit plus bavard. Il voulait qu'Heero soit tel qu'il le jugeait bon d'être, pas le Heero qui parlait de manière efficace. Heero, qui aimait jardiner et cuisiner. Heero qui aimait s'asseoir sur ses genoux et câliner en silence.

Contrairement à lui, Heero voulait Duo tel qu'il était. Heero n'avait jamais voulut le changer, il n'avait jamais espérer de lui qu'il change. Heero l'aimait avec tous ses défauts et ses qualités.

Duo murmura d'une voix rauque en resserrant son étreinte autour du japonais. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Duo … »

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser. » interrompit Duo et il embrassa Heero désespérément. « Je t'aime tellement. Ne me quitte jamais …… »

« … Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter. »

_« Je vais épouser Hilde. »_

_« Alors quand veux-tu que je déménage ? »_

Duo ne put retenir se larmes lorsqu'il se remémora les évènements passés. Il se souvenait encore à quel point Heero était tendu, à quel point son visage était inexpressif. C'était évident pour lui maintenant que le japonais avait caché ses véritables sentiments. Non, Heero n'avait jamais voulut le quitter. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Heero de partir. Duo enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Heero et pleura en silence. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il avait préféré Hilde à Heero. Il devait être si aveugle et stupide à l'époque pour avoir demandé à Heero de partir.

« Duo ? » Heero semblait inquiet.

Duo arrêta vite ses larmes et s'écarta un peu pour regarder le visage d'Heero. « Comment puis-je mériter un être aussi parfait que toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas parfait, Duo. » Heero détourna les yeux de Duo. « Si j'étais parfait, j'aurais été assez fort pour te dire mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne me serais jamais mis en retrait quand Hilde est apparut. J'aurais … »

Duo l'arrêta, posant son index sur les lèvres d'Heero. « J'ai compris. » Il regarda Heero, tentant de communiquer tout son amour pour le japonais. « Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Heero. »

Heero regarda Duo un moment comme s'il savourait l'instant entre eux. Le temps s'étira en silence entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Heero cligne des yeux comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir d'une chose importante. « Rends-moi mon journal. »

Duo sourit tristement, sachant qu'Heero ne croyait toujours pas qu'il ne quitterait jamais le japonais. Et bien, il avait toute la vie devant lui pour convaincre Heero de toutes façons. Pour répondre à la demande d' Heero, Duo secoua la tête. « Je veux d'abord le lire. »

« Tu ne l'as pas encore lu ? »

« Non. Solo l'a lu. »

Heero sembla contrarié et intérieurement Duo se réjouit qu'Heero se sente suffisamment en sécurité maintenant pour montrer ses véritables émotions sur son visage. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de l'indifférence sur le visage du japonais. A présent il devait juste persuader son amour de le laisser lire le journal.

Duo posa sa main en coupe sur la joue d'Heero et la caressa doucement. « S'il te plait, laisses-moi le lire. Je veux savoir ce que tu ressentais à cette époque pour que je ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs. »

« …… si tu n'as pas lu le journal, comment sais-tu …… »

Alors Duo lui dit à propos des interventions du Dr Philip et de J. Il parla lentement tandis que ses mains caressaient Heero qui devenait tendu au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. Quand il eut fini, Duo resta silencieux, caressant toujours le corps d'Heero. Il savait qu'Heero avait besoin de temps pour accepter que beaucoup de gens connaissaient maintenant ses secrets.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » dit finalement Heero après être resté silencieux pendant presque une demi-heure.

Duo le serra étroitement dans ses bras et enfouit amoureusement son nez dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai jamais pitié de toi. Je t'aime. Même sans la vidéo, je ne te quitterai pas. » Il déposa des petits baisers sur le visage d'Heero. « Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, mon âme sœur, la mère de mon fils … »

Solo se réveilla aux tendres murmures de Duo. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son père embrasser amoureusement Heero. Il était lui-même blottit dans le dos d'Heero, un bras passé autour de ma taille d'Heero, sous le bras de son père. Le garçon sourit et salua ses parents. « Bonjour Papa, bonjour … hum … Heero … »

Solo sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas lorsqu'il sentit Heero se tendre. Il déglutit nerveusement.

« Je crois t'avoir entendu l'appeler mère hier, pourquoi revenir à Heero maintenant ? » Le ton sec de son père indiqua à Solo que Duo n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il venait de dire.

Solo déglutit et expliqua rapidement à Heero. « Excuses-moi. Je voulais t'appeler mère, mais le visage qui me vient à l'esprit quand je veux dire ce mot est de celui de ma mère … hum … celui de Hilde. Ça me fait bizarre alors j'ai utilisé ton prénom à la place. »

Le visage de Duo s'était assombrit quand le nom de Hilde fut mentionné. Il regarda d'un air agressif son fils. « Cette traînée n'est pas ta mère. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom ! »

Solo tressaillit au ton haineux de son père. Quelque part il se sentait blessé par les mots de son père.

« Je vais divorcer de cette sale traînée. Maudit soit-elle, elle devrait brûler en … »

« Duo … » Heero posa sa main sur la bouche de Duo. « Arrête. »

« Ne m'arrête pas. » Duo continua de déblatérer. « Cette salope va souffrir quand je … »

« ARRÊTE ! »

Duo se tut surpris au cri de son fils.

« S'il te plait arrête, Papa. » Solo essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il n'était pas censé pleurer pour une femme cruelle mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les mots de son père lui faisait l'effet de poignards lui transperçant le cœur.

« Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures pour cette … AIE … » Duo gémit de douleur lorsqu'Heero appuya sur sa blessure.

« Calmes-toi, Duo. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Solo. »

Duo cligna des yeux de confusion et se tut, attendant que le japonais explique davantage.

Heero se retourna pour être face à Solo. Il regarda le visage de son fils un moment puis ferma les yeux. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Solo droit dans les yeux. « C'est bon. Je sais que quelque soit sa méchanceté, tu considères toujours Hilde comme ta mère. » Les mots doux et compréhensifs d'Heero brisèrent le mur de Solo.

Le garçon sanglota et hocha la tête, appuyant sa tête contre celle d'Heero. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça après ce qu'elle t'a fait mais pourtant … pourtant … »

« Comment peux-tu encore la considérer comme ta mère ? » cria Duo furieux.

« Duo, calmes-toi. » Heero prit la main de Duo et la caressa pour apaiser l'homme. « Ce n'est pas étonnant que Solo ressente ça. » Le japonais fit un sourire amer à son fils. « Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, Hilde a été ta mère pendant 14 ans. J'ai vu les photos et je sais qu'elle était là la première fois que tu as marché et quand tu célébrais ton premier anniversaire. Elle était présente à chaque évènement important de ta vie. » Heero inspira et regarda avec amour son fils. « Je souhaiterais avoir été là à sa place. Mais c'est elle qui se tenait à côté de toi pendant que tu grandissais. Je sais que ton père a joué un rôle plus important dans ta vie. Pourtant, ensemble avec ton père, elle a fait de toi ce jeune homme bien que tu es maintenant. » Heero caressa la joue de Solo. « Je n'ai pris aucune part dans ton éducation. Ce sont Duo et Hilde qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant. Hilde est ta mère. Je suis … juste la personne qui t'a porté. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends ? » grogna Duo, n'aimant pas la vérité qu'il entendait dans les paroles d'Heero. « Est-ce que tu ne la détestes pas pour t'avoir pris Solo ? Pour avoir essayé de te tuer ? »

« Je voulais la détester. » murmura Heero. « Elle vous a enlevé tous les deux à moi. Je voulais vraiment la détester. Mais quand je vois que Solo est en bonne santé et heureux, je ne peux pas la détester. » Heero laissa sa main reposer sur la joue de Solo. « Elle t'a laissé vivre. Elle t'a laissé grandir et ainsi j'ai eu la chance de te voir. »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Solo sur ses joues et mouillèrent le bout des doigts d'Heero. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix enrouée. « Mè … mèr … »

Heero secoua la tête. « Ne te force pas à … »

« Mèr … Maman. » Solo cligna des yeux quand sa bouche prononça ce dernier mot d'un ton ferme. Puis il sourit et prit la main d'Heero sur sa joue. « Tu seras ma maman à partir de maintenant. »

« Maman …? » répéta Heero, un peu surpris.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à ce mot. Son Heero, un excellent soldat et le héros mondial, était appelé maman par leur fils. Bien qu'Heero puisse accepter d'être appelé 'mère', Duo ne pensait qu'Heero ait jamais songé à être appelé 'maman'. Il y avait pleins d'autres noms pour appeler Heero, tels que père, otousan, papa, mais de tous ces noms, Solo avait choisit 'maman'. C'était peut-être l'état physique d'Heero depuis qu'il s'était réveillé qui avait donné à Solo l'impression qu'il était un garçon timide et fragile. Et bien, Solo allait être surpris. Quand Heero sera rétablit , Solo sera pourquoi Heero était autrefois appelé le 'soldat parfait'. Duo pouvait s'imaginer la façon dont Heero acculerait Solo à l'escrime, lui apprendrait les arts martiaux et serait aussi son rival en sport. Solo y réfléchira alors à deux fois avant d'appeler Heero maman.

« Ce sera maman alors. » Duo tendit la main pour ébouriffer avec affection les cheveux de son fils tout en murmurant à Heero de ne pas protester pour ce nom car Solo ne tarderait pas à le changer. Leur conversation fut interrompue alors lorsque l'androïde J entra, suivi par Réléna qui poussa des cris aigus de joie et entraîna sa femme vers Heero. Dorothy roula des yeux lorsque Réléna se mit à parler très vite à Heero, essayant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait gardé pendant des années. Sally, Wufei, Zechs, Noin et Lady Une entrèrent après eux, accompagnés de quatre membres des M-cinq.

Les enfants se détachèrent vite des adultes et allèrent s'agiter autour de Solo. Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent en dernier. Le blond, à qui Trowa avait raconté toute l'histoire, poussa Réléna et serra Heero dans ses bras, pleurant de soulagement de retrouver enfin son ami après presque quinze ans. Trowa dû décrocher son mari pour laisser les autres passer du temps avec Heero. Bien que boudant un peu de devoir lâcher Heero, Duo sourit en voyant ses amis se rassembler autour d'eux.

Heero était là au centre.

Ils étaient enfin au complet maintenant.

Les années qui passèrent prouvèrent à Duo qu'il avait eu tort à propos de Solo. Même s'il était battu à l'escrime et quelques autres sports, même si Heero était le plus fort d'entre eux, Solo continua d'appeler Heero 'maman'.

Tout comme le fit sa petite sœur.

Duo souriait avec Heero en regardant leurs enfants rire et grandir avec les autres enfants de leurs amis.

Ils étaient retourné dans leur ancienne maison. Le chêne se dressait toujours magnifiquement dans le jardin derrière, entouré de lavandes. Quand Duo rentrait du travail, il trouvait souvent son mari dans le jardin, dormant sous le chêne comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Duo portait alors Heero pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la maison. La première fois qu'il le fit, Heero s'était réveillé et lui avait sourit. Le japonais s'était alors penché en avant et avait murmuré les mots que Duo avait désiré entendre pendant des années.

Je t'aime.

Fin

Note de l'auteur (AKUMA) : Ok, une des questions que l'on m'a souvent posé quand j'ai publié pour la première fois cette fic est « ça veut dire quoi Te Amo ? » Quelques uns d'entre vous ont deviné et d'autres non. Te amo signifie 'Je t'aime' en latin et en italien. J'ai aussi mis 'Je t'aime' dans différentes langues avant que la fic ne soit retirée. Quand j'ai fait le scénario de base de cette histoire, j'ai choisi l'amour comme sujet principal. Comme l'androïde J l'a dit, tout ça c'est par amour. Les principaux personnages de cette fic Heero, Duo et Hilde (se fait taper par Hilde pour l'avoir rendue méchante) ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait par amour, que ce soit juste ou non.

Merci à Lady Nagisa pour la bêta-lecture et à Jam pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic. Je veux aussi dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et m'ont encouragé à écrire cette fic.

Maintenant avant que vous ne commenciez à m'interroger là-dessus, oui il y aura un épilogue. Un épilogue à plusieurs chapitres. J'ai terminé Te Amo ici parce que c'est ici que les passages angoissants finissent. (heureusement ; j'aime trop Hee-chan pour arrêter de le torturer)

Note de la traductrice : Voilà, Te amo se finit avec ce dernier chapitre, j'ai vraiment été ravie de vous traduire cette fanfiction, et je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos messages et vos encouragements ! A bientôt pour la suite "Ever After" !

Note de la seconde traductrice qui a lâché la première en cours de route... Voilà, cette histoire, du moins la première partie est effectivement achevée... Je ne participerai pas du tout à la traduction et la relecture de la seconde partie de l'histoire intitulé "Ever After" soit "A tout jamais... Bien entendu, j'adore toujours autant cette fic et c'est le manque de patience et de temps qui me fait baisser les bras... Je souhaite toutefois dire merci à Akuma pour cette histoire merveilleuse, merci à Miko-chan pour m'avoir aidée à la traduction et avoir assumée seule le flambeau jusqu'au bout (Miss, chapeau bas ). La suite sera disponible sous le nom de ma compagne de route.

J'espère mettre bientot à jour mes autres fics, je ferai au moins cet effort. Merci à ceux qui nous ont supportés (dans tous les sens du terme) et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de Hee-chan et Duo... Mel'


	25. Epilogue ou la déchéance de Hilde

-1Te amo

Épilogue

AC 212

Mi-février.

« Docteur, il y a une lettre pour vous. »

« Zut …… » jura la Dr Ryan après avoir lu la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Docteur ? » demanda avec curiosité l'infirmière à côté de lui.

« M. Maxwell a envoyé une demande de divorce. »

« Oh non …… doit-on lui lire ? »

Le docteur soupira et se dirigea vers la porte sécurisée. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur de la pièce à travers la vitre pare-balle de la porte.

Là dans la pièce, se tenait une femme brune, portant une robe de l'hôpital en lambeaux. D'habitude elle restait calmement assisse sur sa chaise, mais lorsqu'elle avait une crise, elle devenait hystérique. Elle avait une crise en ce moment même. La femme était appuyée contre le mur et hurlait comme si quelque chose de très effrayant se trouvait en face d'elle.

Le Docteur Ryan connaissait bien les mots que la femme était en -train de crier. Elle les répétait tous les jours. 'Reste loin de moi !', 'Ne t'approches pas de moi, Philip ! Tu es mort !', 'Éloignes ces griffes pleines de sang de moi !!!!', 'Pourquoi tout est rouge autour de moi ?'

Le docteur regardait la femme redevenir soudainement calme et retourner s'asseoir sur sa chaise comme si elle attendait que quelque un vienne pour elle. Son visage semblait innocent quand elle était comme ça. Pourtant le docteur savait à quel point elle pouvait réagir violemment dans cet état. Elle attaquerait n'importe quelle personne avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'étrangler une infirmière qui ressemblait à ça.

La femme bondit soudain de sa chaise et se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, répétant la scène précédente. Ça n'en finissait jamais. Il devait lâcher du gaz soporifique dans la pièce s'il voulait que la femme se repose.

Le Docteur Ryan détourna les yeux de la vitre et secoua la tête en signe de désaccord vers l'infirmière. « Ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire. Elle n'y comprendra rien du tout. »

« Aa … oui … » l'infirmière regarda tristement le porte sécurisée avant de suivre le docteur hors de la section privée de l'hôpital, laissant la femme seule dans son cauchemar.

Fin


End file.
